TPOL - The Legend Sequel
by Lovely Vero
Summary: Sequel of the fiction: "The Port of Love" - When the time portal reopened; freeing Captain Charles Brownston' ship from its past, the six keepers will be pushed to go back in the past to save the present. Klaroline (Klaus and Caroline) - Kalijah (Katherine and Elijah) - Kennett (Kol and Bonnie).
1. Drunken sailors

**TPOL – The Legend Sequel**

 **(Sequel of the Fan Fiction: The Port of Love)**

Fan Fiction – Alternate Universe

Klaus & Caroline

Elijah & Katherine

Kol & Bonnie

From: **Lovely Vero**

* * *

 **Author's note** **:** You've asked of me in great numbers to consider writing a sequel, and my dear readers I've obliged to your request with the greatest pleasure. This story is a sequel story of the previous fiction, _**The Port of Love**_ – I strongly advise the ones who did not have the chance to catch up with it, to go read the first part before starting this one.

* * *

Chapter 1

" **Drunken Sailor"**

* * *

 _Celtic music inspiration for this sequel story:_ _ **Victorious by Adrian von Ziegler (on Youtube)**_

 _Kol' song inspiration of this chapter:_ _ **Drunken Sailer by Irish Rovers (on Youtube)**_

Music inspiration for the dance scene of this chapter: _ **Irish tavern music by Patrick Winter (on Youtube)**_

* * *

 _ **~ PROLOGUE ~**_

It was an early evening in the village, where the sunset was setting its reddish colors over the port. Tonight, the exalted atmosphere of the Rose Garden Pub seemed to be at its peak with the upcoming surprise celebration of Kol and Bonnie's wedding. Not that renaming the Clovelly Port as " _ **The Port of Love**_ " had brought more tourism to the village, up to this date, but the fishermen and villagers had obviously put on the back of their minds all the headaches and heartache to celebrate among themselves this joyful event. The bad omen that had circled over their heads the past few months was long gone; leaving them with the solemn oath to keep the village's secrets buried in their hearts.

Secrets that would protect the six guardians of Clovelly from the exterior human world; in hope of protecting the supernatural one. Klaus, Caroline, Kol, Bonnie, Elijah and Katherine had been chosen as the keepers of the time portal; by a higher power since the beginning of time. Time portal that Mayor Brownston had kept as a secret for many decades. The one and only Captain Brownston, their rudder in the upcoming battle against malefic supernatural entities.

* * *

Klaus Mikaelson, the tall fisherman, stood proudly on the port deck, in front of the ocean, his square manly chin raised, his fiery sight narrowed on the sunset; both hands grabbing the guardrail. This … All of "this", was now his responsibility, maintaining Clovelly on the map with a constant economic increase; and while allowing the villagers to put breads on their kitchen tables to nourish their families, as well as his own. It was certainly a heavy weight on his shoulders; but buying " _ **The Port of Love**_ " from the shareholders' hands of Fish and Sea enterprise had been the only option to save the community of Clovelly. Same community of people who had stood to protect a scare and lost teenager boy for so many years. And if that alone wasn't enough as a gesture to repay them; keeping the memory of Rosa intact was certainly on top of his list of priorities.

"I wondered where you had disappeared." He heard a soft voice coming from the sweet lips of an angel; before feeling a set of arms wrap themselves around his waist.

"I needed to collect my thoughts for a short moment." Klaus replied as simple explanation, a large smile spreading on his manly lips, before grabbing the intruder's left hand, placed on his chest, to softly kiss each finger. "Where's Clara?" He inquired.

"I left our daughter at the pub with your sister and Trevor." Caroline replied; getting around his muscular body to face him. "What's boiling in that head of yours, Klaus Mikaelson?"

"If you must know, Caroline Forbes; I was thinking about the… How may I call it? Oh yes, "the barely there, sexy piece of none-existent fabric" you've dressed yourself with last night; in a subtle attempt to rekindle our sex life, before Clara decided to interrupt us that is." He teased, laughter escaping his lips; while lowering his hands on her firm butt, to grab two hands full of her tender flesh.

"It wasn't a seduction attempt! And, it was a very decent nightgown – Not a barely there sexy outfit!" Caroline cut him short in his sentence, hitting his chest with her right closed fist; an intense redness filling both of her cheeks. "Now, keep your hands away from my butt, Mikaelson!" She warned him, with a raised finger and a narrowed fiery sight.

"Not to play the devil advocate, sweetheart; but my hands have pretty much been on your ass since your arrival to Clovelly." Klaus smirked, left eyebrow raised; while retaining his laughter. "What can I say; those hands have a mind of their own; and would you say that you were begging for them to be there… On your ass that is?" He mocked more; while encircling her waist of his strong right arm to brought her in full contact with his muscular chest.

"Those hands were on my butt because I allowed them to be; you're delusional if you think otherwise, and you're not acting like a gentleman at the moment!" She lashed out, squirming in all directions to free herself from the fisherman's strong grip.

"I thought I've already told you, standing on this same spot, a few months ago, that I wasn't a gentleman but a fisherman." Klaus winked, playfully.

"Mm… Little that I knew then that you were also such a jerk!" Caroline raised her chin, confrontational.

"And you liked every minute of it, Love." He commented, before grabbing her chin to crash his demanding lips on hers.

"Klaus, we …" Caroline tried to mouth the words on top of his warm lips and intruding tongue. "We can't do this now." She squirmed to free herself of his embrace. "People could walk by us at any moment?"

"What people?" Klaus mouthed back; lowering his lips on the soft curve of her neck. "Do you know how sexy you look in that lace dress, Love? I just want to get you out of it to have my way with you at the present moment." He added, sliding his fiery sight on the vintage look, beige lace dress; combining in its confection a heart shape neckline, tiny lace straps, and a few layers of lace falling above the knees.

"You want to have your way with me pretty much anytime of the day; Mikaelson!" Caroline finally freed herself of the strong hold he had on her, lowering her sight and red cheeks from his inquiring sight. "And you've crumpled my dress. It's handmade from Katherine. The three of us are wearing the same dress tonight."

"I crumpled your dress? Really? What are you not telling me, Caroline?" The former fisherman firmly crossed his arms in front of his bulged chest.

"Nothing." The blonde bombshell swallowed a lump in her throat; dusting invisible specks from the fabric. "We should go, they are probably waiting for us at the pub." She added, taking her first steps to leave the deck.

"Or you could stop avoiding my question and simply answer me while looking into my eyes, for a change?" He grabbed her left upper arm, to pull her back toward him; his fiery sight now locked with hers.

"Nothing … I'm… I'm just a bit tired." She stammered, shaking her head. "We had long sleepless nights with Clara not being able to fall asleep."

"Caroline?" He raised an eyebrow, still questioning her reticence to talk about the big pink elephant standing in the room; or in the present moment, standing on the deck! "It's just a phase, ok? We're new parents, and we are adjusting to this new title of ours – Clara came in the middle of the both of us discovering who we were as a couple. We'll get back to being lovers eventually, if you let yourself believe in it, OK?" He added, lowering his head to brush her parted lips of a sweet kiss.

"I'm fat; I can't lose my extra weight … And … And you're not looking at me the same way." Caroline finally let all of her insecurities out of her mind; in between her sudden loud sobbing. "I did not get a proper manicure since ever, and my attempt to seduce you last night has failed miserably!"

"Caroline!" Klaus cupped her face with both hands. "It's all in your head, Love; you're as beautiful as ever; and you did not gain any weight. Well, perhaps in your breasts and butt, but I'm not complaining." He added, teasingly. "And as for your attempt of seducing me, Clara started to cry so loud that we had no other choices but to cut it short. Do you hear me?"

"Yes." Caroline nodded, slowly raising her head to bury her sight in his blue eyes. "I'm sorry; I'm acting like a silly woman at the moment."

"You're tired; we both are, that's all." He blessed her forehead of a kiss.

"I left my large shawl in the truck; I'll get it." She slowly pushed herself at arm length, blessing him of a shy smile. "I'll join you inside."

"Ok. We'll meet at the pub." He nodded, while watching her walk toward the parking of the establishment. Pernicious fears filling his mind and heart.

* * *

"No! Kol for God sake, are you crazy? We can't barge inside the pub with you carrying me over the threshold?" Bonnie exclaimed, while freeing her left hand from his firm grip. "What will everybody think? Let's act like normal people for once, OK? And pretend we had no idea about this surprise party? Ok?"

"Why not, my cauliflower? We're married and this is our wedding party after all?!" Kol exclaimed, outraged by his wife's say. "And who've said we weren't normal – Give me names? I shall protect your virtue!"

"My virtue? Yea, right! Remind me why did I married you, again?" Bonnie raised an eyebrow, with her head titled to the right, both closed fists placed on each side of her waist; in a gentle way of teasing him.

"Well, isn't it obvious, darling?" Kol grinned, turning his cap backward, before sliding both hands on the brunette's waist to bring her in closer contact with his muscular chest. "My obvious and undeniable charm, my irresistible accent, and my skills in bed of course." He winked, mouthing the words over her parted lips.

"Mm… It's debatable." She raised both eyebrows, contradicting her say by raising both of her hands upward on his chest, only to tie them at the base of his neck. "I think I was under a moment of insanity when I accepted your proposal. But I could easily be convinced to change my mind, if you would try hard enough."

"You don't say, pretty thing?" Kol grinned, before kissing her lips. "Tell me more, darling?"

"You fool!" She busted into laughter; cupping his bearded face with both hands, her red lips crushing on his.

"Well, you certainly know how to make a sailor happy, my lady." He whispered on top of her delicious lips. "I love this dress, it looks sexy on you."

"It's Katherine's work actually … I mean, she made three samples for us to wear the same dress tonight." Bonnie explained, with a happy shrug and smile.

"The three female musketeers?" Kol winked, playfully; sliding a strand of her dark brown hair behind her left ear.

"Something like that." Bonnie replied; before suddenly losing her smile. "Did we made a mistake, Kol?" She questioned him, but mostly herself; main concern filling her voice.

"Why? What do you mean, darling, what mistake could we have made?" He asked, frowning.

"Getting married on the splurge of the moment, like the two stupid idiots that we were? We know practically nothing of each other; except for the fact that we had to battle dark forces together; and that we have slept a couple of times together." She expressed her worries.

"Are you serious? And for your information, we've slept more than a couple of times together." Kol grabbed Bonnie's chin, his fiery sight searching answers in her own. "Are you regretting your decision to marry me, darling? Because, I could never regretting the decision to marry the most amazing woman in the world."

"No, no … Never!" Bonnie shook her head; softly caressing his chin, jaw and cheeks with both of her hands. "But what do we know about being married, Kol? I've literally left my country to come here and … We don't even have a place of our own as of now?"

"We'll learn, one step at a time; you hear me?" He grabbed her delicate facial features with both hands. "I love you, Bonnie; don't you ever forget that fact. Not even the days when, and this is a given, I'll become an asshole to you, OK?"

"OK." She nodded, her smile spreading back on her lips.

"Now, let's do our best theatrical performance, shall we?" He winked playfully; raising his bride in his arms to pass the threshold; before pushing the entrance of the pub, under her loud cries of protest.

* * *

"Hey! There are young infants inside this pub, keep your amorous display out!" Trevor shouted, teasingly, through the walls and closed entrance door of the pub; while noticing both kissing silhouettes of Kol and Bonnie, through the window.

"Trevor! Firstly, they are out of this establishment; and secondly; would you just shut your big mouth and stop shouting through the walls?" Rebekha mumbled, angrily; while hitting his left upper arm of her washcloth.

"Ouch!" He exclaimed, falsely hurt. "This is physical abuse of the worst kind!"

"This party is supposed to be a surprise for them – You're ruining everything for God sake!" She added, before rocking both of the babies' chairs, where their son and their niece Clara were sitting, their big eyes scattering all the commotion surrounding them.

"Kol and Bonnie can't even hear me; they are too preoccupied at sucking their lips out." He winced at the mere idea. "And it's not like they don't know about this surprise party, already?" Trevor rolled his eyes to the ceiling. "And you, what do you have to say for yourself?"

"Me?" Elijah shrugged, a grin plastered on his manly lips; with his empty bottle of beer raised in the air. "I'm just a client who's drinking his beer peacefully, _**mate**_." He informed, teasingly; while imitating Trevor's accent.

"Hey Sis? You have an American tourist who's waiting for a refill at the counter?" Trevor shouted to Katherine (who stood at the opposite side); while pointing toward Elijah's sitting position on one of the bar stools. "Be aware though, his American accent is a big pain in the butt!"

"Really Trevor; you're hurting my feelings just now – I thought that you and I we had built a strong relationship?" Elijah narrowed his sight on the young man; his right hand solemnly placed over his heart in a mocking hurting way.

"And he seems like a real jerk too, be careful to not fall for his dashing American look would you, Katherine?" Trevor continued to play the charade.

"Did you just called me dashing?" Elijah arched an eyebrow. "I'm highly touched, you know?"

"Maybe it's already too late for that, Trevor; maybe I took just one look at him and I was already under his charm?" Katherine replied to her brother, winking playfully at Elijah; before throwing her apron on a nearby hook. "What can I serve you, stranger?" She asked, leaning her upper body on the bar counter, while purposely displaying the deep neckline of her lace dress to Elijah's sight.

"Perhaps, what I want can't be found on the menu, my lady?" Elijah replied, while lowering his own upper body near hers.

"Well… In this establishment we are here to please our customers, so maybe…" The brunette replied, seductress; while slowly sliding the tip of her fingers on the skin of his right forearm. "If you're telling me what you're looking for; I could oblige to your request?" She whispered, sensually; near Elijah's left ear; softly nibbling on his skin.

"Maybe…" Elijah smirked, tenderly grabbing Katherine's chin, with his fiery sight drowned in hers. "I could consider such a nice offer, after all?" He added, mouthing the words on her parted lips; before nibbling on her bottom one under her loud moan of pleasure.

"Oh my God; so disgusting! Happy couples everywhere… Don't look!" Trevor placed his two hands on the babies' eyes. "Your aunt and your godmother are acting like "sluts" at the moment." He added, before turning his glance at the guests of honor who had just passed the threshold of the Rose Garden Pub. "Everyone - Silence!" He shouted from the top of his lungs; sailors' heads turning toward the owner, while getting his wish of a silent room. "Our guests of honor, the one-and only " **King Kol"** and his beautiful bride **Bonnie** have entered the premises! Give them a warm welcome!"

"Hear, hear, hear, hear …." The large audience of sailors hit their large glasses and bottles of beer on the tables, repeatedly, and in rhythmic noise of welcoming gestures.

"Behave!" Bonnie whispered near her husband' right ear, squeezing Kol's right hand, while narrowing her sight on the young lard.

"What are you talking about, darling? I always behave in a gentlemanly manner!" Kol responded, scolding his new spouse with a roll of the eyes.

"A toast!" Trevor approached the newlywed couple, Rebekah close on his heels, to hand two large glasses of beer to their guests of honor. "To an asshole who has managed to get his filthy hands on this beautiful lady. Only God knows how he did it?" He started his speech; under the sudden burst of laughter of the audience.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Kol objected vehemently. "Watch your tongue Trevor!"

"Behave I've said!" Bonnie grimaced, her fiery sight throwing darts at her husband.

"I'm behaving!" Kol replied, outraged. "But I have to rectify something that this jerk Trevor just said about me…" He added, in a louder voice; more laughter coming out of the large crowd. "I'm the " _ **handsome**_ " – " _ **sexy**_ " – " _ **one of the kind**_ " asshole who has managed to get my filthy hands on this beautiful " _ **cauliflower**_ "!" The sailor rectified Trevor's say; slapping Bonnie's buttocks, playfully; before raising his glass in the air. "Now you can say: Hear, hear!"

"Hear, hear!" The crowed responded, in perfect echo.

"Hey!" Bonnie exclaimed; rubbing her sensitive skin. "Watch where your hands are landing, would you?" She threatened him; not managing to held back a small laughter from escaping her red lips.

"Oh I like it when you talk dirty to me, darling!" He winked playfully at her; before blessing her left cheek of a kiss.

"Congrats you two!" Rebekah kissed both guests, enthusiastically.

"Come here beautiful!" Trevor hugged Bonnie. "You're an angel who has fallen from heaven above to rescue this rascal."

"I don't know how to take this actually?" Bonnie gave Trevor a hug; with a comical expression plastered on her face.

"Take it as a compliment." Rebekah rectified her boyfriend's say, with a playful wink.

"Are you going to call me beautiful too?" Kol asked; eyeing the young bartender with his narrowed sight.

"Come here in my arms, beautiful!" Trevor pulled Kol in a tight embrace; kissing his lips in a playful way.

"Hey! Stop this nonsense, I like women, not male moron like you!" Kol spat on the floor, brushing his lips with the back of his right hand. "Never touch me this way again or you'll be dead!" He added, under Trevor's burst of laughter and loud cheering of the male audience.

Bonnie approached Elijah and Katherine, hiding her face in both hands.

"My deepest sympathies on your new married status, Bonnie, considering it's to Kol." Elijah teased gently, and in a louder tone of voice to bury the ambient noise; a smirk raising the right corner of his manly lips. "And be happy would you?" He whispered near her left ear, while hugging her.

"Thank you, Elijah." Bonnie hugged him back. "It means a lot!" She added, turning her head toward Katherine who stood behind the bar counter a large smile plastered on her lips. "And thank you darling for this surprise party, it means a lot to both Kol and I."

"Surprise party that you both already knew was happening; admit it?" The brunette pointed a straight finger toward her friend.

"Well the three samples of the same dress gave you away a little bit." Bonnie winked playfully at her friend.

"It goes without saying that you look amazing in it." Katherine shrugged her shoulders, redness filling her cheeks under the compliment. "And thank you."

"Hey Kol; do you want to sing?" A sailor raised on his legs calling the young mate.

"If I want to sing? Who wants to hear me sing?" Kol asked the cheering crowd, raising his large glass to his lips to drink its entirety in a single gulp; before burping loudly.

"Classy man you've just married, Bonnie?" Elijah buried his laughter in his own beer bottle.

"Oh please don't remind me." Bonnie let her head hit the bar counter numerous times.

"There, there … It could be worse, no?" Katherine patted Bonnie's head, in comforting gesture. "He could sing naked?"

"He did this morning… In the shower!" Bonnie kept her head down.

"Ugh… Stop the visual!" Elijah closed his eyes tightly, while shaking his shoulders at the mere thought; a frown plastered on his face.

"Hear, hear, hear, hear…" The large crowd of sailors kept cheering; while a couple of them grabbed their violins and harmonicas.

" _ **What will we do with a drunken sailor? What will we do with a drunken sailor? What will we do with a drunken sailor, early in the morning?**_ " A large group of sailors started singing; while being accompanied by a few musicians.

" _ **Way hay and up she rises, way hay and up she rises, way hay and up she rises, early in the morning!**_ " They continued to sing, before turning their gazes toward Kol, who had jumped on one of the tables; under the distressed look of Trevor.

" _ **Shave his belly with a rusty razor, shave his belly with a rusty razor - shave his belly with a rusty razor early in the morning!**_ " Kol sang from the top of his lungs; while raising his t-shirt to show his belly to mimic the lyrics.

"Get down of my new table now, Kol!" Trevor scolded him; while pulling on the sailor's pair of jeans.

"Oh I must have talk too soon about the getting naked part." Katherine commented, with wide opened eyes; arms crossed over her chest.

"What?" Bonnie raised her head to stare at her husband in shock; before shortening the space between them. "Kol! For God sake lower your t-shirt now!" She shouted to him without being heard.

"I can't hear you?" He mouthed back to his wife, with a single wink. "I'm singing."

"No kidding!" Bonnie stomped her feet on the wooden floor in frustration.

"Hahaha I wouldn't have missed this party for all the money in the world!" Elijah exclaimed, wiping his teary eyelids.

"Kol is one of the kind; I can't argue that fact." Katherine agreed, laughter escaping her own lips.

"You know what else I couldn't argue with also?" Elijah grabbed the brunette's right hand; slowly bringing it near his lips to kiss the sensitive skin inside her wrist. "How beautiful you look tonight." He traced a line of kisses from her wrist to each fingertip.

"Elijah … There are people everywhere!" Katherine warned him; pulling her hand away.

"What people?" He scattered the packed pub. "They are all listening to " **King Kol** " at the moment; they don't even know we exist." He winked, playfully. "I can't wait to have you out of that dress."

"Well, you'll have to wait for that wish to come true; now if you don't mind I'll go check on the babies." Katherine winked back.

"Maybe we could make one of those?" Elijah suggested, nodding toward both baby chairs placed on the back counter. "What would you think about that?"

"Don't." She shook her head in denial; losing her smile all of a sudden. "I'll be back."

"Katherine… I didn't mean to upset you, come on?" Elijah exclaimed; but she was already walking toward the opposite side of the bar counter.

* * *

"Klaus! We're back here, Elijah is going to dance one of our folklore … Come see that!" Kol shouted; waving his right hand toward the tall man.

"Give me a second, would you Kol?" The new owner of the Fish and Sea franchise waved back; leading his rapid steps toward his sister who was standing behind the bar counter; near both babies.

"So what will it be my American friend?" Kol took a few dancing steps. "A waltz, a foxtrot?"

"Waltz is not an American dance, Kol." Bonnie rolled her eyes to the ceiling.

"What is the Texan one, again?" Kol snapped his fingers, not being able to remember.

"Elijah is not a Texan man, either." She sighed, loudly.

"Get your boyfriend out of my face or…" Elijah pointed a straight finger at Kol; while addressing Bonnie.

"It's my husband now." Bonnie shrugged her shoulders. "Sorry, true fact!" She added, teasingly.

"Gosh, you're right… Get your husband out of my face; or I'll rearrange his soon enough." Elijah falsely threatened.

"Hey… mate! Not my fault if you're not accustomed to our dance." Kol raised both of his opened palms as a plea bargain.

"My right fist is hitching me at the moment, Kol." Elijah opened and closed his hand, repeatedly.

"What are you all talking about?" Katherine suddenly reappeared, a large smile plastered on her lips.

"Your American boyfriend' lack of ability to step into our folklore dance." Kol smirked; crossing his arms in front of his chest.

* * *

"Did you see Caroline?" Klaus asked his sister, worryingly; while scattering the packed pub.

"No, not yet, why? Is there something wrong with Caroline, is she sick or something?" Rebekah replied, drying a few glasses with a kitchen towel.

"No…nothing of the sort. She was cold and she rushed back to the truck to pick up a shawl." He replied; forcing a smile on his manly lips. "Hey, my sweet beautiful princess." He gently raised his daughter Clara in his arms; under her happy clapping.

"Well, thank you; but you shouldn't call me that in public." Rebekah teased, gently; with a single wink.

"You're beautiful too." Klaus kissed Rebekah's forehead; tugging his daughter on his left hip. "And how's my favorite nephew?" He strike his nephew' nose, under his sudden giggling.

"He's witnessing a bunch of drunken sailors for the first time of his young life." Rebekah rolled his eyes to the ceiling. "How do you think he's feeling?"

"He can never be too young to learn about his future self." Klaus commented, playfully; carrying his daughter toward the small group standing at the opposite side of the bar counter.

"Klaus! I've told you hundreds of times to never hold Clara this way!" Caroline who has just entered the festive pub; barged in his direction. "Give our daughter back to me! She needs to be in her chair." She stretched her arms to reach Clara; but without succeeding.

"No." Klaus replied, uncompromisingly; switching Clara on his right hip at the moment her mother tried to grab her. "She needs to learn how to become a girl sailor; and have her mother stop fuzzing around her."

"In eighteen years, she'll become what she wants to become, as of now, I'll take charge! You're going to make her fall on the floor; then she'll hit her head and cry." Caroline scold him, stomping her feet on the wooden floor.

"In eighteen years, she'll do what the fuck she wants to do, as of now; she'll sit on her father's right shoulder." He brought Clara on top of his shoulder, under her happy clapping and giggling.

"Klaus, I swear to you!" Caroline scolded, furiously; closed fists placed on each side of her tensed body.

"Now move your lovely ass out or our way, Forbes!" He gently teased, slapping her butt playfully.

"Please, keep her firmly on your shoulder!" She begged him; worries filling her voice. "You hear me?"

"I'm her father, I'm not about to make my own daughter fall on the floor." Klaus approached the group, Caroline close on his heels.

"Oh look at this beauty – Clara … Darling, come see your uncle Kol." The young man stretched his arms to catch Clara in his own.

"Not a good time for you to play uncle." Klaus mouthed and warned on his lips, with a subtle shake of his head.

"What? Why … She's save with me." Kol kissed the baby's forehead.

"Give her back to me, Kol." Caroline grabbed her daughter; softly rocking her in her arms.

"Mama Bear is very protective today." Elijah winked; a smirk spreading on his lips.

"I know … I'm sorry; she's just so little." Caroline commented, shrugging as a forgiveness gesture.

"As her mother, it's normal that you want to protect her." Bonnie gently caressed Clara's head.

"So, what were you saying?" Klaus asked Kol; catching a bottle of beer that Katherine was sliding on the bar counter in his intention. "Thank you, Love." He winked, drinking a few gulps.

"Our friend Elijah here has no idea how to dance our folklore." Kol commented, while retaining his laughter.

"Is that so?" Klaus grinned, comically. "Maybe you want us to teach you, Elijah?"

"Katherine?" Elijah called, tilting his head. "I need your help here?"

"The both of you are about to eat your words!" The brunette pointed a forbidden finger toward the two rascals' men.

"What did we do?" Kol shrugged, with a huge smirk plastered on his lips.

"Hey?" Katherine called the violinists. "Play something Irish would you?"

"Got you my lady!" One responded; music invading the pub.

Elijah promptly jumped on one of the tables, silence feeling the pub for a few seconds, before a happy cheering could welcome his sudden move. Katherine raised the many layers of lace from her dress before jumping herself on the bar counter.

"OK, OK … Really, Elijah … You're going to embarrass yourself, mate." Klaus shouted, his laughter mixed with Kol's. "Get down of the table." He suggested, more.

Heel, heel, tip, tip, clap, clap … Elijah let his feet echoing the violin; with Katherine responding to the tempo on top of the counter.

"Or we could be the ones who will look like morons – Son of a bitch that he is!" Kol commented, shaking his head in shock; while suddenly losing his smile.

"Hold the fucking tables!" Klaus asked the crowd to do; before jumping on one at a few feet of distance of Elijah's; soon followed by Kol on the opposite side table. "Girls?" Kol called both Bonnie and Caroline.

"Hold Clara, would you?" Caroline passed the young baby to her aunt Rebekah; before jumping herself on the bar counter near Katherine; followed by Bonnie.

Heel, hell, tip, tip, clap, clap…. They all dance to the Irish music, clapping of hands and loud cheering encouraging them.

"Are you fucking kidding me all of you?" Trevor cried, rushing near their perched positions; while grabbing his dark hair with both hands. "Get the fuck away from my new furniture and bar counter… Sister, I swear I'm going to kill you!" He pointed a finger toward Katherine, who continued to dance; laugher escaping her throat, with a few swirls of lace to accompany their dancing steps.

* * *

Elena entered the Rose Garden Pub, rushing her steps toward the bar counter, before meeting Rebekah's inquiring sight.

"What?" She asked, in a dry tone.

"Where were you? The pub is packed with people, for God sake, Elena!" Rebekah scolded her. "We needed your help!"

"I'm here now, does it matter?" Elena rolled her eyes to the ceiling, with much annoyance filling her tone of voice.

"I guess not." Rebekah sighed loudly; throwing an apron in her direction. "Dress yourself, and bring a large carafe of beer to table four, would you?"

"Fine – Give me five seconds for the life of me!" The brunette dressed herself of the apron, before pulling her long straight brown hair into a ponytail.

She reached for a large carafe of beer behind the counter, leading her steps straight at the said table, before bumping into someone, in a strong collision with a hard and bulged chest. She shook her head, disoriented at first; feeling a strong pair of hands grabbing her upper arms to help her keep her equilibrium.

"Oh … it's you!" She raised her sight at the stranger, strongly wincing at the sight of the Sergeant Damon Salvatore.

"Well, nice to see you too, Princess!" He greeted the brunette, surly.

"Well, get out of my way; can't you see that I'm bringing beer to a table?" Elena exclaimed, dryly.

"No? You are? Wow… I guess the carafe should have set the bell in my head then? Ding, ding, ding!" He mocked her, openly.

"You're such an ass; Salvatore!" Elena passed by him; dropping the carafe of beer on the table.

"And you did all of that all by yourself; I mean… Carrying that carafe and dropping it on the table? I'm highly impressed." Damon commented, teasingly; following her steps back to the bar counter.

"OK, either you're ordering something or you get away from my sight!" Elena warned the sergeant.

"Double Scotch on the rocks, please; my lady?" He made a comical reverence.

"Go to hell!" Elena replied, sighing loudly; but while obliging to his order.

"Where were you the past few weeks?" He asked, wondering; a narrow sight on her.

"Obviously as far away as possible from you." She replied, smirking; while placing his order in front of his sight. "Where's Stefan?"

"Why? You're still wishing for an eternal life?" Damon shrugged, slowly gulping the alcohol.

"Not of your business, Damon." Elena replied; crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"Do you think about it, sometimes?" He shrugged, dropping his sight in his glass.

"Do I think about what?" Elena asked, rolling her eyes to the ceiling.

"The kiss we exchange?" He added, still avoiding her glance.

"Oh that … Well, I think about it mostly when I'm constipated; it helps the shit coming out of my body!" She responded, dryly.

"I can't believe I even believed for a second that you were a lady." Damon threw a few bills on the counter, before turning his heels toward the exit. "Keep the change and buy yourself a better attitude when you'll have the chance!"

"Damn it!" Elena grabbed the money furiously; her closed fists hitting the bar counter in rhythmic motions.

Of course she remembered the kiss …

* * *

"Mayor Brownston, you came?" George, the foreman welcomed him, joyfully.

"Of course I came, I wouldn't miss a Clovelly celebration such as this one." Mayor Brownston tugged his cane underneath the bar counter, taking a sitting position on a bar stool. "More so if we are celebrating the wedding of Miss Bonnie and our dear Kol."

"How's my favorite uncle?" Katherine suddenly appeared in front of his sight, carrying a glass of beer in his intention; before bending her upper body on the counter to bless his right cheek of a sweet kiss.

"You only have one uncle, my dear Niece. And, I'm enjoying myself immensely; especially the dance you just did with Elijah. Your boyfriend just surprised me, you know." He winked, playfully.

"I showed him a step or two of our folklore dance." She shrugged, smiling and feeling very proud of herself. "And for once he received the humble excuses of both Klaus and Kol."

"Well, if only for that fact; I'll drink to that!" He raised his glass, to both George and his niece; before gulping the amber liquid.

He suddenly turned his head toward one of the windows, a dark silhouette captivating his full attention.

* * *

Mayor Brownston stepped outside the pub, the tip of his cane hitting the wooden deck in rhythmic noises. He reached the right side of the establishment; placing himself underneath a large tree.

"What is happening?" The concerned captain asked the love of his life; whose dark specter manifested itself in front of his sight.

"My love… It's happening…" Susannah informed him; raising both of her shaking hands in front of her mouth.

"What is happening?" Mayor Brownston asked, worryingly. "Susannah, you're worrying me?"

"The time portal opened … The ship; your ship is now on the sea of this present time." The female specter informed him.

"Are you sure?" He questioned; losing the colors on his cheeks.

"Yes, and as of now, it'll be only a matter of time before the malefic forces will find their way back as well." She added, before disappearing as suddenly as she appeared to him.

* * *

The biggest "thank you" to all the readers who've encouraged me to make/write this sequel story; that was already taking a big place in my head, heart and soul since a few months now. I got back into it like I had left this story yesterday; it felt like coming back home to me. I hope you'll stay in Clovelly, aboard this amazing cruise ship that will surely make you travel over sea and time, with its load of fun, adventure and heartache.

On a personal note; be extremely patient with the updates, my dear readers. I have to finish a Kalijah story in the next few weeks, and handling my two other running ones. I'm also taking care of a sick parent at the moment; so I thank you in advance for your comprehension and understanding of me taking care of life priorities beforehand.

 **Much love to all of you and happy autumn! (Just around the corner, right?)**

 **Lovely Vero**


	2. No place like home

**TPOL – The Legend Sequel**

 **(Sequel of the Fan Fiction: The Port of Love)**

Fan Fiction – Alternate Universe

Klaus & Caroline

Elijah & Katherine

Kol & Bonnie

From: **Lovely Vero**

* * *

 _ **Writer's note (this message will be copied into all the new updates of my running stories in the next month):**_ _I want to take time to sincerely thank all of you for your patience and understanding of my absence the past few months, when I took time to be with my family. My father left us after a very hard battle to cancer. It has been hard for me to get back to writing, because you lose all sense of reality, life, and mostly of yourself, and pain takes all there is to take inside of you. I truly hope that I'll learn to heal my broken heart the next few months, and I hope that writing and my connection to my readers will help me. Thank you again, from the bottom of my heart._

 _Dedicating all my "comeback" new updates to my father; may he be my guardian angel from above now._

 _ **Lovely Vero**_

* * *

 _ **Previously on TPOL – The Legend Sequel…**_

Mayor Brownston stepped outside the pub, the tip of his cane hitting the wooden deck in rhythmic noises. He reached the right side of the establishment; placing himself underneath a large tree.

"What is happening?" The concerned captain asked the love of his life; whose dark spectre manifested itself in front of his sight.

"My love… It's happening…" Susannah informed him; raising both of her shaking hands in front of her mouth.

"What is happening?" Mayor Brownston asked, worryingly. "Susannah, you're worrying me?"

"The time portal opened … The ship; your ship is now on the sea of this present time." The female spectre informed him.

"Are you sure?" He questioned; losing the colors on his cheeks.

"Yes, and as of now, it'll be only a matter of time before the malefic forces will find their way back as well." She added, before disappearing as suddenly as she appeared to him.

* * *

Chapter 2

" **No place like home"**

* * *

 _Charles Brownston limped back inside the Rose Garden Pub. He scattered the empty place; narrowing his sight on the foreman. It was time … He couldn't hold the truth anymore._

" _The youths have left, as I can see?" He took his position back at the bar; near George, the foreman._

" _The place is closing, we are the last ones left in here." George raised his glass of Whisky in the air; winking at the Mayor, amicably._

" _Good for us that I'm related to the owners, then." The mayor replied, with a single nod; leaning his cane on the front of the counter._

" _You still have the key of this place, have you, uncle?" Trevor questioned, throwing a towel on his right shoulder; a loud yawn escaping his throat._

" _I believe I do." Charles Brownston confirmed; burying his right hand in his trench coat' right pocket, before retrieving a key holder with the said key on it. "If you're done with the cleaning, don't wait for us; I'll close the place when we'll leave."_

" _Well, I'll leave you and George with this then." Trevor grabbed an additional bottle of Whiskey; before sliding it on the bar counter, with an additional glass for his uncle. "I wouldn't want the two of you to die of thirst." He added; laughter escaping his lips._

" _You have the best nephew in the all world, Mayor Brownston!" George proclaimed, with a tick voice that could only presume a case of drunk fellow._

" _He has his moments." The mayor approved with a single nod. "Could we use your coffee machine instead, Trevor?"_

" _Well, that is something I don't hear oftentimes at night, coming from you that is; dear uncle." Trevor mocked, winking. "A case of sudden sobriety?"_

" _A case of taking care of our friend George, here, in his moments of insobriety." The mayor replied, arching both of his eyebrows._

" _I don't need such "help"!" The said George replied, mostly outraged. "Pass me the Whiskey bottle and I shall show you!" He added, stretching his right arm to grab the said bottle._

" _I don't think that is very wise, my dear George." Charles pushed it at a further distance._

" _I'll let the both of you in good company with your cups of coffee, uncle." Trevor replied, with a discreet laughter; turning on himself to reach the staircase door._

" _Son?" The mayor called; his sight narrowed on his nephew's back._

" _Yap?" Trevor turned on himself to face his uncle._

" _Is everything alright… I mean with you, Rebekah and the little one?" Charles questioned, intrigued._

" _We're good." Trevor nodded, expressionless. "Just tired, you know … Babies are doing that to you."_

" _Yes, I believe they do… But, did you say babies?" The mayor arched an eyebrow, questioning._

" _Oh! Yah … We are still babysitting Clara." Trevor informed; evasively. "Something about Klaus needing to show a thing to Caroline."_

" _Oh I bet I know what Klaus wants to show his lady!" George exclaimed, loudly; under a muffled laughter. "It's tucked in his pants." He added, in a lower tone of voice; his right hand grabbing his crotch area._

" _Yap! Now I see what you meant with the coffee part; uncle." Trevor commented, with more laughter perceived in his voice. "Make it very strong and double – Good night!" He shouted some more; before disappearing from their sights._

" _No, no, no!" Mayor Brownston grabbed the bottle of Whiskey at the nick of time the foreman would have succeeded catching it in his own hand. "Let's make you a strong pot of coffee, shall we? I need you sober for what I need to tell you." The bearded man grabbed his cane; before walking behind the counter._

" _I'm not sure that I'll be awake for it!" George let his head drop on the bar counter; loud snore filling the place._

* * *

" _Why would Klaus ask us to check his house on his absence; the night of our wedding celebration?" Kol questioned, under clenched teeth; turning his cap backward to take a look at the lock. "I don't fucking see a thing; how am I supposed to enter the key inside the lock?" He spat. "Would it be so damn difficult to install an outdoor light on the damn porch?"_

 _The small, but bright light of a lighter suddenly appear near the lock; giving the sailor a better look at it._

" _You're an angel who has fallen from the sky, you know that, my beautiful cauliflower?" Kol turned his sight toward his wife Bonnie; a huge smile spreading on his manly lips. "And your beautiful mind works wonders too."_

" _Mm… I bet you married me for my utmost intelligence?" Bonnie commented, with a single roll of her eyes._

" _Well, that and your beautiful, rounded ass, of course." He finally managed to turn the key in its lock; before addressing a single wink to his life partner. "There! My lady, after you." He made a comical gesture to let her pass the threshold, before slapping her behind._

" _Hey!" Bonnie scolded him; rubbing her sensitive skin, taking her first steps into the living room of the ancestral home. "Watch your manners, Kol!"_

" _What? Can a man slap his wife's butt from time to time?" He shrugged, falsely sorry of himself._

" _Don't 'push your luck!" She pointed a straight finger at him; finding the switch to one of the floor lamps. "I'm still wondering why I've married you in the first place."_

" _Well, isn't it obvious, darling?" Kol replied, smirking; before sliding both hands on the length of his muscular body. "Don't you like the view?"_

" _Oh, you're so full of yourself; I just want to barf!" Bonnie winced, comically; while holding her laughter at bay._

" _Barf, hum?" The sailor pulled and crushed the woman' body on his bulged chest, under her loud cries of protestation; both hands and arms firmly encircling her thin waist. "What about… Screaming from the top of your lungs while we're making love, Miss Bennett?" He suggestively whispered, his lips biting into her right earlobe._

" _See? You're still full of yourself, Kol." She replied, under the loud giggling sounds escaping her parted lips. "And you're tickling me!" She added, being able to escape his firm grip while stumbling a few feet away from him._

" _I'm allowed to feel like I'm the luckiest man, darling; I've married the most amazing girl in the entire world." He cupped her face with both hands; blessing her parted lips of a sweet kiss._

" _Kol?" Bonnie softly called, her sight landing on the fire mantle. "Look?" She nodded toward the said spot._

" _What?" The sailor turned his head toward what had triggered Bonnie's attention toward the fire mantle._

" _There's a bottle of champagne, two glasses, and an envelope with our name on it." She informed him; taking a few steps to grab the said envelope in her hand._

" _What is this? Did Klaus set the both of us to play a naked scavenger hunt?" Kol mocked, gently; reaching Bonnie's standing position, both hands landing on each side of her hips._

" _Really?" Bonnie sighed, with a roll of her eyes; before tearing the envelope open._

" _What, it would be fun! You, me, running naked in the house." Kol commented, winking. "What does it say?"_

" _ **Kol, Bonnie; I've been working my ass off at nights to build Caroline's dream house. And it's finally built now…**_ _" She started reading; turning her sight toward her husband. "Did you knew about him building a new house?"_

" _No." Kol shook his head in negation. "I've noticed that he had always gabbled an excuse to avoid taking a beer at night, with the sailors, but … I was totally in the dark about him building a house. What else did he say?"_

" _Ok…Where was I?" Bonnie got back to her reading. "_ _ **With Rebekah and Trevor owning and running the Rose Garden Pub now, this house was left to be grabbed; and I thought that the both of you could use a good roof over your heads. Kol being "my pain in the ass" brother; it is just the right thing to do to hand the key to him as a wedding present. I hope you'll accept this offer; and that you'll find happiness in this ancestral home that belongs to the ancestors of our family. Klaus."**_ _She finished the last sentence. "Oh my God, Klaus left you this house, Kol."_

" _Let me read it again." Kol grabbed the letter from his wife's hands; his sight scattering the black letter on the white paper._

" _I know that with the large sum you have received from the publicity stunt you did for Elijah's sport company the past summer, and with my savings, we were thinking of buying a home for ourselves on the Island; but … if we accept this gift; we could … I mean, I could renovate the first floor of this house, so that I could start my own patrician business. My practice would be placed in the center of Clovelly, you'll be near the Port, and it would be perfect spot, Kol?" Bonnie couldn't hold her excitement; before suddenly losing her smile at his unresponsiveness. "Kol? You're not saying anything?"_

" _I'm…" Kol sighed loudly, swallowing a lump in his throat; before letting a discreet cough escape his lips. "I guess, I'm just overwhelmed." He folded the letter, before sliding it in the back pocket of his jeans._

" _You scared me for a minute." Bonnie slowly regained her smile. "Sometimes, you're completely in your head and I don't know how to reach you."_

" _I'm sorry, darling." He pulled her back into the comfort of his arms; his chin tugged on top of Bonnie's head. "What do you say, if we …"_

" _If we what?" Bonnie hugged him; her chin resting on top of his right shoulder._

" _Take the bottle of champagne; find a bedroom upstairs, and get ourselves naked as a housewarming gift?" Kol suggested, teasingly._

" _How is "us" getting naked qualifies as a housewarming gift?" Bonnie pushed herself at arm length to stare at him in the eyes._

" _Well… You see darling; you getting naked, certainly comprise as a nice housewarming gift to me." He rose both of his eyebrows in a comical way; a huge grin spreading on his manly lips._

" _You're an ass, Kol!" Bonnie hit his left shoulder of her closed right fist._

" _Ouch! Why are you hitting me?" Kol placed both of his arms in front of his chest, as a defense mechanism. "And how am I an ass for wanting to make love to my beautiful wife in our new home?"_

" _It's inappropriate, because it's not our "home" yet; we have to agree to this, then we need to move our things in here, and have "their" things moved out." Bonnie scoffed, with a single shrug._

" _Bonnie, I'm a freaking werewolf; I need to mark my territory!" Kol explained; while gesturing with both hands._

" _You're not going to pee on the furniture, aren't you?" Bonnie opened her eyes widely, mostly in shock. "Because, I'll seriously kick your ass if you do that!"_

" _No! But we are babysitting our new future house now; can't we have a little bit of fun?" Kol pouted, adorably. "I'd bet all the bottles of beer at the Pub that Klaus did it with Caroline, on every damn piece of furniture of this house; why can't we?"_

" _Oh… You're disgusting." Bonnie winced, disdainfully._

" _I'm disgusting? Then, what is this?" Kol lowered his upper body to grab a book from Bonnie's tote bag, left on the wooden floor. "Fifty shades of …."_

" _Give me that!" Bonnie stretched her right arm and hand to grab the book back; only to have it snapped away from her own hand a second later._

" _What do we have here? Bonnie Bennett has dirty secrets." Kol mocked, grinning. "An erotic book, darling?"_

" _I had it simply because Caroline suggested to me; and …" The brunette replied, light shade of red covering both of her cheeks; circling her assailant while trying to grab it once more from his hands._

" _Should I feel attacked in my virility?" The sailor teased; while raising his opened palm over his chest; in front of his heart. "Maybe I should tell Klaus about this book? Because, here in Clovelly, we are very illiterate about these kind of books."_

" _Oh my God! You're insufferable! I bought it at the airport; I simply needed a book to pass the time in the plane when I brought back my last belongings to the village… Give it back, Kol!" She stomped her feet, in frustration._

" _Let see …" Kol opened a page, randomly. "_ _ **We're going to have to work at keeping you still, Anastasia**_ _." He read, out loud. "Does he use bondage and stuff?"_

" _Is this giving you a sick pleasure?" Bonnie mumbled, under clenched teeth; both arms firmly crossed over her chest._

" _Well to be honest, darling; this guy … What is his name again?" Kol searched the information on the back of the said book, humorously._

" _You perfectly know the name of the guy; it's on the fucking cover!" Bonnie spat back. "And weren't you the one who was waiting for hookers when I firstly arrived to Clovelly? Illiterate, my ass!"_

" _Aggressive, aren't you, Miss Bennett?" Kol exclaimed, falsely outraged. "Well, this Christian Grey guy, could actually land me a hand at keeping you still and silent." He added, while trying to keep himself from bursting into laughter. "Which could be very handy, considering that you're never still nor silent."_

" _Oh that is funny, Kol; hilarious, really. If you like this book so damn much; I'll leave you to read it then!" Bonnie grabbed her tote bag, storming furiously toward the front door; before being stopped on her momentum. A strong pull on her left wrist bringing her in full contact with Kol's hard chest, while a set of hard lips crashed on her parted ones._

" _That's the fiery woman that I fell in love with." Kol mouthed the words, between passionate kisses; his tongue sliding on the length of her pulpous, red lips; before rising the hem of her lace dress to grab a hand full of her right buttock; while his right hand palpated the roundness of her breast. "Now what do you say if I would show you fifty shades of Kol?" He grabbed Bonnie's chin; a huge grin spreading on his manly lips._

" _Fifty shades of Kol, hum? I really doubt it!" Bonnie raised her red cheek and chin; as a confrontational gesture._

" _Do you prefer to be tied to the bed or bend over, my sweet cauliflower?" Kol inquired, raising Bonnie's body on his left shoulder, under her loud cries of protestation; his right hand slapping the roundness of her ass, while climbing the stairs._

" _I swear to you, Kol, you'll pay for this!" Bonnie yelled, from the top of her lungs; hitting his back with her closed fists._

" _Well, that is certainly music to my ears, darling!" He responded, laughter escaping his throat._

* * *

 _Elijah's and Katherine's loft, located on top of the old factory; was almost fully renovated. One side of the large concrete space had been attributed to his office area; where an imposing, mahogany desk was facing the bottom to ceiling windows, with a few industrial filling cabinets placed alongside the concrete wall. A small brick wall was separating this specific area to the living room (including a large set L-shape leather sofa, with many cushions, and a large coffee table), a modern-laboratory-tech kitchen with its island and stools, and finally behind a ceiling-to-floor black velvet draperies, an imposing King size platform bed. On the other side of the loft, large tables, rollers of fabrics placed along the brick wall, a few rack hangers, with an antique, but functional sewing machine completed her personal work place._

 _Katherine entered the loft, kicking her shoes under the wall coat hanger, before turning the switch of a modern floor lamp, dragging one's feet to the kitchen; followed by Elijah in a close distance._

" _You want chamomile tea before going to sleep?" She asked in a toneless tone of voice._

" _No thank you." Elijah closed the entrance door behind his back; before retrieving his blackberry from his jeans' pocket. "Yes, Richard; what do you have for me?" He responded to his call, walking to reach his office area; while she rapidly glanced in his direction, plugging the kettle to the electrical outlet. "You think Australia will be ready for the unveiling of this new product?" He questioned his interlocutor, facing the panoramic night view of Clovelly; left hand buried in his front jeans pocket. "Ok, call me back in the morning, my time of course; we'll discuss it further." He ended the call; dropping the device on the desktop; before rubbing his eyelids._

" _They are calling you in the middle of the night now?" Katherine commented, a hint of resentfulness perceived in her voice; while pouring the hot water in a cup._

" _Technically; it's almost seven in the morning in America. Eric… He's one of the sale managers… Well, he's always at the office around that time." Elijah informed her, yawning; his right hand touching his chin and five O'clock shadow. "I guess I'll head right to bed now. I'll have an early rise tomorrow."_

 _How could he manage to be sexier even when he was tired was still a mystery to Katherine? But then again; anything and everything about Elijah Smith was still a larger than life puzzle to her that she hadn't been able to put together. Since their first meeting at the Pub, she had been attracted to him, like a piece of metal being drawn to a tall, sexy, muscular magnet! Her? An ordinary brunette, born in a fishing village, in the middle of nowhere. An ordinary brunette who, as of now, could never give him what any other woman could. And this mere thought was eating her alive; was changing her mood, and making her act like a spoiled brat!_

" _I guess work is prior to anything else now?" She mumbled, under clenched teeth; dropping the cup in the sink in a crash noise._

" _Something you want to share, exchange, or talk about, Katherine?" Elijah held his pace, both hands now placed on each side of his waist; his sight narrowed on her back._

" _I don't know. I wouldn't want to hold you back from your precious hours of sleep, Elijah?" She replied, dryly; turning on herself to face him, with both arms firmly crossed over her chest._

" _I thought you had a good time tonight? I thought celebrating Kol's and Bonnie's wedding would …" Elijah held his say, sighing loudly; before shaking his head to lower it down a second later._

" _You thought I would what?" Katherine asked, her sight narrowed on the young man._

" _Well, I thought that you'd have enjoyed yourself. You seemed …happy! You danced, you laughed, and you even flirted with me for God sake!" Elijah responded, truthfully. "I thought you would forget about … About whatever is bothering you so damn much."_

" _Of course I've enjoyed myself, Elijah; I had a few drinks in my system. I was able to camouflage and forget my problems for a few hours. Bonnie and Kol are my friends, I wouldn't spit on their happiness a night like this one." She responded; a straight finger pointed toward her chest. "That doesn't mean that I'm not allowed to … To feel what I feel … Never mind, it's not like you'll understand!"_

" _Then help me understand, Katherine!" Elijah exclaimed, hitting his bulged chest of his right closed fist._

" _Could you answer me a question, Elijah?" She slowly walked to place herself at a few feet of distance of her American boyfriend. "How long do you think it will take them to start a family, like Klaus and Caroline did?"_

" _Truthfully? I don't even know if Kol wants children, Katherine; and it's not of our fucking business. Is this so important to you what they want or not? Do you set your choices and boundaries in life in regards of the ones others want or choose?" Elijah questioned, dryly; shrugging. "Furthermore, and if you want my honest opinion, Clara came as a total surprise for both Klaus and Caroline. This pregnancy wasn't something that they had planned; even if they love their daughter more than anything. A walk in the park it wasn't, woman!"_

" _Oh yes, that is so true about Kol and Bonnie, they wanted to be married, that is for sure!" She spat to his face._

" _Don't you dare twist this around and make it sound like I wasn't willing to make an honest woman out of you." Elijah pointed a finger underneath the brunette nose; his upper body leaning forward on hers. "It's "you" who refused to marry me."_

" _You would have made an honest woman out of me… Really? What that even means, Elijah? That I'll find my true value in life by becoming yours?" Katherine pushed his hand away, raising her head, chin and sight in a confrontational gesture._

" _I didn't meant it as such, and you know it; you're twisting my words again! It's simply an old expression, Katherine, it doesn't mean anything!" Elijah grabbed his tick dark hair with both hands; pulling on them furiously. "I left my old life behind me for good, all of it for you, Katherine. I've been renovated this old factory into a loft, for you again, Katherine; because I knew that you needed a place to build your new original line of clothes. What more do you want from me; just tell me and I'll do it?" He added, locking his sight with hers. "Please, I beg of you … Tell me, what is going with you? I don't know what to do anymore? I'm running thin into finding ways to please you."_

" _And why would you do all of this for me?" Katherine asked, in a low whisper; her right hand wiping tears that were now fluently running on both of her cheeks._

" _Because I'm in love with you, for God sake!" Elijah cupped the brunette's face. "I'm so in love with you that I'm not even able to think straight. Seeing you so sad is making me question the way I treat you."_

" _Then don't find other ways to please me, Elijah! Get out of here, leave Clovelly! Run back to your precious and perfect life back in the U.S.A. Find a woman that will give you all that you truly need." Katherine begged him to do, while shaking her head repeatedly; both of her hands strongly grabbing his wrists._

" _Is it because you have fallen out of love with me?" Elijah questioned, under a dry throat; releasing his grip on her face. "You've avoided any physical contact between us the past few days. Maybe … Maybe you're not attracted to me anymore?"_

" _What?" Katherine raised her sight in his; astonishment plastered on her face. "No, that is not it at all; I love you." She turned her back at him; both arms wrapped around her frail figure. "It's me, it's all me."_

" _Katherine… I beg of you, tell me what is going on?" He raised his right hand, in a vain attempt to make some kind of connection with her._

" _You'll reject me afterward." She came to the mere conclusion; biting the thin skin of her bottom lip._

" _No, I won't. I promise you, baby." He promised, solemnly._

 _She slowly turned on herself, taking a deep breath into her lungs, allowing her mind, body and soul to find the strength within herself to spill the truth._

" _I'm sterile, Elijah." She finally confessed; nervously rubbing her hands together._

" _What?" The young man froze on spot, in shock. "But … You've told me that you were concerned about fertility problems, but … You were also confident that a treatment would be available if … Or when we would…" He held his say; tilting his head in misunderstanding._

" _I lied. It's been confirmed, I won't be able to have children. " She stated, toneless. "I won't be able to carry a child, in a near future or ever."_

" _I… I don't know what to say to soften and lower the obvious pain that I feel in your voice and see in your eyes?" Elijah replied. "But, that doesn't change anything about my feelings for you, sweet woman."_

" _It changes everything for me, Elijah!" Katherine exclaimed, pacing back and forth on the length of the living room carpet. "One day … One day, you'll wake up and you'll realize that you want more; and that I am not the woman who'll be able to give you what you truly need."_

" _First off; I've never said that I wanted to have a child, right this minute, Katherine." Elijah argued; pointing a straight finger toward the wooden floor. "Katherine, life doesn't always unfold the way that we wish it would. Sometimes, it throws curves at us, and we need to handle it while remain strong and holding on to the love we share for each other." He added, truthfully. "Now, if … If you truly want children…"_

" _You don't want children?" She questioned, her big brown eyes staring at him in surprise._

" _I did not say that. What I want the most is for you to feel joy again, for us to find happiness; and if you truly want a child in the future, then we'll find a way… We'll adopt, or we'll find a surrogate mother." He suggested, hopeful._

" _How could I ever find happiness again, while knowing that I'm broken inside, Elijah?" She pointed a straight finger toward her rising chest; tears falling back on her cheeks and throat. "While knowing that these breasts…" She cupped both of them with her hands. "…won't ever breastfeed a child?" She continued, sliding both hands on her stomach "While knowing that I will never feel a subtle kick in my womb?"_

 _Elijah swallowed a lump in his dry throat; slowly taking a few calculated steps to reach Katherine's standing position._

" _These breasts were made for my hands to caress." He cupped both of them; gently rubbing her nipples, over the lace fabric of her dress._

" _Elijah don't do this…" Katherine shook her head, redness filling her cheeks; while a range of intense shivers were passing through her spine._

 _He silenced her with his lips crashing unexpectedly on hers; her body being risen in his arms, while his legs took long strides to reach their bed._

" _This belly…" He continued, mouthing the words on top of her parted lips; his right hand raising the hem of her dress up on her chest. "Was made for my lips." He whispered, lowering his head to her abdomen before letting his mouth slide on the silkiness of her skin._

" _Oh Elijah!" Katherine moaned his name, eyes closed, hands grabbing his hair; her pelvic area and hips lifting upward to give him a better access._

" _Let me remind you how good we are and could be together, Katherine." Elijah added, lowering his lips downward on her Venus mount, sliding her panties on the length of her legs; before finally tasting her sweet nectar._

 _This was an erotic battle that she couldn't win, even if she wanted to… Katherine thought, while giving herself to him._

* * *

" _You're allowed to make a comment… If ever you wish to make one?" Mayor Brownston suggested, with a discreet cough. His back pressed on the bar counter, arms crossed over his chest; with his sight narrowed on the foreman, who had taken a sitting position at one of the tables._

 _George kept his sight locked while holding his warm cup of coffee; his fifth one to be more exact!_

" _I don't know how to respond to all that you've just said to me, to be frank?" The foreman shook his head, in shock; before gulping the entirety of his cup. "But, just to be sure…" He raised his sight in the Mayor's. "You're from the past, your title is Captain Charles Brownston from the 18_ _th_ _centuries. Your ship has suddenly free itself from a time portal in Clovelly, so has your past mistress, named Susannah; a powerful witch, who is now a ghost. The six guardians of that said portal are your own niece, Katherine, her boyfriend, Elijah, who's also a warlock, Klaus, a werewolf, Caroline, also a witch, Kol, another werewolf, and his wife Bonnie, who has some kind of supernatural power. Did I miss something, Mayor Brownston?"_

" _Well; it's a short summary, but it'll do for tonight; I guess." The mayor sighed loudly; avoiding the foreman's sight, shamefully._

" _It'll certainly not do for tonight!" George rose on his legs; pushing his chair with a loud creaking noise made on the wooden floor. "Did you lose your freaking mind? The fact that you even thought that I would be the one needing coffee to regain my sobriety is preposterous!" The foreman added, with much anger. "It is not "I" who should need a strong pot of coffee!"_

" _It will sink in inside your mind with time I guess." Charles Brownston coughed, uncomfortable._

" _You're serious about all of this, aren't you?" George suddenly realized, dumbfounded._

" _I certainly am serious about all of this; considering it's the truth." The mayor responded, sincerely, both hands clinching on his cane; his chin raised in a confrontational gesture._

" _Well, I'll be damn! You've lost if for real this time around, Mayor Brownston!" George realized, highly surprised by this turn of event. "Maybe… Maybe you could seek medical advice? I'm sure this is treatable."_

" _Oh come on, George! You perfectly know into what animal Klaus, Kol and Trevor are transforming once a month; why my tale is so far edge for you to believe then?" The mayor snapped, angrily. "I'm sorry; I shouldn't have raised my voice at you this way; it's just … I just wanted you to know the truth; because things are changing now."_

 _George kept his sight locked with the mayor's for a few additional seconds; before grabbing his coat left on the chair._

" _Yes! Yes … We, as a community, all know what is happening to them, once a month, under the full moon. But, we have also all agreed to keep it a secret, to bury it deep down our souls." The foreman replied, dryly. "Let's forget this exchange has ever happened between us tonight; shall we, Mayor Brownston?" George dressed himself, addressing a final nod; before leading his own steps toward the exit of the pub._

* * *

" _Are you entering the nunnery, Caroline; did you make vows of silence to God or something?" Klaus questioned, under clenched teeth; his narrowed sight kept on the dark serpentine road._

 _They had left the Rose Garden Pub a half hour ago; under her obvious reticence to leave Clara to the careful hands of Rebekah and Trevor, for a night of babysitting. It's under her loud exclamations of protestation that the sailor has had no other choices but to drag her feet out of the establishment._

 _He rapidly glanced, from the corners of his eyes, toward the passenger seat of his truck; only to notice that she wouldn't budge of her bad mood… that stubborn woman! She was keeping both of her arms firmly crossed over her chest, chin raised in a confrontational gesture, sight kept into the night. Most of the times, she was an insufferable shrew, a pain in his fucking ass! But she was "his" shrew, "his" pain in the ass, "his" Caroline… And dead would stick to the ass of anyone who would steal her from him._

" _There, take this!" He twisted his right arm behind his own seat to grab an apple from a large bag; before throwing it on her lap._

" _What do you want me to do with an apple?" She snapped, dryly; grabbing the fruit while raising it in her right hand, biting the bait he had obviously set for her._

" _Well, your sour expression plastered on your beautiful face since we've left the Pub made me come to the single conclusion that you would surely need to bite your teeth into something hard!" He turned his head to glance at her; a pernicious smile raising both corners of his manly lips. "This, if only to calm your nerves or lowering down your P.M.S. syndromes, Love!" He added, before the round, hard fruit would come in collision with his forehead; the echo sound filling the truck a second later. "What the fuck, Forbes?" He spat, angrily; rubbing the red spot on his skin._

" _My nerves and P.M.S. syndromes are telling you to go fuck yourself, Mikaelson!" Caroline crossed both of her arms back over her raising chest, taking deep breaths inside her lungs to calm herself down._

" _Well, if I had known that enjoying a time-off in your company would be so torturous, it's you that I would have asked Trevor and Rebekah to babysit!" Klaus scolded her, dryly; furiously grabbing the apple that had rolled on his lap._

" _You used to have such a good sense of humor Klaus; now I can barely stand you when you're keeping your mouth shut!" Caroline replied, tit for tat._

" _Right back at you, Forbes!" He replied, biting furiously into the juicy fruit. "Now, if you can only explain to me from where this bad mood of yours is coming this time?"_

" _Sure! I'll explain from where it's coming; when you'll explain to me in return, why you left our "daughter" at the Pub?" She turned her fiery sight to glance at him._

" _We left her at the pub, "we" as: The both of us!" He mumbled, angrily, between his teeth; while signing with his right hand._

" _Don't you put that decision on my shoulders, Mikaelson, I was against leaving her there from the get-go!" She spat back._

" _I left Clara at the Pub, under the good, capable care of my sister. Remember her? Blonde, bearing the name of Rebekah?" He rolled his eyes to the starry night, before abruptly turning the steering wheel to the right to take the next trail to the wood, leading the truck toward the cliff._

 _Caroline let out a loud cry of surprise, while her body hit his upper arm on the impact._

" _You purposely make that turn!" She managed to sit back on her own seat; straight as an "I"._

" _Yes, you're right, Love; I purposely turn the steering wheel to the right, because I was taking the fucking trail at my fucking right!" He exclaimed, slyly._

 _She sighed loudly, turning her sight back to the passenger window; her lips forming a thin line in an annoying, but nevertheless, cute way of pouting._

" _OK, Caroline…" The young man sighed loudly himself, before closing his eyes to regain his calm. "I thought that taking a few hours for ourselves would be good for the both of us."_

" _So you decided to ditch our daughter!" She replied, toneless. "Because you thought that I … That "we" needed a time off from being parents?"_

" _Oh Klaus, I am not even able to put polish on my nails anymore." He imitated her high-pitched voice. "Oh Klaus, I wasn't able to give myself a brushing today… My hair look awful."_

" _Stop the fucking car now, Klaus!" Caroline cried, angrily. "I don't want to pass a single additional second in your company; even if it means walking back to the village on foot!"_

" _Calm down, Forbes, for God sake!" The reformed sailor replied, raising a hand to lower her strong temper._

" _Stop the damn truck now or I swear I'll jump from it!" She threaten to do, both closed fists placed on each side of her hips._

 _Not in the frame of mind of testing her patience, or playing Russian roulette with her unstable frame of mind; Klaus put the brakes while reaching an abrupt halt. . Caroline unlocked the passenger door, before getting out and slamming it in a loud noise._

 _He grabbed the steering wheel with both hands; his knuckles blenching under the pressure; before hitting the dashboard with his closed right fist._

" _Caroline, come on; get back here!" He yelled, before getting out of the vehicle himself._

" _This is getting ridiculous! Come back in the truck, it's the middle of the night, Caroline!" He spat, taking long strides behind her heels. "And tonight is also a full moon." He lied, purposely, as last attempt to make her stop._

" _What?" She held her pace, beats of her heart rising inside of her chest, before raising her sight to the night sky to realize his obvious lie. "Asshole! You would say anything to get your way." She added, reprising her pace._

" _You know that you'll ruin your precious shoes, right?" He noticed Caroline's heels sinking into the mud._

" _I prefer to walk into mud for miles and miles ahead; than being in your company, Mikaelson!" She spat back; marching in army step._

" _What a joke; Forbes!" Klaus replied, a dry laughter escaping his lips. "And I suppose that is why you carried my child? Because, you were so good at keeping your distance?"_

" _Oh!" Caroline exclaimed, in fury; turning on herself to face him. "That is such a low blow, Mikaelson!" She pointed a finger underneath his nose. "It wasn't my fault if your penis wasn't able to keep its distance from my vagina!" She added, furiously; before reprising her rapid walk. "Jerk!"_

" _Fuck!" Was the last swear of his that Caroline heard him yell, before being pulled back, with her body rose on his left shoulder. "Now, close your damn mouth; and let me lead the way!"_

" _Put me down, Mikaelson, or I swear Clara is the first and last child you'll fathered!" Caroline yelled, from the top of her lungs; both of her fists hitting his back, repeatedly._

" _Duly noted, Love!" He replied, slapping her behind; with a loud laughter escaping his throat._

 _ooOoo_

" _Put me down this instant, or I swear that…" Caroline's demand was cut short, her butt hitting a hard wooden floor a second later._

" _There, Princess…. You're down now!" Klaus made a comical reverence, holding his laughter._

" _Oh you're so going to pay for this, Klaus!" She rose up on her feet; rubbing her sore behind. "What is this place, anyway?" She questioned, scattering the empty house; opened floor concept, large floor-to-ceiling windows giving a panoramic view of the ocean._

" _It's our new house, Caroline." The werewolf man informed her, solemnly._

" _What? What are you saying?" She turned her head to stare at him; astonishment plastered on her face._

" _I've build this house for you and Clara… For us." He confessed, nervously rubbing his hand; a lump being swallowed in his dry throat._

" _How … How is this even possible?" She shook her head, in denial; taking a few steps to reach the opened space modern kitchen._

" _All the nights you've thought that I was at the Pub, taking a few beers with the fishermen and sailors; I was working on this house." He explained, more in depth._

 _Caroline felt the granite on the counter, eyes closed; tears escaping her long eyelashes._

" _You kept me in the dark for so long." She expressed her mixed emotions; turning on herself to take a few steps to reach his standing position._

" _I wanted this house to be a surprise." He replied, honestly. "I wanted to give you the earth, the moon, everything… Because you deserve everything, Caroline."_

 _The acute sound of her right palm hitting his left cheek in a strong slap echoed in the empty space; taking him by surprise while holding him immobile and confuse for a few minutes._

" _Fuck you, Mikaelson! I thought you were walking away from me and Clara." She explained herself. "I was crying my eyes out at nights; while you were building this wonderful house for us." She added; taking advantage of his immobility to raise herself on her tip toes to cup his face with both hands before crashing her full lips on his parted lips._

 _A loud bestial growl escape his lips; making him regain his senses. He rose the hem of her lace dress upward on her waist, both of his hands caressing, grabbing, and pinching the tender skin of her rounded ass; while his tongue trespassed the barrier of her lips to invade the sweet flavor of her mouth._

" _Made love to me?" Caroline managed to moan the request, her hands caressing the base of his neck; while passionately returning his kisses. "Make me forget everything but you, and this house."_

" _On the hardwood floor?" Klaus questioned, softly nibbling on her bottom lip; his left hand cupping the tender curve of her breasts, while his left slipped underneath her lace panties to feel her growing wetness._

" _I don't give a fuck; hardwood floor, kitchen counter, over a wall… Pick, Mikaelson?" She demanded._

" _Just to be certain? This means that you want my penis back in your vagina, Forbes?" He mocked, gently; raising her in his arms, with her legs firmly crossed around his waist._

" _You're a jerk, Klaus!" She busted into laughter; before being carried toward the kitchen counter._

* * *

 _Thank you again, my dear readers, for your outmost understanding regarding the lateness of this second update of this TPOL sequel, titled: "No place like home"._

 _Well, well, well … It seems our couples are either hiding something from their better half or fighting each other, would you say? ;)_

 _Kol is obviously keeping a secret from Bonnie._

 _Katherine feels less than a woman for not being able to carry Elijah's child._

 _Klaus and Caroline feel the pressure of becoming new parents; and this is hitting their couple hard._

 _And you're welcome! I love to torture each one of you ;) Next chapter will bring another twist that you won't see coming – Believe my words this story is nothing that your mind is already imagining it to be! I would have never written a sequel if I haven't had a huge plot in my head._

 _It's beginning of January, so I take this opportunity to wish all of you, a prosperous, healthy, happy New Year 2016!_

 _Until the next update; keep safe._

 _Much love,_

 _ **Lovely Vero**_

* * *

 _ **Thank you for all the anonymous reviews received, guys!**_

 _ **My answers are below.**_

* * *

 _ **Guest1:**_ _Well, I'm so happy that "you are happy" about this sequel, sweetheart ;) Thank you for leaving me this uplifting first review._

 _ **Guest2 who mentioned for me to update soon:**_ _I hope you've read my reasons for not updating at a normal pace; and I hope you truly understood. Thanks for being so excited about this sequel, sweetie!_

 _ **Guest3 who mentioned waiting a long time for this sequel:**_ _Thank you for your patience, sweetie; and I hope you'll like where this story with take you ;)_

 _ **Vero's fan:**_ _Hello my sweet friend, how are you? That is such a sweet compliment to tell me that all my stories are your favorites. Thank you, sweetie – It goes to my heart for sure._

* * *

 _ **If I have forgotten someone in the responses to the anonymous reviews, it was not intentional, and I thank you for it!**_


	3. The turmoil of the storm

**TPOL – The Legend Sequel**

 **(Sequel of the Fan Fiction: The Port of Love)**

Fan Fiction – Alternate Universe

Klaus & Caroline

Elijah & Katherine

Kol & Bonnie

From: **Lovely Vero**

* * *

 _Dedicating the present update to_ _ **Emma**_ _, my Irish friend of the past few years; who I had shamelessly forgotten the birthday. She stuck threw thin and low with me; granting me an unconditional support. And she was the first one who told me that_ _"_ _The Port of Love" was the lamest idea she has ever heard for a story (lol). And now she is eating all of the words she had ever said to me about it. So, I love to tease her with the fact that this fiction is one of her favorites as of now. Hope this update will please her immensely?_

* * *

Chapter 3

" **The turmoil of the storm"**

* * *

 _Elijah Smith entered the Rose Garden Pub while shaking the water off his parka; before hanging it on a hook. A major storm has hit the fishermen village all day, with strong winds, lightening, thunder, and a considerable amount of rain; and it didn't seem to diminish in intensity in the evening. The Pub was now packed with villagers, fishermen and customers who seemed to have found a way to pass the time, either by drinking beers, singing, laughing or enjoying some play around a table, or a few round of darts._

" _Taking a stroll underneath the rain, Elijah?" Mayor Brownston gently mocked; glancing at the set of cards tucked in both of his hands._

" _For fuck sake I've never saw such a storm in United States!" Elijah commented; approaching the round table where a few poker players were joining the mayor._

" _This is a relatively small one, Mate; you should have seen the ones we were having in the past." George, the foreman, commented; before throwing a few cards on the table. "The walls were barely standing! Isn't it the truth, Mayor?"_

" _It's the truth, alright!" The said man replied, with a nod._

" _At least all the fishermen had the good sense of staying on solid ground today." Elijah noticed their presence in the establishment; his eyes suddenly attracted by Katherine who was standing behind the bar counter._

" _For the major part, yes. Klaus has forbidden all boat trips today." The foreman replied. "There's still two boats at sea though; we can only hope they'll hit the_ _ **"Port of Love"**_ _soon enough."_

" _You just adore to mention that particular appellation, don't you, George?" Charles Brownston replied, under a muffled laugh._

" _Cheesiest name you could have given our port if you're asking me, Mayor!" George rolled his eyes to the ceiling._

" _Well, at least the new appellation attracted much needed tourists to the village." The mayor came to the single conclusion._

" _And, never forget that it should be blame on Kol; and Kol only." Elijah replied, a large smirk raising both corners of his manly lips._

" _Oh, I blame him alright." George replied, pouting; firmly crossing his arms in front of his bulged chest. "Now when tourists arrive in the village, they are asking weird things… Have weird demands….They all believe they've reached an adult resort where they can … Well, you know…" The foreman waved his right hand, dismissively; spots of redness covering his face._

" _No, we don't know? What are you trying to say, George?" Elijah questioned; while trying to hide his growing amusement behind his right hand._

" _Elijah; aren't you able to see that you're making George uncomfortable?" Charles Brownston questioned, sarcastically; pulling two cards from his set of cards._

" _I wouldn't play those ones, if I was you." Elijah winked, playfully to the mayor; before turning on his heels to reach the bar._

" _Elijah, my American man; what can I serve you?" Trevor asked; throwing a hand towel on his left shoulder._

" _A cold beer, Trevor; that would be fine." Elijah took a sitting position on a stool. "And if you could also serve me my girlfriend on a silver platter; if she is willing and not too busy to address a word or two to her boyfriend that is?" He added, winking in direction of Katherine; who had kept her ears opened to follow their exchange._

" _Here's the beer!" Trevor uncap the said bottle; before sliding it on the counter. "As for my sister – She's standing at a few feet of distance from you; I'm way too intelligent to find myself in the middle of your couple quarrel." The young lard commented; before turning on his heels to reach other customers. "I still love you though, Bro." He hit the left side of his chest with a closed fist; comically._

" _Don't you try mixing my brother in our personal affair; you hear me Elijah?" Katherine approached his sitting position; straight finger pointed in his direction._

 _Elijah promptly grabbed her wrist; slowly bringing her finger near his lips; before sucking the tip of it in his mouth._

" _It's a mix of your sweet scent and beer, I like it very much." He commented, sensually._

" _Elijah! What are you doing? People are watching!" Katherine exclaimed, rapidly glancing at her surroundings; a light shade of red reaching her cheeks._

" _Can't I have the privilege to kiss my girlfriend in a public place?" Elijah inquired; sliding his lips on the tender inside part of her wrist._

" _You kissed me plenty last night." She whispered; pulling her hand away. "That should suffice."_

" _You left quite early this morning? Did I do something?" He questioned; his sight locked on the beer bottle he was turning and turning, on the bar counter._

" _You made love to me all night long, Elijah; I tend to believe it's a blessing, not a sin." She commented, shrugging; bustling with her bartender tasks._

" _And yet, you left very early in the morning, without an explanation or a word?" Elijah raised his head to stare into her eyes._

" _I … I left you a note on the nightstand; you… You did not see it?" Katherine stammered through her answer._

" _I did." Elijah nodded. "I read it; and then, I read it again. And all I could come up with was the subtle way you'd disappear to avoid a needed conversation between us."_

" _It was a busy day, with the storm and everything I had to come early to give a hand to my brother." Katherine replied, dryly. "At some point; I'm sure we'll find time to talk … about whatever … In a later time, Elijah."_

" _I swear to you, mate; I just walked to get to the Pub alongside a gigantic whale!" Kol exclaimed; shaking his wet hair to get rid of the excess rain water._

" _Hey, Bonnie! Tell you Labrador dog to self-shake away from me!" Elijah winced; sweeping drops of water down his t-shit._

" _Did Kol just call you a whale?" Katherine questioned her female friend who had just appeared beside her husband; grinning at such suggestion._

" _What? No!" Kol exclaimed, outraged; pulling his wife in the comfort of his arms. "My dear cauliflower, you're not a whale, you're not." He shook his head; while his left hand grabbed Bonnie's chin._

" _Oh Kol, you're so wet! I'll be drenched in no time, if you keep me in your arms." Bonnie exclaimed; pushing both hands on his chest to free herself form his firm grip, but without succeeding._

" _I meant as the storm is so bad outside that we could walk alongside fishes in the streets!" Kol rectified his say. "As for you, my sweet Bonnie; if I had to compare you to a sea creature; you would be the most beautiful siren there is." He lowered his head to bless her lips of a sweet kiss._

" _Isn't it sweet?" Katherine winked at her female friend; under a muffled laughter._

" _That is the cheesiest piece of shit I ever heard a man say to a woman." Elijah rolled his eyes; bringing his bottle of beer to his lips to hide his own laughter._

" _You know what, mate? You're simply jealous because you don't have my "savoir-faire" talking to woman." Kol commented, freeing his wife of his strong grip on her; before bulging his torso._

" _Yah, that's it… That is exactly it; Kol. I don't have your "savoir-faire" " Elijah falsely agreed, knocking his friend' left shoulder with his closed fist; before winking in direction of Bonnie._

" _What did we miss?" Klaus Mikaelson suddenly appeared near their standing positions; Clara tucked in the crook of his left arm. "Or should I say what Kol do this time?"_

" _I resent that, brother!" Kol replied; falsely outraged. "I'm a married man now; I can keep myself on a leash."_

" _The kind that can be found on erotic internet sites; I suppose?" Elijah commented; before bursting into more laughter._

" _Oh; that's a fucking good one, Elijah!" Klaus added, under a small laughter. "Do you have to attach him to the bed at night, since you married him; Bonnie?"_

" _Only when I need to take him out for a walk!" Bonnie added, smiling; playing along as the good player._

" _I can't believe this! You're taking their sides; darling?" Kol glanced at his wife; a speechless expression plastered on his face._

" _I still love you, though." Bonnie bent her head and upper body to bless his parted lips of a kiss._

" _Elijah!" Katherine exclaimed, in shock. "Why would you say something like that?"_

" _What?" The accused shrugged. "It's Kol we're talking about for heaven sake!"_

" _Klaus! We need to get Clara out of her wet coat; for God sake! As a man you never think about those things!" Caroline appeared by their side to grab her daughter from her father' arms; before gently sitting her down on the bar counter._

" _Geez, Forbes; if a sailor' daughter can't survive a few drops of rain; how will she survive the sea?" Klaus mumbled, under clenched teeth._

" _I'll try to make her survive her own father before she could ever survive the sea!" She replied, half-serious._

" _Ohhhh… You're in big trouble bro." Kol exclaimed, hitting Klaus's chest of his closed fist._

" _There, baby; mummy is going to take care of you." Caroline gently pushed her "Winnie-the-Poo" parka down on her small arms; under her happy giggling sounds._

" _Tell me something, Caroline; do you keep Klaus on a leash too?" Kol continued to mock._

" _Oh you don't know how much I wish I could, Kol!" Caroline replied; rolling her eyes._

" _That's not what you've said to me lying on the wooden floor of our new house, last night, Love?" Klaus commented; perniciously. "If I recall…" He added, before being cut in his momentum._

" _Keep it down, Klaus!" She cut him off; spots of redness appearing on her neck and cheeks. "I'm a mother now; you can't talk about our sex life so openly anymore!"_

" _Why? That's not fair, Care. We want to know what has happened on the wooden floor of your new house." Elijah teased; giving a high five to Kol._

" _When did we ever talk about our sex life in public?" Klaus shrugged._

" _There was no need for you to talk about it; you were literally demonstrating your technical in front of everybody." Kol busted into loud laughter._

" _If you don't kill your husband one day; just know that I might do it for you." Caroline promised her friend Bonnie._

" _I've never said that I wouldn't one day." Bonnie winked at her._

" _But, wait, wait … Your new house; what did you meant by that?" Elijah turned on his bar stool to take a look at his friend._

" _Yes. I build a new house for Caroline and Clara." Klaus admitted, shyly; lowering his head to look at his feet. "It is located on the left side of the cliff."_

" _That is the sweetest thing you've ever did, Klaus." Katherine said; tears filling her eyes._

" _It truly is though." Caroline added in a soft whisper; before handing Clara to Katherine._

" _Well, that explains "the lying on the wooden floor" last night." Kol came to single conclusion, a smile spreading on his lips._

" _I love you Klaus Mikaelson for building this house for us… I truly do." Caroline slowly approached her boyfriend' standing position; raising herself on her tiptoes before sliding both of her hands on his muscular chest._

" _Enough to demonstrate how much in a public place?" Klaus dared her, before feeling her salty red lips crashing on his; under the wild cheering of his friends._

" _O.k., my dear Clara, you can't look at your parents right now." Katherine covered the eyes of the young infant; blessing the top of her head of a kiss. "I know it's the way you were conceived, but you're way too young to understand a thing about it."_

 _Klaus raised both of his hand on the soft curves of Caroline's butt; his tongue sliding inside the warmest of her mouth to taste her unique sense._

" _Hey! You two? There are children in this place you know?" Elijah teased, under a small laughter._

 _They finally separated from their embrace; their sights still locked._

" _I can be challenged, Mikaelson; don't you ever forget it!" Caroline whispered, subjectively; while biting into her bottom lip._

" _I intend to not forget it, Forbes." He winked back at her._

" _Klaus!" A fisherman shouted his name; while entering the pub. He rapidly approached his boss standing position at the bar._

" _You've managed to come back to the port; I'm glad." Klaus saluted the bravery of his sailor, with a nod._

" _No… I mean; yes, we did… But the other boat is missing." The said fisherman explained, nervously._

" _What do you mean it is missing?" Kol questioned, taking a few steps to reach their exchange._

" _Both boats were following the same trajectory. There has been much shaken; but we had managed to keep a good speed, and then…" The sailor lowered his head, in desperation._

" _And then what?" Klaus asked, both hands placed on each side of his waist._

" _And then the boat disappeared. There was no more trace of it." The fishermen finished his tale._

" _Did you try to contact the sailors aboard the boat by radio?" Kol asked, with anticipation._

" _Yes, yes … But nothing! Just a blank static noise." The sailor explained, furthermore._

" _I'm going!" Klaus grabbed his parka left on the bar counter._

" _I'm going with you." Kol nodded, in agreement._

" _What? No, no … You promised me that you wouldn't put your life in danger at sea anymore!" Caroline who had followed the exchange, as a bystander, grabbed Klaus's left upper arm to retain him by her side._

" _Caroline! These people are my men, and they are lost at sea; what do you want me to do?" Klaus spat, angrily, to her face. "You want me to be a bystander and do nothing?"_

" _I want you to remember that you have a family now that needs you at home more than anything – I want you to act like a freaking adult for once in your life; and stop being the hero of everybody!" She yelled back; triggering a sudden uncomfortable silence in the pub._

" _Fuck you, Forbes! If you continue this nonsense I'll throw your ass in the sea." Klaus mumbled angrily; passing both arms inside both sleeves of his parka; long strides bringing him closer of the exit._

" _No, fuck you Mikaelson!" Caroline shouted; following his steps toward the exit._

" _Care to join us at sea, Elijah?" Kol asked, grinning._

" _With this storm? Do I look like a freaking stupid idiot?" Elijah replied, with wide opened eyes._

" _Oh, I see … You're too much of a pussy who can't be on a boat deck without throwing up, if a small storm is shaking it up a little bit?" Kol commented; imitating a female voice._

" _Kol; stop! This is not funny at all! Elijah is a business man, not a sailor." Bonnie exclaimed, unhappy._

" _Ok, fine!" Elijah rose himself on both of his legs. "I'll go!"_

" _Elijah; you can stay here; you're not obligated to follow them." Katherine suggested; colors leaving her cheeks._

" _I guess Klaus knows what he's doing; and he wouldn't put himself at risk, or us. I'll be back soon; beautiful." Elijah replied, winking at his girlfriend._

" _Mikaelson, wait! I'm telling you if you have the audacity of passing the threshold of this establishment; I swear that you'll find an empty spot in our bed tonight!" Caroline exclaimed, angrily; standing at a few feet of distance of his standing position._

 _Klaus sighed loudly; holding his pace to an abrupt halt; before turning on himself to face her._

" _You know who I am, Caroline – You always knew. You know my unconditional love for the sea; if you so much forbid me to save my men at sea; it's you who will find an empty spot in our bed tonight. Am I clear?" He threaten, under clenched teeth._

" _Crystal." She replied, tears filling her eyes._

" _Good!" He grabbed the door handle._

" _Klaus!" She called one last time._

" _What?" He turned to glance at her, one more._

" _Be careful, please?" She begged of him; rubbing her hands nervously._

" _I will." He nodded, before leaving the establishment._

* * *

 _Elena grabbed Damon Salvatore's right forearm, before pulling the poor lard away from the bar counter; pushing him inside the kitchen a minute later._

" _What the fuck, Elena? I was enjoying my cold beer at the counter; why did you have to pull me away?" Damon spat, angrily._

" _Your fucking bottle is still in your fucking right hand; so if you want to drink it – drink it!" The brunette commented, before grabbing the said bottle to take large gulps of the amber liquid to empty it. "There!" She pushed it back in his hand._

" _You drank it all now?" He exclaimed, with much astonishment. "You're so going to offer me another drink; with no extra charge, you hear him?"_

" _Oh shush! I can't hear myself think with all your bubbling." Elena shushed him, gesturing with both hands; before pacing back and forth on the length of the kitchen. "And wouldn't you be able to see that I needed some reassurance; that is why I drank your beer."_

" _O.k. Princess, I don't know what drugs or medication you are taking right now; but I want none of this shit. So, I'll go back to the bar counter to order myself a shot of whiskey to forget that this ever happen." Damon commented, turning on his heels to reach the exit._

" _Wait! I need you." She confessed; holding his momentum._

" _What now?" Damon shrugged, turning on himself to face her once more; a loud sigh escaping his parted lips._

" _For fuck sake, give me two seconds; it's hard for me to get it out." Elena growled, unhappy._

" _Well, can you just hurry the motion?" He questioned, with wide opened arms._

" _I have a favor to ask of you." She continued pacing back and forth; while biting into her nails._

" _Oh that must have been difficult for you to get it out; was it?" He smirked; leaning his back on the kitchen counter; both arms now crossed over his bulged chest._

" _Oh shut up, would you?" She dismissed his say with a roll of her right wrist._

" _Well, now that you have all my attention… Spit it out!" Damon ordered, impatient._

" _O.K., I'm a woman and I have needs? And sometimes those needs need to be taking care of, you know?" Elena tried to explain in her own words._

" _No, I don't!" Damon shook his head. "Now can you hurry-up this theatrical play that you've just orchestrated?"_

" _Well, did you take a look at the choices I have?" She pointed toward the exit leading to the pub. "There's the villagers; but most of them are too old. The fishermen smell like rotten fish. And as for Stefan; well… I'm trying to stay away from this obsession I have to become a female vampire and eternal."_

" _Are you …" Damon pointed a finger toward the young woman; uncertainty plastered on his face. "No, it can't be? Are you asking what I think you're asking of me, Princess?"_

" _Oh for God sake; don't rub it in my face – You're the only option I have!" Elena exclaimed; both closed fists placed on each side of her hips. "Will you sleep with me or not? I doubt it'll be earth shattering; but I presume you can do the mechanic right?"_

" _Well, I'll be damn! You are asking exactly what I thought you were asking of me!" Damon busted into loud laughter._

" _What is so funny about it?" She questioned; her chest raising under a sudden range of frantic breaths._

" _You! You're funny!" Damon exclaimed; a large grin spreading on his lips. "Oh sweetheart; you'll need to beg the shit out of me, for me to even consider lying on the same bed that you're lying."_

" _Asshole!" Elena spat to his face; before grabbing a small casserole that was near her reach, only to threw it in his direction._

 _Damon lowered his head and chest to avoid the heavy projectile; before straightening his body back into a standing position._

" _You know what would be a good way to release your sexual tension and need?" He mocked; openly._

" _Murdering you, perhaps?!" Elena replied, angrily; before grabbing a few onions in a nearby basket._

" _Yoga sessions." Damon replied; under a muffled laugh; before closing the door behind his back, at the nick of time those onions were hitting the wooden panel._

* * *

" _Why does he have to be such a … a… a "Jerk", all the time?" Caroline stomped both of her feet on the wooden floor; throwing her wet parka on the bar counter._

 _Bonnie and Caroline had retraced their walking steps from the port back to the pub in a matter of a few minutes, to not find themselves drenched by the rain. They had been worried sick about the absence of their boyfriends and husband._

"" _Jerk" is the only name you could have come up with?" Bonnie raised an eyebrow; grabbing the cup of strong Irish coffee that Katherine had pushed in front of her sight. "How did you even know what I needed before I could realize it myself?" She questioned her brunette friend, before wrapping her hands around the heated beverage._

" _Oh believe me, Bonnie; I could have come up with a long list of names to describe Klaus Mikaelson at his lowest moments; but we are in a public place after all." Caroline replied, under clenched teeth. "Yah? How are you always able to guess what I needed, Katherine?" She questioned herself; before grabbing the snifter of Cognac in her hand, only to gulp it entirely with a strong wince. "That should warm me up in no time." She commented, wiping the taste on her lips with the back of her right hand. "Where's Clara?"_

" _She is taking a nap, upstairs. And as for your questions, you are my girls after all; It's a given that I would know." Katherine grabbed a bottle of Bourbon for herself; before taking a few gulps of the strong alcohol. "But we should just wait. Klaus knows the sea better than he knows the land; they'll be fine."_

" _I'm sorry?" A female voice cut their conversation short._

 _They turned all of their heads to glance at the middle-age woman who was standing in front of their sight; a large luggage placed at her feet._

" _I'm so sorry to bother all of you, girls; but I'm in need of finding a young woman named Katherine? Perhaps you could help me?" The comely woman asked; a large smile spreading on her lips._

 _She was in her forty, average height, long honey blonde hair raised into a bun in top of her head._

" _It's me, actually; how can I help you? Are you in need of a bedroom for the night? It's a hell of a weather for you to be traveling at the moment." Katherine lowered the bottle of Bourbon on the bar counter, wiping her lips with her right hand; before smiling back at the woman who stood in front of her sight. "I'm so sorry; we were just warming ourselves, really." She added, as an excuse; redness reaching both of her cheeks._

" _Oh please don't bother with me; where was it said that a woman needs to act ladylike all the time, and can't drink as much as a man?" The female stranger shrugged, with a roll of her eyes._

" _Hear, hear!" Bonnie raised her glass in the air. "You have my vote whomever you are."_

" _Only for that great comment you deserve a free drink to warm you up!" Caroline suggested to Katherine; winking at her friend._

" _I believe my friend Caroline is right. What will it be?" Katherine asked, politely._

" _Well, what your other friend is drinking right here – right now, seems to be what I could need at the moment." The female replied, with a single nod._

" _Strong Irish coffee coming right away then." Katherine replied, occupying her hands at the said task. "So, why were you searching for me, specifically?"_

" _Oh you're right; where are my manners." The woman replied, handing her right hand over the bar counter to shake Katherine's hand. "I'm Marie-Hélène by the way; but you can call me Mary, it's the English version of this long name."_

" _Marie-Hélène; isn't it French?" Caroline questioned, with a raised eyebrow._

" _It is a French name, you're absolutely right." She replied with a nod, and a smile._

" _Well, you obviously know who I am by now; and for the record, these are my friends Caroline and Bonnie." Katherine presented; pointing both hands toward both of her friends._

" _It's very nice to meet you all." Mary commented, truthfully. "As for my presence in these walls, to which I believe are holding your business establishment; I'm answering the internet add about a hostess / bartender position that needs to be fulfill? We actually talked last week; do you remember?"_

" _Oh! Right … I had had completely forgotten about that add." Katherine hit her forehead with her right opened palm; before placing the glass of warm Irish coffee in front of Mary. "So, you're the lady who contacted me last week about the position? You have a strong resume of expertise in such establishment." She handed her right hand to shake the one of the woman; more enthusiastically this time around._

" _You're right. I believe it's me." Mary replied, with gusto. "Please, don't tell me the position is already fulfilled?" She lost her smile in matter of seconds. "I had my heart set in working in such remote location?"_

" _No, it's not." Katherine shook her head._

" _What could bring you here?" Caroline questioned, in wonder._

" _What brought all of you here?" Mary questioned, with a smirk. "If it is not for the adventure part of it."_

" _Good, valid point." Bonnie shrugged, in agreement. "Though, for Caroline and me it was more two assholes who had managed to capture us in their mesh!"_

" _Well those English men are very charismatic I suppose?" Mary replied, under a muffled laugh. "Thank you for the coffee, Katherine. It is grandly appreciated." She grabbed the said glass, before warming her hands around it._

" _You're welcome. And believe me we need all the help that we can get." Katherine reassured her with a single nod of her head. "You see this pub is run by me and both of my siblings; which are Trevor, my brother; and Elena, my twin sister. As for my sister, it is a temporary thing; and as for me, I've started my own line of clothing and I have less and less time to give to this establishment."_

" _You're quite a busy woman; aren't you?" Mary came to the mere conclusion. "Do you have any children?"_

" _No." Katherine suddenly lost her exhilaration, losing her smile instantly; under the watchful eyes of both Bonnie and Caroline; who suddenly glanced at each other with much concerns._

" _I'm sorry; obviously I need to mind my own business more. It wasn't intended as an intrusion into your personal life." Mary presented her apologies._

" _Don't worry about that." Katherine shook her head, before regaining her smile. "You see I have a boyfriend at the moment that counts, all by himself, as many children." She mocked, with a small laughter. "Well; if you're still interested by the position; I'll arrange a meeting between you, my siblings and my uncle –He's actually the mayor of this village, and you could start as soon as tomorrow night; if it's alright with you? In the meantime; I'll invite you to pass the night in one of our upstairs bedrooms, with no extra charge of course."_

" _In this welcoming conditions, I can only and gladly accept." Mary nodded, gulping her Irish coffee with a humming. "This is a very good Irish coffee, Katherine."_

" _Well, thank you!" Katherine blushed, under the compliment._

" _But not as good as the ones I'm able to prepare." Mary winked, playfully._

" _Well, I guess this will need to be seen; will it?" Caroline teased._

" _I guess it will." Katherine replied, smirking; crossing both of her arms in front of her chest._

" _Welcome to Clovelly, Mary! You'll need nerves of steel and a good sense of humor if you want to survive." Bonnie commented, sarcastically._

" _And for God sake, stay away from all those English / Irish men; believe me when I say they'll only bring a good dose of trouble into your life!" Caroline suggested. "Mark my words on it!"_

" _Duly noted!" Mary raised her glass to her lips, with much amusement perceived in her voice. She could only conclude to herself that all of "this" would need to be seen, would it?_

* * *

 _Elijah Smith bent his upper body; both hands placed on his knees; left under the sickest need to throw up. The fishermen boat, though large in size, has been tossed all around, up, down, left, right; just name it! Each wave stronger than the previous one._

 _They were now standing in the small cockpit, with Klaus keeping a strong grip of his hands on the helm._

" _Are you sick, mate?" Kol mocked, amicably; placing a large bucket underneath Elijah's head. "Maybe you need to throw up a little bit? Or can I offer you a plate of sardines to help with the sour taste in your mouth?"_

" _Kol; would you leave him alone for God sake!" Klaus spat, angrily. "Elijah, are you o.k.?"_

" _What do you want me to say? Best boat ride of my life, Klaus; thanks for bringing me alone in such lovely weather?" He replied, before pouring his stomach into the bucket._

" _Hahaha… Oh, I'm so happy that I can actually witness Elijah throwing up into a bucket." Kol held his own stomach, under his loud burst of laughter. "Man, I think he's turning green; Klaus… Look, look, look!"_

 _Klaus turned his head, rapidly glancing at his friend; before letting an almost unperceivable smile spread on his lips._

" _Give him the red bottle, would you?" The werewolf man suggested to his brother._

" _Why? I'm enjoying myself immensely at the moment." Kol smirked; grabbing the door handle to keep his equilibrium; while almost being projected to the other side of the cockpit._

" _The bucket won't stay empty for long; you want him to throw up all over you?" Klaus questioned; his sight kept on the ocean and the tumultuous waves. "Because he surely will in the next hour."_

" _Well, that is a freaking good idea!" Elijah commented; wiping his mouth of any residues; before feeling another lump raising up his throat. "Now that I think about it, throwing up all over Kol is certainly worth the ride."_

" _See! There's a light at the end of the tunnel!" Klaus replied; holding his laughter at bay._

" _Shit! I did not think of that." Kol winced, before stumbling on his own feet to reach a small cabinet to grab a red bottle placed on a shelf._

" _So? Is there any left?" Klaus questioned._

" _About a cup of it?" Kol replied, with a single shrug._

" _Well don't stand motionless; give it to him!" Klaus nodded in Elijah's direction._

" _Ok, just wait a second!" Elijah raised his right arm and hand in the air. "If the two of you really wanted to kill me at sea; wouldn't it be much easier to throw me overboard than poisoning me?"_

" _Isn't he the cutest thing you ever saw?" Kol commented, with a large grin plastered on his face._

" _Give it to him already, would you?" Klaus yelled at his brother, once more._

" _There, Gilligan!" Kol pushed the bottle into Elijah' right hand. "Now be a good boy and drink it."_

" _What is it?" Elijah questioned, wincing at the green color of substance inside the said bottle._

" _Call it an ancestral sailor's stomach aid." Klaus replied, with a large smile._

 _Elijah managed to rise back on his legs; uncapping the bottle before reluctantly gulping the greenish substance._

" _Here you go; get it down like a good boy!" Kol encouraged his friend; still grinning at his discomfort._

" _This taste like old socks!" Elijah winced; coughing excessively at the bad taste._

" _But it works; give it a minute or two." Klaus encouraged him to swallow a little bit more._

" _Just a question for the both of you though…" Elijah threw the bottle on the interior deck; after finishing his last gulp of it._

" _Shoot?" Klaus replied._

" _If you knew you had such medicine aid aboard; why didn't you gave it to me prior to the boat ride?" Elijah questioned, with a narrowed sight._

" _Well, that is actually a good question, mate?" Kol crossed his arms in front of his bulged chest. "Klaus?"_

" _Well… It was your sea baptism after all; we wanted the experience to be real for you." The owner of the franchise admitted, with a trace of laughter in the voice._

" _Both of you, so that you know; the minute I'm back on firm ground, you're both dead!" Elijah pointed a finger toward both men._

" _Hahaha… Oh gee, Elijah; If you've only seen your face before throwing up? Priceless, man." Kol busted into laughter._

" _Dead; I'm telling you." Elijah growled, unhappy._

' _Did you heard him, Klaus? Elijah will kill the both of us when we'll reach the firm ground." Kol commented, with much amusement; before suddenly changing his tone. "Thank you, by the way." He whispered, hoarsely; with a cough or two to clear his throat._

" _Is Bonnie happy?" Klaus questioned; keeping his sight at the dark horizon._

" _Yah, she truly loves the house." Kol nodded._

" _What house? Did you buy one like you wanted to do?" Elijah inquired; finally taking a few steps to reach their standing positions._

" _I gave the family house to Bonnie and Kol; Elijah." Klaus replied, glancing rapidly at his brother; without adding any further explanation to his friend._

" _I thought you wanted to build a new house? You told me you were putting the money you've earned from the sport gig contract to build yourself a house with an annex cabinet for Bonnie?" Elijah questioned, dumbfounded._

" _Well, my plan changed, Elijah." Kol replied, dryly. "You don't need to be so curious about everything."_

" _What is going on?" Elijah arched an eyebrow, suspiciously. "Is one of you going to tell me?"_

" _Leave it at what it is, Elijah." Klaus added; with a loud sigh. "It was my pleasure to give this heritage to Bonnie and Kol."_

" _I'm not debating your gesture, Klaus; obviously it means a great deal to the both of you." Elijah replied. "I just have this sense that you're both hiding something from me?"_

" _Could you just leave it at that, Elijah; why do you have to push an issue that is not of your concern?" Kol spat, angrily._

" _Because, I'm your friend Kol; well, I think I am … I'm not sure anymore?" Elijah replied, tit for tat. "And because I know the amount of money you've earned with that sport contract; you've received nearly five hundred thousands of dollars. Yet, you're accepting to live in Klaus's house? Why?"_

" _You want to know why?" Kol approached his interlocutor; pointing a straight finger to his chest. "Because, I've lost all of it! Happy now? I gambled all the damn money that I had put away to start my married life. Because, in my mind I was too much of a looser that did not deserve my wife. And now I don't have a freaking dollar left!"_

" _You knew about that?" Elijah questioned Klaus; in shock._

" _What do you think?" Klaus shrugged. "I'm just trying to help him regain his dignity and find a way to rebuild his life. There's no need for Bonnie to know about it."_

" _Why in hell did you do that?" Elijah brought his attention back toward Kol._

" _Because I'm a "nobody" who can't make anything of himself; and who literally managed to screw everything in less than a few months. Are you happy now?" Kol shouted; before turning his back to take a few deep breaths inside his lungs._

 _An angel passed, leaving the cockpit in a total silence for a few minutes._

" _He fucked up. We all did at some point, Elijah." Klaus turned his head to address his feelings to his friend. "What should we do? Blur the truth to Bonnie? Be responsible of the breakup that could occur after telling the truth?"_

" _No, no…You're right, I guess." Elijah shook his head, closing his eyes; before taking a deep breath to calm himself. "I'm sorry, Kol; I just want the best for you and my friend Bonnie." He approached him; sliding a hand on Kol's right shoulder. "You made a mistake. We all do, at some point in our life."_

" _It's me who's sorry, Elijah. Klaus just saved my ass from having to tell the truth to my wife." Kol turned on himself to face his friend._

" _You want me to get you another sport gig? Maybe in good time, you'll remake the money you just have lost?" Elijah suggested, amicably._

" _No… I'll manage for the next few months; if I leave again, she'll get suspicious of my move." Kol replied, shaking his head. "But thank you; it counts for a lot."_

" _What the actual fuck?" Klaus exclaimed; suddenly bringing the boat to an abrupt halt, by stopping the engine._

" _What is it?" Both Elijah and Kol inquired._

" _The storm, it stopped? I don't know … I don't know how it can be possible?" Klaus commented, dumbfounded; left under an incomprehensible explanation. "One second ago it was raging?"_

" _What do you mean it stopped?" Elijah questioned, more._

" _It's like we've reached some kind of a black hole in the middle of the sea?" Klaus commented, more to himself than his auditory._

 _The door suddenly opened on one of the sailors aboard the fishermen boat._

" _Klaus! I've seen our missing boat; it's a few nots North-East." The fisherman told the Captain, large drops of water rolling on his face. "But there's not sign of life as of now."_

" _I'm on it!" Klaus turned the engine back "on", sliding the helm to the left to reach the said mentioned spot. "Kol?"_

" _I'll go check on deck. Do you want to come with me Elijah?" Kol called; following the fisherman outside._

" _Yes; I think a good dose of fresh air will do me good." He replied, before leaving the cockpit._

* * *

" _Why would a raging storm stop its fury in the middle of the sea?" Kol questioned himself; binoculars placed on his nose._

" _Can you locate the boat and the men aboard?" Elijah asked, scrutinizing the sea and the dark night surrounding them._

" _Not as of now; no, Elijah." Kol shook his head, before swearing out loud. "By all fields of cauliflowers. What the fuck is this?"_

" _What? What do you see? Do you see the boat?" Elijah questioned; with much interest perceived in his voice._

" _Oh … I see a boat alright; but not the kind I would ever dream of seeing." Kol lowered the binoculars; a speechless expression plastered on his face._

" _What are you saying?" Elijah shook his head; dumbfounded._

" _See for yourself." Kol pointed a finger straightforward._

" _What the fuck is this?" Elijah opened his mouth, before remaining completely speechless._

" _Yah, my damn sentiments exactly." Kol nodded, swallowing a lump in his throat; his sight fixated on the eighteen centuries ghost ship in front of his sight. "Klaus!" He finally yell the name, several times._

" _You think I'm deaf, Kol?" Klaus got out of the cockpit, closing the door behind his back; before rejoining both men on the outside deck. "What in the name of God is this shit?" He froze all his movements; standing in front of the large ship placed in front of his sight; both closed fists placed on each side of his hips._

" _Ok; perhaps we took too much beers at the pub; right?" Kol tried to find a good reason for this obvious hallucination._

" _Talk for yourself; I drank one beer; and that's about it." Elijah replied, with a shake of his head. "This is as real as it can be."_

" _How old is this ship?" Klaus questioned, out loud, his head raised upward to look at its magnificence; grabbing the guardrail with both hands to keep a sense of reality._

" _I don't know … Eighteen centuries, perhaps – Give or take?" Kol shrugged._

" _Klaus; they are aboard the boat; but they are unconscious?" One of the fishermen screamed from his standing positon on the deck of the missing boat._

" _Can they be brought aboard?" Klaus yelled back._

" _If we have an extra hand; yes, they can." The sailor confirmed._

" _I'll go help them." Kol nodded, before reaching the boat scale; placed on the right hull. "And after; I'll follow you and bring the boat back to the port." He added; glancing a last time toward the large ship. "What the fuck is this, Klaus?"_

" _I don't know – I don't know, Kol." Klaus shook his head; before striking his eyelids and swallowing a lump in his throat._

" _Whatever it is; we'll keep it for ourselves from the time being." Elijah proposed, with a single nod. "Agreed?"_

" _Fine by me." Kol nodded himself; before descending to reach the missing boat deck._

" _I fear the worst, Elijah." Klaus commented. "This can't be good. What if we are in the middle of some kind of supernatural manifestation?" He added. "I barely can handle my transformation into a wolf, once a month; how can I … I mean… How can "we" all, in this village, handle more of this?"_

" _I'll get to the bottom of this; I give you my words." Elijah replied, before following Klaus inside the cockpit._

* * *

 _Elijah smith re-entered the Rose Garden Pub for the second time in the same evening; rushing his long strides toward Mayor Brownston' table; who was now sitting with George as the only drinking companion who sat by his side._

" _Katherine?" Bonnie called the brunette. "Look! Elijah is back!"_

 _Katherine turned her head to watch her boyfriend rushing toward her uncle's table._

" _What is happening?" Caroline questioned; swirling on her bar stool._

" _I have no idea." Katherine shook her head._

" _Ah! Elijah … I gather you have found the missing boat and its men aboard?" George questioned, with a smile._

 _Elijah bent over the table, both hands placed on its wood; his fiery sight narrowed on the mayor._

" _We need to talk." He whispered, under clenched teeth._

" _You can certainly talk in front of George, Elijah; can he, George?" The Mayor replied; sensing by instinct that a supernatural occurrence had manifested itself tonight. There was no time like the present to push the foreman into the reality of things._

" _Well, it depends, Elijah. You see; the Mayor seems to believe that urban legends are a true fact of reality these days." George politely commented to Elijah; before turning a straight finger in circle near his temple. "Too much alcohol, I presume?"_

" _There's a fucking eighteen centuries ship on the sea; you care to explain, Mayor Brownston, how is this even possible?" Elijah spat to the mayor' face; while pushing aside George's comment. "We entered some kind of black hole in time and space, where the storm was nonexistent. And then we saw the ship. The men on the missing boat were all unconscious. Please, reassure me that the gates did not reopen?"_

" _No, please Elijah; instead you reassure me that this is a joke?" George commented; glancing alternatively at both men; with a mouth opened expression plastered on his face._

* * *

 _Thank you again, my dear readers, for reading the third installment of this TPOL sequel, titled: "The turmoil of the storm"._

 _Well, well, well … Once again so much has happened in this update ;)_

 _We all learned about Kol's defeat, did we? He lost all the money he had gained working for Elijah's company; which explains why Klaus offered him the family' house. Now, what would Bonnie think of all of this?_

 _And finally; Elijah confronted the mayor about the supernatural apparition of an eighteen century ship near Clovelly port; could it be Captain Charles Brownston' ship?_

 _Much love to all of you,_

 _ **Lovely Vero**_


	4. Spectre of the night

**TPOL – The Legend Sequel**

 **(Sequel of the Fan Fiction: The Port of Love)**

Fan Fiction – Alternate Universe

Klaus & Caroline

Elijah & Katherine

Kol & Bonnie

From: **Lovely Vero**

* * *

 _Dedicating the present update to_ _ **Paula**_ _; though by the time this update will be posted on the fan fiction site, her birthday will be long gone. I had assured myself that she would have had already received the part "dedicated" as a gift to her._

 _ **Shall we begin?**_

* * *

Chapter 4

" **Spectre of the night"**

* * *

 _ **Previously on TPOL – The Legend Sequel…**_

 _Elijah smith re-entered the Rose Garden Pub for the second time in the same evening; rushing his long strides toward Mayor Brownston' table; who was now sitting with George as the only drinking companion who sat by his side._

" _Katherine?" Bonnie called the brunette. "Look! Elijah is back!"_

 _Katherine turned her head to watch her boyfriend rushing toward her uncle's table._

" _What is happening?" Caroline questioned; swirling on her bar stool._

" _I have no idea." Katherine shook her head._

" _Ah! Elijah … I gather you have found the missing boat and its men aboard?" George questioned, with a smile._

 _Elijah bent over the table, both hands placed on its wood; his fiery sight narrowed on the mayor._

" _We need to talk." He whispered, under clenched teeth._

" _You can certainly talk in front of George, Elijah; can he, George?" The Mayor replied; sensing by instinct that a supernatural occurrence had manifested itself tonight. There was no time like the present to push the foreman into the reality of things._

" _Well, it depends, Elijah. You see; the Mayor seems to believe that urban legends are a true fact of reality these days." George politely commented to Elijah; before turning a straight finger in circle near his temple. "Too much alcohol, I presume?"_

" _There's a fucking eighteen centuries ship on the sea; you care to explain, Mayor Brownston, how is this even possible?" Elijah spat to the mayor' face; while pushing aside George's comment. "We entered some kind of black hole in time and space, where the storm was nonexistent. And then we saw the ship. The men on the missing boat were all unconscious. Please, reassure me that the gates did not reopen?"_

" _No, please Elijah; instead you reassure me that this is a joke?" George commented; glancing alternatively at both men; with a mouth opened expression plastered on his face._

* * *

 _ **Present time…**_

" _Once again; thank you for coming; and I'm beyond sorry to push all of you out of this establishment in such an early hour of the night." Katherine directed the few last customers toward the exit door of the Rose Garden Pub. "Especially on a stormy night such as this one."_

" _We understand the urgency of an emergency; family business above all other business, Lady Katherine." One of the fishermen nodded, compassionate. "What is important is that Klaus and Kol were able to find the men lost at sea."_

" _Yes, we are certainly all grateful about that." She nodded herself, nervously; a timid smile spreading on her lips. "Don't forget; first beer of your next visit will be on us!"_

" _Hear, hear! That is something we won't argue about very oftentimes!" One sailor exclaimed, triggering a few laughter among the group of men who were dressing themselves of their rain parkas._

* * *

" _You have an idea what's going on?" Caroline questioned her friend Bonnie; scattering the pub that was emptying itself of its full-pack customers. "I don't like this at all." She added, nervously rubbing her hands together._

" _Whatever it is; the mayor wouldn't have ordered Katherine and Trevor to empty the establishment if it wasn't for a good reason." Bonnie shrugged, scrolling the screen of her cellphone with much interest._

" _For God sake Bonnie, what are you looking at?" Caroline questioned, leaning her head forward; chin placed on her friend's left shoulder. "What are you so desperate to find on your phone?"_

" _I'm freaking out, Caroline!" Bonnie replied, with a sudden raised tone of her voice._

" _What's going on? Did you receive bad news from your family?" Caroline questioned, frantically._

" _No… No, no... Nothing of the sort." Bonnie shook her head; reassuring her friend. "It's our bank account, I don't … I mean, I'm not able to find our money?"_

" _What? I'm sure it's just one of the many on-line problems of bank servers." Caroline rolled her eyes to the ceiling. "You should try to reconnect tomorrow morning and I'm sure everything will be fine by then."_

" _You don't understand…Kol and I … We've put all our money in one joined bank account. I've put all my saving from the clinic and he's put all the money that he'd received from the sport contract he had with Elijah's company." Bonnie explained to her friend. "There's a few hundreds of thousands in this bank account, and now this stupid site is saying that the said account is in the "red"?" She added, raising her cellphone in the air._

" _OK, OK… Let's regroup here." Caroline tried to reassure and calm her friend. "Obviously; it's some kind of a bank error." She shrugged, apologetically. "But I know you, Bonnie – You won't be able to sleep one second of the night without knowing what the heck is going on. It's still early here … A little pass 8:30 p.m.; and it's Thursday, maybe if you call the customers service someone could tell you what's happening with your account? I'm sure it's just a gigantic problem with their server." She offered the single solution that had come to her mind._

" _Oh gosh you're right, Caroline! I should have thought of that sooner!" Bonnie sighed with much relief, regaining her smile. "I'll go upstairs to find an empty bedroom and I'll call them from there." She bent her upper body over the bar counter, to grab a set of keys._

* * *

" _Can I talk to Klaus for a few seconds before leaving?" A young woman, who kept her leather handbag glued to her chest, asked Katherine._

" _Paula! Of course you can! We were all relieved to learn that your husband has been found safe and sound." Katherine reassured the young woman; with a gentle squeeze of her right hand on the woman's left forearm. "Go! I'll put the "CLOSE" sign on the door afterward."_

" _Thank you, Katherine." Paula nodded, grateful; taking a few steps to reach the table where the mayor, George, Klaus, Elijah and Kol were all standing in a dead silence. "Klaus?" She called, before seeing the new owner of the franchise "Fish and Sea" turning on himself to face the wife of one of the missing sailors._

" _Paula? Are you O.K?" Klaus questioned, grabbing her right hand in his._

" _Yes, now that you have found my husband, I am." She nodded, squeezing the tall man's hands in a tankful gesture. "Before leaving I just wanted to thank you from the bottom of my heart for finding my husband at sea."_

" _He's safe and sound, that what counts the most. We brought him to the local clinic just for them to check him out." Klaus informed the young woman. "You want me to drive you there myself?"_

" _No, no … You've outdone yourself; already." Paula shook her head; still grandly appreciative of his help. "A few of the wives' sailors are waiting for me; they say they'll drive me there. Thank you again, Klaus. With this raging storm I thought that my husband would be..." He voice broke, tears filling her eyes._

" _Listen to me Paula, you shouldn't entertain those thoughts in your head, but especially in your heart. I'll always be there for my men; never doubt that for a second." Klaus reassured her; a large smile spreading on his lips._

 _Paula detached her hands; turning on herself to face Caroline who was slowly approaching their standing positions._

" _You have found a nice man for yourself, Lady Caroline." Paula expressed sincerely, with a large smile spreading on her lips; before reaching the exit of the pub._

" _You can erase that cocky smile of yours now." Caroline crossed her arms in front of her chest; her sight narrowed on Klaus._

" _I'm not allowed to enjoy your uncovered jealousy, Forbes?" Klaus continued to smirk; insolently. "It's certainly not my fault if women are finding me irresistible; and are able to see what a great catch I am."_

" _I'm still mad at you, Mikaelson!" She poked a straight finger on his bulged chest. "You left me hanging in here; without knowing if you were safe and sound!"_

 _Klaus grabbed Caroline' left forearm, pulling her into a setback position at a few feet of distance for prying eyes._

" _Did you heard a single word of what that sailor' wife had just said to me? Did you catch the part when she was grateful that we've brought her husband back to the firm ground, Caroline?" Klaus mumbled, under clenched teeth. "I will always be reachable or available for my sailor's crew; it is something that you need to accept."_

" _And you? Did you hear a single word of what I was trying to say to you? Did you felt how scare I was to see you take off on one of the boats, especially on a stormy night like this one? Did you even think of Clara for a second?" She pointed out; tears filling her eyes. "What would she become without her father?"_

" _I won't dignify this with an answer." Klaus replied, dryly; grabbing both of her shoulders, before locking his fiery sight with her teary one. "Now, listen to me, and listen to me good, Forbes, you and Clara, you are constantly in my thoughts, mind and heart, and that will never change; But I'm also in charge of a large float of boats now, and of all the fishermen who are working on these boats, I can't let go of that responsibility, do you hear me?"_

 _They stared intensively into each other eyes; struggling to maintain their rage at bay._

" _Fine. I know that; I'm not stupid you know?" Caroline finally gave in; shrugging her shoulders. "Still, I was worried, Mikaelson; I was worried for your damn ass."_

" _Fine ass you probably mean, Forbes?" He winked; playfully._

" _What's going on with the mayor, Klaus?" Caroline whispered, still worried by this sudden turn of events._

" _I don't know. And I am not lying this time, Caroline; please believe me." He shook his head, truthfully. "We saw something…" He started sharing; rapidly and nervously passing a hand over his face. "Something that we weren't supposed to see."_

" _What did you see out there?" She questioned, grabbing his hands. "Fuck, Klaus! I'm more worried now than before you left."_

" _You should take Clara and wait for me in the truck." He suggested, nervously._

" _Under this heavy rain? No way, Mikaelson; I'll stay and hear what mayor Brownstown wants to say to all of us; and don't even argue about it, I won't listen a single word that you are saying to me!" She crossed both of her arms in front of her chest, in a confrontational gesture._

" _God, you're so stubborn, Forbes!" He whispered, under clenched teeth; his upper body leaned forward. "If we weren't in a room full of people, I would gladly put you on my knees to give you a well-deserved spanking!"_

" _That is if you could still sit after …" She couldn't finish her sentence after a set of manly lips has suddenly crushed on her own._

" _Now you were saying?" Klaus mouthed the words; both hands cupping her face._

" _Go to hell, Mikaelson!" She whispered back; returning his kiss._

" _With you? Always, Forbes!" he added, a large smile spreading on his face._

* * *

" _What the hell is going on? The last time we were all summoned to this kind of meeting was when the apocalypse had hit Clovelly." Damon Salvatore questioned Trevor; who had just reappeared holding his son in one arm; while Rebekah followed him with Clara tucked in her own arm, only to give the young infant back to her mother, Caroline._

" _That's what I would like to know? What could possess my uncle to ask such a demand as for us to close the pub?" Trevor responded, placing the baby chair on the bar counter. "But, more importantly, what are you still doing here?" He questioned, with a raised eyebrow._

" _Now I feel badly hurt, Trevor!" Damon commented, teasingly; his left hand rose over his chest, just over his beating heart. "I thought I was considered family by now?"_

" _Get your ass out of this establishment, Salvatore!" Elena spat; appearing out of nowhere, before taking a stand near Damon's siting position. "My uncle said: Family and friends only; you're neither!"_

" _Oh look, it's your other sister; the mean one." Damon whispered, mockingly; with a single wink addressed to Trevor._

" _What's going on Trevor; do you have any ideas? What is shaking Uncle Charles's cage tonight?" Elena questioned, her head turned toward the table, where the majority of the men were waiting for this meeting to start. She laid her upper body on the bar counter; grabbing a beer bottle for herself._

" _You could offer me a bottle, you know, Princess?" Damon made the suggestion._

" _Buy our own fucking bottle, Salvatore." She replied; taking her first gulp of the amber liquid._

" _Technically, we are close, Elena; therefore he can't pay his due." Trevor replied; sliding an additional bottle on the counter._

" _Thank you, Trevor!" Damon rose the bottle in the air._

" _And as for your question; your guess is mine, sister." Trevor shrugged, unable to figure out the reasons behind this impromptu meeting._

" _Whatever it is; it forced us to reawaken the children." Rebekah growled, unhappy; before slowly rocking her son's baby chair._

" _I've told you to stay put upstairs; it's you who wanted to get down; Bekah." Trevor replied, dryly._

" _Is there trouble in paradise with those two?" Damon whispered to Elena; who kept her sight locked in the emptiness of the room; gulping her beer._

" _How should I know what's going on with my brother and Rebekah? I'm not their keeper, Salvatore." Elena shrugged, uninterested by the couple' quarrel._

" _You're truly in one of those moods tonight; aren't you? Premenstrual syndromes perhaps?" He teased to enrage her even more._

" _God, you're such a dick!" Elena winced, disdainfully._

" _Well, that could explain why you've thrown yourself at me before; because I'd refused to fuck you on the kitchen counter, Princess?" Damon tilted his head, humorously._

" _God you have such a huge ego." She rolled her eyes to the ceiling. "Believe me when I say that it was a split second of insanity from my part; you'll never hear me offer you such a deal in the future."_

" _This needs to be proven to me, Princess." Damon winked, playfully._

* * *

" _O.K., the last customer just left the pub." Katherine reached the table where Elijah and her uncle were standing; eyeing each other in a dead silence. "Now, can one of you finally tell us what the heck is going on?" She questioned; both closed fists firmly placed on each side of her hips._

" _I believe this is family business, and probably my cue to leave." George commented, with a single nod; before grabbing his parka placed on the back of his chair._

" _You'll sit your behind on that chair; George; and you'll stay in this establishment until I'll tell you otherwise!" Mayor Brownston ordered, without any compromise possible sensed in his tone of voice._

" _I see." The foreman swallowed a lump in his throat. "Am I under arrest, Mayor Brownston, if I choose to do otherwise?"_

" _Take my request as you want to take it." The mayor replied, his sight locked with the middle aged man._

" _Uncle, why would you talk to George that way?" Katherine questioned, dumbfounded; her right hand pointing toward the foreman._

" _It's quite alright, Lady Katherine; I believe Mayor Brownston has not been itself the past few days." George coughed, uncomfortably._

" _Oh believe me, George, when I say that I've never been myself more than since we had our first chat together." The mayor replied._

" _Elijah, what is going on with my uncle?" Katherine demanded an answer, in a low whisper; bringing them both in a setback position at a few feet of distance. "What had happened at sea? What had happened when you were aboard the boat with Klaus and Kol?" She questioned, her fiery sight narrowed on her boyfriend._

" _We saw something, Katherine; but … It's not my place anymore to try to explain the unexplainable to you." Elijah replied, with a loud sigh escaping his parted lips. "Your uncle should explain it to you."_

" _It's not your place? Then whose place is it? You stormed like a mad man inside this pub; then you exchanged a few words with my uncle and suddenly we needed to close this establishment on a stormy night, such as this one – Care to explain yourself at least for the part you've played in all of this?" She stomped her feet on the wooden floor; exasperated._

" _Look at me, Katherine!" He unexpectedly and very suddenly grabbed Katherine's face in both hands; his sight locked with hers. "Just remember one important thing: I love you, baby… and if I kept my mouth shut, it's because I love you."_

" _What is going on, Elijah? You're scaring me, now." She demanded an answer; shakily._

" _It's not my place to tell you more, Katherine; it never was." Elijah shook his head; releasing her from his grip._

* * *

" _Hey uncle?" Trevor exclaimed to grab his attention. "Why aren't you emptying your bag about what this sudden meeting is all about? That could give all of us the chance to catch an early night, would you say?"_

" _Very well." Mayor Brownston agreed, with a single nod. "Mister Kol; care to tell this audience what you've seen at sea? Maybe, perhaps … They'll be willing to believe my admission afterward?"_

 _Kol scattered the auditory, catching the intense glances of both Elijah and Klaus on him; before seeing both of them nodding in his direction, in a common agreement._

" _We've managed to locate the missing boat in a time space of a hour; it's like we … Well, it's like we have entered some sort of calm cortex in the middle of the storm; everything went still." Kol explained, rapidly and precisely. "It was actually the first time I've experienced that phenomena."_

' _What do you mean everything went still?" George questioned; taking his sitting position back on the chair. Something told him that he would soon need to be sited. "Klaus, what is this nonsense? Was Kol drunk when he got on the boat or what? The storm is still raging outside for God sake!"_

" _Hey, hey, hey George I resent that accusation. I was as sober as the rooster crying in the first hours the day!" Kol protested, vehemently._

" _What Kol is saying is the truth. The storm literally stopped in a matter of seconds, the sea went calm and the clear visibility undeniable." Klaus confirmed, with a nod._

" _Continue your tale young man." The mayor asked, crossing both arms in front of his bulged chest._

" _Klaus stopped the engine at a clear short distance of the missing boat; and… and we … Elijah and I, directed our steps toward the front of the boat." Kol continued his tale. "I had binocular in my hands; and in front of us…"_

" _For God sake Kol could you spit it out?" Trevor shouted, from his standing position behind the bar counter._

" _There was this… There was this gigantic ghost ship in front of our sights." Kol finally confessed, truthfully._

" _A small crew of drunken sailors minus Elijah who rescued another crew of drunken sailors… Perfect!" Damon Salvatore commented in a whisper; chuckling in his beer bottle._

" _If you have nothing interesting to say; get your ass out of here, Salvatore!" Elena proposed to him, under clenched teeth._

" _What? Come on Princess – Don't tell me you're believing what they are saying?" Damon questioned, astonished._

 _A few sudden loud exchanges exploded among the ones who had stayed present in the pub._

" _Klaus, what is going on? What all of this means?" Caroline asked the father of her child; while grabbing his left forearm._

" _I'm not sure, Caroline." He shook his head. "But I give you my solemn words that I know nothing, and that it is the truth."_

" _I'll be damn! You've entered this nonsense in their heads too, Mayor Brownston?" George rose back on his legs; hitting his right fist on the wood table. "You're obviously incapacitated to fulfill your functions, and you need serious psychological help!"_

" _No he doesn't need that said psychological help as you call it! Or if this is the case, then we all need it." Elijah cry; angrily. "He's probably the sanest man I've encounter in my entire life." He added, dropping a heavy silence in the pub. "I'm almost certain that you've noticed the supernatural aura in this village, George; Klaus is a werewolf, his mother was a leader of a very important coven of witches… And what about Stefan? Do I need to talk to all of you about Stefan?" He presented his strong argument. "We have all managed to slip under the rug the events of the past few months, to act normally, to live our life as human being, but are we fooling ourselves? It's more than time for you to tell them the truth, Mayor Brownston; or if you don't – then I will!"_

" _You're still as cocky as before; Salvatore?" Elena whispered, glancing in Damon's direction; who swallowed a lump in his throat, while keeping silent about his brother past predicament._

" _What are you hiding from us, Uncle?" Katherine took a few steps to reach the mayor' standing position; grabbing both of his hands in hers. "I'm worried; you got all of us to worry about you… About what we don't fully understand?"_

" _My sweet Katherine…" Mayor Brownston raised her hands to bless them of a sweet kiss. "You've been my life: you, Elena and your brother are my most precious possessions in this world … But, I've lied to you, sweet niece." He untied his hands from hers; taking a few steps back. "You've all known me as the Mayor of this community, when in fact, a few centuries ago I was known as the Captain Charles Brownston. The ghost ship they have encounter at sea is actually my ship from that period of my life. I'm the one who's responsible of bringing the supernatural world into this village."_

" _What the fuck is he bubbling about?" Damon rose on his legs; placing himself near Elena's standing position. "Your uncle lost it, sweetheart; he needs to be locked up in a mental institution!"_

" _Uncle; if you need help we'll try to find it for you." Katherine tried to reassure her uncle; tears filling her eyes._

" _Why are you doing this uncle? Why are you setting this masquerade?" Trevor questioned, stepping aside from his standing position behind the bar counter to reach his uncle. "Come on? Why would you say such stupid story?"_

" _I'm not lying." The mayor responded, in a firmer tone of his voice. "And … Technically, I'm not your uncle – I'm one of your ancestors. Your parents knew about me and kept quiet, and the parents before them swore secrecy too."_

" _Fuck you, Uncle; for telling this stupid story to us!" Trevor spat to his uncle' face; hitting his chest with a closed fist._

" _It's not a stupid story." Elijah shook his head; taking a stand beside the mayor. "He's telling the truth. He's eternal and also whom he's telling you that he is."_

" _What are you saying, Elijah?" Katherine asked, placing herself in front of his sight._

" _I'm saying that I've known about your uncle for a long time now, Katherine." Elijah swallowed a lump in his throat; nervously rubbing his hands together, before lowering his sight away from her inquiring one._

" _You … You have known all along of "this" and you kept quiet? You've lied to me for months?" Katherine questioned, in a sobbing voice; raising her right hand over her mouth._

" _Katherine; my sweet niece … Please, don't be mad at Elijah; I've asked him to kept silent who I truly was from you, from all of you. He's a fine man; an honorable one… He kept his promise made to me." Mayor Brownston came to Elijah's rescue._

" _Yes, he kept his promise alright!" Katherine commented, under clenched teeth; her fiery sight narrowed on the said one. "His promise made to you, but he never, ever… Even for a split second, thought of me!"_

" _For fuck sake, Katherine, of whom do you think I've thought? Mm? You! I wanted to protect you!" Elijah spat back to her face._

" _Well you did a marvelous job at it! You're a real American hero, Elijah." She responded, dryly._

" _Mayor Brownston, do you realize the chaos you're creating at the present moment?" George inquired, with a single shake of his head._

" _Oh believe me, George; chaos is the right word to describe my entire eternal existence!" Mayor Brownston replied, sincerely; a loud sigh escaping his parted lips._

" _Then stop this! It's simply unacceptable from your part to lie to them in such foolish ways!" George cried out; unhappy._

" _He's not lying." Elena exclaimed._

" _What makes you say that, Sister?" Trevor questioned; turning his head to glance at one of the twins._

" _Because I saw the said ship with my own eyes." She replied, under a sudden uproar of loud exclamations._

" _Let her finish!" Caroline cut the brouhaha with a single sentence._

" _Caroline is right, let her confirm our say to you." Klaus nodded._

" _I don't sleep well these days; and … I have this habit to march along the cliff in the middle of the night with a pack of cigarettes in one hand and a bottle of whiskey in the other." Elena started to explain to each and all._

" _Well, if you weren't such a shrew you could easily become my type of girl, Princess." Damon chuckled, once more._

" _Oh shut up, Salvatore!" She darted her sight on the Sergeant; before continuing her explanation. "I saw the ship, more than once; in the far – far horizon. Most of the times, I was drunk so I never thought much more of it. But a few of those times, I wasn't."_

" _Thank you, Elena." The mayor nodded, himself; tears filling his eyes. "You always had this tendency to surprise all of us; and that since the first steps you took when you were a small child."_

" _You're saying this century ship is near Clovelly Port?" George asked for an additional confirmation; astonished by Elena's announcement._

" _I'm saying that the said ship is not a fragment of my uncle' imagination, it does exist – And Klaus, Kol and Elijah saw it too." Elena reconfirmed, an additional time._

" _Well, I'll be damn!" George let himself fall back on his chair; astonished. "You're telling the truth!"_

" _Just to be on the open with all of you; I … I lied about a slight detail – Nothing, really alarming, but if I want to stay truthful about everything…" Mayor Brownston presented his apologies._

" _You lied? This … This is a euphemism; Uncle. You've hided and have lied your true identity and this past information to all of us." Katherine replied, dryly. "Except Elijah who was your true confident it seems."_

" _Come on, Katherine; don't go there!" Elijah mumbled, between clenched teeth._

" _Technically, yes and no … I'm still the mayor of this village after all; nothing has changed about that single fact." He raised a straight finger toward his niece. "The part that I've omitted to mention or gave an untruthful information is about the year of the ship. My ship is actually from the fifteenth centuries."_

" _Oh great! Sincerely what's a few centuries less, really?" Kol exclaimed, pacing back and forth in front of the bar counter._

" _Mayor Brownston, for the sake of our sanity; tell us the true story." George begged, lowering his head over the table._

" _1543, my ship was sailing at sea; at a few nods of distance from Clovelly port. We encounter a few battles at that time with pirate ships. We've managed to capture one of them. My first officer confirmed to me that they were carrying a shipment aboard their hull. But it wasn't the kind of shipment that would include jewelleries or gold." Mayor Brownston started his tale._

" _What do you mean by that?" Klaus questioned; while taking a deep breath inside his lungs._

" _They were carrying three cages. One of the cages was holding a demented dog. Well, that is what we thought at that particular moment, that it was." He continued telling._

" _But it wasn't a dog; wasn't it, mayor?" Kol swallowed a lump in his throat._

" _No son, it wasn't. It was actually a werewolf." The mayor confirmed, with a single nod._

" _Let me guess… The other cage was carrying a vampire?" Damon proposed; slowly approaching the group gathered near the mayor._

" _That is exact." Mayor Brownston confirmed for a second time. "The occupant of the third cage was a woman. Her name was Susannah; she was a witch."_

" _Oh my God! You're the one who brought the supernatural world to Clovelly?" Caroline finally realized; letting out a small cry._

" _It's a little bit more complicated than that…. But, yes." The mayor confirmed, once more. "Since that time the village has been under a powerful curse."_

" _What kind of a curse, "captain"?" Kol asked; coming to an abrupt halt in his rapid pacing._

" _Clovelly is the anchor, the actual portal for all supernatural entities. The pirates knew that fact. They had managed to capture and carried inside their ship larger treasures than gold. They had in their possession prisoners that would defeat their enemies by their supernatural powers; they would become in time - kings of the world, defeating the human world as we knew it." The mayor explained, with understandable words and sentences._

" _Why do I feel this is not when the story end?" George commented, raising his head back at the mayor._

" _The reason my ship from the past is back in present time; slowly navigating through the sea is because …" Mayor Brownston started; before closing his eyes to give himself courage. "The portal has found a way to reopen itself; with high chances of letting spectre of the night reach our present world."_

" _In fucking English, what does it mean, uncle?" Trevor exclaimed, hitting one of his closed fists on a nearby table. "Will our establishment be filled with ghosts soon?"_

" _It means that the six guardians of the said portal will probably need to find a way to close it for good." Mayor Brownston announced, unceremoniously._

" _Who the fuck are the six guardians of that said portal?" Damon Salvatore asked, scattering the entire group._

" _I believe I can answer that question." Elijah replied; his sight locked with Katherine's._

" _No … It can't be." Katherine shook her head in shock. "We can't be…. Elijah?"_

" _There's me, Klaus, Kol … Katherine, Caroline, and …" Elijah started enumerating._

" _And me! I'm the sixth guardian; aren't I?" Bonnie appeared, out of nowhere; slowly advancing toward the small group of people. "Which, is not that bad, when you think about it." She shrugged, sarcastic laughter escaping her parted lips; her cellphone hitting one of the tables. "Considering that I'm officially broke, without a penny left in my bank account – but, you'll have to forgive me, for refusing this kind proposition, becoming a guardian of that said time portal is not something that I had vision per say… and considering that I will take a plane back to my own country, soon enough … I won't be available to close this time portal." She added. "God, in all the stupid decisions I took the past year, leaving my country and marrying a low life jerk such as Kol, who had literally robbed me penniless, is certainly the lowest point of my entire life would you all say?" She continued; tears rolling on her cheeks. "So, no … I won't be one of your guardians."_

" _What is happening?" Katherine questioned, out loud. "Bonnie, talk to us?"_

" _Fuck, Bonnie knows about the missing money!" Elijah whispered near Klaus' left ear. "We just needed this, in top of everything, now!"_

" _What are you talking about, Elijah? What's going on with Bonnie?" Caroline asked, frantically. "Kol wouldn't rub her penniless, he adores her! He worship the ground she is walking on."_

" _Caroline; this is not of our business; this conversation is between Kol and Bonnie." Klaus whispered; his fiery sight narrowed on her. "Let them handle their personal affairs, OK?"_

" _Since when, Klaus?" Katherine entered their perimeter of conversation. "Since when do we stand aside; refusing to help our friends?"_

" _Oh my God! That is why you gave your house to them, isn't it?" Caroline finally realized; lowering a sleeping Clara into a baby chair that was now placed on a table. "You're calling that, staying out of their personal affairs? You knew they were broke and you handed your ancestors' house to them! You basically offered a way out to Kol!"_

" _Klaus; do not tell me Kol gambled all their money away?" Katherine questioned; while grabbing the werewolf' left forearm._

" _Katherine; can you for once in your life mind your own damn business?" Elijah tried to pull her away._

" _Oh that is really rich coming from you, Elijah!" Katherine spat back to his face. "You certainly did not mind your own business with my uncle's past, did you?"_

" _Bonnie?" Kol took a few careful steps to reach her; sudden whiteness filling his face. "Come with me, o.k.? Let's find a quiet place when we could both talk to each other, about whatever you want to talk, darling?"_

" _Stay the hell away from me!" Bonnie pointed a straight finger in Kol's direction. "We're done… You and I … We're done, Kol! I was foolish enough to believe that we would work; but you've managed to destroy everything."  
_

" _Baby … I'm so sorry; I'll swear I'll find a way to make this up to you… But, please … Don't leave me?" Kol begged her; sobbing filling his voice. "Let me explain what had happened, please?"_

" _What happened is that you have gambled all of our saving money away, Kol." Bonnie exclaimed; tears now rolling fluently on her cheeks. "I'll find a way to reach my family tomorrow and beg them for money for me to go back. I'll send you the divorce papers as soon as possible." She added; while wiping the tears away from her eyelids and cheeks. "Trevor, Rebekah; can I crash in one of your upstairs bedrooms tonight, please? I don't have money, but …"_

" _Sure Bonnie; whatever you need." Klaus's sister nodded, a shy smile spreading on her lips. "Don't worry about the money; you're our friend."_

" _I'll … I'll go upstairs to prepare fresh towels for you." Trevor nodded, compassionate to Bonnie's suffering._

" _Thank you." Bonnie nodded,; turning on her heels to leave the dining room; before being retained on her momentum with Kol's grip on her right forearm._

" _No, no… no, Bonnie – Don't do that to us; please don't leave me?" He begged her; turning her body around to face her._

 _She freed her arm from his grip; raising her arm in the air to give him a resounding slap on his left cheek._

" _Stay the hell away from me!" She mumbled, under clenched teeth; before reaching the door leading to the staircase._

" _Well, shit … I did not see that one coming." Damon commented; sliding a hand through his tangled dark brown hair._

" _Now you understand why I prefer "fucking" than "loving"." Elena stipulated; her sight locked with the sergeant; before turning on her heels to leave the dining room._

" _I guess this meeting is adjourned for tonight." Mayor Brownston came to the single and only conclusion; grabbing his cane and parka._

" _I guess it's a wise decision." George agreed with a single nod. "There was more than spectre of the night haunting these walls tonight, Mayor; the secrets of the present time were weighting more on our shoulders."_

" _I'm so sorry, Kol." Klaus approached his brother; a friendly hand landing on his right shoulder. "Give Bonnie time; she's angry … She'll need time to process what had just happened."_

" _I deserved this … I deserved all of this." Kol shook his head; before passing both hands on his face to erase traces of this exchange. "She would be better off without me."_

" _Maybe you could drive Kol home?" Elijah suggested to his friend._

" _Sure; we can drop you if you want?" Klaus agreed; seeing Caroline nod in approbation in his direction._

" _No…" Kol shook his head; before pushing Klaus's friendly hand away, only to direct his rapid walk toward the bar counter. "I have an appointment with a few bottles of beer!" He grabbed a full box; throwing a few bills on the bar counter. "Don't worry, Katherine; I'll pay for them with good, legit money… The last bills I have in my possession, to be truthful." He commented, before taking big strides to reach the exit door._

" _Kol!" Katherine called, frantically._

" _Let him go, Katherine. He needs to be alone with himself." Elijah explained._

" _Right! Well … Listen to your own advice then Elijah; because I won't sleep at the loft tonight!" She replied, dryly to him; before leading her steps toward the staircase._

" _Klaus… What is happening to all of us?" Caroline questioned everything; while seeing him dress himself of his parka, before grabbing Clara's baby chair._

" _I don't know, Love… I don't know." He shook his head, uncertain of what tomorrow would bring._

* * *

" _Bonnie…Baby? Fuck tonight, fuck this stupid ship, fuck the bank, fuck the universe!" A very drunken Kol crawl in his misery, holding his umpteenth bottles of beer in his hands; while pacing back and forth under the heavy rain, in front of the close Pub. "Bonnie! Bonnie …Come on, come back to me!" He cried, loudly; his sight rose to the night sky; drops of rain hitting his face, repeatedly. "I know I'm no good – I've always known … Fuck me!" He stammered through his blurred mind, losing his equilibrium; more than once._

" _Well, fucking you is certainly an option that I would consider; sailor." A female voice attracted his attraction. "If you're interested that is, I'm free?"_

 _The young man finally turned his sight at the intruder, raising his right hand to wipe the rain from his eyelids._

" _Lizzy? Is that you?" He questioned, narrowing his sight on the young woman; while losing his equilibrium an additional time._

 _The said Lizzy dressed of a very short skirt, fishnet pantyhose and black high heels pumps; rushed to slide a helpful arm around the sailor's waist._

" _Hey Kol – I got you man!" She helped him stand. "Of course it's me; who do you think it is?"_

" _What are you doing here?" He questioned, sliding his left arm around her shoulders. "You're back in Clovelly?"_

" _I need money; and I know there are a lot of single fishermen in this village willing to pay for my good services." She explained, easily. "Are you interested, handsome one?" She raised her sight and long eyelashes at him. "I'll do it for free for you. It seems you're in need of a warm body lying near you tonight?"_

" _I … I don't know … I'm with… Now …" He stammered trough his fuggy thoughts and mind._

" _Oh baby, you're so wasted." Lizzy let a small laughter escape his throat. "Are you sleeping at the pub? Do you have a home now?"_

" _Klaus … I mean … I'm at Klaus's house." He managed to articulate, leaning all his weight on Lizzy; while grabbing the key in his vest' pocket to hand it to her. "He gave it to me."_

" _Klaus land you his house" She exclaimed, in shock; grabbing the set of keys from Kol's hand. "Damn! It's true that a lot had happened in here… So, it wasn't just gossips after all?" She came to the single conclusion; helping him toward the parking area. "Ok, come sweetie; I'll drive us there."_

* * *

 _Thank you again, my dear readers, for reading the fourth installment of this TPOL sequel, titled: "Spectre of the night"._

 _DO NOT THROWN STONES AT ME, PLEASE! I see all of you raging with the end scene … Be nice now! LOL – I HAVE A PLAN!_

 _Can you spell "shit"? Because my sixth sense is telling me that they are in deep – serious "shit" right now ;)_

 _The mayor finally told the truth about his true past identity._

 _Bonnie has finally found out about the missing money and Kol' betrayal._

 _Katherine and Elijah had a bit argument about the fact that he kept for himself the mayor' secret._

 _And Caroline will soon be questioning how safe Clara will be in Clovelly?_

 _Much love to all of you,_

 _ **Lovely Vero**_

* * *

 ** _Thank you for all the anonymous reviews received, guys!_**

 ** _My answers are below._**

* * *

 _ **Guest who told me he/she really liked this story…**_ _Thank you sweetie; it's always nice to know that the readers are enjoying themselves._

 _ **Guest who told me he/she thought Klaus acted like a jerk in the previous chapter …**_ _Well, I hope you understood more why Klaus is so focused on his new functions and keeping his crew safe. Thanks for the review, sweetie._

* * *

 ** _If I have forgotten someone in the responses to the anonymous reviews, it was not intentional and I thank you for it!_**


	5. Elapsing time

**TPOL – The Legend Sequel**

 **(Sequel of the Fan Fiction: The Port of Love)**

Fan Fiction – Alternate Universe

Klaus & Caroline

Elijah & Katherine

Kol & Bonnie

From: **Lovely Vero**

* * *

 _ **Previously on TPOL – The Legend Sequel…**_

" _Bonnie…Baby? Fuck tonight, fuck this stupid ship, fuck the bank, fuck the universe!" A very drunken Kol crawl in his misery, holding his umpteenth bottles of beer in his hands; while pacing back and forth under the heavy rain, in front of the close Pub. "Bonnie! Bonnie …Come on, come back to me!" He cried, loudly; his sight rose to the night sky; drops of rain hitting his face, repeatedly. "I know I'm no good – I've always known … Fuck me!" He stammered through his blurred mind, losing his equilibrium; more than once._

" _Well, fucking you is certainly an option that I would consider; sailor." A female voice attracted his attraction. "If you're interested that is, I'm free?"_

 _The young man finally turned his sight at the intruder, raising his right hand to wipe the rain from his eyelids._

" _Lizzy? Is that you?" He questioned, narrowing his sight on the young woman; while losing his equilibrium an additional time._

 _The said Lizzy dressed of a very short skirt, fishnet pantyhose and black high heels pumps; rushed to slide a helpful arm around the sailor's waist._

" _Hey Kol – I got you man!" She helped him stand. "Of course it's me; who do you think it is?"_

" _What are you doing here?" He questioned, sliding his left arm around her shoulders. "You're back in Clovelly?"_

" _I need money; and I know there are a lot of single fishermen in this village willing to pay for my good services." She explained, easily. "Are you interested, handsome one?" She raised her sight and long eyelashes at him. "I'll do it for free for you. It seems you're in need of a warm body lying near you tonight?"_

" _I … I don't know … I'm with… Now …" He stammered trough his fuggy thoughts and mind._

" _Oh baby, you're so wasted." Lizzy let a small laughter escape his throat. "Are you sleeping at the pub? Do you have a home now?"_

" _Klaus … I mean … I'm at Klaus's house." He managed to articulate, leaning all his weight on Lizzy; while grabbing the key in his vest' pocket to hand it to her. "He gave it to me."_

" _Klaus land you his house" She exclaimed, in shock; grabbing the set of keys from Kol's hand. "Damn! It's true that a lot had happened in here… So, it wasn't just gossips after all?" She came to the single conclusion; helping him toward the parking area. "Ok, come sweetie; I'll drive us there."_

* * *

Chapter 5

" **Elapsing time"**

* * *

 _The creaking of the loft entrance door made Elijah turn his head to stare at Katherine who had just cross the threshold before reclosing the door behind her back._

" _I'm … I'm just here to quickly make a change of clothes then I'll head back to the pub." Katherine informed, toneless; before heading toward the bedroom area._

" _I've … I've made a fresh pot of coffee if you want to pour yourself a cup, Katherine?" Elijah proposed, turning on himself to follow every of her steps, his own cup tugged in his right hand._

" _There are plenty of fresh pots at the pub." She replied, pulling the curtains from the wall, before closing one part of the bedroom area to his sight; allowing her to change clothes in all privacy._

" _Right." Elijah mumbled, dropping his cup in the kitchen sink; before rubbing his eyelids. "How's … How's Bonnie?" He finally asked through the closed curtain._

" _As expected. She's hurt and sad, Elijah." Katherine replied, reopening the curtain; while standing in front of his sight dressed of a grey pair of jeans and a white, low neckline, t-shirt. "Isn't it the way any woman should feel after being betrayed in such a way?" She questioned, slyly._

" _Depending on the betrayal; I guess." Elijah replied, his sight locked with Katherine's._

" _That's all you'll say to me, Elijah?" She darted her gaze, chin rose; arms crossed over her chest._

" _What do you want me to say, Katherine? That I am sorry for betraying your trust by keeping your uncle' secret. You already know that part; you just need to look into my eyes to truly see it." He replied, truthful._

" _Maybe…" She shrugged, unmoved by his admission. "And because you seem to be in the "sharing" mood, what else did you lie to me about, Elijah?"_

" _Oh no, no … Don't… Don't do that, Katherine!" He begged her; shaking his head. "Don't turn my words around in this pretty mouth of yours."_

" _What did I turn around, Elijah? Mm? What?" She spat back; closed fists now firmly placed on each side of her waist. "You lied to me for months and months about who my uncle truly was … If ever he's truly what he's pretending to be!"_

" _I did not lie woman!" Elijah lashed out; hitting his closed right fist on the kitchen island, while making Katherine startle at his sudden burst of anger. "I kept your uncle secret, but I did not lie to your face about who he truly was." He added; taking deep intakes of breaths inside of his lungs. "And believe me when I say that he's truly what he is."_

" _You're no better than Kol!" She commented, mostly to herself._

" _Don't you ever compare me to Kol! Kol choose to lie to Bonnie about whereabouts of their money." Elijah explained, under clenched teeth. "I certainly did not rub you of anything, Katherine."_

" _Fuck you if you think that, Elijah! You rubbed me of my damn self-esteem in this relationship! And you rubbed me of the trust I had in you!" Katherine replied, angrily; pointing a straight finger to her chest._

" _Fine! I'm a horrible man … So horrible that I've chosen to leave my life in America to cross the ocean to be with you!" Elijah yelled back. "But apparently, it counts for nothing!"_

" _What … Do you … Do you regret making that decision?" Katherine stammered, redness filling both of her cheeks._

" _How can you even ask me this question, Katherine?" Elijah questioned, narrowing his sight on her. "How can you even doubt my feelings for you?"_

 _Katherine swallowed a lump in her throat, avoiding his intense stare by lowering her head._

" _Is it going to be like this now? You, avoiding me and our relationship at all costs?" Elijah questioned more._

" _I … Bonnie needs me at the moment." Katherine replied, as an excuse; retracing her steps to the entrance of the loft, before grabbing a jacket on the coat hanger._

" _Well, one thing is mostly certain; with us not talking and not touching each other, you won't become pregnant any time soon!" Elijah commented, hurtful; sadistic laughter escaping his throat._

" _Fuck you, Elijah! You did not just say that to me!" Katherine spun around herself; angrily throwing her coat on the wooden floor._

" _What? Hitting a nerve, Katherine?" Elijah took a few calculated steps to reach her standing position; with her backing away, while stumbling on her own feet before hitting the door placed behind her back. "As for fucking you; it would be my damn pleasure if you would let me, woman! Instead you prefer to put your head in the sand and not face your damn personal issues."_

" _You're cruel… You perfectly know that I'm struggling with my infertility." Katherine replied, raising her sight in his; tears filling her eyes._

" _Infertility that has not been confirmed yet!" He spat to her face; grabbing her chin to encircle her face of both of his hands. "In the meantime, you're putting our relationship at risk for something else than the love we share for each other, for something else than the present moment, by something else that is not yet decide by God."_

" _I want that child, Elijah; more than anything!" Katherine sobbed, tears rolling on her cheeks._

" _And I want you more than anything!" He growled, loudly; his firm lips crashing on her own, under her loud moan of protestation._

 _He forced the entrance of her mouth, his tongue pushing the frail barrier of her trembling lips; before tasting her sweet flavor; his hands roaming all over her body, burning her flesh through her clothes._

" _Oh God! You're in my blood, woman!" He whispered, his lips now tracing a trail of fire on the right side of her neck, down on the valley between her breasts, before cupping them with both hands._

" _Elijah…" She moaned his name, several times; both hands grabbing full strands of his dark hair; before finding the strength within herself to push him at arm length. "No!" She spat at him; replacing her clothes with shaking hands._

" _I'm sorry … I'm sorry, Katherine!" He shook his head, closing his eyes; to regain a calmer state of himself._

" _It's o.k." She replied; shakily. "I'll be at the pub if you need me." She added, avoiding his burning gaze; before bending to pick up her jacket, only to leave the loft a few seconds later, under his speechless and sorry expression._

* * *

" _Good morning, Love." Klaus greeted, dragging his bare feet on the wooden floor of their new house, only dressed of his black pair of boxer and morning hair; before reaching the pot of fresh coffee to pour himself a cup._

 _He rapidly glanced in her direction. She was wearing this awful red retina dressing gown that he hated, devil woman she was; and in addition a white pair of socks. It was not the sexiest image in the early hours of the day. And because he knew her better than she knew herself, he also knew when she was in the kind of mood of peeling a rotten onion with him! To this point it could only mean that trouble was ahead of him!_

" _Good morning." Caroline replied, toneless, her eyes following each of his movements; like a black panther would follow her prey._

" _Where's Clara?" He inquired, placing himself in front of the bay window to stare at the ocean, while taking a few sips of the hot beverage._

" _She's in her baby park in the living room. She's playing with her toys." She replied, while scrubbing the island counter with much vigor. "The baby monitor is on the kitchen table if you are worrying about it."_

" _I'm not worried. Now spill Forbes?" He added; his sight being kept on the outdoor scenery._

" _What? What do you want me to spill, Mikaelson?" Caroline shrugged, increasing her scrubbing action._

" _You're scrubbing the island counter like our house has been put into some kind of containment." He gently teased, a smirk raising the left side of his manly lips. "Therefore, it could only mean two things: You're pissed at Kol or you're pissed at me? Which one is it?" He inquired, turning on himself to face her._

" _Can't it be both?" She raised her head to narrow her fiery sight on her "very English" – "too sexy for her own good" boyfriend. "He took all of their money, Klaus! Can you believe it? And you? You forgot to mention it to me, I suppose?"_

" _Oh… Caroline! We can't put Bonnie and Kol's marital problems on our shoulders, you know that, right?" Klaus sighed loudly; while rolling his eyes to the ceiling._

" _O.K. I'll grant you the first part of your speech: what is Bonnie and Kol's business needs to remain as such; but that doesn't mean I can't be mad as hell at what he did to my best friend." She lashed out; throwing the scrub sponge in the kitchen sink. "And it's not like we could ever bring any marital problems into our own home!"_

" _Did I say that you couldn't be mad at Kol, Caroline? Did I?" Klaus questioned, arching an eyebrow; before dropping his cup on the kitchen island. "And what do you mean by ever bringing marital problems into our own home?" he asked, dumbfounded._

" _We, you and I, are not married after all, like you've decided for the both of us. So, I guess I am not entitled to be mad in our "much opened" relationship." Caroline lashed out, more._

" _I have no idea what you're bubbling about, Caroline! You were the one who told me that marriage was not necessary – that it wasn't us; that our love for each other and Clara's presence in our life was enough as a commitment made to each other." Klaus lashed out, himself._

" _Which brings me to the latter point of our conversation." She firmly crossed her arms in front of her chest._

" _Here we go! Throw it at me, Forbes; I can certainly take it!" The werewolf man replied, wincing._

" _You've hidden from me that the real reason why you gave the ancestral house to Kol was because he had emptied their bank account!" Caroline busted, angrily, to his face; a straight finger placed underneath his chin._

" _I've omitted to tell you the real reasons, I did not lie to you about giving the house to my brother." Klaus replied, dryly._

" _Tomayto - Tomahto Klaus Mikaelson!" She busted to his face._

" _Fine! I've hidden certain aspects of the "why" I was giving the house to Kol and Bonnie. Happy now?" Klaus lowered his face at a mere inch of hers; his fiery sight suddenly fixated on her pink, luscious lips. "If I had told you the "why", I perfectly knew that you would have rushed to tell Bonnie – And it wasn't our battle to fight, Caroline!"_

' _Fine!" She replied, shakily; her sight landing on his full lips. "You should get dress now." She added, blushing._

" _Why? The naked side of your boyfriend is troubling you, Forbes?" He arched an eyebrow, suggestively_

" _Not the least! And you're not naked … You're wearing … THAT!" She raised her right hand, pointing toward his pair of boxer._

" _Is the sight of my morning erection troubling you, Forbes?" Klaus teased her, lowering his right hand over his prominent bulge._

" _Oh my god – You're so full of yourself!" She shook her head; turning on herself to grab the sponge back in her hands. "No worry, Mikaelson; I'm not ready to become a factory of babies for you to build a football team to run your float of boats – even in our much opened relationship!" She mumbled, between clenched teeth._

" _What the fuck does that imply means now?" He shook his head, dumbfounded._

" _It means what it means!" She started scrubbing the counter, once more._

" _Well, now that you put it this way - I have needs woman; and you not being my wife; I don't see why I shouldn't refrain from having a "quickie" this morning?" He teased, his sight narrowed on his victim._

" _Oh… You take one step closer and I swear you'll eat that sponge!" Caroline rose the sponge in the air. "I'm freaking mad at you, Klaus Mikaelson!"_

" _Good! That will make it more enjoyable for the both of us then!" He replied, promptly grabbing her left forearm under her loud cry of protestation; before turning her around to push her body on the kitchen counter._

" _Get off me, Mikaelson!" Caroline lashed out; squirming in all directions, without being able to free herself._

" _What? I can't hardly hear you, Forbes? Did you say, get inside of me?" He replied, smirking; pushing the rough fabric down on her breasts and arms, raising the hem of the outrageous dressing gown up on her tights, before freeing his erection to place himself at the entrance of her core to softly caress her engorged lips of his cock. Caroline was naked underneath … This mad woman had dressed herself of that piece of garbage only to infuriate him or was it that she wanted this as much as he did?_

" _Klaus; what about Clara?" Caroline addressed her concerns, under her moan of pleasure; her head rolling on his bare chest._

" _She won't hear us; she's playing in the living room, remember?" He remind her in a low whisper, his lips tracing a line of fire on her neck; before he could entered her in a single push that send her straight to a strong, torrid orgasm._

* * *

 _Klaus Mikaelson crossed the threshold of the Rose Garden Pub; taking rapid strikes toward the bar counter._

" _I truly hope that you sound better than you look this morning?" Elijah Smith commented; his nose buried in his cup of strong coffee. "Did you catch the flu or something?"_

" _A new virus named: Caroline Forbes! Since I caught it; I can't get rid of it." Klaus mumbled, between clenched teeth; gently rubbing his eyelids. "What's your own sickness – Mister I have my nose buried in my cup of coffee?"_

" _A brunette with long legs named: Katherine!" Elijah winced. "Still, you look like you've slept on a clothesline, Klaus."_

" _Yeah… I had a sleepless night. Where can I find a true friend that won't remind me of how awful I look in this hole of a village, lost in the middle of nowhere?" Klaus teased, winking at Trevor; who stood silent behind the counter in front of them._

" _Hey? You do remember he's an American, right?" Trevor winked; whispering to Klaus in a mocking gesture. "The accent alone must have giving his true identity."_

" _How can I miss it?" Klaus teased; huge grin spreading on his lips._

" _Oh, real funny … You two can really talk!" Elijah commented, rolling his eyes to the ceiling. "You're so "bitiful" my lady, can I offer you a "bire" my lady?" He imitated their English accent, brilliantly._

" _Is he mocking us?" Trevor exclaimed, falsely outraged; pointing a finger in Elijah's direction._

" _We are not saying: "bitiful", we say "beautiful" – It's you and your damn American accent the problem." Klaus replied, smirking._

" _Do you want an Irish coffee? It looks like you could seriously need one." Trevor proposed to Klaus._

" _The strongest you can make me, please." Klaus nodded._

" _How come I'm drinking an insipid regular coffee when this asshole is offered one with alcohol?" Elijah questioned; arching an eyebrow, comically._

" _Did you say: "please, Trevor can I have an Irish coffee"? No? Then you sit your "bitiful" ass on your barstool, my lady!" Trevor asked and suggested; under Klaus's sudden burst of laughter into his own cup._

" _You do know what a true asshole you are, right Trevor?" Elijah commented._

" _I love you too, man." Trevor winked, pocking his lips together to blow him a kiss; before pushing a bottle of strong alcohol on the bar counter toward Elijah's sitting position._

" _Let's get back to our problems. How's Bonnie?" Klaus inquired._

" _She feels tired and angry as expected." Trevor shrugged. "And it's probably about to get way worse than it is now." He added with a loud sigh escaping his parted lips; both men raising their sights simultaneously at him._

" _What do you mean way worse?" Elijah questioned, with much anticipation perceived in his voice._

" _How can it get worse than Kol liquidating their entire bank account?" Klaus inquired, himself; gulping his entire coffee._

" _You're not going to like this at all." Trevor shook his head, passing a nervous hand through his tangled, morning hair._

" _For God sake; what this rat has done now?" Elijah rose on his legs._

" _Lizzy is back, Klaus." Trevor informed; swallowing a lump in his throat._

" _What? When?" Klaus rose his sight on Trevor; questioning._

" _She arrived in the village last night; for what I've heard." Trevor shrugged._

" _Who the fuck is Lizzy?" Elijah wondered, dumbfounded._

" _She's a whore." Klaus responded; with a dismissive hand gesture._

" _Figuratively or as in a "prostitute"?" Elijah questioned more; shrugging._

" _The latter." Trevor responded._

" _And?" Elijah seemed lost; from the most part._

" _They used to be a "thing"." Klaus rubbed his right temple, vigorously._

" _By "thing" do you mean: he used to pay for her services? Please, tell me that is what you meant?" Elijah raised both eyebrows._

" _She was in his veins like blood." Trevor replied. "They were the kind of unhealthy relationship you try to avoid."_

" _Shit!" Elijah swore. "She couldn't have had a worst timing to come back here."_

" _We're going!" Klaus pulled a bill from his jeans' pocket, before throwing it on the bar counter._

" _Where?" Elijah grabbed his jacket, following Klaus's strides toward the exit of the Pub. "And to do what?"_

" _To Kol's adobe. To stop him for making the biggest mistake of his damn life!" Klaus growled, unhappy. "If he hasn't already made it."_

* * *

" _That doesn't look good, does it?" Elijah commented, staring at both sleeping silhouettes tugged under the blankets, on the large canopy bed; while standing over the threshold of Kol's bedroom, in what used to be Klaus's family' house._

" _Fuck!" Klaus growled, unhappy; retracing his steps toward the nearest bathroom, located in the corridor, before coming back with a bucket of water in his hands._

" _Oh you're not thinking of doing what I'm thinking, are you?" Elijah asked, under a muffled laughter._

" _Oh you can bet your American ass that I am!" Klaus reached the bed, before dropping the entire bucket on Kol's head._

" _What the fuck is this?" The young lard yelled, raising himself into a sitting position; while his female partner jumped out of the bed with a loud cry escaping her lungs and lips._

" _That's what I would like to know: What the fuck is this, Kol?" Klaus exclaimed, his sight narrowed on his brother._

" _Of course, I should have known! Only Klaus Mikaelson would act like such an asshole!" Lizzy spat; standing at a few feet of distance from the bed, naked as the day she was born._

" _Please, cover yourself." Elijah handed the said young woman a set of clothes that had been placed on a nearby chair._

" _Thank you; it's very kind of you." She nodded, grateful; before promptly dressing herself. "You should take lessons on good manners with you friend here, Mikaelson!"_

" _Mark my words; it's no picnic for me to see you back in Clovelly either, Lizzy." Klaus commented, under clenched teeth._

" _Oh my head… It's pounding like a drum machine." Kol grabbed his head with both hands, eyes closed; while keeping his sitting position under the blankets._

" _That's the least of your problems at the moment." Klaus pulled the blankets away; throwing a pair of jeans and t-shirt at him._

" _What the fuck, Klaus? Since when is it your damn business who Kol decides to fuck or not?" Lizzy attacked their assailant; furiously passing her fishnet t-shirt over her head._

" _Since Kol got married the past year, Lizzy!" Klaus informed the speechless young woman. "That is why I am making it my fucking business!"_

" _What?" She asked, dumbfounded. "For God sake, what is he talking about, Kol?"_

" _Just lower your voice, would you, Lizzy?" Kol managed to pull his jeans; before rising unbalanced on both legs._

" _Did you even think about "this" for two seconds, Kol?" Elijah questioned; pacing and forth in front of the bed._

" _You think I would have done it if I had thought two seconds about it, Elijah?" Kol spat back; passing his t-shirt over his head. "I was lost and angry and sad … And, me and Lizzy… We share some sort of a history together."_

" _And you don't with Bonnie?" Klaus responded, dryly._

" _I didn't say that, Klaus!" Kol replied; narrowing his blur sight on his brother. "But at the moment Bonnie is not my biggest fan… She probably never will anymore."_

" _What do you mean by that, Kol?" Lizzy questioned, unbalanced. "Think about it; if you felt the need to sleep with me after not even a year of marriage; maybe … Maybe you're not meant to be with her?"_

" _Oh this is priceless!" Klaus rose his sight to the ceiling. "Like he's meant to be with you, Lizzy? If this is the case, I truly hope that he likes to share you with hundreds of others!" He added, hurtful._

" _Fuck you, Mikaelson!" She rushed toward the sailor; closed fists placed on each side of her tensed body._

" _Ok, ok … Let's just all calm down; shall we?" Elijah grabbed Lizzy's left forearm, to stop her in her momentum._

" _You should leave, Lizzy." Kol suggested; calmer and collected._

" _Fine! I'll leave … Will I see you later?" She inquired, with much hope perceived in her tone of voice._

" _I …" Kol closed his eyes, taking a deep breath into his lungs. "I don't know; Lizzy. I don't even know where my life is at the moment." He finally admitted, shaking his head, while reopening his eyes; seeing her nod in understanding, before leaving the bedroom._

" _What will you say to Bonnie now?" Klaus inquired, taking a few steps to reach the window; before opening the shutters to breathe some fresh air, in hope of calming himself down._

" _I don't know, Klaus. I don't even know my own name right now." Kol shook his head; rubbing his eyelids. "Most likely, I'll say nothing to her. I've done enough as it is; I don't want her to find out about last night. It would be preferable if she would be free of me to this point."_

" _Great; I couldn't be happier! Once again; I'll need to hold my mouth shut!" Elijah growled, unhappy. "What is it with me and secrets?" He nervously passed his right hand through his hair._

" _Sorry mate." Kol presented his apology; with tears filling his eyes and regrets his voice._

" _Well, whatever you'll decide be a man about it for God sake!" Klaus lashed out; reaching his standing position, a finger pointed at his chin. "You're the one who pushed Bonnie to marry you, you're the one who placed solemn vows to love her and cherish her. Were you even thinking about those vows last night?" He added, furiously; before taking rapid strikes to leave the bedroom._

" _He's mad at me." Kol expressed, lowering his head with shame. "I don't blame him; I'm mad for allowing myself to believe that I would change, for bringing Bonnie to believe in me when I was obviously a lost cause."_

" _Give yourself time, Kol; you'll need it to sort this out." Elijah suggested; a friendly hand rose on Kol's left shoulder, before turning on his heels to leave the bedroom, while leaving a broken Kol behind him._

* * *

" _You've been here all day; you don't want to go downstairs?" Katherine proposed, with a shy smile; taking a sitting position on the bed, near Bonnie. "You did not eat anything today. We are both worried about you."_

" _I don't feel like socializing in the pub tonight." Bonnie shook her head; knees pressed to her chest, handkerchief tugged in her right hand. "And don't' worry, I won't let myself starve to death."_

" _It would do you some good to see people." Caroline suggested, herself; taking her sitting position on the other side of the bed. "That could help you put things into perspective."_

" _Trevor could cook his master chief "Fish & Chips" for you – It would be on the house of course!" Katherine winked at her female friend; playfully. "We've kind of heard that you were broke anyway."_

" _That's kind of a low blow beneath the belt, even from you!" Bonnie threw her closed fist at Katherine; laughter finally escaping her lips. "I consider the both of you my best friends; and I know that you're trying to make me feel better, but... I need time to process what had just happened with Kol. I know I'm a huge pain in the ass, and I've certainly not been of good company lately." Bonnie apologized, sincerely._

" _I would qualified Kol as a huge pain in the ass, not you!" Caroline commented, dryly; her chin rose and arms firmly crossed over her chest. "But… He's still our friend and though he's the biggest asshole of Clovelly right now; we are still trying to stay impartial."_

" _And that is why you're one of my best friends." Bonnie replied, while grabbing Caroline's right hand in hers._

" _What are you going to do, Bonnie?" Katherine asked, worryingly._

" _I don't know." Bonnie shook head; truthful to herself. "But… But I'm a married woman now; it's not like I could break up with him – He's not my boyfriend, he's my husband. We took some vows in front of God… For better, for worse. I guess this is the worse part? I just know that at some point, I'll need to talk to him."_

" _Do you think you'll go back to the states?" Caroline inquired, worryingly. "I would hate it so much if you would leave Clovelly."_

" _Maybe… Maybe not." Bonnie replied; tears filling her eyes. "But, I still love him with all my heart; and because of that … I sincerely don't know what to do?"_

" _Of course you don't… It's too soon." Katherine rose her right hand to gently wipe the tears away from her cheeks. "And I'm sure that the low life jerk, who had stolen all your money, loves you too." She added, rolling her eyes. "Actually, I'm not sure … I know that he loves you so much; Bonnie. He just made a huge mistake."_

" _It's just money after all. Maybe you could rebuild your life one day at a time?" Caroline suggested; hopeful. "I mean, after you'll make him pay for the next ten years that is."_

" _We could all pitch in and help you, you know? It would be like a late wedding gift - I have some money saved and put away for trouble times." Katherine suggested, with a shrug._

" _No…. I could never accept charity from others." Bonnie shook her head, stubbornly._

" _What? This is certainly not charity. You are our friend, Bonnie!" Caroline exclaimed, outraged._

" _If it feels like it for you, what about a loan?" Katherine suggested, once more._

" _No, no … I know it's coming from your hearts, and from the kindness inside of you … But, I couldn't accept money from either of you. And even if I'm so furious at Kol right now; I know that he wouldn't accept it either." Bonnie explained her sentiments._

" _Well, can you at least come with us downstairs?" Katherine titled her head; while giving the puppy eyes to her friend. "Pretty please?"_

" _I don't know, he could come and … I … I'm not ready to see him." Bonnie stammered, nervously._

" _He's not in the pub; I checked before I came up." Caroline promised her friend. "Please Bonnie?" She begged her friend to reconsider._

" _We could get drunk?" Katherine suggested, playfully. "It's always hilarious to watch Caroline get drunk, anyway?"_

" _Hey! Talk for yourself English woman! I can hold my liquors down as much as you can!" Caroline replied, teasingly._

" _Well, that is certainly an offer that I can't refuse." Bonnie agreed; before hugging both of her friends who had simultaneously jumped into her arms all at once, under their loud exclamations of joy._

* * *

 _Mayor Brownston stood in front of the port guardrail, his cane leaning on a wooden beam, his eyes lost in the blue ocean filling the space of the entire panorama placed in front of his sight._

" _You know that you've always loved this Port more than you have loved your own life itself." He heard a feminine voice rose between the sounds of the waves hitting the shore._

" _Considering that I'm technically dead since a few centuries; I'll take that as a compliment." The mayor responded, smirking; before turning his gaze toward the middle age woman now standing in front of his sight. "Esther, it's always a pleasure to see you my dear." He greeted, amicably; grabbing her right hand in his._

" _Likewise, my friend." The witch replied, with a nod and a smile. "What is troubling you now?"_

" _Who says something is troubling me, my dear?" Charles Brownston turned his sight back at the ocean. "How's Clara, did you see her recently? The little one is growing up so fast."_

" _Well, you can certainly call it feminine intuition and the fact that you've just turned my question around to focus on me." Esther rolled her eyes to the cloudy sky, both hands grabbing the guardrail. "A few times; Caroline had managed to call me for a secret meeting in a nearby location. That alone allows me to see my grandchild."_

" _Why does it have to be so secretive?" The mayor questioned with a frown._

" _Let's just say that Klaus did not come to term with the past and my presence in the present, and the future of his daughter." Esther sighed, loudly. "I don't condemn him; he's allowed to feel the way he needs to feel." She added. "And … Caroline has not come to term with her witch' inheritance either."_

" _At least you can comfort yourself by knowing that your son Kol got married with the lovely Bonnie. Though, I sense troubles ahead for these two." Charles Brownston replied; lighting up his pipe._

" _They need to live their life as normal as possible." Esther commented. "The supernatural world had been a burden for us; it doesn't need to be one for them."_

" _I truly wish I could see it the same way that you do, my dear; but … troubled time are ahead for the six guardians." The mayor shared with her the truth._

" _Tell me – What is going on?" Esther questioned; while grabbing his right upper arm._

" _The portal of past spirits has reopened, my ship has been located in the middle of the storm a few days ago." Charles Brownston explained, unceremoniously._

" _Oh dear god!" Esther exclaimed, in shock; before rising her right hand over her chest, just in front of her beating heart. "Any other supernatural manifestations – other than Susannah of course?"_

" _Not as of now; but it shouldn't be this quiet for very long." The mayor replied, inhaling the tobacco. "Clovelly and its inhabitants are in great danger. The minute the spectres of the past will realize the portal is reopened; they'll invade what they remembered being theirs."_

" _They'll need to pass the portal and visit the spirits world; will they?" Esther realized; astonished._

" _The only ones who'll be able to close the portal will be the guardians; none others than them will achieve this task, Esther." He nodded, in affirmation._

" _But they could die, Charles!" Esther exclaimed; troubled beyond her own words. "They could all die and what would we do then?"_

" _We could all die if they are not trespassing the portal, Esther. This all of this…" He signed the ocean, the port and the village with his right hand. "It could all become a memory and you know it. And frankly my dear; I don't see any other ways to achieve it."_

" _It's our entire fault, isn't it? We have brought misery to this village and to our own family." Esther expressed her concerns, tears filling her eyes._

" _At the moment; pitying ourselves wouldn't achieve much. We need to find a way to close the door to the supernatural world or it'll swallow us with its darkness in no time."_

" _Klaus, and Kol … Oh dear God; may he protect them." Esther closed her eyes; reaching the mayor's right hand to grab it._

" _You words to heaven, my dear … You words to heaven." The mayor responded; softly squeezing her hand._

* * *

" _Down, down, down!" The sailors encouraged the three women in their drinking competition, with their uncontrollable excitement; while hitting their closed fists on the tables and bar counter._

" _Well, I'll be damn? Lady Caroline is once again, the winner!" George, the foreman, exclaimed from his standing position at the opposite side of all the commotion, under the loud cheering of the crowd._

" _Thank you, George!" Caroline replied, dropping her umpteenth empty glass on the counter, before making a comical reverence to her audience. "And take that in your faces, girls!" She pulled her tongue at both of her female competitors. "Both of you owe me a lot of money now!"_

" _I'm broke, remember?" Bonnie arched an eyebrow; discouraged to see her friend win…once again!_

" _Oh right … Well, what about you, Lady Katherine?" Caroline made a victory dance; while shaking her butt in all directions._

" _You've just emptied my entire stock of bottles. I refuse to give you money, Caroline Forbes! It's you who owe me for the large amount of alcohol you've just pushed into your stomach." Katherine scolded her friend, humorously._

" _What the hell was that? You drank over ten glasses, Caroline?" Bonnie exclaimed, discouraged. "What happened to my very sophisticated friend?"_

" _She met a fisherman, fell in love and had move in Clovelly, that's what happened to her!" Katherine commented, winking. "But Bonnie is right; where did you learn to drink such large amount of alcohol without blinking or fainting completely drunk on the floor?" She questioned, dumbfounded._

" _For God sake you used to take one single sip and you would drop dead like a fly who's just been hit." Bonnie objected, vehemently._

" _I beg your pardon, Bonnie Bennett! I was able to keep my liquors down, thank you very much!" Caroline protested._

" _Oh right, you were able to get a Cosmopolitan down, if … And only if, the barman had placed a beautiful umbrella on top of the glass, but … More than that… No!" Bonnie teased._

" _Now wonder why Klaus was able to get you in his bed in not time." Katherine teased even more; with a wink addressed to her friend Bonnie. "He made her drink one single glass and she was on her back, with legs wide opened."_

" _Oh, Katherine!" Caroline flushed, outraged. "That is simply not the truth and you know it!" She added; stomping both feet on the wooden floor. "And so you'll both know; it's actually Klaus who showed me how to drink this way." She added, proudly; with her chin rose. "I mean… We used to play some sort of a game that would involve… Well, alcohol, obviously… And other things that are not of your damn business!" She explained; red cheeks and all._

" _Oh please, just stop!" Katherine raised her opened palm; wincing. "Now I need to get out of my head those dirty images of you and Klaus frolicking, while being drunk as you can get!"_

" _Who use the term "frolicking" in these days of age?" Caroline frowned, disgusted._

" _In Clovelly, they seem to use it." Bonnie shrugged; small laughter escaping her lips._

" _I meant somewhere else than this crazy village located in the middle of nowhere." Caroline commented; under the loud burst of laughter of both of her friends._

" _Oh … God! You two are too precious for words, you know that?" Bonnie commented, wiping the corners of her eyes from tears of joy. "How is it possible that you always manage to make me laugh and feel happy with myself in the time space of a few hours?" She asked, emotional._

" _Because, Bonnie Bennett, we love you and we want only the best for you." Caroline replied; her arms instinctively encircling her female friend into a hug._

" _Thank you girls. You make all the difference in the world." Bonnie snorted; gently pushing her friend at arm length, before amicably kissing her cheeks._

" _When you're happy, we are happy … You know that, right?" Katherine commented, a smile spreading on her red lips._

" _Yeah… I got that now." Bonnie nodded, before asking. "But enough about me. You think that your uncle was saying the truth? About him being the past captain of that ship? That would mean he's eternal; right? And, what about the portal and us being the six guardians?"_

" _Did you verify his say with Elijah?" Caroline asked herself._

" _I verified it this morning with the biggest lovers quarrel known to mankind." Katherine sighed loudly. "He believes that it is true. I'm not surprised… This village has always been under the grip of an invisible supernatural law of some sort. We all know what Kol, Klaus, and now my brother are; do we?"_

" _Listen girls; I just want to say that I don't "ever" want you to fight with your significant others because of me and Kol." Bonnie warned them, gently. "I would feel so bad about it."_

" _It was more than that for me, Bonnie. Elijah kept secret after secret from me." Katherine commented, dryly._

" _But it was at the specific demand of your uncle to keep his secret from you; does it count for something?" Caroline titled her head; hopeful of making Katherine see Elijah in a better light._

" _I guess … I'm still majorly pissed at him, though." She rolled her eyes._

" _Well, let's all be pissed at our men together then?" Caroline teased, winking._

" _Why are you pissed? Isn't it blissful happiness for you and Klaus?" Bonnie questioned, surprised._

" _Don't … Don't make me start on the subject, please." Caroline shook her head; under the sudden burst of laughter of her friend._

 _Katherine let a smile spread on her lips before raising her sight to the entrance of the pub, catching the arrival of Klaus, Elijah and Kol._

" _What is it, Katherine?" Caroline noticed her sudden change of expression._

" _Bonnie … He… He just entered…" The brunette sputtered, nervously; wiping her hands on her apron, before nodding in their direction. "I mean, Kol is here."_

 _Bonnie turned on her stool; her sight suddenly locking with her husband's._

" _Oh shit! You want us to go upstairs?" Caroline proposed, nervously._

" _No." Bonnie shook head; swirling on her bar stool to face the bar counter again, as well as Katherine. "We are not children; we're adults, we need to act like it."_

* * *

" _Where do you think you're going?" Klaus retained Kol, with the help of a firm grip on the sailor' left forearm._

" _To see my wife, Goddammit." Kol mumbled, angrily; between clenched teeth. "Do you have something against that, brother?"_

" _I swear to you, Kol…" Klaus threaten, at a mere inch of his brother's face. "You make one wrong move toward Bonnie, and I'll throw darts at your head all night!" He mumbled, under clenched teeth._

" _Frankly Kol; I don't think he's joking much." Elijah commented, himself. "And I'll help him if you hurt her."_

" _And frankly, Elijah; it's not of his or your damn business what is going on with my wife and I!" Kol spat, angrily._

" _It became my damn business the day you left my friend penniless and fucked another girl in her bed!" Elijah lashed out, himself._

" _Do you think it's wise for you to go strolling in her direction at the moment?" Klaus questioned; while throwing his jean jacket on a nearby hook._

" _I need … I need to talk to her, to have a sense that all is not extinct because of me." Kol lowered his head, shameful._

" _Well; let her make the first move then." Elijah suggested, amicably._

* * *

" _They're coming!" Katherine glanced at their approach; while cleaning the counter and whispering the warning to her friend._

" _How close?" Bonnie questioned, biting into her bottom lip._

" _This is crazy! Why are we whispering?" Caroline commented, in a low murmur._

" _Hi Bonnie!" Kol greeted; nervously rubbing his hands together._

" _Fuck! What part of letting her make the first move did he not understood?" Elijah mumbled, under clenched teeth, near Klaus left ear._

" _That's Kol for you!" Klaus whispered back._

" _Hi." Bonnie replied, toneless; while keeping her gaze fixated on the glass she was holding in her hands._

" _Kol." Katherine and Caroline greeted, coldly, but also politely, with a single nod._

" _Ladies." Kol replied, nodding himself._

" _You couldn't' have retain him from coming here tonight?" Caroline spat at Klaus, in a setback position._

" _What do you want me to do, Caroline? I should have attached him to a pole like a dog?" Klaus growled back._

" _That could have been a very good idea!" Caroline poked his bulged chest of her straight finger._

" _You're still mad at me?" Elijah questioned Katherine; who avoided his stare by randomly cleaning glasses._

" _At the moment, Kol is winning the palm of me being mad at someone, Elijah." Katherine replied, shrugging._

" _Well, that is huge relief; being compared to Kol." He growled; unhappy._

" _How are you?" Kol asked Bonnie; getting a few steps closer of her sitting position._

" _As expected." She replied, shrugging; still keeping her sight at bay._

" _I think we need to talk." Kol suggested, swallowing a lump in his throat; his hand softly brushing the caramel colored skin of her left upper arm._

" _I'm not ready." She pulled her arm away from his sweet ministrations._

" _O.K." He nodded, uncomfortable; burying his hands in his front jean pockets. "I understand; I'll wait as long as you need."_

" _Klaus; what is she doing here?" Katherine lowered her upper body on the bar counter to whisper the question to her male friend._

" _Fuck!" Klaus swore; his stare locked with Lizzie's who had just walk inside the pub._

" _I thought she had left for good the last time she was in town? Why is she back in Clovelly?" Katherine inquired, nervously; covering her track by sliding two bottles of beer toward Klaus and Elijah, while whispering near his left ear._

" _Who the heck is she?" Caroline questioned the both of them._

" _Apparently she's back!" Klaus mumbled, under clenched teeth. "Business and all I guess."_

" _Who the heck is she? Why are you murmuring like a star such as "Adele" had suddenly entered the damn pub?" Caroline inquired._

" _Oh not Adele; but more so one of the few regular whores who used to offer their services to the sailors." Katherine informed Caroline._

" _O.K., so … One and one equal two … OMG! Don't tell me she was a regular of Kol?" Caroline put the pieces together._

" _Then, we won't tell you." Elijah took a few gulps of his beer; adverting his own eyes from his girlfriend's._

" _How do you know her, Elijah?" Katherine questioned her boyfriend, dumbfounded. "What is going on, Klaus?"_

" _Nothing, Katherine … Why do you think that something is going on anyway?" Klaus responded, evasively, with a single shrug; while turning his gaze away from his female friend brown eyes._

" _Because I know you well; and you're both blushing like girls at the moment!" Katherine commented, unsatisfied by their answers._

" _Hi Kol; can you offer me a drink?" Lizzie approached his standing position; before throwing her bag on the counter._

" _Go away, Lizzie!" Klaus mumbled, angrily._

" _Go fuck yourself, Klaus; I'm entitled to be a customer in this establishment like anybody else." Lizzie spat back._

" _Not if I say otherwise." Katherine added, dryly. "And I'm about this close to say otherwise… So, find yourself a table far away from us."_

" _Oh dear, dear Katherine; the saint of all saints. No one is quite reaching your high standards, does it?" Lizzy commented, slyly. "So, what about that drink, Kol?"_

" _Who's your friend, Kol?" Bonnie questioned, turning her cold glaze toward the young lady who had just walk into the middle of their conversation._

" _No one." Kol replied to his wife, his head kept down. "Leave Lizzie, please?"_

" _Why? Aren't you going to present me to your new girlfriend, Kol? Or is this one your "wife"?" She questioned, insensible._

" _Kol, what is she implying?" Bonnie questioned Kol; nervously._

" _Nothing… She's leaving." Kol tried to calm her; suddenly raising his head to turn his gaze toward Lizzie. "She's leaving now!"_

" _Fine! I can sense when I'm not welcomed anyway. But, I can't leave without you giving me back what is mine, can't I, Kol?" She grinned, taking an additional step to reach his standing position; her fingers suggestively sliding on his bulged chest._

" _Stop this now, Lizzie; or I swear…"He growled, under clenched teeth._

" _Sure… Let me just …" Lizzie encircled his waist, before slowly sliding her right hand in his jeans back pocket. "There they are…My pink pair of panties! You remember, do you? You took them from me yesterday night; before slamming me to a wall, your lips ravaging mine?" She raised the pair of panties in her right hand; victorious of her dirty work. "Checkmate, baby!" She whispered, near his left ear. "It was nice to meet you, Bonnie!" She added, perniciously; before turning on her high heels to walk pass the group._

" _Fuck!" Elijah whispered to himself; before rubbing his eyelids; under the sudden silence of the entire group._

" _So much for trying to cover it up." Klaus commented, himself; while closing his eyes under a long sigh._

" _Answer me this, Kol, did you sleep with her?" Bonnie asked, her sight lost in the emptiness of the room; tears rolling on her cheeks._

" _Bonnie, maybe we should go upstairs?" Katherine suggested, nervously. "You … You shouldn't believe a single word of what that girl is saying … She's a troublemaker; she's always been."_

" _I … I … I can explain, Bonnie; please let me explain?" Kol stammered, nervously._

" _Did you sleep with her? Answer me, Goddammit!" She yelled; silencing the entire pub in a matter of a few seconds._

" _Yes." Kol replied, honestly. "But it didn't mean …" He tried to explain; a resounding slap hitting his left cheek a second later._

" _Go fuck yourself, asshole! I don't want you near me ever again. I want you out of my life for good!" She yelled, some more; turning on herself to leave. "I'm leaving Clovelly for good; and I won't ever come back!"_

" _That might be impossible, my dear." Mayor Brownston commented, appearing out of nowhere. "Especially if you want to save this village from vanishing from the map!"_

 _ **THIS STORY IS ENTERING NOW A SMALL HIATUS PERIOD**_

* * *

 _Thank you again, my dear readers, for reading the fifth installment of this TPOL sequel, titled: "Elapsing time"._

 _The story will very soon take a supernatural turn that you probably did not see coming ;) But a huge hint was thrown at you at the end of this present chapter._

 _I'm taking a short hiatus from my writing; family obligation, work and vacation at the end of May is forcing me to take a pause. I'll be back to write this story in June._

 _Much love to all of you,_

 _ **Lovely Vero**_


	6. Between now and then

**TPOL – The Legend Sequel**

 **(Sequel of the Fan Fiction: The Port of Love)**

Fan Fiction – Alternate Universe

Klaus & Caroline

Elijah & Katherine

Kol & Bonnie

From: **Lovely Vero**

* * *

 _ **Previously on TPOL – The Legend Sequel…**_

" _How are you?" Kol asked Bonnie; getting a few steps closer of her sitting position._

" _As expected." She replied, shrugging; still keeping her sight at bay._

" _I think we need to talk." Kol suggested, swallowing a lump in his throat; his hand softly brushing the caramel colored skin of her left upper arm._

" _I'm not ready." She pulled her arm away from his sweet ministrations._

" _O.K." He nodded, uncomfortable; burying his hands in his front jean pockets. "I understand; I'll wait as long as you need."_

" _Klaus; what is she doing here?" Katherine lowered her upper body on the bar counter to whisper the question to her male friend._

" _Fuck!" Klaus swore; his stare locked with Lizzie's who had just walk inside the pub._

" _I thought she had left for good the last time she was in town? Why is she back in Clovelly?" Katherine inquired, nervously; covering her track by sliding two bottles of beer toward Klaus and Elijah, while whispering near his left ear._

" _Who the heck is she?" Caroline questioned the both of them._

" _Apparently she's back!" Klaus mumbled, under clenched teeth. "Business and all I guess."_

" _Who the heck is she? Why are you murmuring like a star such as "Adele" had suddenly entered the damn pub?" Caroline inquired._

" _Oh not Adele; but more so one of the few regular whores who used to offer their services to the sailors." Katherine informed Caroline._

" _O.K., so … One and one equal two … OMG! Don't tell me she was a regular of Kol?" Caroline put the pieces together._

" _Then, we won't tell you." Elijah took a few gulps of his beer; adverting his own eyes from his girlfriend's._

" _How do you know her, Elijah?" Katherine questioned her boyfriend, dumbfounded. "What is going on, Klaus?"_

" _Nothing, Katherine … Why do you think that something is going on anyway?" Klaus responded, evasively, with a single shrug; while turning his gaze away from his female friend brown eyes._

" _Because I know you well; and you're both blushing like girls at the moment!" Katherine commented, unsatisfied by their answers._

" _Hi Kol; can you offer me a drink?" Lizzie approached his standing position; before throwing her bag on the counter._

" _Go away, Lizzie!" Klaus mumbled, angrily._

" _Go fuck yourself, Klaus; I'm entitled to be a customer in this establishment like anybody else." Lizzie spat back._

" _Not if I say otherwise." Katherine added, dryly. "And I'm about this close to say otherwise… So, find yourself a table far away from us."_

" _Oh dear, dear Katherine; the saint of all saints. No one is quite reaching your high standards, does it?" Lizzy commented, slyly. "So, what about that drink, Kol?"_

" _Who's your friend, Kol?" Bonnie questioned, turning her cold glaze toward the young lady who had just walk into the middle of their conversation._

" _No one." Kol replied to his wife, his head kept down. "Leave Lizzie, please?"_

" _Why? Aren't you going to present me to your new girlfriend, Kol? Or is this one your "wife"?" She questioned, insensible._

" _Kol, what is she implying?" Bonnie questioned Kol; nervously._

" _Nothing… She's leaving." Kol tried to calm her; suddenly raising his head to turn his gaze toward Lizzie. "She's leaving now!"_

" _Fine! I can sense when I'm not welcomed anyway. But, I can't leave without you giving me back what is mine, can't I, Kol?" She grinned, taking an additional step to reach his standing position; her fingers suggestively sliding on his bulged chest._

" _Stop this now, Lizzie; or I swear…"He growled, under clenched teeth._

" _Sure… Let me just …" Lizzie encircled his waist, before slowly sliding her right hand in his jeans back pocket. "There they are…My pink pair of panties! You remember, do you? You took them from me yesterday night; before slamming me to a wall, your lips ravaging mine?" She raised the pair of panties in her right hand; victorious of her dirty work. "Checkmate, baby!" She whispered, near his left ear. "It was nice to meet you, Bonnie!" She added, perniciously; before turning on her high heels to walk pass the group._

" _Fuck!" Elijah whispered to himself; before rubbing his eyelids; under the sudden silence of the entire group._

" _So much for trying to cover it up." Klaus commented, himself; while closing his eyes under a long sigh._

" _Answer me this, Kol, did you sleep with her?" Bonnie asked, her sight lost in the emptiness of the room; tears rolling on her cheeks._

" _Bonnie, maybe we should go upstairs?" Katherine suggested, nervously. "You … You shouldn't believe a single word of what that girl is saying … She's a troublemaker; she's always been."_

" _I … I … I can explain, Bonnie; please let me explain?" Kol stammered, nervously._

" _Did you sleep with her? Answer me, Goddammit!" She yelled; silencing the entire pub in a matter of a few seconds._

" _Yes." Kol replied, honestly. "But it didn't mean …" He tried to explain; a resounding slap hitting his left cheek a second later._

" _Go fuck yourself, asshole! I don't want you near me ever again. I want you out of my life for good!" She yelled, some more; turning on herself to leave. "I'm leaving Clovelly for good; and I won't ever come back!"_

" _That might be impossible, my dear." Mayor Brownston commented, appearing out of nowhere. "Especially if you want to save this village from vanishing from the map!"_

* * *

Chapter 6

" **Between now and then"**

* * *

" _How many times in a row has it been now, Uncle?" Trevor lashed out; furiously throwing his apron on the bar counter. "How many damn times was I obligated to close this damn pub for your ludicrous ideas and legends of the moment? Mm? Now, it's the legend that Clovelly will vanished from the map… What will you say tomorrow?"_

" _It's o.k. Trevor; it's o.k." Katherine tried to calm her brother; landing a friendly hand on his right forearm._

" _Not it's not, Katherine!" Trevor shook his head; still pissed at the entire scenario of his uncle. "For God sake at least let Bonnie go. She is moaning and crying after being deceived and dumped by this idiot!" He pointed a finger toward Kol._

" _Hey! Lower your tone, Trevor and mind your "fucking" damn business!" Kol spat back; darting toward his interlocutor. "I would never dump my wife!"_

" _Hey yourself! Just calm down, o.k.?" Elijah grabbed Kol's left upper arm to hold him firm in his momentum. "Believe me when I say: You've done quite enough for one day, Kol."_

" _Fine… You can agree with Trevor, you can agree with everybody, Elijah – I know that I've been a jerk o.k.!" Kol squirmed himself out of Elijah's grip; sobs and tremors perceived in his tone of voice._

" _You want me to bring you upstairs?" Caroline cupped Bonnie's face; wiping tears away from her cheeks._

" _I … I don't know … I don't know what to think or how to feel anymore? " Bonnie shook her head to Caroline; both hands firmly grabbing the wrists of her friends._

" _I know … But, I'm here… It's going to be o.k." Caroline tried to comfort her friend, before pulling her into a hug; he sight meeting Klaus's with much concerns for her friend. "Help, please?" She managed to silently mouth the two words to him._

" _Mayor Brownston; I think you should join me outside and leave the youths to their present quarrel, don't you think?" George suggested, eyeing the mayor with dilated pupils. The Mayor' present careless attitude has went too far in his humble opinion._

" _No, I do not think; George. What's about to happen to Clovelly is far more disturbing than a few quarrels among the youths, as you so masterfully phrased it." Charles Brownston replied, his white knuckles holding the back of a chair._

" _Mayor." Klaus made his quiet approach; addressing a single nod to the mayor and foreman. "You have my utmost respect. But, don't bullshit us please; especially me … If something needs to be said, say your piece and leave everybody be. We are all trying to build a life here."_

" _That's the thing, Klaus; I won't be able to leave you be." The Mayor replied; meeting the man's gaze. "And if you want to build a "life" in Clovelly; you should think of saving the damn village then!"_

" _You're not joking, aren't you? I mean about the threat hovering above Clovelly?" Klaus questioned, in a single whisper._

" _The threat is "in" Clovelly, Klaus; it is not hovering above it." The Mayor rectified his say._

" _Why do I have the strange feeling that we won't like the changes it will force us to make in our life?" Elijah commented, reaching the small group._

" _Because you're always been a true thinker, Elijah." Mayor Brownston replied; grabbing his cane in hand. "And you were always able to see the future before others could."_

" _What the hell is going on here?" Elena asked her brother; scattering the small audience. "You've closed the pub, once more?"_

" _Our uncle is still on "high" with his stupid legend!" Trevor growled, unhappy. "Salvatore! Why are you following my sister like a dog who wants to pee on a tree?"_

" _Because he wants to get in my pants!" Elena replied, with a single shrug; lowering her elbows on the bar counter to watch the general commotion._

" _That's is so inaccurate that I don't even know where to begin!" Damon objected, vehemently. "Your sister was taking care of an errand for the club when I, gentlemanly, suggested to drive her back here. As for getting into her pants, I can assure you that it is the other way around! She begged me to sleep with her a couple of days ago."_

" _Oh shut the fuck up, Salvatore!" Elena darted her angry eyes on him._

" _Let's just agree that you both want to jump each other' bones then." Trevor commented, a large smirk spreading on his manly lips._

" _Bonnie; can we talk? Please? My sweet Bonnie, please let me explain?" Kol slowly approached his wife's standing position near the bar, repenting of his numerous life errors; arms stretched in a vain attempt to reach her._

" _You! You approach me or you touch me and you're fucking dead, Kol!" Bonnie responded; pushing herself at arm length of Caroline's embrace, before pointing a forbidding finger toward her husband._

" _Come on; don't … Don't let our love die so easily." Kol begged her to reconsider, his voice breaking; his right hand placed in front of his heart._

" _Are you fucking kidding me?" Bonnie exclaimed, grabbing strands of her hair with both hands. "You are the one who slept with another woman, Kol; therefore I'm certainly not the one who "let our love die" as you so brilliantly put it, to give a better image of yourself!"_

" _Bonnie; you should go upstairs, sweetie … You should lay down or something." Katherine suggested; nervously twisting a kitchen towel in her hands._

" _And missing how my husband will make a fool of myself? Fat chance of that, Katherine!" Bonnie replied, fists firmly closed on each side of her tensed body. "Now if your uncle could spill his guts about the "why" I'm forbidden to leave the village, I would gladly appreciate it."_

" _I believe that what all of you need is strong Irish coffees offered by the house!" Mary, then new waitress, suggested, strolling from the back kitchen toward the back of the bar counter; while preparing a few fresh pots._

" _Who's that woman; Katherine?" Charles Brownston limped, cane in hand, to reach the bar counter; his sight narrowed on the middle-age natural beauty in front of his sight._

" _Oh…. I'm sorry; with this entire commotion I forgot to… I mean, where are my manners? I don't believe I've properly introduced you to Marie-Hélène." Katherine shook her head; to help her grasp a sense of reality. "Mary will give us a hand at the pub. Marie-Helene, this is my uncle, Charles Brownston; the mayor of this community."_

" _Mayor. It's a pleasure." The enthusiastic woman handed her right hand to the imposing man._

" _Mrs. Marie-Hélène? French name or am I mistaking?" The mayor rapidly shook the lady' right hand; before pulling it away… Her hand was way too soft for his taste!_

" _Oui! You're right, it is a French first name! Now, if you don't mind, Mayor Brownston, you'll need to excuse-me; I need to prepare fresh pots of coffee for the young crowd." She nodded, smiling politely; before turning her back at him without much more ceremony._

" _I'll mind very much in a matter of facts!" Mayor Brownston protested vehemently over the stupefaction of his niece._

" _Uncle, really … There's not need to be so rude!" Katherine tried to lower the blow._

" _This is a family matter, Mrs. Mary; I would grandly appreciate if you could excuse yourself."_

" _Well; I couldn't oblige to your request, Mayor. I'm working, and I would like to fulfill the tasks asked of me." Mary replied; filling the coffee machine of water._

" _Katherine!" The Mayor called out his niece name, dryly; his hands furiously closing on his cane. Who was that impertinent woman that had the audacity to go against his wishes?_

" _Eh… Mary; you can be excused of your work duties for the night. My uncle is right we need to discuss among family and friends." Katherine suggested, politely; nervously rubbing her hands together._

" _You need to discuss supernatural manifestations in the village? Or did I mistake what I could hear?" Mary turned on herself to face the brunette. "Nothing that I haven't heard before. My grand-aunt Rosalie used to come back to haunt us when my sister and I were little girls." She added, smiling._

" _Obviously, she did not haunt you enough!" Mayor Brownston lashed out; sighing loudly._

" _Uncle!" Katherine reprimanded._

" _Well; if you're asking me it won't be long until the Mayor will find a way to get into that woman's pants." Damon chuckled, grabbing an apple in a nearby bowl; before biting all his teeth into it._

" _Oh disgusting!" Elena threw a punch on his left upper arm._

" _What?" Damon shrugged. "It's true!"_

" _Could you keep your disgusting visions to yourself, Salvatore?" Trevor suggested, wincing._

" _Mayor Brownston? I've waited enough!" Bonnie called again; tears filling her eyes._

" _Bonnie, please … Can we find a quiet place, where we could talk?" Kol tried to grab his wife's hand; before being pushed aside by Caroline._

" _You've done quite enough, Kol. Leave my friend alone." Caroline warned, angrily._

" _Caroline! Hold your fire; Love." Klaus suggested, softly; his right hand now placed on her left hip._

" _Did you ever know me as someone who would hold her fire, Mikaelson?" Caroline spat back; sight narrowed on the werewolf man._

" _Did you ever know me as someone that would back away from a good fight; Forbes?" Klaus replied, tit for tat; lowering his head near hers. "Leave them be… Leave them to figure out the rest of their life." He whispered for their ears only._

" _You're right, Miss Bennett … This has been dragged way too long." Mayor Brownston agreed, with a single nod addressed to the young lady. "As for Mrs. Mary presence; it's entirely on my niece' shoulders."_

" _Nothing that a good cup of Irish coffee wouldn't cure, Mayor Brownston." Mary commented, with a wink; under his obvious roll of eyes._

" _Let it out then, Mayor… Explain this ludicrous idea that you have about Clovelly disappearing from the map?" George asked; small laughter escaping his parted lips._

" _Has anyone noticed that the south-east barricade has disappeared lately?" The Mayor asked the small assembly; scattering the pub with his sight. "Anyone?"_

 _Klaus bit his bottom lip, before rising his sight in the mayor's._

" _I did." He nodded, hands placed on each side of his hips. "From where my house has been built I was able to notice the disappearance from one night to the next morning."_

" _What? How is this even possible? That barricade was build more than fifteen years go? Why haven't you said anything, Klaus?" George asked; dumbfounded._

" _I was waiting for the right time to approach the Mayor with this observation." Klaus replied, turning his head to give a rapid glance toward a very worried Caroline._

" _What this means uncle?" Katherine asked, slowly walking from behind the counter, toward the small group._

" _Clovelly, as you all know it now is starting to disappear." The mayor replied, truthfully; under the loud exclamations. "Please, give me time to explain!" Charles Brownston suggested._

" _Does it have something to do with your ship?" Elijah finally mentioned; under the complete attention of the small crowd._

" _The ship is linked to a spirit/supernatural portal. This portal just reopened its door. By doing so, the past spirits will award themselves the right to take back the village under their spell." Mayor Brownston tried to explain to the best of his capacities._

" _That is the most ludicrous idea I've ever heard!" Bonnie exclaimed, with a wave of her right hand. "You can't make an entire fishermen village disappear in a few days by waving a magical wand!"_

" _Hours; Miss Bennet – It could easily be hours." Mayor Brownston replied, calmly._

" _What does it entitle us to do then?" Trevor asked, worryingly. "How can we provide any new supernatural manifestations?"_

" _If I can help, I surely will." Kol added, with a nod._

" _I think we can all agree that you have done enough; Kol!" Bonnie commented, dryly._

" _Kol is still one of the six guardians, Miss Bennett; and he will remain as such; even though some … How may I put it in a respectful way … Even though some marital problems suddenly emerged in the middle of this crisis." The mayor exposed the truth._

" _Fine! See if I care if he is one or not." Bonnie spat, angrily. "What do I have to do with everything? Why can't I leave Clovelly? Can't you find a way to save this village without me?"_

" _What are the guardians?" Mary whispered near Katherine's right ear; gathering a few cups of hot coffee on a platter._

" _The … The guardians are the six of us. That includes: me, Klaus, Elijah, Kol, Caroline and Bonnie. We have been chosen to keep an eye on the village. To protect it from any supernatural manifestations." Katherine whispered herself, in one single breath. "You must thing you've reach insanity by choosing this job?"_

" _My dear; I've seen and heard way worst." Mary winked, playfully. "Your uncle seems to know what he is talking about; let him explain his plan to you."_

" _Actually, you could leave. No one could force you to stay" The mayor responded to Bonnie; shrugging. "Your friend Elijah and Miss Forbes, here present; would still manage to leave and live as well – Being projected in an alternate present. As for all the rest of us; we would vanish, and that includes your friends, my niece Katherine, and Klaus… And with the addition of your none trusty husband. If one of the six guardians is missing; it won't work, Miss Bennett."_

" _Klaus… What about Clara?" Caroline couldn't help herself to express her concerns._

" _What are you saying for God sake?" Klaus busted; rapidly reaching the mayor' standing position to stare into his eyes. "There are children involved in this too, you know that, right? If this is a bad joke, Mayor Brownston, I suggest you present your apologies at this instant."_

" _You seriously think that I would laugh in all your faces about something so serious? You think I would purposely place Trevor's son, my grand-nephew in the balance of a bad joke?" The mayor responded, dryly. "It's not a joke, Klaus; this village will disappear and all of us with it if you're not passing the portal into the spirits world!"_

 _A mournful silence suddenly filled the entire pub; only disturbed by their heavy breathing and sudden realization of the truth._

" _Well, I'll be damn!" George, who had kept a quiet attitude, let himself fall into a sitting position, on a nearby chair._

" _Fuck!" Elijah swore; nervously passing a hand in his tangled hair. "How much time do we have?"_

" _If you could pass the portal tonight; it could save all of us." Mayor Brownston suggested with a single cough; lowering his sight._

" _Tonight? You can't certainly be serious, Mayor Brownston?" Bonnie exclaimed, in shock._

" _What is this "crossover" even implies, Uncle?" Trevor asked, from his standing position behind the bar counter._

" _The six guardians will reach the ship; when they'll be on board, the portal will open." Mayor Brownston explained, toneless._

" _And then what?" Kol finally questioned, with a single shrug. "What are we supposed to do "there" – Whatever "there" is?"_

" _I'm not sure." The mayor replied, shaking his head. "Passed the portal you could encounter a mix of the past with the deceived spirits. You'll be thrown into a new reality. There's a strong chance that you'll even meet my spirit self."_

" _Wait, wait … What?" Elijah questioned, dumbfounded. "If we even consider passing the portal, do we need to contact you?"_

" _I'd always kept a foot in the spirit world, Elijah; you can't be surprise by all the possibilities that you could encounter." Mayor Brownston added. "As for contacting me. It won't be possible the way you think it would be. My spirit self wouldn't recognize you as your present self."_

" _It's getting better and better by the minute!" Damon Salvatore commented, leaning his upper body on the bar counter; at a close proximity of Elena's. "Aren't you now glad to be an outsider?"_

" _What part of: I could lose my sister did you miss, asshole?" Elena spat back; angrily; before pushing herself at arm length._

" _Hey!? How am I supposed to know there's actually a heart inside your chest, Princess?" Damon objected, vehemently._

" _Uncle, how can we even think that this will work? I mean… How are we going to close the portal and be back to this present time and world in due time?" Katherine asked, in shock._

" _I don't know, Katherine. But what other choices do we have? The alternative would be to lose the majority of you. The alternative would mean losing all of this! The spirit world will take possession of what it truly believe is "his"." The mayor responded, shaking his head. "I think … I think that Susannah will find a way to help all of you, somehow."_

" _Susannah? Who the heck is Susannah?" George asked; raising his sight at the Mayor._

" _Susanna was the first witch who had entered Clovelly Port back in 1543 … Well, I'm not sure when exactly? She was very powerful; and now she is known in the community of witches as a powerful spirit who … Who protect the villagers of bad omens." Caroline explained to the best of her knowledge._

" _Where is this coming from?" Klaus narrowed his sight on Caroline._

" _Don't be mad … I … I mean; I saw your mother a couple of times and … Well, she … She told me quite a lot about the witches' heritage. My heritage, but I swear it was all in good faith and good heart, Klaus." She stammered through her explanation. "You perfectly know that I was in no need to becoming a witch."_

" _Tell me something, Caroline? Did you always met my mother alone?" Klaus approached her, his upper body leaning near hers; sight locked in Caroline's._

" _I … No, Clara was with me." She swallowed a lump in her throat, lowering her sight._

" _Oh … Fuck this!" Klaus swore, turning on himself; only to furiously hit a chair with the tip of his boot._

" _There is another small bump in the road that you should all be aware also." The mayor redirected the conversation to the subject at hands._

" _Another small bump in the road?" Elijah rose an eyebrow, questioning. "Either you have a very bad sense of humor; or I don't have one at all, Mayor."_

" _As of tonight, the moment you'll decide to cross the portal; you'll all lose your memory without any recollection of your present life." The mayor announced, in a single breath._

" _What? But how are we supposed to save Clovelly if we don't have any recollection of who we are and why we are there?" Bonnie exclaimed in shock._

" _That is the loophole the spirit world placed on all of you souls." The mayor responded; scattering all of their speechless faces. "Now, if you'll excuse me; I'll take time to collect my thoughts before your departure." He added, grabbing his cane; before limping toward the exit._

" _I don't know about all of you…" George shook his head; dumbfounded. "But I'll need a large amount of alcohol to swallow all of what had just been said tonight."_

" _You and all of us!" Trevor replied, before meeting his sister' Katherine sight._

" _Well, you need to give something to this man." Mary commented; before serving all of them a very strong cup of Irish coffee. "His truthfulness is sharper than a razor blade!"_

* * *

" _Bonnie? It's… Well, you know it's me… Can … Can we talk, please?" Kol lowered his forehead on the panel of the bedroom door, upstairs the Rose Garden Pub; where Bonnie had locked herself inside to think._

 _Unfortunately for the sailor; only a few murmurs of protestation coming from fishermen located in nearby rooms answered him._

" _I… I don't know what to say?" He added, in a broken and lower voice. "Believe me if singing would be an option ... I would gladly pick that one tonight; But I know how much I've messed up."_

 _Bonnie slowly approached the door on the tips of her shoes, arms firmly crossed in front of her chest, chin rose in a silent confrontation._

" _I just … Listen; I don't want you to sacrifice yourself for me or for the village… You… You should leave, Bonnie… Just leave Clovelly as soon as possible; you've sacrificed enough already. What needs to happen will happen – If it's the end, it's the end." Kol expressed his deepest feelings. "But, I'll try to go… I'll try to find a way to make it count, you know? It doesn't matter if the six guardians are not present; take the first plane back home … Whatever this means, and wherever it is for you now. If I die; I'll keep you in my heart; but I can't abandon Clovelly… I can't act like a coward once more."_

 _Bonnie closed her eyes, a few tears escaping her eyelashes, before rolling down on her cheeks. She raised her right hand wiping the tears away._

" _O.K., I … I'll let you be. Just … Just know that if it's truly the last time you hear my voice … I'm sincerely, truly sorry for what I did … And I … I love you Bonnie Bennett." Kol confessed, tears rolling on his cheeks as well; before turning on himself to move away toward the staircase._

 _Bonnie remained motionless, lurking in the penumbra of her bedroom for a few additional minutes, before slowly dragging her feet toward the bedroom door to open it; her teary sight meeting a now empty corridor._

 _She needed to make a decision… Leaving Clovelly; while gathering the broken pieces of heart with her… Or staying to fulfil her duties as one of the guardians?_

* * *

" _I know it's late for me and very early for you." Elijah replied to his interlocutor; his cellphone glued to his right ear._

 _He was standing in front of the panoramic windows of their loft; his sight drowned in the streets of Clovelly._

" _An emergency came up." He added, striking his eyelids; before turning on himself at the sound of the entrance door creaking on its arch. "No, no … I'm fine; it's nothing of the sort. But, I won't be reachable for a … I mean for an undetermined amount of time." He continued, his sight following Katherine who had kicked her shoes in one corner of the entrance; before strolling toward the kitchen to open the fridge, her right hand picking a bottle of beer. "Yes. I give you "carte-blanche" for all decisions to come regarding the new campaign. I'll write an e-mail in the next hour, granting you my position as an interim."_

" _You're wasting your time, Elijah." Katherine mumbled, mostly to herself; before letting herself fall into a lying position on the leather sofa._

" _Fine, you'll make it work then. Goodbye." Elijah ended the conversation, before throwing his cellphone on the nearby desktop. "I've … I mean I'll handle the necessary paper for my replacement at the company."_

" _Like I was saying you're wasting your time." She repeated, toneless; slowly gulping the amber liquid. "Take the first plane back to the U.S.; and put this all nightmare behind you."_

" _You're joking, right?" Elijah shook his head; passing a hand through his tangled hair. "How can you even suggest this to me, Katherine?"_

" _What?" She shrugged, unapologetically. "Didn't you hear my uncle back at the pub? You, Caroline and Bonnie are safe; so pack your bags and just leave. It's not like we were in the best place right now with our relationship. You'll find someone to heal your wounds back home."_

" _Fuck you woman!" Elijah lashed out; before grabbing a vase on a nearby console table, only to crash it on the opposite bricks wall, under the speechless expression of Katherine. "How dare you even suggesting this to me?" He pointed a forbidden finger in her direction; before rapidly reaching her lying position, only to raise her back into a standing position, both hands firmly grabbing her shoulders. "I left everything behind for you! Because I am in love with you … Now, if you even think for a second that this turn of events will make me run like a coward you have another thing coming! I won't leave you, I won't walk away like a coward, I won't lead my friends to their deaths, and I won't abandon this village, am I clear?" He asked, angrily; while shaking her frail figure._

" _Yes….Yes…" Her trembling lips whispered the word, before she could burst into tears; her body falling in the comfort of his arms._

" _Oh baby … No, no … I'm here." Elijah rose her trembling body in his arms; taking a sitting position in the leather sofa to softly rock her into a calming motion. "It's O.K Katherine, we'll make it … We'll all make it alive; you'll see – You'll continue to drive me crazy with all your insecurities after this all "portal" thing."_

" _You promise?" She rose her head, her teary eyes meeting his dark gaze. "Because, you heard what my uncle said about the memory lost? You'll forget about me."_

" _I could never forget about you, my heart would always remember… and, I promise, foolish woman." He softly kissed her forehead, before rocking her some more._

* * *

 _Caroline opened the entrance door of their new house, pushing the switch to get some lights, while holding Clara's chair in her left hand; with Klaus close on her heels. She reached the kitchen before gently dropping the chair on the counter. Thank God their daughter was soundly asleep as of now. She turned on herself before reaching the large bay window granting her a panoramic view of the ocean. And then, her eyes met the apparition of Captain Charles Brownston ship … In all its glory._

" _I can see the ship now." Caroline told Klaus, toneless; sight narrowed on the majestic boat. "It's like its looking me, waiting to lead all of us into our possible deaths."_

 _Klaus reached the kitchen counter, before dropping his truck keys on it; only to lower his upper body to bless the forehead of his daughter of a kiss._

" _I want you and Clara to take the first flight available for the U.S." He replied to her, while grabbing the edge of the counter with both hands; his head lowered to hide the tears filling his eyes. "I want you and Clara away from this village as soon as possible. It's the only way you'll both stay alive."_

" _Drop dead Klaus Mikaelson! If this portal doesn't kill us, I'll kill you with my bare hands for even suggesting such an option to me. Do you hear me?" She lashed out, turning on herself; both fists firmly closed on each side of her tensed body._

" _If I have to put your ass on that flight myself; I surely will Forbes… Do you hear me?" He rose his tone, turning on himself to dart his angry sight on her._

" _Fuck you! If you decide to stay and pass the portal … So will I!" She spat some more; taking a few steps toward his standing position._

" _Do you even think of our daughter? Do you want her to die…Is that what you truly wish for, Caroline?" Klaus shorten the last feet of distance between them; before grabbing both of her shoulders._

" _And you? Do you even think of what life will be for Clara and me without you in it? Or are you set on always acting as a selfish coward?" She rose her chin, confrontational._

" _Oh Good Lord woman! Why did you even came in Clovelly in the first place?" Klaus pushed her at arm length; before pacing back and forth on the length of their dining room. "Did you even consider the amount of heartaches and suffering I gave you since the first day you have set foot in this village?"_

" _I never saw it that way…" She lowered her tone, tears filling her eyes. "I found peace, love and happiness with you; it was never considered the other way around. And since Clara has been born … My heart …" She closed her eyes. "My heart is even fuller of love."_

" _Oh fuck you Forbes for saying this to me now!" Klaus exclaimed, before pulling Caroline into a tight embrace; his lips finding her salty ones. "I love you and our daughter more than anything." He confessed, cupping her face in both of his hands. "That's … That's why I want you safe and sound, far away from here."_

" _No… If you go; I'll go! I'm unable to let you or my friends die…. I'm unable to let Clovelly go." She shook her head, tears rolling on her cheeks. "This is my home now, Klaus."_

" _What will we do with Clara then?" Klaus asked; while rocking her in his arms, his right hand softly caressing her hair._

" _Give me your phone; I'll call Katherine … Maybe, she'll think of something." She suggested, before reaching for Klaus' cellphone in the back pocket of his jeans. "Katherine?" Caroline called the name of her friend, through her sobbing. "To whom do we give our daughter? Trevor? He's already so swamped with the pub and …" She questioned, without giving any more details. She knew her friend would understand their turmoil._

" _Caroline? You're crying?" Katherine responded, while closing her eyes to keep her own tears at bay. "I have an idea; but you need to trust me on this."_

" _I trust you, Katherine… I trust you." Caroline replied, raising her sight in Klaus's; before addressing him a single nod as a confirmation that a solution would be given to them._

* * *

" _George; for God sake what are you doing here?" Mayor Brownston scolded the man, while standing at the entrance of the dock engulfed into the deep fog of the night._

" _Well… I won't let you handle this … Well, this "mission" for lack of better words, all by yourself, mayor Brownston." George replied, with a single nod; before placing himself next to the mayor; both hands crossed in front of his lower chest._

" _You're a good man, George… A good man." Mayor Brownston commented, with respect. "I know you don't give credit to my story, and …" He tried to explain before being cut in the middle of his sentence._

" _Well, things change, mayor. The fact that your fifteen centuries ship is moored to the dock can easily change the mind of a man." George replied, with a cough._

" _What?" The mayor turned on himself to notice the said ship at a few feet of distance from their standing positions. "Susannah …." He murmured to himself; grateful for her help._

" _I guess there is somewhat some truth to your tale, mayor. And I am not about to let you stand alone while waiting for the six … What are they already?" George inquired, mostly curious._

" _Guardians, George; they are guardians." The mayor responded; raising his right hand in front of his mouth to hide his hilarity._

" _Right … Guardians." George agreed; swallowing a nervous lump in his throat. "You think they'll all come? If not, how much time until the village disappear? Until we'll all disappear? I mean, Lady Bennett and Kol seem to be on a verge of divorcing, would you say?"_

" _We won't disappear, George." The mayor shook his head, with much certainty perceived in his voice. "And they will all came; you'll see." He nodded, confident of his own say._

" _May your words reach God's ears, mayor Brownston … Or we'll be all screwed!" George commented; under the discreet laughter of the mayor._

* * *

" _It's late! They are not coming!" George commented; nervously pacing back and forth on the width of the dock. "What now, Mayor?"_

" _They will!" The mayor kept his mind set on this certitude; arms firmly crossed in front of his chest, sight narrowed on the misty horizon._

 _It did not take long for him to finally get a glimpse of three male silhouettes, slowly walking down the small hill leading them all toward the port dock._

" _Here they are." Charles Brownston commented, a small smile raising both corners of his lips; his sight locked at the small group of men walking their way._

" _But where are the women? Your niece Katherine, Lady Caroline and Lady Bonnie?" George wondered; nervously rubbing his hands together._

" _George, you're a man of little faith." The mayor replied, raising his chin at the sudden apparition to their sights of the three woman; walking a few feet behind their men._

" _Oh dear God!" George rolled his eyes to the night sky; sigh of relief escaping his parted lips._

* * *

" _Clovelly will be forever in your depths." The mayor addressed the six guardians with a single nod._

" _Little amount of choices did we have, mayor Brownston; for me, Elijah and Caroline, it was either this or letting our friends die, and the village vanish into thin air!" Bonnie spat; angrily._

" _I understand your anger, Miss Bennett; but you need to ease your soul before embarking in this journey." The mayor suggested, politely._

" _Easing my soul, really mayor Brownston? Why? Isn't it you who told us that the minute we would set a foot on your ship; we'd lose all our memories?" Bonnie argued. "I guess my soul will find peace then and there, would you say?"_

" _As you wish, Miss Bennett." The mayor sighed, loudly. There was no need for him to discuss with an angry woman… And angry she was!_

" _So? Where is your damn ship …" Kol started asking, before noticing the apparition. "Fuck! Your ship has cast its anchor in the harbor!"_

" _A beauty, isn't it?" The mayor commented, proudly; both hands firmly placed on each side of his hips._

" _Considering this beauty will soon lead us all to our possible death; I prefer to hold my comments for the time being." Klaus commented, dryly. "George? Keep an eye on the fishermen in my absence, will you?"_

" _My dear Klaus, you don't even have to ask." George agreed, with a single nod._

" _Did you … I mean, did you manage to find someone to take care of Clara during your absence? I'm sure both Trevor and Rebekah would have been more than happy to take care of her." The mayor asked, uncomfortable. "Just know that the entire village will keep an eye on your princess."_

" _We did; thank you." Caroline replied, without giving more information; sadness being felt in the tone of her voice. "But if we want our daughter to know her father when she'll grow up, we need to do this."_

" _Katherine…My niece …" The mayor called; his sight narrowed on the brunette._

" _I hate you, you know? For keeping all of this a secret." She replied; tears filling her eyes._

" _I did it to keep you safe." Charles Brownston replied; swallowing a lump in his throat. "Promise me to believe this somehow, to instinctively know, that I'm keeping a watchful eye on you."_

" _I'll forget everything, how can I even wish for such wishful thinking?" She responded, toneless._

" _So? How does this work?" Kol questioned, with a single shrug._

" _You get aboard my ship and … Soon, you'll pass the portal." The mayor explained._

" _Up we go then!" Kol grabbed Bonnie's left elbow; before being rebuffed by a strong push._

" _Keep your hands away from me, Kol; and don't think even for a second that I'm doing this for you." Bonnie whispered, under clenched teeth; before leading herself toward the ship._

" _Elijah, a word?" The mayor asked, pulling the young man at a few feet of distance, of the departure group._

" _Why do I feel that you're about to tell me something that I don't want to hear?" Elijah questioned, with both arched eyebrows._

" _You'll be the only one who will keep his memory intact." The mayor announced, unceremoniously; in a low whisper._

" _What?" Elijah exclaimed, in shock. "And you think of telling me this now?"_

" _Keep your tone down, Elijah." Charles Brownston, suggested; a hand placed on the left shoulder of his comrade._

" _What that even means?" Elijah asked, dumbfounded._

" _It means you'll be the one responsible to close the portal and to bring all of their asses back to Clovelly present time; when the time will be right." The mayor replied, uncompromisingly. "Now go son; my faith is with you."_

 _Elijah closed his eyes, taking a few deep breaths inside his lungs; before turning on his heels to reach the bridge._

 _The six guardians proudly stood on the front deck, their sights lost in the horizon; the fifteen centuries ship moving to an unknown supernatural destination; before suddenly plunging them all into the dark water._

" _Oh my God!" George exclaimed, thunderstruck._

" _Yes, George … May God be with them." Mayor Brownston wished all of them luck._

* * *

" _For God sake, stop knocking on my front door like the village is on fire!" Damon Salvatore shouted from the top of his lungs; reeling toward the said door in a pair of black boxer before opening its wood panel. "Oh it's you! What do you want at this late hour, Elena?" He asked, yawning; his sight muddy by his sudden awakening in the middle of the night. "Something happened to your sister or something?"_

" _Look, for God sake!" Elena spat while nodding toward the infant she was holding in her arms._

" _What … Why are you holding Klaus and Caroline's child?" Damon asked, dumbfounded._

" _Because they left "her" to us!" She exclaimed, in the verge of a nervous breakdown; handing the letter to the Sergeant._

" _What?" Damon grabbed the said piece of paper, in total shock._

* * *

 _Thank you again, my dear readers, for reading the sixth installment of this TPOL sequel, titled: "Between now and then"._

 _They all left! Our six guardians left Clovelly … engulfed in the dark water with Captain Brownston' ship. Where will their supernatural trek bring them? How will all the remaining group handle their departure? This sequel story finally took its soaring … Put your seat belts, my readers; a new journey is beginning … NOW!_

 _Much love to all of you,_

 _ **Lovely Vero**_

* * *

 ** _Thank you for all the anonymous reviews received, guys!_**

 ** _My answers are below._**

* * *

 **Deberry:** _Once again sweetie thank you for reading (in one single go) The Port of Love and then following the sequel; it is such a honor and joy to see my eldest reviewers coming back._

* * *

 ** _If I have forgotten someone in the responses to the anonymous reviews, it was not intentional and I thank you for it!_**


	7. 1543

**TPOL – The Legend Sequel**

 **(Sequel of the Fan Fiction: The Port of Love)**

Fan Fiction – Alternate Universe

Klaus & Caroline

Elijah & Katherine

Kol & Bonnie

From: **Lovely Vero**

* * *

 _ **Previously on TPOL – The Legend Sequel…**_

" _Clovelly will be forever in your depths." The mayor addressed the six guardians with a single nod._

" _Little amount of choices did we have, mayor Brownston; for me, Elijah and Caroline, it was either this or letting our friends die, and the village vanish into thin air!" Bonnie spat; angrily._

" _I understand your anger, Miss Bennett; but you need to ease your soul before embarking in this journey." The mayor suggested, politely._

" _Easing my soul, really mayor Brownston? Why? Isn't it you who told us that the minute we would set a foot on your ship; we'd lose all our memories?" Bonnie argued. "I guess my soul will find peace then and there, would you say?"_

" _As you wish, Miss Bennett." The mayor sighed, loudly. There was no need for him to discuss with an angry woman… And angry she was!_

" _So? Where is your damn ship …" Kol started asking, before noticing the apparition. "Fuck! Your ship has cast its anchor in the harbor!"_

" _A beauty, isn't it?" The mayor commented, proudly; both hands firmly placed on each side of his hips._

" _Considering this beauty will soon lead us all to our possible death; I prefer to hold my comments for the time being." Klaus commented, dryly. "George? Keep an eye on the fishermen in my absence, will you?"_

" _My dear Klaus, you don't even have to ask." George agreed, with a single nod._

" _Did you … I mean, did you manage to find someone to take care of Clara during your absence? I'm sure both Trevor and Rebekah would have been more than happy to take care of her." The mayor asked, uncomfortable. "Just know that the entire village will keep an eye on your princess."_

" _We did; thank you." Caroline replied, without giving more information; sadness being felt in the tone of her voice. "But if we want our daughter to know her father when she'll grow up, we need to do this."_

" _Katherine…My niece …" The mayor called; his sight narrowed on the brunette._

" _I hate you, you know? For keeping all of this a secret." She replied; tears filling her eyes._

" _I did it to keep you safe." Charles Brownston replied; swallowing a lump in his throat. "Promise me to believe this somehow, to instinctively know, that I'm keeping a watchful eye on you."_

" _I'll forget everything, how can I even wish for such wishful thinking?" She responded, toneless._

" _So? How does this work?" Kol questioned, with a single shrug._

" _You get aboard my ship and … Soon, you'll pass the portal." The mayor explained._

" _Up we go then!" Kol grabbed Bonnie's left elbow; before being rebuffed by a strong push._

" _Keep your hands away from me, Kol; and don't think even for a second that I'm doing this for you." Bonnie whispered, under clenched teeth; before leading herself toward the ship._

" _Elijah, a word?" The mayor asked, pulling the young man at a few feet of distance, of the departure group._

" _Why do I feel that you're about to tell me something that I don't want to hear?" Elijah questioned, with both arched eyebrows._

" _You'll be the only one who will keep his memory intact." The mayor announced, unceremoniously; in a low whisper._

" _What?" Elijah exclaimed, in shock. "And you think of telling me this now?"_

" _Keep your tone down, Elijah." Charles Brownston, suggested; a hand placed on the left shoulder of his comrade._

" _What that even means?" Elijah asked, dumbfounded._

" _It means you'll be the one responsible to close the portal and to bring all of their asses back to Clovelly present time; when the time will be right." The mayor replied, uncompromisingly. "Now go son; my faith is with you."_

 _Elijah closed his eyes, taking a few deep breaths inside his lungs; before turning on his heels to reach the bridge._

 _The six guardians proudly stood on the front deck, their sights lost in the horizon; the fifteen centuries ship moving to an unknown supernatural destination; before suddenly plunging them all into the dark water._

" _Oh my God!" George exclaimed, thunderstruck._

" _Yes, George … May God be with them." Mayor Brownston wished all of them luck._

* * *

 _This chapter is dedicated to Jennifer ( gooddame) who celebrated her birthday the past week. I hope your celebration was all that you could expect it to be and more, sweetie; and that you will enjoy this update/chapter? But mostly, that you will be surprised by it, and that you'll surely want to kill me for it too afterward...lol_

* * *

Chapter 7

" **1543"**

* * *

 _The pounding in Elijah' head increased, granting him no reprieve. Sleep has been his salvation for the time being, but it seemed his time away from reality had come to an end._

 _He finally and very slowly let a bright light infiltrate his lashes, through his half-opened eyelids; before scattering his surroundings. Last thing he could recall was standing on Mayor Brownston' ship, with the five other guardians, before being engulfed in the dark water. And now … And now …Where was he?_

 _Well, it seemed he was lying on a blanket placed over a ground of hay, in a stable. He was wearing a pair of very strange puffy white pants, but was chest naked. He grabbed the edge of a hook to help him get back on his feet; before noticing the white shirt, red vest, and a golden sword. Uniform that seemed to be coming straight from a sailing vessel._

" _What the actual fuck?" Elijah mumbled through his teeth; voices infiltrating his ears from outside – announcing what seemed to be the awakening of a village._

 _He grabbed his shirt and red vest; promptly dressing himself. He needed to locate the others as quickly as possible. He stepped outside the barn, placing his right hand as a visor on his forehead; before standing speechless in front of a port… A few centuries ago! He slowly advanced toward a peasant woman who was placing some eggs and different vegetables on a wooden table underneath a small makeshift tent of the morning market._

" _I'm sorry, my lady? Can you … I mean…I need an information?" Elijah kindly asked._

" _Well … It's been a long time since an official sailor called me a lady." The toothless woman replied, blushing. "What can I do for you, Quarter Master?" She inquired, making a reverence._

 _Quarter Master? In which parallel universe would he, Elijah Smith, be a sailor? This was laughable!_

" _What year is this? And where am I?" He asked, with much anticipation perceived in his voice._

" _You drank too much last night?" She winked; playfully. "You have lost your memory?"_

" _Something like that." He nodded, impatient; but while keeping his calm._

" _You are at Clovelly Port, the year is 1543, Quarter Master." She replied, under his stupefaction, letting a small laughter escape her lips. "Try to stay out of the sun today, Quarter Master; a hangover are never easy to handle for a gentleman such as yourself."_

* * *

" _Quarter Master!" The dry call came from afar; implying a direct order._

 _Elijah forgot the call, snatching a newspaper from a passerby' hands, under the man' unhappy comments; before instinctively pulling a golden coin from the front pocket of his red vest._

" _For your trouble." He buried the coin in the man's hand, who almost instantly regain his smile. "1543… The year, is 1543." He repeated to himself, astonished by his own discovery on the newspaper. They had passed the spirits portal and they were now all back in the year 1543!_

" _Quarter Master! Do I need to put you on restrictions for one week for your insubordination?" The loud call came back to finally pull him out of his state of shock. "Or will you grant me of your presence?"_

 _Elijah rose his head and sight to an apparition that left him breathless. At a few feet from him, standing in front of a large ship at a few meters of distance from the bridge, Mayor Brownston, sporting a beard, was standing in his captain uniform, both closed fists placed on each side of his hips, his sight narrowed on him._

 _Shit! He needed to regain his calm now … NOW! So much needed to be done, but acting like a fool wouldn't grant him a peace of mind. The mayor had told him that it was more than probable that he would meet his spirit self but that he wouldn't remember who Elijah was in the future._

" _Mayor … I'm sorry… I was …" Elijah tried to articulate, his palm holding the handle of the sword that was slowly swinging on the right side of his body._

" _Mayor? Did you drank all night, Quarter Master?" The captain rose his tone of voice; rolling his eyes to the blue morning sky._

" _No… I …" Elijah stammered, without finding the right words. "I'm sorry, Captain Brownston; I was out of touch for a second."_

" _Out of touch?" Captain Browston crossed his arms in front of his bulged chest, closing his eyes and sighing loudly. "It's obvious that you were at the tavern and drank all night. Because, you wouldn't choose such words in your normal state of mind, Quarter Master."_

" _Eh… I'm truly … I mean … Will the word "sorry" satisfy you, Captain Brownston?" Elijah questioned, nervously; while trying to keep his calm to the best of his capacity. Where were the others?_

" _It will suffice for the time being." Captain Brownston reopened his eyes, a trace of a smile spreading on his lips. "After all you are on two full days of permission at the moment, Quarter Master; you shall pass your free time as it shall fit your spirit… Including, getting yourself drunk." He shrugged. "This said; as your direct superior, when I call your name I demand that you answer me."_

" _Of course… Superior of what exactly?" Elijah tried to learn a bit more of his presence in these past surroundings. Quarter Master? Wasn't it a past appellation for the second in chief after the ship' captain? Was this a joke? He couldn't even stand on a deck?_

" _Nothing that a strong cup of coffee shouldn't cure, Quarter Master. And I suggest you take a good nap this afternoon." The captain eyed his second in chief suspiciously; while gesturing toward the cavern. "To … Well, put your head back on your shoulders."_

" _I "shall" listen to your advice, Captain Brownston." Elijah replied politely; while thinking at the same time that sleeping was the last thing in his mind at the present moment._

" _Tomorrow, we take the sea." His superior announced proudly; his long strides directing his legs toward the heart of the village._

" _We do?" Elijah swallowed a large lump in his throat. "For what purpose exactly?"_

" _Are you playing with my sanity, Quarter Master?" Captain Brownston studied him more carefully; his sight narrowed on his second in chief._

" _I wouldn't dare; Captain Brownston." Elijah shook his head._

" _A few pirates' ships have been spotted near the port." Captain Brownston informed him._

" _I see … We "shall" investigate then?" Elijah questioned some more._

" _Yes…" The Captain rolled his eyes some more; hoping that a good night of sleep would bring his second in chief back to normal. "Tonight; I would like for you to meet my fiancée."_

" _Your … What did you just say?" Elijah questioned, in shock._

" _I know I did not share my personal life aboard the ship, particularly with my crew, but I thought I had share this information with you?" Captain Brownston questioned with an abrupt halt, before positioning himself at the entrance of the tavern. "I would like to keep an eye on her in my absence; like the man who would assure her outmost protection."_

" _Yes… Eh … Of course, my mind is a bit in blurry this morning." Elijah tried to rephrase it._

" _Right. I would call it a heavy fog if I was you." The Captain winced, with an additional sigh. "Will eight O'clock at the hostel suits you, Quarter Master?"_

" _It will be perfect, Captain Brownston." Elijah made a reverence, with a single nod._

" _Well, let's get you a strong cup of coffee then." The Captain suggested some more before pulling the heavy wooden door of the tavern._

 _Elijah rose his head and sight at the sign placed above the door; swallowing an additional lump in his throat…_

 _ **The Rose Garden Tavern**_

 _Well, he'll be damn!_

* * *

" _You should have waking me up, Klaus." The middle age woman quibbled; while grabbing an apron on a hook place on a nearby wall of the small kitchen of their humble abode, who could barely contain a small table and two chairs. She dressed her long grey skirt and white peasant blouse of the apron, before directing her steps toward the young man to bless his forehead of a gentle kiss._

" _You were sound asleep, I didn't have the heart to wake you up." Klaus replied; a smile blessing his manly lips; at the touch of her lips._

" _This is nonsense, my son! We both have our daily tasks, and cooking eggs for you in the morning is mine." She gently squeezed his shoulders with her delicate hands. "Yours is to work at the forgery."_

" _What would I do without you, Rosa?" He turned his head, to kiss the woman on her right cheek._

" _You would make a "man" of yourself; that's what you would do, Klaus." She playfully wink, before cracking two eggs in a large terracotta bowl; glancing in his direction to hide the few remaining ones. Time was hard these days, they could barely make ends meet… Clients were rare at the village. But with the arrival of the English float she could only hope that Klaus would bring more money to the household or she'll have to go work at the tavern again._

 _The young man rose on his legs, grabbing an extra plate on a wall shelf before grabbing his own from her hands; separating the omelette in two equal parts._

" _Don't think I did not notice… Because I did." Klaus confessed._

" _No… You … I am not hungry this morning that is all." She stammered, redness covering both of her cheeks. "You should eat what I've cooked for you, young man!"_

" _We'll share the eggs, and there's plenty of milk and bread on the table for the both of us to share, come." He responded, not disturbed by her vain attempt to starve herself to grant him a good breakfast. "Sit!" He gently ordered._

 _They sat in silence; sharing their humble breakfast with a few shy smiles exchanged between small bites._

" _If things are not picking up at the forgery I'll enrol myself aboard the ships … I'm sure I could do something that would grant us more money?" Klaus suggested._

" _No! Never … It's something that I would never accept that you'd do! I'll find work at the tavern again." Rosa objected, vehemently; rising on both of her legs to grab the dirty dishes, before dropping them in a bassinette. "The day a straw basket, containing a baby boy, was placed on my front door with a note asking me to take care of you; that day I had decided in the deepness of my heart that I would give you the best life possible as a foster mother."_

" _I don't want you to get upset, Rosa; it was just a suggestion. I'm mostly certain that the arrival of the English float will grant me more work at the forgery." Klaus rose on his legs to grab an empty bucket; before blessing his adoptive mother' forehead of a kiss. "I'll go fill the bucket of water."_

 _He pushed the locket of the small door that would lead him to a small vegetables garden where the water well was located; before closing the door behind his back to inhale the morning fresh air._

 _He closed his eyes, a tear escaping his eyelashes; before rolling on his left cheek. It would be the last time that he would witness Rosa struggling with food… The last time! If he needed to sell his soul to the devil to bring bread on the table to his mother … He certainly would!_

* * *

" _Is there someone of services here?" A dark hair, dark eyes, man called several times, hitting his left forearm of his pair of leather cloves with much impatience; before Klaus could finally appear in front of his sight. "Are you of services in this forgery?" He asked once more, dryly._

" _I am my Lord, what can I do for you?" Klaus asked, holding an iron rod in his right hand._

" _My carriage is not holding the pavement of this village very well; could you reinforce its hitch." The said man asked, with a rise chin._

" _Well, if I can speak truthfully to you, my Lord…" Klaus responded; while trying to hold his laughter. "The roads of this village have not been made for such beauty." He nodded toward the said red and blue carriage that had stopped its course in front of the opened forgery._

" _Did I ask for your opinion?" The man responded, narrowing his sight on Klaus._

" _As the black-smith of this village; it would be impertinent of me to not give you my humble opinion. But rest assure that I'm sorry if I have disrespected you." Klaus presented his apologies, lowering his head. This man was an asshole. He knew the kind too well; but he also knew that bread was needed on Rosa' table. "But, it is with great pleasure that I will work into reinforcing the hitch of your carriage."_

" _That is more like it." The impertinent man nodded; before turning his head toward the female intruder that was making an entrance, a large blue cape and hood covering her face and hair. "Why did you stepped out of the carriage, Madam? I told you to wait for me inside."_

" _Nonsense, I wanted to see if you could find help for the carriage." The softest of all feminine voices replied, before she could grant Klaus a glimpse of her beauty._

 _She gently pushed the hood down on her shoulders revealing a blonde cascade of curls and the purest, bluest-greenest pair of eyes he ever had the pleasure to meet._

" _Good morning." She granted him of a sincere smile that illuminated the entire forgery, and of a single nod._

" _Milady." Klaus made a reverence, feeling the beats of his heart dangerously rising inside his chest._

 _This woman; whomever she was … Had certainly captured his heart in one single glance!_

" _This is such a dusty and dirty place for you to be, Caroline." Her companion winced at the forgery' surroundings. "You should go back to the carriage." He forcefully grabbed her right elbow to push her out._

" _Why would I do that? I am not made of porcelain!" She regained use of her arm; before turning on herself to face Klaus, once more. "This man is a hardworking man and you shouldn't talk about his work place in such disrespectful way."_

" _Of course." The Lord agreed, with much reluctance; darting his angry stare at Klaus._

" _Maybe I could offer you a blanket to help you sit on the small dike, Milady?" Klaus offered, politely; his sight studying each of her facial traits._

" _That would be very kind of you." Caroline responded, with a single nod._

" _No wife of mine will sit on a dirty blanket while being perched on a small dike!" Her companion spat, angrily._

" _Tyler, this was beyond rude! Present your apologies to this man at this mere second!" She suddenly turned to face her husband, redness filling her white as snow cheeks._

" _I certainly will, Madam. Please, accept my deepest apologies if I have disturbed you with my say." He nodded to Klaus, before gently pushing his into the exit of the forgery. "I suggest you go back to the carriage while I take care of some arrangements with this kind man._

" _I'll do as you ask." She nodded, politely, before turning her head to take a final glance at the black-smith; leaving him with a last smile._

 _The lord took a few calculated steps, placing himself at a foot of distance of Klaus; his sight locked with his._

" _You give an additional single glance toward my wife, and I promise that your heart will meet the tip of my sword. Am I clear?" He threaten, coldly._

" _I understood, my Lord." Klaus responded, lowering his head; under clenched teeth._

" _The name is Lord Tyler Lockwood; try to remember it." The said man added, dryly. "I'll bring the carriage to you in the morning. If the work is well done, you'll be paid a fair amount of money … Granting you the chance to clean your forgery; one can only hope." He spat, offensively; before turning on his heels to leave._

 _Klaus slowly raise his head, his eyes darkening; both fists firmly closed on each side of his tensed body._

* * *

" _The password?" The fisherman asked the Lord who was standing in front of the wooden door leading to a basement in a dark alley, located behind the Rose Garden tavern._

" _Cauliflower?" The invitee replied, wincing. This was the stupidest "password" he had to use to enter inside a brothel – slash – poker-fest, in his entire life!_

" _You can enter!" The man opened the door, before locking it once again after the visitor had pass the threshold. "Show me the money?" The toothless man asked._

 _The Lord rolled his eyes, before pulling a small red velvet pouch filled with golden coins._

" _You're free to enjoy the night, Milord!" The fisherman made a comical reverence, pushing himself out of the way. "I can only hope you'll get out of this private establishment richer than when you entered, and that the women will be to your sexual satisfaction?"_

 _The man undressed his head of his high hat shape, pushing a black velvet to enter inside a smoky, dark room, where rounded tables where displayed for Lords and Captains to enjoy a good game of poker. A few beautiful women that were wearing only their culottes and corsets where sensually walking tables to tables to offer their services, in hope of grabbing a rich customer that would follow them in a private room._

" _Gentlemen, can I join your table?" He asked, with a polite nod._

" _Certainly, my Lord." One of the six sited responded; signing toward one of the remaining empty chairs._

" _Thank you." He took his siting position, before dropping a few golden coins on the table. "Can I be the dealer?"_

" _Certainly, and you are?" A greyish hair man politely asked._

" _You can call me Lord Kol." The said invitee responded, politely and with a smile; before shuffling the cards; and throwing a few to each and every one._

 _They all studied their games for a few seconds, Lord Kol finally dropping the first cards on the table; before turning his head at the sudden commotion surrounding him._

" _What is happening?" He questioned, his sight turning toward the small stage placed in the middle of the tables, red curtains closing its main attraction on them._

" _It's Lady Bonnie, the main attraction … She's always giving us quite a spectacle. If you see what I mean, Lord Kol?" The grayish hair man winked, playfully._

" _I think I have an idea." Lord Kol smirked; while telling himself that a small distraction, from a beautiful woman, would only push back his game plan to steel all these men' money of a few extra minutes._

 _The basement room got darker, with only a few candles to illuminate the stage. A naked leg, only dressed of a silk stockings suddenly appeared from between the velvet fabric, under the loud whistling of the male audience. Kol narrowed his sight on the stage, before losing his smile, while sitting in front of the prettiest metis girl he had ever lay his eyes on in his entire life. She made several spins on herself, sensually dancing toward her audience, before pushing the stockings down on her legs, under the loud cheering. He swallowed a lump in his throat, a thickness suddenly swelling his crotch area of his dark trouser._

 _The metis beauty made a last pirouette, landing at a few feet of distance of his table, when their eyes met. She held her opened corset with two hands on her chest, while his fiery sight slowly landed on her generous breasts. He winked at her playfully, while she swallowed a lump in her throat; rising back on both legs, before rushing herself backstage under the wild applause of the crowd._

" _She was a little bit shy tonight." The grayish hair man commented. "Usually, she show us more of her beautiful assets."_

" _You don't say?" Lord Kol replied, a smirk raising both sides of his lips._

 _Satan as his witness, after rubbing these gentlemen of all their money at a game of poker; he would find this metis beauty and get her in his bed to ravish her beautiful body for hours to come!_

* * *

 _Lord Kol proudly weighted the heavy pouch in his right hand. He had certainly tripled his money assets tonight, by a master tower. He had infiltrated the bedrooms corridors by giving a large tip to the woman in charge of the whorehouse; and now he was leaning the right side of his body on the arch door of "her" private quarter. She was sitting on a humble wooden chair, in front of a small mirror; retrieving the hair pins in her hairdo; when she finally catch a glimpse of his dark silhouette near her reflection._

" _What are you doing here?" She jumped on both leg; grabbing a silk dressing gown to cover her half-naked body._

" _I have a proposition for you." He grinned, suggestively._

" _If you want the services of a girl; you should ask Rihanna, she'll help you get one, my Lord." She nodded, politely; but while avoiding his direct gaze._

" _Lord Kol." He presented himself, with a reverence. "And, I don't want a girl, I want you; and I almost always get what I want." He added, pertinently; taking a few steps inside the small room to reach her standing position._

" _Well, I'm not on the girl's list." She responded, dryly; and almost offended._

" _Then get on the list; I'll triple the amount for your services." Kol offered, a wicked smile raising the right side of his manly lips._

" _I'm not a loose woman, Lord Kol. I believe you made a mistake!" She spat back, her chin rose._

" _The exchange of glances that had occurred between us, while you were dancing on the stage…" He commented, languorously whispering the words near her left ear. "…Was the promise of hours of sexual contentment between us. You must have felt it?" He added, in a low murmur. "I'll pay a high amount of money to be able to have you to myself for an entire night."_

" _I' . !" She mumbled, angrily, between clenched teeth; her sight now lock with his._

" _Oh come on,_ **Metis** _girl… You're dragging the inevitable!" The Lord responded, before feeling a red intense burning on his left cheek of a magisterial slap._

" _Don't you ever call me that? Get out!" She lashed out; pointing toward the opened door. "And have the decency of never approaching me in the near future, my Lord!"_

" _Fine! If you're not in need of making a good amount of extra money; who am I to deny a high class lady such as yourself her comfortable lifestyle." He winced, while taking a look around of her miserable private quarter, before replacing his hat on his head with a single nod addressed to her; only to turn on himself to leave the premises._

" _Asshole!" Bonnie commented to herself; tears filling her eyes._

* * *

 _Elijah have had experienced the most horrific day of his entire life! If being projected with four of his closest friends, and the love of his life, through a portal, in a parallel spirits world, back in 1543, wasn't enough, he also had been chosen to be the only one that would keep his entire memory intact… And this felt like "shit" to him!_

 _After having passed a few hours getting rid of Captain Charles Brownston (that was as much a pain in the ass in the past that he could be in the future) he had scattered parts of the village in a vain attempt to locate the others, but with no such luck as of today._

 _Now, he was standing in front of the hostel at eight O'clock sharp, having been summoned to meet Captain Brownston' fiancée? Whomever she could be, she was certainly not of interest to him. But he needed to play his role to the perfection until he could find the rest of the group._

 _He passed the threshold before directing his steps toward the only bedroom suite that had been granted to the Captain and his fiancée. He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath inside his lungs before gently knocking on the wooden door._

" _Quarter Master, please … Come in!" Captain Charles Brownston invited him to enter inside a small parlor room. "Can I offer you a drink?"_

" _Captain Brownston." Elijah politely saluted of a single nod. "A whiskey would be fine."_

" _Coming right up, young man." The Captain responded, directing his rapid steps toward a console table before pouring the amber liquid in two glasses; only to turn on himself to hand one of the glasses to the young man. "Salute!"_

 _Elijah took a large gulp of the alcohol, before hearing a door creak on its arch._

" _Ah! My dear come meet my Quarter Master." Captain Brownston suggested, while Elijah slowly turned on himself to face the lady._

" _Quarter Master it is a real pleasure; I'm Katherine." The brunette kindly presented herself, standing in front of his sight._

 _Elijah stood motionless and speechless in front of the "love of his life"; his fingers releasing their grip on the glass he was holding before it could crash on the floor._

* * *

 _Thank you again, my dear readers, for reading the seventh installment of this TPOL sequel, titled: "1543"._

 _I had the time of my life writing this chapter! I was so ready to dive-in into this craziness and grant you the chance to follow this chapter while your jaws would hit the floor … lol. You have no idea how long I've waited to share the heart of this sequel with you… But like everything in life, things happen when they are supposed and ready to happen._

 _I hope you are all enjoying your 2016 summer to the maximum?_

 _Much love to all of you,_

 _ **Lovely Vero**_

* * *

 ** _Thank you for all the anonymous reviews received, guys!_**

 ** _My answers are below._**

* * *

 _ **Redbudrose:**_ _Thanks for your up-lifting review, sweetie… If you were surprised by the last chapter, I can't wait to know how you will react with this present one. And yes, Damon and Elena taking care of Clara was something that I knew in my heart would shock the readers._

 _ **SHummingbirdCK:**_ _I bet you'll have a strong reaction to this chapter, sweetie. Here they are! With only Elijah having his memory intact. Thanks a lot for your review, it is always nice to read you._

* * *

 ** _If I have forgotten someone in the responses to the anonymous reviews, it was not intentional and I thank you for it!_**


	8. Rock the boat

**TPOL – The Legend Sequel**

 **(Sequel of the Fan Fiction: The Port of Love)**

Fan Fiction – Alternate Universe

Klaus & Caroline

Elijah & Katherine

Kol & Bonnie

From: **Lovely Vero**

* * *

 _ **Previously on TPOL – The Legend Sequel…**_

 _Elijah have had experienced the most horrific day of his entire life! If being projected with four of his closest friends, and the love of his life, through a portal, in a parallel spirits world, back in 1543, wasn't enough, he also had been chosen to be the only one that would keep his entire memory intact… And this felt like "shit" to him!_

 _After having passed a few hours getting rid of Captain Charles Brownston (that was as much a pain in the ass in the past that he could be in the future) he had scattered parts of the village in a vain attempt to locate the others, but with no such luck as of today._

 _Now, he was standing in front of the hostel at eight O'clock sharp, having been summoned to meet Captain Brownston' fiancée? Whomever she could be, she was certainly not of interest to him. But he needed to play his role to the perfection until he could find the rest of the group._

 _He passed the threshold before directing his steps toward the only bedroom suite that had been granted to the Captain and his fiancée. He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath inside his lungs before gently knocking on the wooden door._

" _Quarter Master, please … Come in!" Captain Charles Brownston invited him to enter inside a small parlor room. "Can I offer you a drink?"_

" _Captain Brownston." Elijah politely saluted of a single nod. "A whiskey would be fine."_

" _Coming right up, young man." The Captain responded, directing his rapid steps toward a console table before pouring the amber liquid in two glasses; only to turn on himself to hand one of the glasses to the young man. "Salute!"_

 _Elijah took a large gulp of the alcohol, before hearing a door creak on its arch._

" _Ah! My dear come meet my Quarter Master." Captain Brownston suggested, while Elijah slowly turned on himself to face the lady._

" _Quarter Master it is a real pleasure; I'm Katherine." The brunette kindly presented herself, standing in front of his sight._

 _Elijah stood motionless and speechless in front of the "love of his life"; his fingers releasing their grip on the glass he was holding before it could crash on the floor._

* * *

Chapter 8

" **Rock the boat"**

* * *

 _ **Clovelly – Present time …**_

" _What seems to be the emergency, Elena? I have a busy day in front of me." Mayor Brownston asked; while shaking his parka off the heavy rain that was falling from the sky of Clovelly port, and this in the early hours of the day. "And why was I summoned into Damon Salvatore's rented house?" He questioned more; while the brunette (who seemed to have seen better nights, while standing in front of his sight with long tangled hair, deep under eyes circles; dressed of a boxer and large man t-shirt) let him inside the house, before throwing his coat on a nearby coat hanger._

" _Do you truly want to know what seems to be the emergency, uncle?" Elena spat back; entering the living room area. "This is what the emergency is!" She turned around to grab a very grumpy Clara from Damon Salvatore's arms, before throwing the young infant in her uncle's arms._

" _What… What is happening?" The mayor stammered, completely dumbstruck: his wide opened eyes meeting Clara's. "But this is Clara? Caroline and Klaus's child?" He held the speechless toddler with his arms stretched, while studying her intensely._

" _You don't say!" Elena replied, dryly. "Maybe you want to run a D.N.A. test on the food she just threw up on me to be certain that it is in fact her?"_

" _And now that you are here, Mayor Brownston; I'm sure you'll be more than willing to take that sweet, adorable pea with you… Back to wherever you want!" Damon suggested, hopeful; while rubbing a large stain on his t-shirt._

" _I don't think I fully understand… How … How are you in_ **possession** _of this child?" The mayor stammered; brining Clara in the comfort of his arms; one of his hands tugged underneath her bottom._

" _Oh no, no, no! Don't turn this around … I… Or we, as you wish, are not in_ **possession** _of this child at all!" Damon waved a forbidden finger at the mayor. "Ask your adorable niece, present here, what happened."_

" _Hey? Lower your voice, Salvatore! I did not sleep more than you last night… And I am as cranky as you are!" Elena turned on herself, fiery sight darted on the poor lard; both fists place on each side of her hips._

" _Do you hear the way she is talking to me? Do you?" Damon pointed a finger toward the brunette. "And so you know, sweetheart; you're always cranky –not only on your better days!"_

" _How did you managed to endure these two an entire night is a mystery to me, my dear Clara?" Mayor Brownston whispered near the toddler' left ear._

" _I am always cranky! Seriously? And you … You….You're like a nightmare walking on two legs, Salvatore!" Elena lashed out, furiously._

" _That is all you got for me today, Elena? Losing your edge, sweetheart?" Damon mocked, openly; arms crossed over his bulged chest._

" _Enough!" The mayor exploded, in a loud call. "Can't you both act like adults for a change? There is a child in this room, for god sake!"_

" _Sorry!" Elena lowered her gaze, while addressing her uncle of a single nod. "There… Read!" She finally buried the crumpled piece of paper in her uncle' right hand._

" _What is this?" He questioned, with an arch eyebrow._

" _The reason why we are both stock with Clara and why we "hope" you could be our salvation." Damon responded, in a hurry._

 _Mayor Brownston repositioned Clara; now tugged in his left arm; her curious sight examining the letter he was holding; while her little hands were playing with his beard._

" _Caroline and Klaus granted you the guardianship of Clara in their absence? Really?" The mayor exclaimed, dumbstruck; laughter escaping his throat, despite of him._

" _Thank you for your damn vote of confidence, Uncle!" Elena responded; unhappy._

" _Hey? What is so funny about that?" Damon questioned, shrugging. "I'm capable of taking care of a baby; I just don't want to!"_

" _I'm sorry … Please, forgive me … The "shock" took me by surprise!" Mayor Brownston apologized, while clearing his throat with a discreet cough; lowering Clara on a nearby rug where a few toys had been placed. "Your sister Katherine must have been the voice of reason to Caroline."_

" _The voice of reason? Is this a way for you to mock us more?" Damon shook his head, dumbfounded himself._

" _No, Damon … It's my personal way to understand the motivations of my departed niece." The mayor rolled his eyes to the ceiling. "Katherine knew that you would both probably die before something bad would happen to Clara; she knows you, Elena … She knows her twin." He buried his sight in Elena's teary gaze. "As for you Damon; underneath your "cranky" exterior, taking the words of Elena here, you are a man of honor and integrity. You have served, helping people in many countries, for many years; Clara is safe with you both." He concluded, directing his steps toward the coat hanger to take his parka._

" _So what? You won't help us, uncle?" Elena asked, frantically; while rubbing her hands together. "You're leaving us in this predicament then?"_

" _There's no help needed in here." Mayor Brownston responded; dressing himself of his parka. "Though, maybe at some point Clara will need the help of a good doctor because she'll become deaf after hearing you argue all the times!"_

" _You must be crazy if you think we'll accept this?" Damon exploded; taking a few steps to reach the entrance._

" _No, I'm quite in a healthy frame of mind today; thanks for asking." The Mayor responded, with a grin. "I wish you both a good day. You'll need to excuse me but I'm expected at the Pub for a town meeting; if you recall a certain spirits portal has reopened, therefore a crisis is on my hand." He gave a vague explanation, accompanied of a single nod; departing the rending house with a single slam of the door._

" _Well … I guess we are home; honey?" Elena exclaimed, a sour expression plastered on her face; before turning on herself to face Damon, under the sudden explosion of cries coming from Clara._

" _Just shut up; Elena… Just shut the damn fuck up!" Damon responded, rising the toddler in his arms to calm her down._

* * *

 _ **Clovelly, past – spirits – world…**_

" _Good morning, Quarter Master! It'll be a beautiful sunny day in Clovelly, today; but my nose is telling me there will be heavy rain also." The toothless woman of the morning market rose her head to look at the blue sky; her right hand placed as a visor."_

" _Great… Just great! Like rain could help my sea legs!" Elijah mumbled under his clenched teeth._

" _What was that Quarter Master?" She lower her sight on him._

" _Nothing … Absolutely nothing; I wish you a nice day, my lady!" He replied, politely; with a single nod and a wave of his right hand._

" _Ah … Don't make me blush now; Quarter Master." The lady swirl her old grey skirt around her legs; blushing the entire range of the color red. "Nobody ever called me a lady before."_

 _He hurried his rapid walk toward the port; delaying this day wouldn't make "it" passed faster … Far from it! He was back in duty, and for him duty meant being aboard Captain Brownston' ship for hours to come._

 _Now to add to his outmost pain and misery; last night as turn out to be a real nightmare (if one could be described)! The only positive point was that he had found Katherine, and the down-side of it? She was Mayor Brownston' fiancée! How in the name of God was this even possible? Granted, the mayor had mentioned to him that this spirits world had nothing to do with the present time world, but still … Katherine was now supposed to marry her own uncle! Have they? No… no! He couldn't even process the idea. And like a coward that he truly was, mostly outraged, in shock and completely dumbstruck; he had presented his deepest apologies before taking the key fields._

 _Elijah finally held his rapid walk in front of the Captain Brownston' ship, his sight rose at the imposing structure._

" _You! You are the beginning and the end of all our problems!" He pointed a forbidden finger toward the large vessel._

" _Quarter Master!" The loud voice couldn't be mistaken for another one but the one of Captain Brownston._

 _Elijah rolled his eyes to the blue sky; turning on himself to face his superior in chief._

" _Captain Brownston; I'm reporting for duties." Elijah saluted, politely._

" _Not only your attitude is strange; but don't let me start with the way you're expressing yourself these days; Quarter Master." The captain held his rapid strides in front of his second in chief; hands firmly placed on each side of his imposing stature._

" _Right … I mean, you're probably right, Captain. Please, forgive my … my unintentional ways of acting, and my unexpressive way of expressing myself." Elijah replied, politely; lowering his head to avoid his superior fiery' sight._

" _Are you mocking me, Quarter Master?" Captain Brownston questioned, narrowing his sight; arms crossed over his bulged chest. "It seems you are mocking me; quite openly if I may add!"_

" _No… Of course not!" Elijah swallowed a lump in his throat; shaking his head with much vigor. "I mean … Of course not, Captain Brownston."_

" _Then tell me why you ran out of my private quarter at the hostel like the devil was chasing you with his pitchfork?" The captain spat, angrily. "And this without even giving your regards to my fiancée?"_

" _Yes, about that, Captain Brownston … I am deeply sorry for my misbehaving attitude toward you and … your fiancée." Elijah presented his deepest apologies._

" _And? Are you in the name of God going to give me a better excuse than this one, Quarter Master?" The imposing man rose his voice._

" _Right …" Elijah wiped some sweat drops that were running down his forehead._

" _Captain Brownston! Captain Brownston … There is a problem with the loading of the ship!" One of the officers yelled, while standing on the deck._

" _I am far from being finished with you, Quarter Master; but … More urgent matters are calling my name." The said called one threaten; a finger placed underneath Elijah's nose._

" _Certainly, Captain." Elijah replied; with a single nod._

" _I want you on the deck in one half hour, am I clear?" The captain added, dryly; before turning on himself to reach the bridge._

" _Oh!" Elijah exclaimed, with a loud sigh of relief; while leaning his head and upper body, both hands placed over his knees. He was far from being out of the lion' den, but he could actually breathe for a few minutes._

" _Quarter Master?" The feminine voice sent a range of goosebumps down on his spine. Now it couldn't happen to him again?_

 _He slowly rose his head and sight to meet Katherine's shy smile and bright brown eyes._

" _Madam." He straightened his body, while rapidly saluting her of a single nod; one hand firmly placed on the handle of his sword._

" _I… I hope that it won't be an imposition and that I won't retain you from your departure at sea by asking you, how you have been, Quarter Master?" Katherine asked, politely; slowly waving a Chinese fan in front of her face to hide her "pinker than usual" cheeks._

" _You could never be an imposition for me, Katherine." Elijah replied, his sight locked with hers; a smile spreading on his manly lips. Shit! No, no … He did not called her Katherine. "I mean, Lady Katherine … My lady; Madam…" He stammered, nervously._

" _Oh Quarter Master; you don't need to be so disrupt around me." She replied, a nervous small laughter escaping her throat._

 _The present time version of Katherine could be qualified as a bombshell of sexiness and natural beauty. But, this version of "Katherine" was simply breathtaking: long curly hair falling over her red cape, a deep plunging neckline barely covering her perky breasts, that would damn a saint by creating such a perverted diversion, and while making you forget the beauty of the velvet dress she was wearing… a pure vision of eroticism that he won't be able to shake at night._

" _Please forgive my uneasiness to express myself." Elijah presented his deepest apologies._

" _A shy man? It's not very common these days." Katherine commented, lowering her Chinese fan down. "You… You left in a hurry last night; I was afraid something terrible had happened?"_

" _No… Far from it actually." Elijah replied, to ease her worries._

" _Then what was it exactly? Was it me? Was I the person who made you leave in such a hurry, Quarter Master?" Katherine questioned more; while keeping her sight locked with his. "Did I say or do something that could have upset you? I wasn't able to sleep well afterward; maintaining the idea that I was at fault."_

" _Please be reassured that you weren't the person who made me leave in such a hurry, Lady Katherine, I was looking forward to meet you actually; I … I wasn't truly myself last night… I was afraid that I had caught a very rare decease." Elijah lied through his teeth. A rare decease called: My girlfriend is dating her damn uncle!_

" _Oh… I hope this is not the case?" Katherine asked; much worries perceived in her voice._

" _No, I am in a perfect good health; thank you for your utmost concerns." Elijah nodded, respectfully._

" _Well, I'll let you be then, Quarter Master. It was a pleasure to finally meet you in a more conventional matter." She concluded, while trying to raise the skirt of her dress, without truly succeeding._

" _Are you o.k.?" Elijah inquired; promptly grabbing her left elbow to help her maintain her equilibrium._

" _I believe one of my shoes is stuck in one of the wooden planks." Katherine replied, while trying to dislodge her shoe._

" _If I may? Let me help you, Lady Katherine?" Elijah suggested, politely; before kneeling at her feet when she finally nodded as a definite "yes". "Now let me see what seems to be the problem?" He added, slowly raising the fabric of her skirt mid-calves; his right hand caressing the back of her left knee more like a habit than to intentionally make her feel uncomfortable._

" _Quarter Master, Please…" She begged, eyes closed; with a sudden shortness of breaths leaving her panting. "You… You can't touch me like this in public; it's not gentlemanly."_

" _What?" Elijah rose his sight at her; before realizing his blur. "Oh…I'm so sorry, Lady Katherine." He presented his apologies, lowering his dark eyes and smirk away from her inquiring sight, before reprising the task at hands; while being mostly happy by her reaction to his touch. She would in due time feel like she had known him all of her life; and then he would tell her the truth… The "then" needed to be "sooner" than "later" though. "There! I think I was able to dislodge your shoe of its imprisonment." He concluded, raising back on both legs; before holding her gaze._

" _Thank you." She managed to whisper, breathless; her cheeks wearing a bright cherry colors._

" _You're mostly welcome, Lady Katherine." Elijah nodded; before grabbing her right hand to softly kiss the fabric of her gloved hands. "It was a pleasure to have met you, Madam." He added, with a single nod, before turning on his heels to reach the bridge; leaving the young woman, light headed, confused and smitten by him._

* * *

 _Lady Caroline carefully knocked twice on the forgery door; softly calling for an answer._

" _Hello? Is there somebody here?" She asked, repeatedly; before pushing the door open, that was obviously not locked._

 _She entered inside the tiny space plunged into a dark penumbra; rapidly scattering to the best of her sight capacity the room to find a lantern. She let out a small cry when she felt a strong arm wrapping itself around her small waist; a low whisper reaching her ears._

" _My lady… You shouldn't walk inside an empty space such as this one without being guarded at all cost." The deep masculine voice warned her; his opened palm being kept flat over the mid-point of her abdomen. "There was a pipe at a mere inch of your feet. You would have fallen flat if I hadn't grabbed you."_

" _Are you the black-smith?" She wanted the confirmation; without already knowing the answer to that question. His personal aura was indescribably known to her sixth sense._

" _At your services, Madam." He whispered some more; his fingers brushing the fabric of her cape in an almost none perceivable caress._

" _I'm …" She tried to present herself._

" _I would know who you are with blind vision, Madam." He finally released the pressure of his arm and hand to let her free. "There's nothing common about you, Lady Caroline; you're are quite unique in many ways. Madam." He commented, some more; reaching for a small wooden console table, where a lantern was placed; only to light it a few seconds later._

" _Please, forgive me … It's… It's entirely my fault, I… I shouldn't have entered inside your forgery without your consent." Caroline stammered, nervously; while trying to regain her confidence by smoothing the folds of her dress._

" _The door was open; you did not trespass my property." Klaus replied, placing the lantern on his work table._

"Well, that is certainly reassuring; black-smith." She nodded, politely, lowering the hood of her cape on her shoulders, while letting a cascade of blond curls fall on her shoulders; before meeting his fiery sight.

" _And by the way, it's "Klaus"." The young man rectified, with a single nod._

" _I beg your pardon?" She asked, while swallowing a lump in her throat; her gloved hands nervously rubbing against each other._

" _I'm not expressing myself like "your kind" I'm sorry." Klaus rectified; while slowly bypassing the work table. "My name is Klaus; it is a very uncommon name, but it's still my name."_

" _You're expressing yourself just fine, why would you say something like this to me?" She argued, vehemently; taking a single step back when he came face to face with her; her breathing rapidly quickening. "As for my kind, "Klaus"; I don't categorize myself as an impertinent woman who's thinking too highly of herself and look down on other people." She added, dryly._

 _They stared into each other' eyes; her chest raising up and down with each heavy breath she took._

" _Please accept my deepest apologies, Lady Caroline. Such passion in a woman shouldn't be deny." He finally conceded to let her win this single joust; with a single nod. "Nevertheless; a lady such as yourself shouldn't wonder alone in dark parts of the village."_

" _You consider your place of work a dark place in the village, Klaus?" She questioned, eyebrows rose._

" _Maybe I'm the dark one; did you ever consider that possibility, Madam?" He asked, leaning his head close to her; her delicate and flowery perfume filling his nostrils while making his head spin. Was she as aware of him of the intense sexual implies between the two of them? Or was it that this woman have had this effect on him at first glance?_

" _I'm … I'm not easily scared." She replied; her sight slowly sliding on his parted lips._

" _Well, your husband seems to be scare for you safety for the both of you… Lady Caroline." He commented some more, in a drier tone of voice; before straightening his upper body to walk back behind his work table. "What can I do for you, Madam?"_

" _My husband had to leave in a hurry, this morning, to attend some personal matters out of the village; you were promised a job in my presence, by him, and it seems you will not get it after all." She explained, in a way to amend her husband poor manners. "Therefore, I was here to give you a wage for your troubles." She added, with a single nod; before sliding a small envelope on his work table._

" _. . .anyone… Understood, Lady Caroline?" Klaus snapped, angrily; his hand covering hers in a strong grip. "Take you money and leave!"_

" _This is certainly not charity!" She responded, outraged; goosebumps spreading all over her body with the heat of his large hand covering hers. "You were promised a job, and my husband retracted on his promise; therefore you are entitled to receive some sort of compassion."_

" _Madam; I'll try to be as polite as possible …" He growled, unhappy; lowering his upper body on the table, still holding her hand, with his fiery sight locked with hers. "Take "his" money and shove it up his ass for what I care – I don't want it!" He added, turning her gloved hand, palm up, to bury the envelope in it; before pushing it away. "I take money essentially when I work for it, with the sweat of my brow."_

" _You … You…" She exclaimed, furiously, with a finger pointed in his direction; unable to express her thoughts. "You're acting unkindly and ungentlemanly; I was only trying to act in a respectful way by rewarding you for your trouble!"_

" _I'm sure your husband can quite easily fill the "kindly" – and – "gentlemanly" parts… But it is not what you're craving for, is it; Lady Caroline?" He implied, explicitly; throwing a match in his blowlamp; a strong and powerful flame taking roots._

" _I … I don't know what you're talking about?" Caroline shook her head; a deep redness filling her cheeks, and a hot lava her veins. She had to tell herself that it was the raising fire in the small room that had these trigger effects._

" _If you don't want me to show you – Like you wanted "me" the first time our gazes met; I would leave this forgery for good, and would never come back, Madam." Klaus suggested, in a deep velvety voice that send waves of desires in her entire being._

 _In a rapid swirl of satin fabric; Lady Caroline left the forgery and this unbearable man behind her._

 _Klaus lowered his head at the fire that was rapidly growing in intensity in the blowlamp. Now, he could only guessed that he'll have no other choices but to try to find work aboard one of the ships who had thrown anchors in Clovelly Port._

* * *

" _Pull the sails toward the port-side; the storm is coming right at us!" Captain Brownston shouted at his ship crew, while standing on the upper deck; torrent of rain attacking them from all sides._

" _You got to be kidding me?" Elijah Smith mumbled to himself; holding himself in a "somewhat" steady standing position; while grabbing the guardrail like his life depended on it, and in many ways it actually did!_

 _He could swear that the entire breakfast of eggs and sausages he had swallowed this morning at the tavern; had already passed overboard several times, with him throwing up none-stop. What could actually be remaining in his stomach to vomit?_

" _I can't believe this shit!" He mumbled more; before lowering his head to vomit more. "Why was I the one who had to be on this ship, why?"_

" _Officer? Are you alright?" The kind question came from behind him, with the addition of a helping hand pressed on his left shoulder._

" _Barely trying to survive, but I'll live … I think?" Elijah replied, raising his head to take a look at the kind soul who had recognized his pain._

 _The rain was so heavy that it took several wiping of the water falling heavily in his eyes for Elijah to finally recognize the silhouette standing in front of his sight, through a deep fog._

" _Klaus! Oh my God is it really you?" Elijah exclaimed, finding the courage to straighten his standing position to grab his friend by both shoulders._

" _Officer I believe you have me mistaken with someone else, perhaps?" Klaus narrowed his sight on the poor lard. "I've been hired to clean the boat from the hold to the deck; and to sweep water in the ocean, helping to not overflow the deck. Maybe you heard my name from the Captain?"_

" _Fucking memory lost!" Elijah growled unhappy; raising his head only to be hit once more by the cold rain falling on their soaked body._

" _What?" Klaus frowned, dumbfounded._

" _Nothing." Elijah shook his head. "Thank you for your help my brave man. You're truly a saver."_

" _Don't mention it; officer." Klaus nodded. "But, just a question … How did you manage to work on this ship while being so sick – I can't only figure that your present discomfort is happening all the time? I'm sorry, I'm pushing my boundaries. I'll continue sweeping the water off the deck."_

" _Not everybody can be a good sailor like you, my brave man." Elijah commented; small laughter escaping his throat._

" _I … I'm not even a sailor, officer; I'm the black-smith of the village." Klaus confessed, humbly._

" _The what?" Elijah exclaimed, with much surprise._

" _You don't know what the black-smith is?" Klaus questioned the unbalanced officer. He could only guess that drinking all night had incapacitated the poor man in his elocution._

" _Of course I do." Elijah nodded. "But … If you're the black-smith, why would you put yourself into such hell as being aboard this ship?"_

" _I just … I just love the sea." Klaus admitted, his sight coming across the tormented water. "And there's other factors also." He added, a dark veil darkening his eyes._

" _You don't say." Elijah let a smile spread on his manly lips. "Well, Klaus, isn't it? I'm just happy to know where I could find you from now on; if only to repay my debt to you."_

" _There is no debt to repay; I was glad to help… Officer?" Klaus reaffirmed, politely._

" _Quarter Master of this ship actually." Elijah shrugged, powerless in front of this awful twist of faith where and when he was aboard a ship and Klaus stuck on the firm ground. "At least, let me repay you of a good beer at the village tavern, very soon?"_

" _I accept." Klaus responded, while trying to hide his grin at bay. "Then … May God be with you… Quarter Master."_

" _Quarter Master! Am I the only one who's supposed to run this ship?" The loud call of their captain resonated through the storm; making them jump out of their skins for a few seconds. "This ship won't sail itself back to the port!"_

" _Go, run… while you can … Unfortunately, I can't!" Elijah suggested; pushing Klaus toward the opposite side of the deck._

* * *

" _Tell me; gentlemen … whose winning right now?" Bonnie approached the large poker table; her hands sliding on the upfront of a vest, of one of the player._

" _Bonnie! We hope you'll give us a good show tonight? The kind showing all your beautiful assets of course." The eldest made the suggestive comment; triggering the general laughter around the table._

" _I wouldn't dream of depraving you of a good show, gentlemen." Bonnie responded, harboring the brightest of all of her smiles; before sliding her left hand inside the jacket of her present prey; sliding her fingers on his bulged chest. "I wouldn't dream of depraving any of you of anything." She whispered for his ear only._

" _Lord Bradley; you're a lucky fellow; it seems Miss Bonnie took a liking in you." One of the players threw his thought at the small assembly._

" _Indeed; and let me tell you that her hands are one of the wonders of this world all by themselves!" The said called responded while grabbing Bonnie's right hand to bless its palm of a kiss._

" _This is too much flattery for a woman alone, gentlemen! Please, give some to my fellow girls, who are waiting to give you a good time as well." Bonnie suggested, carefully sliding her hand out from underneath the costumer's jacket; straightening her upper body, before landing her sight at the bar where "he" was staring at her with the deepest pair of eyes. What was "he" doing back here? She asked herself, losing her smile all at once; while he raise his glass at her; a large grin spreading on his manly lips._

" _You'll have to excuse me; gentlemen, work is calling me." She presented her deepest apologies, with a single reverence; swirling her many layers of feathers around her, before hurrying her walk toward her private quarters. With a bit of luck he would have the decency to not follow her this time around._

 _She finally reached her private room, pushing the door, only to meet his gaze "once more"!_

" _What are you doing here? Leave!" She pointed a straight finger toward the opened door; rage plastered all over her face._

" _Mm… Let me consider your suggestion?" Lord Kol placed a hand underneath his chin; his sight rose to the ceiling. "And … It's a definite no!"_

" _I'll tell Rihanna; she'll throw you out!" She threaten; arms firmly crossed over her deep neckline – For some sort of reasons this "asshole" was getting on her last nerves, and making her feel …Things!_

" _I highly doubt it, darling; she wouldn't throw a good customer out, even for you." He replied; sliding his fiery sight on the length of her exposed half-naked body. "We should talk."_

" _I've said that I wouldn't sleep with you; I meant every words." She mumbled, angrily; between clenched teeth._

" _You know everything is highly negotiable in life; maybe you'll soon rethink your first response to me?" He shrugged, good player; slowly raising himself on both legs; before strolling by her side to close the door._

" _I highly doubt I'll rethink my position. I'm entitled to refuse the offers of customers." She spat, chin rose. "I've told you already, Lord Kol; I'm not one of the girls who's offering their sexual services, I'm an entertainer."_

" _Tell me something, Bonnie?" Lord Kol whispered, sliding his "hard as steel" body behind her back; the tip of his fingers slowly sliding upward, on the length of her arms, creating a range of shivers down in her spine. "How much money did you steal from the poker players tonight? I'm just curious to know?"_

" _What … What are you implying?" She stammered, nervously; redness filling her cheeks._

" _Mm… You perfectly know what I'm implying, darling." He whispered some more; sensually nibbling on her left ear. "Tell me the last one … The one you took time to carefully slide your right hand underneath his jacket to caress his chest … how much money was worth the small velvet pouch you retrieved from underneath?" He questioned, some more; his hands raising the layers of feathers of her costume skirt, before sliding underneath it to caress the softness of her higher thighs, with his warm lips leaving a trail of fire on the right side of her neck._

" _You're crazy … Delu… Delusional!" She stammered, eyes closed; her breaths picking up in speed under his erotic ministrations, and this despite of her good judgement._

" _Am I?" Kol argued, with a smile; his lips softly biting the soft curve of her jaw._

" _Lord Kol, please…" She begged him in a whisper, under loud moans of pleasure; feeling one of his hands sliding underneath her corsage, to cup one of her breasts._

" _Fuck you're so beautiful; and also…" He confessed, himself panting. "One of the best thief I've come to meet in my entire life!" He retrieved the pouch from underneath her corsage; pushing himself at arm length while juggling with it, deep smirk plastered on his face._

" _Give me that you fucking thief!" She tried to grab it; but he'll carefully placed it behind his back._

" _I'm the thief? I think you have it backward, darling; I believe you're the one who's stealing money from all these poker players, night after night, after night." He pointed a finger underneath her beautiful nose; before she could push it away with a slap of her right hand._

" _You're more a thief than I am! You think I don't know your tricks, Lord Kol?" She lashed out to his face. "You're cheating every night at the poker table – That is how you win!"_

" _Perhaps… But I'm not stealing their money from underneath their jackets." He winked playfully at her. "Now, here's my proposition to you."_

" _Fuck you!" Bonnie spat, more._

" _I'm waiting for that day with much impatience in me." He mocked some more. "40 percent of the entire jackpot you'll manage to steal from these gentlemen; plus one night by week in my bed." He presented his offer; with much pleasure sparkling in his eyes._

" _You're the worst asshole known to mankind if you think that I'll one day accept that offer! I prefer to be eaten by crocodiles in the African Sahara than accepting to sleep one night by week with you!" She responded, fists firmly closed on each side of her tensed body._

" _Mm… Your shortness of breaths a few minutes ago is completely contradicting your present say, darling." He winked some more. "I'll be generous; I'll present a second offer."_

" _I highly doubt you could be generous!" Bonnie mumbled, under clenched teeth._

" _60 percent of the entire jackpot; and you are free of me – I'll find someone else to pleasure myself with." He shrugged, like the bastard he truly was._

" _Fuck you!" She rose her hand to slap his face; before he could intercept it by grabbing her wrist._

" _Again? My… My … Maybe you'll choose the first offer after all!" He joked around; before releasing her grip, only to walk toward the door, before grabbing the handle. "I'll be waiting for your choice, Lady Bennett." He concluded, with a reverence; before slamming the door behind his back, with a crystal vase hitting the panel a second later; with Bonnie's cries of rage filling the corridor._

* * *

 _Thank you my dear readers for reading the eight installment of this TPOL sequel, titled: "Rock the boat"._

 _You know, as of now, what the joy of this story truly is for me? ELIJAH… (Burst of laughter)… poor man, he's been thrown into this past spirits world with an intact memory and the enormous task to rally all of the others in his cause; while slowly making them remember. I wouldn't want to be in his shoes at the present moment… No, Sir!_

 _I think we can also easily say it's getting hotter between all pairings as of now ;)_

 _I truly hope this sequel story is at your expectations and that you're having a fun time reading it?_

 _Much love to all of you,_

 _ **Lovely Vero**_

* * *

 ** _Thank you for all the anonymous reviews received, guys!_**

 ** _My answers are below._**

* * *

 _ **Deberry:**_ _Oh I know sweetie; you've been part of my readers for so many years now, and it is always such a joy to read your first impressions and know that you are still with me. If you read chapter 7, you'll soon know where they will end up *wink-wink*._

* * *

 ** _If I have forgotten someone in the responses to the anonymous reviews, it was not intentional and I thank you for it!_**


	9. Hammered, armed and dangerous

**TPOL – The Legend Sequel**

 **(Sequel of the Fan Fiction: The Port of Love)**

Fan Fiction – Alternate Universe

Klaus & Caroline

Elijah & Katherine

Kol & Bonnie

From: **Lovely Vero**

* * *

 _ **Previously on TPOL – The Legend Sequel…**_

" _Give me that you fucking thief!" She tried to grab it; but he'll carefully placed it behind his back._

" _I'm the thief? I think you have it backward, darling; I believe you're the one who's stealing money from all these poker players, night after night, after night." He pointed a finger underneath her beautiful nose; before she could push it away with a slap of her right hand._

" _You're more a thief than I am! You think I don't know your tricks, Lord Kol?" She lashed out to his face. "You're cheating every night at the poker table – That is how you win!"_

" _Perhaps… But I'm not stealing their money from underneath their jackets." He winked playfully at her. "Now, here's my proposition to you."_

" _Fuck you!" Bonnie spat, more._

" _I'm waiting for that day with much impatience in me." He mocked some more. "40 percent of the entire jackpot you'll manage to steal from these gentlemen; plus one night by week in my bed." He presented his offer; with much pleasure sparkling in his eyes._

" _You're the worst asshole known to mankind if you think that I'll one day accept that offer! I prefer to be eaten by crocodiles in the African Sahara than accepting to sleep one night by week with you!" She responded, fists firmly closed on each side of her tensed body._

" _Mm… Your shortness of breaths a few minutes ago is completely contradicting your present say, darling." He winked some more. "I'll be generous; I'll present a second offer."_

" _I highly doubt you could be generous!" Bonnie mumbled, under clenched teeth._

" _60 percent of the entire jackpot; and you are free of me – I'll find someone else to pleasure myself with." He shrugged, like the bastard he truly was._

" _Fuck you!" She rose her hand to slap his face; before he could intercept it by grabbing her wrist._

" _Again? My… My … Maybe you'll choose the first offer after all!" He joked around; before releasing her grip, only to walk toward the door, before grabbing the handle. "I'll be waiting for your choice, Lady Bennett." He concluded, with a reverence; before slamming the door behind his back, with a crystal vase hitting the panel a second later; with Bonnie's cries of rage filling the corridor._

* * *

Chapter 9

" **Hammered, armed and dangerous"**

* * *

 _ **Clovelly, past spirits-time…**_

 _Lord Kol leaned his back on the bar counter, his sight scattering the packed room of poker players in search of her presence. Her time was up; and he was waiting with much anticipation inside of him for her answer to his lucrative proposition. He reached for his full glass of whiskey placed on the counter, raising it in the air as a greeting gesture to her much anticipated apparition, a large grin plastered on his full lips._

 _Bonnie rolled her eyes to the ceiling, wincing at the sight of Lord Kol – This asshole "thief" had made her life a living hell the past few days! And unfortunately for her (and for the time being, until she would find a way to outsmart his plan) she had no other choices but to play his game – Which was pissing her more that she could ever express!_

" _It's been a while since the last time you've set foot in this establishment, Lord Lockwood?" One of the poker players sitting at one of the round tables questioned, throwing a few cards on its wood._

" _My wife kept me busy; but a man has other needs than choosing colors for new curtains, would you agree, gentlemen?" Lord Lockwood replied, gulping yet another glass of whiskey; while triggering a general laughter among the poker players._

 _Another asshole with a capital "A" was what Lord Lockwood truly was …thought Bonnie to herself; making her way between tables to reach the bar counter._

" _Bonnie … Where are you heading with such eagerness?" Lord Lockwood questioned; grabbing her right wrist to hold her momentum._

" _Lord Lockwood; always a pleasure to have you with us." She greeted, polity, with a reverence; but while pulling her wrist away from his grip of steel._

" _Could you believe that Bonnie is still dismissing my offer to grant me the privilege to know her better?" He commented, hitting a few cards on the table. "Am I not presentable enough for Lady Bonnie?" He continued, mocking; perniciously. "Maybe she needs a King in her bed?"_

" _I'm sure a few of our girls would be more than willing to offer you a good time, Lord Lockwood; I'm here to entertain on a stage, not in my private quarters." She politely replied; with a nod._

" _You're calling showing your tits and ass entertaining on a stage, Bonnie? I call it: prostitution!" Tyler replied, hurtful, while triggering another laughter among his comrades; making Bonnie loose her colors all at once._

" _It takes one who's taking the services of prostitutes while being married to recognize the system I guess." Bonnie replied, tit for tat. "Gentlemen." She saluted, before turning on her heels to reach the bar counter._

" _I believe she told it like it is to your face, Lord Lockwood." Another player commented, with much pleasure perceived in his voice._

" _Mark my words; I'll find a way between her legs and she'll be begging for it!" Lord Tyler Lockwood replied, under clenched teeth._

 _Bonnie reached the bar counter at the mere second that Lord Kol, who had listened to the entire exchange, would have sprang toward the table._

" _Who's that man? Tell me everything about him and I'll arrange for him to receive his due in the form of a beating." He growled, unhappy; while she hold his momentum, placing herself in front of his path._

" _Don't; he's not worth it, believe me!" She shook her head, a hand rose on his bulged chest; before lowering her hand away, with a sudden flush appearing to both of her cheeks. She took a few extra steps; asking for a whiskey to the bartender. "And frankly; you're not much better than him." She commented; gulping the entire of her glass._

" _Believe it or not, Bonnie; but I would never talk about you in such displeasing words." Lord Kol mentioned, truthfully; with a respectful nod._

 _She lowered the glass on the counter; wiping her red lips with the back of her hands. For some strange reason that she couldn't comprehend herself, she believed him._

" _That man is worse than vermin; I've met my share of those rats, I can recognize one when I see one… Hammered, armed and dangerous is his kind." He commented. "Did he ever hurt you?"_

" _No…Not me." She shook her head. "But, he got his way with a few of the girls; they were in bad shapes after he had his fill on them." She confessed; her teeth biting into her bottom lip._

" _And the rat is married… Disgusting!" Kol spat his saliva into his empty glass, in anger._

" _What? Don't tell me you believe in the sanctity of marriage?" Bonnie exclaimed, in surprise; under a muffled laughter._

" _For some … But, I don't believe in marriage for myself, Bonnie; that is why I wouldn't marry a woman and make her miserable while I'm chasing for my next adventure." He replied, with a shrug; slowly lowering his sight on her deep cleavage. "You're very beautiful tonight, do you know that?" He added, in a low whisper; his left hand slowly sliding on the length of her right arm._

" _Get to the point would you?" She rolled her eyes to the ceiling, pushing his hand away; before narrowing her eyes on him a second later._

" _Fine! Did you come to a decision about my proposition?" He questioned, eagerly._

" _50% or nothing…" She rose her chin, confrontational._

" _Well, you see that is not working for me." He responded, sourly; encircling her waist before pulling her in full body contact with his own, his lips nibbling on her left ear. "My proposition was 60% for me without any sex between us, or … 40% if you would grant me the privilege to share your bed once a week."_

" _50% or nothing!" She repeated, under a shortness of breath … The jerk was slowly raising the layers of her skirt, his fingers playing with the soft skin of her thighs, while setting a fire in the deepness of her core._

" _50% and a night in your bed every two weeks!" He reconsidered his options._

 _She closed her eyes; feeling his warm lips sliding on her jaw, before descending on the curve of her neck._

" _O.K.! 50% and a night … A night in my bed every two weeks!" She agreed, reluctantly. After all she would find the time between now and then to get him off her back!_

" _That's more like it, Bonnie…" He whispered, before grabbing her chin to bless her parted lips of a quick kiss. "Now be a good girl and go back to work." He turned her around; before blessing her butt of a gentle slap. "I'll looking forward to fulfill our deal." He winked, playfully._

 _Asshole… She thought once more to herself; heading toward her private quarter. If he thinks that she would willingly give him 50% of her hard work, plus granting him one night in her bed … He'd have another thing coming at him!_

* * *

" _Password?" The man whispered, opening the small trap of the entrance door._

" _It's Klaus … The blacksmith of the village?" He whispered himself; scattering the empty alley in the dark moonless night._

" _Klaus? You know I can't let you inside my man. This is place is for a selective clientele … Lords and Lords only." The toothless man replied, uncomfortable._

" _I have money… I need … I need to make more." Klaus stammered, marching all over his pride; while raising a black velvet pouch in front of the small trap. The extra money he had made cleaning the ship was obviously not enough to sustain a week of fresh breads on Rosa's table… He needed to make more… He needed to make more money now!_

" _You are not dressed accordingly." The poor lard added, with much regrets perceived in his voice._

" _I'm sure you could find me a cape or something?" Klaus suggested, hopeful._

" _I can't grant you access by this door, but … If you're taking the back alley door, where the deliveries of alcohol and food are dropped, I could possibly help you." The toothless proposed, before closing the trap at his face._

 _Klaus sighed loudly; tugging the velvet pouch underneath his large leather belt, before heading toward the said door. He was carrying the entirety of his and Rosa's assets … He could only hope it would enough for him to win more money._

* * *

 _Elijah had spied and followed Klaus from the forgery to this dark alley, in hope to talk to him more, especially after their get together aboard the ship earlier; only to find him standing in front of this recluse wooden door._

 _It is at the same time that he had hidden himself behind a wall, that he had also gotten a glimpse of a dark female silhouette, dressed of a black cape that covered her hair and head, and who had run straight forward to the same door. His instincts has told him that it was Katherine of all people… But why? Why would she leave the security of the hostel to run all alone in the streets of the village at night? And this without the provided protection of Captain Brownston – her fiancé?_

 _The only way he would find out would be to enter this secret establishment to finally find answers to his many questions. This said, he could find himself lucky that at least two of the group seemed to be heading to the same place; maybe with a bit of luck he would locate the other ones **.**_

* * *

" _Please, please … Open the door… I beg of you?" The loud female cries came through the thick wooden door triggering the kindness of the doorman; the small trap suddenly opening on his toothless image._

" _Madam… This is not a place for a lady such as yourself." He commented._

" _I'm in need of finding a place to hide; I beg of you… I'm a damsel in distress." She begged some more; under her loud sobbing._

" _Who's there?" Bonnie asked the toothless man; carrying a light flare, while walking down the dark corridor leading her to the entrance door of this illegal establishment._

" _A lady in need of help; Bonnie." The man responded, with a respectful nod._

" _Then don't stand there hopeless, let her in!" Bonnie ordered, raising the light flare in the air._

" _As you wish, Bonnie." He agreed, pulling the lock on the heavy door before opening its panel._

 _Katherine rushed herself inside; gluing herself on the interior wall, her right hand rose over her beating heart._

" _Thank you; may God be with you." She nodded both in direction of Bonnie and the doorman._

" _My Lady this is not a place for you to find a safe refuge; you know what this place is?" Bonnie questioned, bringing the light flare near Katherine's face to illuminate her delicate traits._

" _It's a brothel and where men are playing their money at poker, isn't it?" Katherine came to the only conclusion while sliding her sight on Bonnie's clothes; her body still glued to the wall._

" _It's exactly what it is." Bonnie nodded; a grin spreading on her lips. "Close the door!" She ordered with a nod toward the toothless man._

" _Not so fast!" Elijah managed to slide himself through the opening of the illicit establishment at the mere moment the heavy door was closing on its wooden arch._

" _Officer!" Bonnie made a humble reverence to what seemed to be a new customer. "Are you here to play or to find company?"_

" _Bon…" Elijah stopped himself at the moment the name of his friend was slipping from his parted lips; astonishment plastered on his face. Thank God for small mercy … He had found another one! "My lady; I'm in this establishment as the private guard of Lady Katherine, here present."_

" _It's certainly the first time that someone called me a Lady." She commented; small laughter escaping her lips. "Well; I'll let you at your duty then, Officer." Bonnie made a cordial reverence, before passing by their standing positions, in a rustle of petticoats, to regain the downstairs poker room._

" _Lady Katherine; what are you doing here?" He questioned the brunette, lowering his body at a mere inch of her own, both hands placed on each side of her head, on the wall; before feeling the sharp tip of a knife cutting through his trouser right at his crotch area. "For fuck sake!" Elijah promptly jumped backward his right hand cupping his private parts, drops of blood staining the fabric. "Did you just try to castrate me?"_

" _Oh my god! I completely forgot that I was holding this knife in my hands!" Katherine exclaimed, in horror; dropping the knife at her feet. "Are you alright, Quarter Master? Do you need a handkerchief? I still hope you'll be able to father a child?"_

" _A lace handkerchief to hold my injured balls? No thank you!" Elijah growled, between clenched teeth; under her sudden blushing. "The cut is superficial; it'll stop bleeding in no time. And I believe that I'll be able to father a child, thank you. Why are you running through empty streets in the middle of the night, while holding a knife in the first place, Lady Katherine?" He inquired, dumbfounded._

" _I needed protection; please I beg of you to not ask me more questions." She replied, breathless._

" _Do you even know where you have found refuge? This could be a dangerous place, my Lady?" Elijah pushed the issue._

" _I'm not stupid, Quarter Master; I perfectly know this is a brothel, and the woman who so kindly helped me is a prostitute!" Katherine replied; dryly._

" _The woman who was standing here and who helped you just now is a prostitute?" Elijah exclaimed, with a mouth opened expression plastered on his face. "Tell me you're joking?" He added, before lowering his head to burst into loud laughter._

 _It was either laughing until his stomach would hurt, while holding his injured balls in his hands, or start crying at the mere mention that Bonnie was a prostitute! At this rate, Kol would probably be her pimp?_

" _I don't see what is so funny about a woman forced to sell her body to make ends meet, Quarter Master." Katherine questioned, confrontationally._

" _Oh I surely believe you wouldn't find the humor in all of this. But you're right, nothing about tonight is funny, Lady Katherine." Elijah replied, raising his teary sight back at her. "But as of now, it'd be my duty to assure myself that you'll be brought back to your hostel and Captain Brownston, in safe and sound conditions." He pulled out a small velvet pouch of money from his interior pocket. "Bring the lady back to the hostel and I believe there'll be more for you from this is coming from." Elijah buried the pouch in the doorman's hand._

" _Your wish is my command, Officer." The toothless man made a comical reverence._

" _What about you? You're not coming with me?" Katherine asked, imploring him silently to accompany her; her left hand grabbing his right forearm._

" _At the moment I need to take care of personal business as well as bringing you back to safety. I'll see you soon, Lady Katherine; and I hope to learn the truth from your lips this time." He joined his feet together, in a formal salutation; before taking the same corridor that Bonnie had taken a few minutes ago._

* * *

 _Elijah entered the poker room, his sight scattering the room in one rapid glance; before leading his rapid strides toward the bar counter, located near a small stage._

" _Officer? What can I serve you?" The bartender asked, with a polite nod._

" _A whiskey will be fine, thank you." Elijah replied, politely._

" _A real officer? From the English float I can only presume?" Lord Kol commented, raising his glass at Elijah who finally glanced at the young man standing by his side. No wonder he hasn't being able to recognize this son-of-a-bitch of Kol, dressed like he was, with a hat on his head._

" _Kol!" Elijah exclaimed with much joy perceived in his voice, and a large smile spreading on his lips._

" _I don't know how you came accustomed to my name, Officer; but it's_ **Lord** _Kol for you." He grabbed the up-front edge of his hat, in a formal salutation. "And you are?"_

" _Lord Kol; of course." Elijah nodded, rolling his eyes to the ceiling; before burying his head in his right hand...Lord Kol, my freaking ass! Could this night get worst? "I'm … The Quarter Master of the English float, you were right."_

" _Of course I was. I'm able to recognize a man of power wherever I am standing." Kol winked, playfully. "You're here for a female companionship or a game of poker?"_

" _At the present moment; I'm not even sure why I am here." Elijah commented, truthfully, with a loud sigh escaping his parted lips; before grabbing his glass to drink it in one single gulp._

* * *

" _Are you in need of companionship, Lord Lockwood?" One of the girls proposed, turning around the poker table for a few seconds, before taking a sitting position on the Tyler's lap; arching her back to reveal her full breasts to his fiery sight._

" _I have peculiar taste, I'm not sure you'll be able to fulfil them?" Lord Lockwood responded, cupping her generous breasts through the fabric of her dress; under the muffled laughter of his comrades. "I like it rough."_

" _We are here to fulfill the needs of our customers, my Lord." She responded; grabbing his hand to slide it inside her cleavage; where he could feel her assets more easily. Obviously she was new around and needed the money or she wouldn't have chosen such a rotten persona._

" _I'll consider it." He grinned, pinching the erected nipples of the young prostitute._

* * *

 _Klaus took a few rapid strides inside the poker room, dressed of borrowed black cape; before holding his momentum in front of an emptier table, where only four poker players seemed to have started a new game._

" _Can I join you, my lords?" He asked, with a polite reverence; throwing a small pouch of money on the table._

" _It seems the clientele of this establishment is changing with time?" A Lord from Tyler's table commented, with an arched eyebrow; making him raise his sight at the sudden remark, before he could dismiss the girl sitting on his lap, with a rude push._

" _Since when this establishment has allowed the villagers to join us at our poker tables?" Lord Lockwood exclaimed, unhappy; jumping on his feet from his sitting position at his table. "It's not like they have money to gamble with?"_

 _Klaus felt a cold shiver hit his spine; before he could slowly turn on himself to meet the furious glance of Lord Lockwood._

" _I wasn't aware playing a game of poker meant that your blood needed to come from a royal strain, my Lord?" Klaus responded loudly, under clenched teeth._

" _It doesn't!" Lord Kol shouted, himself; making Elijah turn his sight at the sudden commotion, stupefaction plastered on his face. "Any good man who can bring his load of golden coins to the table is welcome to stay and play."_

" _And to whom do I have the pleasure to speak?" Lord Lockwood inquired, dryly._

" _Lord Kol at your services, my Lord." He made a comical reverence, while presenting himself. "Now, let this man play."_

" _That man you just spoke to is Tyler Lockwood … He's an asshole and he's been dead for a long time, for god sake!" Elijah whispered near Kol' right ear._

" _I believe you need to lower your intake of alcohol, Quarter Master; the man seems to be alive to me." He responded, winking. "As for the asshole part, I do agree."_

" _And I decline your wish, Lord Kol." Lord Lockwood lashed out, angrily. "This man is the blacksmith of the village; who if I recall courted my wife openly!" He added, under the loud exclamation of surprise of the entire crowd reunited in the room._

" _I did not do such a thing, my Lord; but even if I did; it would have been better than to openly cheat on her with another woman!" Klaus spat, under clenched teeth; under the "Oh" and "Ah" of the players._

" _You have badmouthing my name, I challenge you in a duel, blacksmith." Lord Lockwood pull his sword out of its case; pointing the tip of the blade in his direction._

" _Ah finally! Some actions is coming my way." Lord Kol commented, grinning openly; while rubbing both hands together._

" _Aren't' you going to do something?" Elijah asked, with much stupefaction._

" _Me? Why … I don't know either of those men?" Lord Kol shrugged, mostly indifferent. "And who says I was a man of honor." He added, highly amused._

" _You can't challenge a man who's not wearing a sword while you're wearing one." Elijah took a stand; placing himself in front of Klaus._

" _I see we meet again." Klaus saluted Elijah in a low murmur._

" _It seems that way." Elijah replied, with a smile._

" _Then I suggest a fist to fist challenge; after all you're battling a villager of the street, my Lord." Kol commented, some more, while taking his own stand; winking in direction of Elijah and Klaus. "Who eats at the table of a villager, needs to accommodate himself to his food."_

" _This is so barbaric!" Lord Lockwood accepted, wincing; throwing his sword on the table; before running toward Klaus._

" _Hit him hard and make him bleed!" Elijah suggested, before pushing Klaus toward his adversary._

* * *

" _You have him?" Elijah asked; while sliding an arm around Klaus's back from the left side of his body; while Kol was holding his right._

" _And why am I doing this again, Quarter Master?" Kol asked, dragging a bleeding and injured Klaus inside the forgery._

" _It's coming from the goodness of your heart,_ **Lord** _Kol." Elijah mumbled the stupid appellation; under clenched teeth; while pushing the front door of the humble establishment to step inside. "There wasn't a place more comfortable we could have brought you?" He inquired to Klaus._

" _No! Leave me here … There's water … I'll clean myself up." Klaus responded, wincing at each step he was taking. That son-of-a-bitch of Lord Lockwood has hit him as hard as him!_

 _They very carefully lowered him into a sitting position on a chair; before standing by his side; both hands placed on each side of their hips._

" _Thank you, Lord..?" Klaus tried to remember his name._

" _Lord Kol." He replied, nodding. "And don't mention it my brave man, I wanted to hit this asshole in the face myself; it's actually you who granted me a favor."_

" _As for you Quarter Master …" Klaus rose his sight to the officer._

" _I owed you one, remember?" Elijah replied, with a smile._

" _Indeed I do." Klaus grinned at the remembrance of the storm at sea._

" _You'll be fine?" Elijah inquired; slowly following Kol's steps toward the exit of the forgery._

" _I'll manage." Klaus responded, holding his right ribs with his left hand._

* * *

 _Klaus limped up toward the console table, where a jug of water and a bassinet had been placed to rinse his hands after a hard day of work at the forgery. He painfully got rid of his bloody shirt; pouring a little bit of water, before suddenly grabbing the edge of the table, left under a vivid pain on his left side. He pulled the chair near him; forbidding himself to lose consciousness while taking his sitting position back._

" _Oh … In the name of God, what has he done to you?" He heard the door open on its arch, before her voice could fill his ears, like the song of the angel._

" _Leave!" He managed to mumbled, under clenched teeth._

" _No; I won't leave." Lady Caroline hurried her steps; before undressing herself of her cape, only to throw it on the work table._

" _Your cape will get dirty; Lady Caroline." Klaus commented; dryly._

" _I don't care about my cape." She replied, rolling the sleeves of her dress; before grabbing a clean wash cloth to plunge her hand in the bassinet. "We need to clean your wounds."_

" _I've told you to never come back; don't you ever listen?" He questioned, closing his eyes to smell her sweet perfume. "Aren't you scare of me, Lady Caroline?"_

" _No." She replied, in a single breath; while bringing the wet washcloth to his bare chest._

" _Is it you who style your hair like this?" He questioned, some more; slowly raising his left hand to play with a few strands who had escaped from her loose bun._

" _I didn't have time to make it prettier." She swallowed a lump in her throat, while trying to keep her mind focused on the task at hand. "Do you have any bandages?" She inquired._

" _If you were any prettier, I would die at your feet, woman." Klaus commented, the tip of his fingers tracing the delicate line of her jaw._

" _Answer me Klaus?" She asked, once more; taking his hand in hers. "Your hand is badly injured; I need to disinfect it." She informed him. "Where do you stuck your alcohol?"_

" _Why are you doing this? Is it because of your husband? You're feeling responsible for his actions?" He asked, angrily; nodding toward a shelf where a bottle of whiskey was sitting._

" _Don't ask stupid questions if you don't want the answers." She turned on herself to grab it; before pouring the alcohol on the washcloth to place it on the opened wound of his hand._

" _Jesus woman… It hurts!" Klaus growled, in pain._

" _You'll feel better tomorrow." She rose his hand near her lips before softly blowing on the opened wound; his lower parts reacting at her tenderness in ways he did not expect._

" _How did you knew what had happened to me?" He asked to divert his attention toward something else than the hardness of his cock._

" _I keep tabs on my husband." She responded, without other explanation._

" _You're spying on your husband while he's cheating on you with prostitutes?" Klaus arched and eyebrow at her say. "Because you must know that this perverted man is cheating on you?"_

" _I'm here to help you clean your wounds, Klaus." She replied, toneless; her sight as cold as ice._

" _Caroline, look at me?" He suddenly grabbed her chin to force her to meet his fiery sight. "I want to erase this pain in your eyes by kissing your lips so hard that only the taste of me would fill your mind."_

" _Stop it!" She begged him, while trying to shake her head, tears filling her eyes._

" _Why did you come here?" Klaus questioned, in a low whisper; lowering her body into a sitting position on his lap._

" _I can't sit on you; you're hurting!" She exclaimed, concerned._

" _Believe me, woman… This is the best I've felt in a long time!" He whispered some more; his lips meeting the soft curve of her neck "Why did you come here? Why did you risk coming here to see me in the middle of the night?" He asked again; softly nibbling on her earlobe, his left hand rising on her chest._

" _I … I don't know…" She stammered, nervously; both hands rising up his chest only to find the back of his neck; her fingers grabbing a hand full of his hair._

" _Yes, you do … We've wanted this the first time we have laid our eyes on each other." He confessed, his mouth softly nibbling on her bottom lip; his right hand finding the opening of her dress to her cleavage, while his fingers softly pinched her erected nipple. "The day I'll make you mine, woman; you'll forget all about "him" – you'll be consume by me and me only."_

" _No!" She shook her head; panting heavily. "You don't know what you're talking about?"_

 _He promptly rose the long skirt of her dress under her loud cries of protestation, easily raising his wondering hand up her petticoats, and the softness of her legs, only to reach her sweet nectar, before entering two fingers inside her warm core; her eyes suddenly popping wide opened at the unwanted intrusion._

 _At her outmost surprise, he rapidly retrieved his fingers bringing them to his lips to lick them up._

" _You taste like honey; will come the time that it's not my fingers but my mouth who will taste you; Caroline." He commented, before crashing his mouth on her trembling lips at the mere instant she would have protest openly._

 _His tongue took possession of her mouth, while she could taste herself on his lips… It was both unsettling and intimate at the same time._

" _Why are you doing this to me, Klaus? You know better than …" She managed to ask when he detached his lips from hers._

" _I know better than wanting what is not mine? No I don't, Caroline." He shook his head. "Not anymore; I won't sleep another night until you'll be mine."_

 _She promptly rose herself into a standing position; closing a few buttons on her dress; before grabbing her cape, only to direct her rapid steps toward the exit of the forgery._

" _If you like me so much, you'll leave me alone." She commented, before disappearing into the night._

* * *

 _ **Clovelly, present time …**_

 _Mayor Brownston gave a strong push to the entrance door of the Rose Garden Pub, passing the threshold before undressing of his parka. The rain had intensified since his arrival at Damon Salvatore's renting house and was now hitting, in a continuous waves of noise, the windows of the establishment with much fervor. If that wasn't enough to disturb the peace of this morning, the loud brouhaha of voices inside the dining room clearly indicated that the fishermen of this town had taken roots inside._

" _George." The mayor saluted of a formal nod._

" _Finally, you're here!" George approached the tall man; rolling his eyes to the ceiling. "Do you know how difficult it is to restrain a large group of inquiring and angry fishermen?"_

" _I'm sure you have the will and the talent for it." Mayor Brownston buttered up his compliment; giving a friendly squeeze on George' left shoulder. "My nephew is running the pub at the moment?"_

" _He's behind in the kitchen; but Mrs. Mary made us a killing coffee this morning, with a large dose of alcohol if you see what I mean." The foreman commented with a wink, a large smile spreading on his lips. "I believe she has managed to calm the fiery spirits among the fishermen."_

" _That woman is still working for my family?" The mayor growled, unhappy; grabbing his cane to walk toward the bar counter. "And what is she trying to do? She wants them hammered, armed and dangerous?"_

" _Would you rather leave the responsibility of a large establishment such as this one to your nephew and Rebekah only?" George rose an eyebrow, in interrogation. "I think you should count your blessings that Mrs. Mary is holding the fort at the moment, Mayor Brownston."_

" _I would rather having her at a few miles of distance from here, if you're asking me!" Mayor Brownston mumbled, under clenched teeth; slowly reaching the bar counter._

" _What was that, Mayor?" George asked, making his way between the large groups of men gathered near the counter._

" _Nothing… I was bubbling to myself." The mayor waved his left hand; dismissively_

" _Mayor Brownston; what a pleasure to see you again." The said woman greeted, amicably. "Can I offer you a strong cup of coffee to start your morning on the right foot?"_

" _No thank you, Mrs … What is your name again?" The mayor asked, perniciously; a smirk raising the right side of his full lips. "I'm not used to remember the names of temporary employees of the pub."_

" _Oh I'm sure you couldn't have forgotten my name so easily." Mary winked at a very uncomfortable George who was standing beside the mayor. "And I prefer to think of myself as a permanent employee."_

" _No, of course not … Where are my manners? Lucille… Isn't it right? Or is it Josephine?" The mayor played his part with much brio. "Well you never know maybe you could get bored here?"_

" _If I am Josephine, Mayor Brownston; would you be my Napoleon?" Mary proposed, teaser._

" _If I can decapitate you? Perhaps!" The mayor mumbled, between clenched teeth._

" _Mayor Brownston; where are you manners for God sake?" George whispered near the mayor' left ear._

" _Don't mind my uncle, Mary; he's a gruff man with a heart of gold… Most days, that is; the rest of the year, we assure ourselves that he's locked in a cage." Trevor commented, mockingly; while deposing a box of fresh coffee bags on the counter._

" _Mary! Now I remember!" The mayor rose a finger in the air; continuing to play his part in their joust. "Such a common and basic name; I wonder why I couldn't recall it so easily?"_

" _Don't worry, Trevor; it takes more than a gruff man to make me run away from Clovelly." She commented, with an additional wink; with the mayor rolling his eyes at her comments. "I find your uncle mostly charming in a very subtle way."_

" _Do you hear this, uncle? Mary finds you charming in a very subtle way." Trevor repeated; amusement written all over his facial expression._

" _Furthermore, I can't wait to hear the speech you'll deliver this assembly, in this time of crisis, Mayor; I am mostly certain you'll find a way to calm the tormented spirits of all these men." She nodded, politely, turning on her heels to reach customers at the far left of the counter; a glimpse of contentment showing in her eyes for having won the present silent joust between them._

" _You know what, uncle?" Trevor whispered, leaning his upper body on the counter. "I believe you've finally found your match."_

" _Trevor; you have two seconds to serve me the strongest coffee you could find; and don't forget to add a lot of Irish whiskey – If you don't want my cane to meet your skull!" Mayor Brownston threaten; dryly._

" _Mayor Brownston … I don't think …" George objected, vehemently._

" _And I don't want to hear an additional word coming out of your mouth, George; am I clear?" The mayor growled to the foreman, unhappy._

" _Touchy, touchy…" Trevor mocked some more, loud laughter escaping his throat; directing his walk toward the coffee machine._

* * *

 _After receiving a call from Trevor regarding a general meeting of all villagers at the Rose Garden pub; Elena and Damon had packed Clara's stuff before heading toward the establishment._

" _Could you give me a hand, Elena?" Damon Salvatore growled, loudly; grabbing the baby seat with one hand, the diapers bag, and a few nick-knack (including a large umbrella) with the other, from the trunk of his car, who was now parked in one of the parking lots of the pub._

" _Oh…Shit!" Elena spat, angrily, bringing her finger near her lips to chew on her nail; while closing the passenger door and holding a crying Clara with her left arm._

" _What? You broke a nail, princess?" Damon asked, perniciously._

" _Go fuck yourself, Damon!" She replied, dryly; walking to reach his standing position behind the car, with the loud cries of Clara filling both of their ears._

" _Gladly if I could! But at the moment I am on babysitting duties; if by any chance you were able to notice in-between your beauty sessions!" He spat, angrily; lowering his head at a near inch of Elena's face._

" _You deserve to rot in freaking hell, Salvatore!" She lashed out, with a risen tone of voice to burry Clara's sobs. "I can't believe that I've been put into this position of being stuck with you among all people."_

" _Right back at you, princess… It's not a picnic for me either, let me tell you that!" Damon replied, tit for tat; while exchanging a few more harsh sentences with his female comrade before suddenly lowering his gaze on a smiling Clara who was clapping her hands with much excitement at their loud exchanges._

" _Oh my God, Damon … She stopped crying?" Elena exclaimed, in surprise. "She's even smiling?"_

" _She gets off to hear us arguing." Damon commented, dumbfounded._

" _Well, that's at least one female on this earth who's able to endure your tone of voice, and gets off on it!" Elena rolled her eyes at the rainy sky; before grabbing the umbrella from his hand, only to walk toward the entrance of the pub, while leaving him with a dumb expression plastered on his face._

* * *

" _Hey ho? Trevor?" Damon Salvatore called the young man; while approaching the counter, picking his way among the large crowd. "Can you heat this bottle and container for me – but not too hot, just … Well you know…Warm?" He added, while handing a baby bottle, and a little plastic container with apple baby food. "Just do the thing … You know, the thing on your wrist?"_

" _Is this a joke, Salvatore?" Trevor arched an eyebrow, eyeing the bottle with a dumbstruck expression plastered on his face. "Did you just convert your taste for beer to milk and apple sauce?" He added, chuckling; while triggering a general laughter among fishermen, the mayor and George. "Hey? I'm not judging man!"_

" _Not funny dick head!" Damon pointed a forbidden finger underneath Trevor's nose; with a rose tone of voice._

" _What are you going to do, Damon? Call your mummy for her to give you a burp after your hot milk?" He added, under the general laughter._

" _You'll go to hell for this!" The sergeant commented some more; pointing toward the entire assembly. "You'll all go to hell!"_

" _Shut your big mouth Trevor; Damon's doing his damn best in this present situation we've been forced to be!" Elena scolded her brother, approaching the counter while carrying Clara in her arms._

" _I don't know which of the following choices would be the most unbelievable thing I've heard today…" Trevor questioned, himself; mockingly._

" _Trevor; leave your sister and Damon alone; they should be saluted for their bravery to handle this forced parenthood, not criticized." The mayor tried to hold his nephew' momentum._

" _Was it the fact that you just released your claws to protect your Romeo here, or the fact that you are suddenly all maternal, or the fact that our departed sister forced Caroline and Klaus to give full custody of Clara to you two of all people present on this planet earth?" Trevor grabbed his head with both hands; shaking it with much vigor._

" _How's Clara?" Rebekah asked, coming out of the back-kitchen._

" _How do you think she is? We are not completely useless you know? We can take care of a child!" Elena snapped back, dryly; rocking the said child in her arms._

" _I wasn't debating that fact, Elena; I was just asking as I would also ask Caroline if she was here carrying Clara in her arms." Rebekah approached the brunette, softly caressing Clara's head._

" _Oh! Right …" Elena blushed, sighing loudly. "She's good I think, she was a bit cranky during the past night… but I guess she is missing her parents a lot."_

" _A bit, princess – That is your definition of a "bit"? She kept us awake all night you mean?" Damon growled, grabbing the warm baby bottle from Trevor's hand that had come back from heating it._

" _Wait, wait … You two are sharing a house now? How "married" of you!" Trevor mocked, some more._

" _Shut the fuck up, Trevor!" Elena spat, angrily._

" _At the moment you are all acting way more childishly than Clara!" Mayor Brownston commented, rolling his eyes to the ceiling._

" _Ease your pain by starting this damn village meeting then!" Damon lashed out, himself. "And I say that respectfully, of course, Mayor Brownston." He added, with a sour expression plastered on his face._

" _The youth are giving you quite a spare a change for you money, Mayor." Mary winked, playfully; while commenting in a low whisper, from her standing position behind the counter._

" _Don't you have glasses or cups to clean, Lady?" The mayor rose an eyebrow and narrowed his sight on her, in an attempt to make her disappear from his sight and life!_

" _So charming when you get hot-tempered." She winked playfully; before strolling toward the back-kitchen._

" _Damon is right though; you should start this meeting … Tempers flare among the crowd, mayor." George commented, with a single nod._

" _And that is what I'm mostly afraid of, George." The mayor agreed, while addressing a single nod himself._

* * *

" _Oh! I'm sorry … I wasn't aware that you were discussing private manners in the kitchen." Mary commented; catching a glimpse of Trevor and Rebekah, now standing nose to nose, in very confrontational positions. "I'll grab a few baskets of fresh breads and I'll be on my way." She informed, with a smile, before doing as so; only to leave the kitchen a few seconds later._

" _People are going to notice, they'll start talking … Do you want that, Rebekah? Do you want to create more drama just at the moment that my sister and our friends went missing into a parallel spirits world?" Trevor spat, angrily._

" _I've told you; I want "out" of our relationship – It's not working for me anymore. I don't want to be stuck in the middle of nowhere – serving alcohol to drunk fishermen for the rest of my life." Rebekah lashed out herself; both hands placed on each side of her hips._

" _You don't want to be stuck serving alcohol to drunk fishermen for the rest of your life, or you don't want to be stuck with me and our son, Rebekah?" Trevor questioned, surly. "Which one is it? Maybe you would prefer to find adventure with another man without the burden of being a mother?"_

 _The loud slap came crushing on his right cheek unexpectedly, and with much vigor._

" _Don't dare put our son in the middle of our argument." She pointed a forbidden finger underneath his nose. "You knew my position weeks ago; but you chose to turn your head and look the other way."_

" _What do you want me to do, Rebekah? We are in the middle of a "fucking" crisis just now: I've just learned that my uncle was a past captain of an enormous ship that landed centuries later in our port, I've also learn that he's pretty much eternal, and nearly a day later my sister and our friends went missing into this "fucking" spirits world! I'm the peacemaker of this village now; and you liking it or not, I don't give a flying fuck!" Trevor explained, for the tenth times; while rubbing his reddish skin._

" _You've never informed a single soul that I was battling a strong postpartum depression … No! You were too ashamed of that fact. We were in constant competition with Klaus and Caroline to show that I could handle the pub, being a mother and a fucking whore to you at night!" She expressed her dissatisfaction._

" _A fucking whore? Oh sweetheart … For you to become a fucking whore that would mean that I would be able to approach you at night and be in your bed! We both know how you turned into a sexless person the past few months!" Trevor replied, perniciously._

" _Maybe I don't feel a "fucking" thing for the man who's trying to touch me at night and I prefer to turn frigid than to have his hands on me!" She spat, back; hurtful._

 _Trevor froze; the red mix of colors plastered on his face living all at once._

" _I … I didn't mean … I mean, I'm sorry, Trevor." Rebekah tried to present her apologies._

" _Go fuck yourself, Rebekah." Trevor replied, swirling on himself to leave the kitchen, while taking long strides toward the exit door._

* * *

" _Sailors; lower your loud exclamations! Give the Mayor the chance to explain for God sake!" George tried to calm the wild spirits; raising his voice and waving both hands at the large crowd._

" _Where's Klaus and the others? What will happen to our jobs now?" One of the fishermen yelled; jumping from his sitting position at a round table, under the loud cheering of his comrades._

" _Where have they disappeared? Is it related to the ship that was sailing on our water a few days ago?" Another asked; triggering more questioning._

" _Enough!" The loud order of Mayor Brownston cut the loud brouhaha like a sword would cut the air; with a quiet silent suddenly filling the pub._

" _We are sorry, Mayor; but … We're worried about our jobs, and the future of Clovelly." One of them apologized; while holding a cap in his hands._

" _Understandably so. But for what my own understanding is of all your contracts linking your work to the Fish & sea franchise, your jobs are safe. Klaus made that promise." The mayor, nodded; grabbing a microphone from George' hand to ease his voice. "As for the rest … It's a yes to all the above questions that were thrown my way." _

" _You mean the ship is related to their disappearances?" Another questioned, under the speechless expressions of the entire crowd. "Is this related to ghosts, Mayor? Is the village under supernatural manifestations of some sort?"_

" _I can't go into much details at the present moment, but … Yes! The village is under supernatural manifestations, and … Klaus, his life partner Caroline, my niece Katherine, Elijah, and their friends Bonnie and Kol left to find a solution that would allow them to close the door to that spirits world." The mayor found the easiest way in his say to ease their worries._

" _Can we help, Mayor?" One of them proposed; being encouraged by the loud shouting of approbation of the entire crowd._

" _You'll help by remaining calm and continue your day to day routine until their safe return." The mayor responded, truthfully._

* * *

" _Fuck! My heel is stuck in that damn plank of wood!" Lizzy swore, twisting her angle to free her shoe; drops of water falling into her eyes from her wet hair._

" _Do you need help?" A warm masculine voice proposed; his dark glance hidden under the hood of his hoody._

" _Did I ask for help?" The young lady replied, dryly; barely rising her sight at him._

" _No, but regardless of you asking me or not, you seem to need it at the present moment." Stefan Salvatore shrugged; mostly indifferent. "As you wish!" He passed by her standing position; to reach the entrance door of the Rose Garden Pub._

" _O.k. wait … You're right… I do need your help." She grabbed his right forearm; her voice and sight begging for his help._

" _Sure! I'll do it even without the "please" at the end of your sentence." Stefan let a large smirk spread on his lips. "So … What's your name?" He added, politely; while kneeling at her feet._

" _What do you care?" She replied, shrugging herself._

" _I'm just being the polite guy here." Stefan replied, pulling the heel of her shoes out of the hole. "There; you're free to walk."_

" _Well …Thank you." She thanked, warmly. "I'm Lizzy by the way… Or the village whore if you prefer." She presented herself, without much ceremony; reprising her walk toward the entrance of the pub._

" _Figuratively speaking or for real?" Stefan questioned, amused._

" _Both." Lizzy replied. "And you?"_

" _I'm Stefan; the vampire or this village." He presented himself, with much humor perceived in his voice._

" _Figuratively speaking or for real?" She questioned, herself._

" _Both." He winked at her. "And what brings you back to Clovelly, Lizzy?" He questioned._

" _Easy! I wasn't coming back; I simply wasn't able to leave the damn place… at a few miles of distance from here, there's this invisible wall in the entrance of the village. It's like a dome of some sort that forbid you to leave!" She tried to explain. "You must think I'm crazy?"_

" _Far from it! That's exactly why I'm stuck here also. I came for a visit, then I changed my mind but I wasn't able to leave either." Stefan explained, himself._

" _Well, that's fucking bad; isn't it?" She commented, grabbing the handle before opening the entrance door of the pub._

* * *

" _Maybe we can find some help outside the village?" One of the fishermen proposed, hopeful. "Maybe there could be some kind of ghost-busters willing to bring Klaus and your niece back home?"_

" _Yeah! That could be a good idea, Mayor!" Others shouted, enthusiastically._

" _Then we could reprise our normal life." Another one commented._

" _These poor lard have no idea how far from the truth they truly are." George commented, in a low murmur, near the mayor' right ear._

" _Not so long ago, it was actually you, George." Mayor Brownston commented himself; before rising his head at the response that came from the entrance of the dining room._

" _Getting out of the village as of now is an impossible task!" Stefan Salvatore commented, loudly; while bringing a dead silence into the assembly._

" _Stefan?" Elena whispered his name, turning her head toward Damon; with much surprise plastered on her and his face._

" _Stefan?" Damon called, himself._

" _Hi brother!" Stefan saluted, with a nod and smile. "Don't tell me you change career and recycled yourself into babysitting?" He grinned, some more._

" _You don't know the half of it!" Damon commented, a loud sigh escaping is parted lips._

" _And why is that, Mister Salvatore?" The mayor questioned, lowering the microphone into George's hand; before grabbing his cane to walk in direction of their present guest._

" _Simply because a large invisible wall is encircling the perimeters of the village, forbidding all of us to do so, Mayor Brownston." Stefan responded; leaving, once again, the entire assembly under a dead silence._

* * *

 _Thank you my dear readers for reading the ninth installment of this TPOL sequel, titled "Hammered, armed and dangerous"._

 _So it seems the village (present time) is under some sort of invisible dome? They are stuck in their own walls and they need to know what will follow this supernatural manifestation._

 _Elijah has become this unbelievable bundle of joy in this story!_

 _I can't believe how this story is turning new while being so old? LOL … The pairings are just a joy for me to re-write and I sincerely hope that you're enjoying yourselves while reading this sequel._

 _Much love to all of you,_

 _ **Lovely Vero**_

* * *

 ** _Thank you for all the anonymous reviews received, guys!_**

 ** _My answers are below._**

* * *

 _ **Deberry:**_ _I think you're a chapter behind, but still … Thanks so much, my sweet friend, for leaving such up-lifting reviews, it is always a joy to read you._

 _ **Guest who mentioned that he or she loved my story:**_ _Thanks sweetie! I truly appreciate the time you took to write your sweet comment._

* * *

 ** _If I have forgotten someone in the responses to the anonymous reviews, it was not intentional and I thank you for it!_**


	10. The truth and nothing but

**TPOL – The Legend Sequel**

 **(Sequel of the Fan Fiction: The Port of Love)**

Fan Fiction – Alternate Universe

Klaus & Caroline

Elijah & Katherine

Kol & Bonnie

From: **Lovely Vero**

* * *

 _This chapter is dedicated to my writer of fan fictions' friend, Melissa. The last scene (particularly) is dedicated to her and in relation to her unbelievable attraction to the ghosts' world … I hope she'll understand why I thought of her while writing this present update._

 _ **TAKE GOOD NOTE: AFTER UPDATING "BATTLE OF THE SPECIES" ONE ADDITIONAL TIME, I WILL TAKE A HIATUS OF A FEW WEEKS TO RECHARGE MY BATTERIES. LIFE HAS BEEN PARTICULARTLY EXHAUSTING FOR ME THE PAST FEW MONTHS, AND I NEED TO SIMPLY RELAX AND TAKE TIME FOR MYSELF. THIS SAID; WHEN I'LL FEEL FULLY RECHARGED AND RESTED, I'LL COME BACK TO CONTINUE THIS AMAZING SAGA. THANKS FOR YOUR UTMOST UNDERSTANDING.**_

* * *

 _ **Previously on TPOL – The Legend Sequel…**_

" _Maybe we can find some help outside the village?" One of the fishermen proposed, hopeful. "Maybe there could be some kind of ghostbusters willing to bring Klaus and your niece back home?"_

" _Yeah! That could be a good idea, Mayor!" Others shouted, enthusiastically._

" _Then we could reprise our normal life." Another one commented._

" _These poor lard have no idea how far from the truth they truly are." George commented, in a low murmur, near the mayor' right ear._

" _Not so long ago, it was actually you, George." Mayor Brownston commented himself; before rising his head at the response that came from the entrance of the dining room._

" _Getting out of the village as of now is an impossible task!" Stefan Salvatore commented, loudly; while bringing a dead silence into the assembly._

" _Stefan?" Elena whispered his name, turning her head toward Damon; with much surprise plastered on her and his face._

" _Stefan?" Damon called, himself._

" _Hi brother!" Stefan saluted, with a nod and smile. "Don't tell me you change career and recycled yourself into babysitting?" He grinned, some more._

" _You don't know the half of it!" Damon commented, a loud sigh escaping is parted lips._

" _And why is that, Mister Salvatore?" The mayor questioned, lowering the microphone into George's hand; before grabbing his cane to walk in direction of their present guest._

" _Simply because a large invisible wall is encircling the perimeters of the village, forbidding all of us to do so, Mayor Brownston." Stefan responded; leaving, once again, the entire assembly under a dead silence._

* * *

Chapter 10

" **The truth, and nothing but …"**

* * *

 _ **Clovelly, present time …**_

 _Mayor Brownston limped back and forth on the length of the opened deck located in the front entrance of the Rose Garden Pub; holding the guard rail with one hand, while stopping from time to time to pass a nervous hand through his tangled greyish hair. The night has set his black curtains down, and the rain has stopped with a coolness that was now filling the air surrounding them._

" _Will I appear too greedy if I do ask for more clarification about what is truly going on in this village?" Stefan Salvatore shrugged, dumbfounded._

" _Wait just a minute son." The mayor took a deep breath raising his sight to stare at the night sky and the full moon above their heads. This meeting has taken all day … All day!_

" _They finally left." Trevor confirmed, approaching them; while nonchalantly throwing a kitchen towel on his left shoulder._

" _All of them?" The mayor questioned; carefully._

" _Well, except "us" dear uncle!" Trevor confirmed, sarcastically. "They say they will reunite in the morning near the entrance borders or the village."_

" _That won't change a damn thing!" The mayor snapped back._

" _I can confirm that." Stefan nodded in Trevor's direction; while leaning on the guardrail, arms crossed over his muscular chest. "They won't be able to leave the premises of the village. My question is why though?"_

" _How is it that we can't get out of here?" Rebekah asked, passing the threshold of the entrance door, while wrapping a shawl around her shoulders, with her sight narrowed on the mayor._

" _I have no idea; Rebekah." Mayor Brownston shook his head. "Obviously; it's a clear loophole of the spirits world."_

" _How am I supposed to get out of here now?" Rebekah questioned; breathless._

" _Why? There's a rush?" Stefan questioned; opening both of his eyes widely._

" _Rebekah, not now!" Trevor mumbled, under clenched teeth._

" _Then when?" Rebekah questioned, slyly._

" _Obviously my dear; there is no simple solution as to get out of this village "as of now"!" The mayor responded; eyeing his nephew, suspiciously. Troubles could be smell a mile of distance regarding his nephew' relationship to Rebekah… Not that he hadn't smell the rotten rat in advance._

" _And I'm still waiting for a response to my outmost pertinent question?" Stefan rose his hand; smirking._

" _That's a question that I want to be answered also, Mayor?" Lizzy questioned, reaching the front deck of the pub._

" _In short, the spirits world reopened its gate with the apparition of my past ship; my niece, Elijah and their friends were sent back in time to find a way to close it for good." The Mayor gave the shortest response possible._

" _What did he just say?" Lizzy questioned, speechless and dumbstruck. "He can't be serious?"_

" _Well, that about covers it for me!" Stefan clapped both of his hands together; strengthening his body into a standing position._

" _For you? But it certainly doesn't for me! Where … Where will I sleep tonight?" Lizzy asked, darting her angry stare at Trevor._

" _I'm sure there are plenty of rooms available at the Pub; just ask Trevor?" Stefan shrugged; not seeing a single problem in that humble request._

" _I don't have any more money." Lizzy pouted, adorably; crossing her arms in front of her chest._

" _Well; I'm also sure that in the middle of a crisis such as the one of being stuck in this village, the room will be free of charge, right Trevor?" Stefan eyed mayor Brownston' nephew; while waiting for an affirmative answer._

" _I don't want her in my establishment!" Trevor responded, dryly, under clenched teeth._

" _Really? Do I have a say in this matter?" Rebekah grabbed Trevor's left upper arm to turn him around to face her. "You're going to leave a young woman outside in the dark and cold, on a full moon night?"_

" _Weren't you leaving a minute ago? Oh no, wait … You can't leave this village… Bummer for you, Rebekah!" Trevor replied, perniciously._

" _What the hell is going on here?" Stefan questioned the mayor, who rolled his eyes to the full moon above his head._

" _What is going on is that Lizzy here slept with Kol; and now Bonnie wants a divorce!" Trevor announced to Stefan, unceremoniously._

" _Oh…" Stefan opened his eyes, widely. "You know about this?" He questioned the mayor._

" _Is there something that can honestly stay a secret in Clovelly?" The mayor responded, shrugging._

" _Good point." Stefan replied, agreeable._

" _I did not sleep with Kol in my work duties!" Lizzy lashed out at Trevor. "I slept with him because we had a thing in the past. I had no idea he was married!"_

" _Oh that makes a real difference, sweetheart!" Trevor spat back. "You just broke a fucking marriage!"_

" _Sometimes you don't need a hooker to break a relationship!" Rebekah replied, slyly, while turning on herself to reach the entrance. "No offense, Lizzy."_

" _What that fucking means?" Trevor commented, dryly._

" _None taken!" The said young woman replied._

" _Trevor … The moon is reaching his highest "spot" in the sky." The mayor commented, his sight fixated on the night sky._

" _Right." Trevor responded. "Time for me to turn, I suppose?" He added, disappearing from their present stares._

" _For him to turn?" Lizzy turned on herself to glance at Stefan. "For him to turn into what? An asshole?"_

" _Don't even ask." The young vampire shook his head, repeatedly._

" _So now, what?" She questioned some more._

' _Why are you looking at me?" Stefan shrugged, dumbstruck._

" _I believe the young lady wants you to be a Good Samaritan, Stefan." The mayor replied, smirking; pulling his pipe from the inside of his parka to light it up, before taking a few puffs of smoke._

" _Thank you very much, mayor Brownston … Like it wasn't crystal clear before!" Stefan mumbled, between his clenched teeth._

" _Never mind! I prefer to sleep in my car for the next few days, while freezing to death!" Lizzy shook her head, tears filling her eyes; before taking off in a run toward the parking lot._

" _Oh shit!" Stefan sighed, loudly; closing his eyes. "Why am I always in this kind of predicament?"_

" _If I was you, young man; I would run after her. No one should sleep in a car." The mayor commented, truthfully. "Especially with Trevor running around in his werewolf form."_

" _You're right!" Stefan replied, with a single nod; before running after her._

" _Youth… And yet it was so simple at that time." Mary who had discreetly reached the Mayor's standing position, commented._

" _What do you want?" The mayor snapped, taking a deep breath into his lungs. He couldn't shake the bad feeling this woman was triggering in his entire being._

" _You had forgotten your cane inside; I was simply bringing it to you." She held his cane; a smile blessing both corners of her pink lips._

" _I would have come inside to pick-it-up myself!" The mayor growled, snapping the cane from her hand. "There was no need for you to come."_

" _I'll take that as your unique way to say: Thank you!" Mary replied, leaning her upper body on the guard rail; her sight rose to the night sky. "Isn't it a beautiful night?"_

" _I don't like you!" The mayor pointed a finger underneath her nose. "I don't like you and I don't trust you!"_

" _It's entirely your prerogative." She nodded, still smiling._

" _And there is something about you … I can't quite put my finger on it as of now; but believe me woman I surely will!" He mumbled, under clenched teeth; limping toward the entrance door of the pub._

" _Mayor Brownston?" Mary called; holding her laughter at bay._

" _What?" He asked, dryly._

" _You forgot your cane again." She handed it to him, one additional time; under his loud growls of anger._

* * *

 _ **Clovelly village - Past spirit world …**_

 _Elijah sat silently in front of Captain Brownston, at a large wooden table of the Rose Garden Tavern; nervously pulling on the high collar of his uniform' shirt, while trying to bring oxygen into his lungs._

 _The tall man rose his fiery sight on him; letting a few growls out of his throat; while engulfing his scrambled eggs in his mouth._

" _It's simply unacceptable, Quarter Master. Your attitude of the past week has simply been unacceptable" The captain burst, angrily; while finally cutting the heavy silence. "What do you have to say for yourself?"_

" _I … I don't …" Elijah tried to place a word or two, without being able to finish his sentence._

" _Unacceptable!" The captain lashed out once more; lowering his heavy coffee cup on the wooden table. "You are one of the best men I've ever had the pleasure to work with on my ship… And now… Now; you can't even stand on the deck when the ship has dropped the anchor at the port without throwing up overboard!"_

" _I wouldn't go that far, Captain…" Elijah tried to deny the last statement; raising a finger in the air._

" _Don't interrupt me when I talk, Quarter Master!" Captain Brownston rose a forbidden finger at the young man standing in front of his sight._

" _Of course." Elijah swallowed, painfully._

" _You've acted strangely the past few days." The captain commented, in a lower voice; lowering his chest over the table. "I thought for the most parts that you were drunk all the time!"_

" _I can assure you that I did not drink more than … Well, what I drink usually; if I may say to you." Elijah confirmed, solemnly. "And that is the truth and nothing but the truth."_

" _That is why I believe that there's a slight possibility that you've caught the "thing"… this strange sickness that some men caught while sailing on the water." Captain Brownston added, seriously._

" _The "thing"?" Elijah questioned, a smirk blessing his full lips; while raising both of his eyebrows in questioning._

" _You perfectly know what I'm talking about!" The Captain whispered. "This unknown sickness causing hallucinations and vertigo." He explained, evasively._

" _Yes, of course the "thing"." Elijah nodded, agreeably; having "no fucking" idea what the "thing" was!_

" _So what do you think?" Captain Brownston insisted._

" _I couldn't say for sure; Captain." Elijah replied, with much reserve._

" _Mm…" His first in chief moaned; bringing the large cup of coffee back to his lips. "Nevertheless, Quarter Master; I prefer to release you from your duties on sea for the time being."_

 _ **Thank you Lord and all the Saints in "fucking" Heaven!**_

" _If you think that is preferable, Captain." Elijah nodded, once more; trying to hide his overjoyed excitement._

" _Well; until we are sure that you did not catch this "thing", of course!" The captain nodded._

" _Of course." Elijah agreed, with much relief perceived in his voice._

" _In the meantime, I have an assignment for you Quarter Master." Captain Brownston proposed, scraping his throat._

 _ **This had been too good to be true!**_

" _An assignment, Captain? Of which kind?" Elijah asked; sweat rolling down his nose from his forehead._

" _As you are now informed, I'll soon leave with my ship in a few days in recognition to find some pirates' ship that has been lurking around the port." He informed his second in chief._

 _ **Susannah! Would she be aboard?**_

" _How can I be of help?" Elijah questioned, politely._

" _By becoming my eyes, Quarter Master." The Captain replied, still whispering. "While I'm gone of course."_

" _I'm not sure I'm following you; Captain?" Elijah asked some more, while frowning._

" _I need you to become my fiancée' vigilante for the next few days." Captain Brownston proposed. "I need you to keep a good eye on Lady Katherine while I'm gone. And that at all times!"_

 _ **Lord Jesus THANK YOU!**_

" _It'll be an honor, Captain!" Elijah nodded, with respect; hiding the sparks of pure joy still filling his eyes by lowering his head. "If Lady Katherine agrees to the said proposition; of course."_

" _She won't have any other choices in the matter; this is my decision." The captain replied, unshakable._

" _The eggs were to your satisfaction, Captain?" A servant approached their table, nodding in much respect; a twinkle of humor perceived in her eyes._

" _What do you think woman?" He rose his head at her approach; burping loudly. "They were cold and certainly not to my satisfaction!" He reproached, pushing the empty plate toward her._

" _I wonder what could actually become satisfactory to you." She whispered, under clenched teeth; before grabbing the empty plate._

" _What did you just say woman?" The captain asked, narrowing his sight on the servant; while, against his dislike of her, appreciating her deep neckline and voluptuous curves. But, it would be a cold day in hell before he would think of sharing his bed with such a woman… A shrew she was!_

" _I was saying that maybe another cup of strong coffee could awake you and give you more energy for a day at sea, Captain." She replied, lying through her teeth; a large smirk spreading on her lips._

 _Elijah was sitting at a close proximity of their exchange; arms crossed over his chest, amusement plastered on his face. This was certainly a woman who could held both of Captain's balls with one hand! Now why does he have the distinct impression that he has seen her before?_

" _That is certainly not what you were saying!" The captain replied, dryly; pulling a few gold coins from the inside pocket of his uniform, before throwing it on the table. "Now, go see if you could bother anyone else!"_

" _Well, certainly Captain!" The servant made a reverence, winking at Elijah; while grabbing the few gold coins thrown on the table, before turning on her heels to disappear away from their sights._

" _That was certainly a large amount of money you've just thrown toward this woman for such a bad service; Captain Brownston." Elijah teased, while holding his laughter. "Maybe; just maybe … You don't dislike her so much?"_

" _You want to repeat that, Quarter Master?" He shouted back; both hands placed on each side of his tensed body._

" _No! It was nothing." Elijah cleared his throat; promptly raising on his legs. "It was nothing!"_

" _That is what I thought, Quarter Master!" Captain Brownston added, loudly; before rapidly strolling toward the exit of the tavern._

* * *

" _Can I help you?" Klaus rose his head at the distinguished man who had passed the threshold of his forgery._

" _Good morning my brave man." Lord Kol saluted, a hand rose on the edge of his high hat shape._

" _My Lord." Klaus saluted of a nod. "What can I do for you? Are you in need of my services?"_

" _You're not recognizing me?" Kol questioned, smiling; lowering his hat on the work table._

" _Yes … I do now." Klaus replied, courteous. "You and the Quarter Master, you both brought me back the other night."_

" _Indeed, we did." Kol confirmed, before throwing a velvet pouch fill with gold coins on the work table. "I believe this is yours."_

" _How?" Klaus questioned, surprised; grabbing the pouch holding his money with his right hand._

" _Let's just say I knew how to steal before it was stolen for good from you." Kol winked, playfully._

" _Thank you, my Lord." Klaus appreciated the gesture. "I'll be forever in your debt… I thought it was lost?"_

" _And now it's back to its rightful owner. It's very rare you'll see me acting with such chivalry." Kol confirmed; placing his hat back on his head. "Try to stay away from Lord Lockwood' path; he's a dangerous, malicious man."_

" _I can be as dangerous as he is." Klaus replied, chin rose; both fists firmly closed on each side of his tensed body._

" _But you're considered poor in this ugly despicable world we're living in, my brave man… And that alone is a huge handicap wearing your name." Kol spoke the truth; turning on his heels to reach the exit._

* * *

" _Quarter Master?" Bonnie exclaimed; astonishment plastered on her face. "This establishment is only open at night; you'll need to come back at a later time." She proposed, politely; standing in the middle of the room, between the empty poker tables._

" _Lady Bonnie." Elijah made a reverence, his hand placed on the handle of his sword._

" _Oh … I am anything but a lady." She let a shy smile spread on her lustrous lips; redness filling her cheeks. "But it's nice to hear it from your mouth."_

" _I beg the difference. A woman who took time to help another woman in need; for me she can be called a lady." Elijah replied; which much sincerity felt in his voice._

" _It seemed right at the moment." Bonnie added. "Is she well?"_

" _Lady Katherine? Yes, she is well." He replied, smiling._

" _Is there anything else, Quarter Master?" Bonnie inquired, turning on herself to walk toward the empty bar counter._

" _Bonnie?" Elijah called her name; while grabbing her right wrist with a firm grip of his hand._

" _Yes?" She turned on herself; her sight dropping to the large hand holding her wrist prisoner. "Oh? I'm … If you're in need of female companionship; you'll need to ask …" She tried to explain to him; with good chosen words._

" _Oh dear no! You misunderstood my gesture." Elijah interrupted her, in the middle of her sentence; suddenly releasing his grip on her wrist. "I wanted to talk to you about …"_

" _Yes?" Bonnie replied; frowning her nose. Something about that man was so familiar to her. But, she couldn't put her finger on what it was exactly?_

" _Mm … I know you…" Elijah tried a subtle approach._

" _Yes, we met the other night; it seems you remember because you came back?" She reminded him; tilting her head to the right._

" _I meant: I know you from before that day." He added; nervously passing his right hand through his tangled hair._

" _I don't recall to ever have meeting you before that day?" Bonnie replied; arching her eyebrows in surprise._

" _We were friends … We still are friends." Elijah couldn't hold his say any longer._

" _Oh…. Quarter Master; I'm so sorry!" Bonnie exclaimed; raising her right hand in front of her exposed neck._

" _What? Why would you be sorry?" He shook his head; disoriented._

" _You caught the "thing"; did you? This rare sickness that many crews of ships have had the displeasure to experience. That "thing" is known to cause hallucinations." She explained; compassionate._

" _What? No, no, no …" He denied the allegation. "I'm quite healthy thank you!" He added. "This is the truth and nothing but…"_

" _I'm sorry, I can't do anything for you. Maybe a doctor could ease your discomfort and pain?" She suggested; taking a few steps toward the back; before nodding her head for help toward one of the doormen._

" _You need to leave now; Quarter Master!" The tall muscular man suggested to Elijah; placing himself between Bonnie and the visitor._

" _Bonnie you can't deny that something inside of you is telling you that you knew me from before; from another life?" Elijah busted; impatient._

" _I'm sorry … I wish you well." She nodded; raising the many layers of her skirt; before leaving the room by swirling on herself in a rustle of tulle._

" _You need to leave and come back at night!" The man repeated; while grabbing Elijah's left upper arm to drag him toward the exit._

" _Alright, alright… I'm leaving!" Elijah agreed, before being pushed out of the establishment; standing alone in the middle of the alley a few seconds later._

* * *

 _Lady Caroline pulled the hood of her cloak over her face; she could only hope that none of the villagers would get a single glimpse at her bruised face. Her husband, Lord Tyler Lockwood, had been particularly violent the previous night. Her present injuries were the proof of his bad temper. Thankfully for her, he has left the village for a few days._

 _She made her way through the market tables; being asked along the way to taste a delicious apple, or to buy the fresh fish who had been caught the same morning. She refused with polite shakes of her head. Her journey to the market had one purpose, and one purpose only: find the woman who was known for her healing plants ointments._

" _How much for those two pieces of fish?" A male voice asked the trader; sending a range of goosebumps in her spine. That voice could only belong to one man … and one man only!_

" _Three gold coins for the black-smith!" A toothless man replied, laughing._

" _That is extortion!" Klaus shouted back. "I give you one gold coin and not one single more!"_

 _She took the diversion to rush her steps through the tents, pushing her way through the crowd; before suddenly tripping on the long length of her skirt, falling face first on the ground._

" _A Milady has fallen face first into the mud!" A passerby commented, meanly; triggering the general laughter._

" _Lady Caroline!" She heard his call; before feeling two strong arms raising her back on her feet. "Are you well?"_

" _I'm well … Please let me go!" She begged Klaus to do; keeping her sight down with her hood still placed over her head._

" _Let me see for myself if you are well?" Klaus insisted; pushing the fabric of her hood back on her shoulders; before cupping her face with both hands. "You are hurt! Who did this to you?" He suddenly exclaimed, dumbstruck at the sight of her bruises and black eye._

" _It's nothing let me go, please?" Caroline begged even more; pushing both of her hands on his bulged chest._

" _It's not nothing! Did he do this to you?" Klaus growled, unhappy._

" _No… Please…" She shook her head; left under a sudden dizzy spell._

" _Caroline?" Klaus whispered her name; sliding his left arm around her waist to support her fainting body._

" _I'm … I'm just feeling disoriented..." She managed to mumble; before losing consciousness._

" _Caroline?" Klaus called a second time; before raising her frail body in his strong arms, the speechless crowd as witness._

* * *

" _Rosa!" Klaus shouted, pushing the front door of his humble abode; before reaching the small back kitchen in a few steps._

" _Oh Jesus in heaven! What happened to this young lady?" Rosa exclaimed, in shock; dropping the dough she was kneading in an instant._

" _She's been beaten badly." Klaus responded; turning his head to glance at Caroline's head that was resting on his left shoulder._

" _By whom?" Rose questioned, dumbstruck. "Who would do such a thing to such a beautiful young woman?"_

" _Her bastard of husband." He mumbled, angrily; between clenched teeth._

" _Quickly son!" She ordered him; gesturing toward the small corridor. "You need to lye her down on your paillasse."_

 _A few quick steps later; he entered his humble quarter that consisted of a wooden bed and a paillasse, with a small handmade desk, a chair and a lamp. He gently lay Caroline's body down, taking a few steps back; his right hand nervously brushing his tangled curly hair._

" _I'm sure a lady such as she is accustomed to better accommodation; but we don't have time." Rosa commented; holding a large bowl in her hand and a few cloths. "You need to boil me some water, and …" She buried her hand in the front pocket of her apron to retrieve a few gold coins. "This was put aside to buy us more flour to make breads; but when God brings someone to our door that needs help; we need to answer his call." She commented. "Go back to the market and find a woman named: Angela. Most are thinking she is a witch of some sort. But she is just gifted at making potions and ointments."_

" _You're the best mother I could have asked for…" Klaus lowered his head; softly blessing her forehead of a kiss. "But you need to keep your money." He closed her hand over the coins. "I'll bring you the water and then I'll be back as soon as I can with the ointment."_

* * *

" _How is she?" Klaus inquired; reaching the bedroom door that Rosa had just closed behind her back; while holding the bassinet in her hands._

" _She's resting and she'll heal in time." Rosa commented; while wiping her hands on her apron. "She told me her name was Lady Caroline. She also asked about you?"_

" _I have the ointment." He responded; light redness filling his cheeks._

" _She's married, my son; you can't go against the sanctity of church; it would be a sin." Rosa commented with a soft voice._

" _Wasn't it a sin when her husband raised his hand on her on multiple times?" He shouted, unhappy; pacing back and forth on the length of the small corridor._

" _It's not our place to judge." Rosa nodded; joining her hands together. "He'll be punished by God in due time."_

" _Then whose place is it?" Klaus hold his pace; his bulged chest raising under his heavy breathing. "Who will protect her from this possessed man?"_

" _I saw the way you were looking at that young woman, and I felt the curiosity in her voice about you." Rosa explained her concerns. "I've waited a long time for you to open your heart this way, Klaus; because of your "condition" you were so closed off. But this isn't right!" She shook her head. "She's married; and you're not entitled to take what is not yours."_

" _Since the first time I lay my eyes on her; I instinctively knew that she was already mine!" He replied, unbreakable._

" _Oh Klaus … My dear son; much troubles will find you if you continue on this path." Rosa commented, nervously; while gently placing her left hand on his right forearm. "I bathe her; now her wounds need to be covered by this ointment."_

" _I'll do it." Klaus nodded; obedient._

" _You can't touch a married woman, Klaus; it's an additional sin you'll put on your shoulders." Rosa whispered, hopeful to make him redeem himself. "Take this dirty water and let me do it?"_

" _Believe me I've reached hell already, or heaven, it depends how you see it… Because, I've already did more than touching her, Rosa. I kissed her, I caressed her… Tasted her… It's like I've always known her." He replied, truthfully. "I'll take care of her, because it's what I'll do from now on."_

" _Oh…." Rosa closed her eyes, a loud sigh escaping her parted lips. "Then … May God be with you, Klaus."_

* * *

" _Rosa? Is it you?" Caroline called her name; standing in front of the small bed, naked as the day she was born; with her back turned to the visitor. "Look; I am able to stand!" She added, unsteady on her two legs._

 _Klaus took a deep breath inside his lungs, while closing his eyes for a few seconds; with both fists closed on each side of his tensed body at the sight of her bruised and lacerated body. At the first chance he'll get; he swore to himself in silence that he would kill Lord Tyler Lockwood!_

" _I know I'm not quite there yet … But; with the help of the ointment; I should heal very quickly." Caroline added; with a forced enthusiasm felt in her voice._

" _You can barely stand." She heard the soft whisper of his voice caress her left ear._

" _Klaus!" She finally realized his presence in the small room; promptly grabbing the white sheet on the bed to rapidly wrap her bruised and injured naked body with it; only to swirl on herself to face him. "What are you doing here? I … I thought Rosa would came back?" She questioned, shakily; pulling the fabric high on her chest, before unexpectedly losing her equilibrium._

" _Catching you in my arms, Caroline; like I will always do from now on." Klaus whispered, softly; inhaling the soft perfume of her hair, with his left arm firmly placed around her waist to help her stand. "Take a deep breath inside your lungs; it will stop your dizziness." He suggested, gently; which she did without arguing. "Are you feeling better?"_

" _I'm not a fragile doll; if it's what you're implying!" Caroline replied, slyly._

" _You're a strong and earless woman; I would never think of you as "fragile"." Klaus responded; before helping her sit on the paillasse. "When is the last time you ate?"_

" _I don't remember." She shook her head; slowly raising her sight to meet his burning gaze._

" _Rosa will prepare you some vegetables soup with a slice of bread. It's probably not what you're accustomed to eat; but it'll do for the time being." Klaus informed, taking a sitting position near her own._

" _Please, I'm already indebted to you and Rosa." Caroline shook her head, vehemently. "Don't ever presume that I think of myself as being above the villagers of Clovelly; that would kill me more than..." She held her say; lowering her sight from his inquiring one._

" _She's not my real mother." Klaus shook his head; swallowing a lump in his throat._

" _Oh … I'm sorry, I wasn't aware … She's…" Caroline presumed the worst; redness filling her cheeks._

" _You'll make Rosa blush if you ever suggest that we are together." Klaus responded, a smirk raising the right corners of his full lips. "Or you'll make yourself blush? I think it's more the latter." He noticed, raising his right hand; tips of his fingers brushing the outline of her lips. "Would it bother you if a woman was openly offering herself to me?"_

" _It's not my place to be bothered by your choice of female companionship." Caroline replied, in a trembling voice; her chin rose._

" _It became your place the first time we looked at each other, Caroline." Klaus whispered; his thumb sliding on her bottom lip; where her skin had been slightly cut. "I'm yours; until my last breath!" He suddenly confessed, humbly; gently lowering his forehead on hers._

" _Don't say that." She begged him; tears filling her eyes, and tremors her voice. "I need … I need to get back home now." She tried to articulate; while trying to raise back on her legs. "This is wrong on so many levels."_

" _You're not going anywhere; you need to heal first." Klaus blocked her only way out of the bed; placing both of his hands on each side of her hips on the paillasse. "I was dropped on Rosa's front door when I was an infant." He finally confessed, with the single purpose to distract her; before opening the small bottle to retrieve a small amount of the ointment._

" _What?" Caroline questioned; surprised._

" _It was winter, and I was dropped in the snow in a small basket." Klaus continued the story of his early years; brushing the cut on her bottom lips with a small amount of ointment._

" _Ouch…" She stepped back; at the deep burn the ointment created on her skin; more tears filling her eyes with pain._

" _I know; it hurts … But it will make you feel better with time." Klaus blessed her forehead of a sweet kiss; before applying more ointment on the cuts and wounds on her face and neck._

" _So Rosa adopted you then?" Caroline inquired; curious._

" _As she has told me many times, I was blue as it can be; almost frozen to death. And yes, she adopted me." Klaus nodded; slowly pushing the sheet down on her chest._

" _No!" She grabbed his right fist; pushing his hand away. "Ask Rosa to come apply the ointment on my wounded body; it can't be you." She shook her head, vehemently._

" _.be me!" He growled; unhappy._

" _Why? Do you wish me more harm?" Caroline questioned, breathless. "Don't you know that I could easily be stoned to death on the public square of this village; simply for lying on your bed?"_

" _What will be your husband for sleeping around with whores then? What will be your husband for almost beating you up to death?" Klaus mumbled, under clenched teeth; taking her by surprise by pulling the sheet to unveil her bruised and lacerated breasts._

" _Don't look at me!" She lowered her head in shame; sobbing sound escaping her lips. "I'm hideous!"_

" _I'll look at you because I want to remember all the wounds this man gave you… I'll look at you because I want to trace with the tips of my fingers all the lacerations he inflected you with his riding whip … I'll look at you because my utmost desire is to heal you with my hands, Caroline." Klaus expressed himself, openly; spreading the ointment on a visible scar of her left breast. "But, most of all … I'll look at you because you're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen in my entire life."_

 _She closed her eyes; tears rolling fluently on her cheeks and neck._

" _You're beautiful; Love. Your body will heal … this will only be a bad memory soon." Klaus tried to comfort her; gently healing with the ointment, while also caressing her erected nipples to bring life back in her body. "Your breasts are meant to be caressed and cherished." He whispered, tenderly; applying more of the medication when lacerations were visible. "Your body is meant to know the passion of a man that could make you cry for pleasure, not pain."_

 _To join action to his words, he lowered his head, capturing her trembling lips into a kiss, sucking up on her bottom one, before letting her go as quickly as it started to meet the unanswered question in her wide opened eyes; her chest raising up and down under her heavy breathing._

" _One day you'll feel desired again." He promised, raising his right hand to caress her left cheek; before raising the fabric of the sheet back on her chest. "One day a man will treat you like his Queen, and will treat your body like it's his fortress." He added, before raising on both of his legs._

" _What will you do, Klaus?" Caroline asked; nervously rubbing her hands together. "You… You don't understand … Between my husband and me it's… It's complicated." She tried to explain, stammering. "But if you retaliate on my behalf; he'll kill you."_

" _A man should never raise a hand on his wife, or any woman." He replied, dryly. "I'll avenge you if it's the last thing I do before dying." He promised her, but mostly to himself. "I'll always be your bearer, Lady Caroline."_

" _No… I beg of you; you've done more than enough already." She shook her head; swallowing a lump in her throat._

" _Rest, Love … I'll ask Rosa to bring you food soon." He added, closing the door behind his back._

* * *

" _Who is this?" A trembling female voice asked through the closed door._

" _It's the Quarter Master; Captain Brownston send me to have a word with Lady Katherine." Elijah replied, softly; through the heavy and large wooden door._

" _Give me a second." The low voice responded, before he could hear the door unlock._

" _Quarter Master." A young maid that couldn't be older than her teenage years (in present time) greeted him of a reverence; a deep color of pink filling both of her cheeks._

" _Madam … Is Lady Katherine available to see me?" He nodded, politely._

" _I couldn't say, Quarter Master; I was asked to bring her tea." She replied, swaying from one foot to the other, small laughter escaping her throat; in an obvious failed attempt to seduce him._

" _Then I won't retain you in your task." Elijah replied, with a single nod; before pointing his hand in direction of the closed door. "May I announce myself to Lady Katherine?"_

" _At your own risks, Quarter Master." The young maid giggled, happily; raising the long skirt of her dress before taking off in the corridor leading to the main kitchen of the hostel._

 _Elijah let a small laughter escape his throat; while shaking his head with much amusement plastered on his face. He advanced of a few steps to reach the said door; knocking on its wood a couple of times._

" _Lady Katherine? It's me ... I mean it is Quarter Master, at your services." He presented himself through the heaviness of the panel; before lowering his head, waiting for an answer. "Are you alright?" He asked some more; still not receiving any answer. "Lady Katherine?" He called, one last time, grabbing the handle to open the door; only to stand mouth open in front of his very naked host!_

" _What … What are you doing here?" Katherine stammered, nervously, while standing in all her naked glory in front of the brass bathtub, drops of water sliding on her milky body; before nervously crossing her arms in front of her generous breasts._

" _I… I… I knocked several times; but you weren't answering … I thought you were probably in distress." He stammered himself; taking a few steps inside the room; while closing the door behind him._

" _Quarter Master…What are you doing? Go back!" She exclaimed, outraged._

" _Get back where?" Elijah shrugged, dumbfounded; his fiery sight sliding insolently on the length of her._

 _Her curly hair were much longer than the present time, probably mid-length of her back; hiding the most part of her beautiful perky breasts. But they weren't long enough to hide the small amount of trimmed pubic hair she had grown on her mount. And, that alone was making him harder that he had ever been below his leather belt!_

" _How did you even entered my private quarter?" She questioned; lowering her hand in front of her private parts._

" _Well … A maid opened the door and I'm standing here now; Lady Katherine." He responded, evasively, crossing both hands in front of his hard-on; making her lower her sight at his gesture, while noticing the large bulge. Damn, this was embarrassing!_

" _You need to turn around!" She suggested, vehemently; waving in motion._

" _Right!" He nodded, in agreement; before seeing her take a timid step forward toward her silk dressing gown placed on a nearby armchair, only to lose her equilibrium on a small puddle of water. "I got you… I got you!" Elijah whispered, softly; holding Katherine in his arms, both of his hands firmly placed around her small waist. "Are you alright?" He inquired, while closing his eyes to inhale her scent … It has been too long!_

" _Yes, I… I'm fine; I just lost my balance." She nodded, both of her hands placed on his upper arms; slowly raising her sparkling eyes to meet his burning gaze. "You need to release your grip on me now; Quarter Master."_

" _Right." Elijah nodded, a large smirk spreading on the length of his full lips. "But if I release you; I'll see more of "you", more of your "naked you"." He commented, teaser; his right hand slowly sliding from the small of her back to the soft curve of her buttocks._

" _I don't think this is a laughing matter; Quarter Master!" Katherine expressed her discomfort; redness filling both of her cheeks in the most adorable way. "And I suggest that you withdraw your hand of my … Of my …" She stammered, angrily._

" _Of your naked "butt" Lady Katherine?" He replied, mocker._

" _Yes!" She spat. "Now, Quarter Master!"_

" _Please forgive my insolence, Lady Katherine; but this wasn't my fault. My hand had slip on your wet back, only to land on your posterior." He presented his apologies; while holding his laughter at bay. "As much as it wasn't your fault that your own body is rubbing on my lower half; I guess we were both slippery because of the water." He added, tit for tat; feeling the subtle rub of her pelvic area on his own._

" _You speech is simply unacceptable!" She spat; red as blood. "Are you forgetting that I am spoken for?"_

" _Believe me, Lady Katherine; that is something I couldn't forget even if I wanted to." He commented, sighing loudly._

" _Then, I see you're enjoying yourself immensely at my expense!" She busted, unhappy;_

" _I would need to be a man made of wood or a damned saint not to appreciate the sight of your naked self." Elijah replied; lowering his head at a near inch of hers. "I'm neither… And you're a very beautiful woman." He added, in a low whisper. "And that is the truth and nothing but the truth."_

" _Thank you." Katherine swallowed a lump in her throat; her sight fixated on his full lips. "Now close your eyes and turn around so I can grab my dressing gown."_

" _As you wish; Lady Katherine." He agreed, with a nod; following her order. "Please, tell me when you'll be presentable?" He asked, a large grin blessing his lips._

" _We need to forget that this encounter ever happened!" He heard her say._

" _That seems to be an impossible request that I won't be able to fulfill." Elijah expressed himself._

" _You can turn around now, Quarter Master; I'm dressed." She asked him to do. "And would you tell me why it is such an impossible request?" She inquired, meeting his gaze._

" _It would be impossible for me to forget how beautiful you were undressed." He confessed, truthfully; while making her blush more._

" _Well, obviously you'll need to make an effort." She tighten the belt of her dressing gown tighter around her waist. "And … Never talk about what just happened between us to my unc…. I mean to my fiancé."_

 _Elijah narrowed his sight on her… Was it him or he truly thought for a split second that she was going to say: Her uncle?_

" _Between us, Lady Katherine?" He arched an eyebrow, comically._

" _I mean… You know exactly what I mean!" She waved a forbidden finger at him. "We were just standing in a compromising position, like husband and wife."_

" _My lips are sealed; I promise you that it'll stay a secret between us." He replied, a gleam of amusement seen in his eyes. "I won't repeat that you were rubbing yourself on my …"_

" _Quarter master!" She yelled; astonished by his impudence. "If it wasn't for the fact that my fiancé has mentioned to me that you could have caught this strange sickness at sea, I would be appalled by your present behavior."_

" _Oh yeah … The "thing"!" Elijah rolled his eyes some more. "Now that you've mentioned it. Because of my sudden handicap aboard the ship; Captain Brownston has requested my presence by your side, at all times, for the next few days of his absence." He gave her more information. "Few days that I'll hope will give me more clarification of the "why" you were scattering the streets of the village, alone, at night."_

" _What? On what ground would he decide to have you as my vigilante?" Katherine asked, dumbfounded._

" _Your safety; madam." He replied, with a single nod._

" _Very well … When will you start being a thorn in my foot; Quarter Master?" She asked; her chin rose at him._

" _Tomorrow, Lady Katherine." He replied; while trying to hold his grin at bay. "But, I believe you felt that it was bigger than a thorn." He winked, playfully; turning on his heels to reach the door._

" _That's the way you'll choose to forget about what just happened?" She placed both of her closed fists one each side of her tensed body. "Mocking me constantly?"_

" _I'll see you early in the morning; Madam." He nodded, smiling; before leaving her breathless in the middle of her private quarter._

* * *

 _Bonnie reached her private quarter, coming to an abrupt halt under the arch of the door. She met the intense glance of Lord Kol; who lay on her bed, his forearms and hands crossed behind his head on the pillow._

" _What are you doing here?" She asked, dryly, taking a step inside; before reaching her dressing table to undress her arms and hands of her silk gloves._

" _Lovely costume." Kol commented, smirking; his fiery sight sliding on the length of her bare legs, before raising it up on her "barely there" bustier, where her breasts were peeking with impudence._

" _What do you want?" She turned on herself, narrowing her sight on him; not even reaching for her dressing gown. She couldn't care less if she was standing fully naked in front of him!_

" _I'm collecting today; just to see if you are upholding your part of the bargain." He replied, smiling deviously; promptly raising himself back into a sitting position before getting up._

 _Bonnie closed both of her fists in anger, retracing her steps to slam the door close; before turning back on herself to face him, both hands placed on her hips._

" _You're asking a week in advance! Obviously; it's "you" who is not the person to uphold your part of the bargain, not me!" She busted, waving a forbidden finger in front of his sight._

" _When you get all "mad" at me like this… I swear to you it does thing to my crotch that I can't even explain." He winked, playfully; crossing his arms in front of his bulged chest. "What's a week in advance for two crossed thieves?" He shrugged, unimpressed by her sudden rage._

" _Then you'll get only the half of the money!" She responded, slyly; walking toward a small dresser to retrieve a small velvet pouch, before turning on herself to throw it to his face. "Now leave!"_

 _Kol caught it in his hands; pulling on the tie to look at the golden coins inside._

" _That should do for the time being; but … What about the other half of our agreement?" He titled his head; still smiling._

" _What … What do you mean?" She stammered; nervously swallowing a lump in her throat._

 _She perfectly knew what he meant!_

" _I want you, Bonnie … I want you more than any other women who have crossed my path the past few years." He confessed; humbly. "Now the thing is …" He added, in a lower tone of voice; taking a few steps to reach her standing position, before tracing the outline of her deep neckline with the tip of his fingers. "I know that you want me as much as I do."_

" _In one week, I'll be yours for one night, like it was intended to be from the start." She responded with her chin rose in a confrontational gesture._

" _Tonight … Or one week from tonight; the outcome will be the same, you perfectly know it." Kol shrugged; still not taking a single step toward the exit. "Now, what if … You were giving me a taste of what is to come?"_

" _What kind of preview do you want?" She shrugged, herself; not impressed by his methods of persuasion._

" _Well; you're working in a whorehouse; you most know a thing or two about what would satisfy men, no?" He questioned; cupping her left breast though the fabric of her bustier._

" _Oh … So predictable!" She rolled her eyes to the ceiling. "You want me to give you oral pleasure to help you release your seed? Or am I too upfront in may say, Lord Kol?" She arched an eyebrow; pushing his hand away._

" _No… Though the idea is quite alluring and we'll surely explore it another time." He let a small laughter escape his throat. "But, beautiful Bonnie …" He whispered, leaning forward; his lips brushing her right earlobe. "What I truly want is the opposite; I want to give you oral pleasure. I want to taste you with my mouth, while making you scream my name from the top of your lungs." He presented his plea, sliding his right hand on the length of her bare back; while creating a range of shivers in her spine. "I brought you a few gifts."_

" _What?" Bonnie questioned, disoriented; before being pushed back toward her small dressing table. "Roses?" She grabbed the expensive flowers in her hands, before bringing them near her nose to smell them. "Why white?"_

" _Because you're untouched and pure to me." Kol expressed himself, honestly._

" _I'm anything but pure." Bonnie shook her head; tears filling her eyes._

" _I beg the difference." Kol insisted._

" _I won't sleep with you simply because you brought me expensive flowers; Lord Kol." She rolled her eyes to the ceiling, once more; before grabbing the small bottle of perfume placed near the flowers. "Oh my god! That perfume is French... From Paris!" She exclaimed, in shock. "That most cost a fortune!" She commented. "The flowers and this perfume alone must be the equivalent of the pouch I just gave you."_

" _I'm courting you, Bonnie." Kol confessed. "And when a man is courting a woman that he truly wants; he'll go to extreme length to get her."_

" _You must be kidding me!" Bonnie let a sarcastic laughter escape her throat; dropping the bottle back on the dressing table. "No man would court a woman like me." She added, dryly. "I don't understand what your game truly is?"_

" _That is because you don't want to understand. You're afraid of letting me making you feel things." He responded. "And let me make something clear; I'm an unusual man who has unusual taste."_

" _Sit on the bed; I'll give you oral pleasure. And then I don't want to see you for the next two weeks." She rose both of her hands on his bulged chest; before pushing the tall man toward the bed._

" _That's not what I want." He grabbed her left wrist, pulling her into a tight embrace, both of her breasts crashing over his bulged chest; with his left arm firmly placed around her waist to hold her immobile, while his right hand held her chin. "I want to give you pleasure." He reminded her; before crashing his mouth on her parted lips, under her loud moans of protestation, mixed with desire._

 _Luckily for Lord Kol; it did not take much convincing from his part for Bonnie to allow herself to respond to his kiss. She slowly rose her hands around his neck, grabbing the longer strands of his hair between her fingers; his tongue sliding between her lips to deepen their sensual exchange; while his hands find the snaps of her corset to free her perky breasts of their imprisonment._

 _He detached his angry lips of hers, promptly turning her around in his arms, only to slide both of her arms upward, back around his neck; before he could find the soft curves of her neck again, loud growls escaping the deepness of his throat. His left hand softly pinched the erected nipple of her left breast, while his right took its descent down her plucked mount; his fingers partying her vulva to feel her heat and wetness._

" _Fuck, Bonnie … You're perfect!" He swore to himself; biting the crook of her right shoulder, extorting a cry of pleasure from her parted lips at the same time. "I need to taste you..." He added, raising his fingers to his lips._

" _Kol … No!" She protested, vehemently; shaking her head._

" _What? Don't tell me you're shy?" He met her deep brown eyes._

" _No… It's just …" She continued shaking her head, in denial. "No man has ever done that to me."_

" _What? Taste your essence? Well, they were fools who were selfishly only thinking about their own pleasure." He commented; slowly licking his fingers. "You taste divine." He added, winking. "A little spicy, like I knew you would. You want to taste yourself?" He suggested, grabbing her chin to bless her trembling lips of a sweet kiss. "Undress yourself of your costume, Bonnie … I only want to give you pleasure, now." He gently pushed her behind the Chinese screen. "I'll undress myself of my ruffled shirt in the meantime … I always hated these pompous outfits!" He commented to himself; wincing._

" _Why … why would you want to give me sexual pleasure?" She questioned him, breathless; contradicting her say by rushing to undress._

" _Because it gives me pleasure to give you some." He responded, truthfully. "You've been accustom to selfish men who never thought of granting you pleasure, Bonnie; I'm not like that."_

" _I still don't understand why you would want that? Our deal …" She started to explain her own feelings. "I mean … The deal was that I would steal money for the both of us, grant you a large part of the prize pool; and that I would also grant you sexual pleasure periodically, it was …. I mean it was never implied that you had to grant me anything?" She explained her concerns; stepping away from behind the screen, naked as the day she was born. "Lord Kol? She called, dumbfounded; suddenly lowering her sight on a pile of his clothes left on the floor. "Lord Kol?" She called, once more; before hearing the loud grunts of the imposing wolf standing in front of her sight, near the bed. "Oh my God!" She rose her right hand over her chest; while rapidly pushing herself on the wall placed behind her back. "Please, don't hurt me!" She begged, the imposing beast; while closing her eyes to make a prayer to God to spare her life._

* * *

" _Rosa?" Caroline called in her present state of sleep, her head turning from left to right – right to left; before finally waking up with a start, her eyes wide opened, while promptly raising herself into a sitting position on the paillasse._

 _She pushed the blanket away; wincing at her sore muscles when both of her cold feet touched the icier floor. She managed to stand; sweeping the modest room of a quick glance before grabbing a nightgown that had been placed on the single chair in front of the desk. Her clothes had vanished from the room, and though the fabric was rough on her bare skin, and certainly not silk made, it was granting her the modesty she had lost._

 _She dragged her feet toward the exit, slowly pushing the swinging wooden door open to go in search of her hosts. The fool moon of this present night had set his dark curtains in the house with only a few bright rays illuminating the room with the help of the only oil lamp placed on the desk._

 _She reached the corridor, helping herself walk by placing both of her hands on the wall to take her first steps; before hearing Rosa's soft voice speak in what seemed to be the only common room; the left side of her shivering body leaning on the arch._

" _You'll be a good boy, Klaus, you won't kill a living soul tonight; you hear me?" Rosa suggested; while kneeling on the floor, her right hand caressing the head of the majestic black animal._

 _Caroline started, her right hand rose in front of her opened mouth; her sight brushing the scene with much horror perceived in her facial expression. In front of her female host was standing a large wolf, with his long fangs out of his large mouth._

" _Go hunt now!" Caroline heard Rosa ordered the beast, while opening the back door to the animal who jumped outside running widely; before turning on herself to face Caroline._

" _Lady Caroline?" She called her name; dumbstruck to see her stand in front of her sight. "Have you been standing there for long?"_

" _You called this big animal: Klaus? Why did you call it Klaus?" Caroline inquired, in shock._

" _Please, I beg of you Lady Caroline; don't repeat to a breathing soul what you just saw tonight." Rosa shook her head, nervously rubbing her hands together; with tears rolling freely on her cheeks and neck. "Don't repeat to anyone that Klaus is a mystical creature called a werewolf."_

* * *

 _ **Clovelly … Present time …**_

 _Damon pushed the entrance door of his renting house; inviting Elena to enter inside with a gesture of his left hand._

" _So now what?" Elena questioned; while they both walked toward the small living room; carrying a sleeping Clara in her arms before lowering her down in her baby chair that he was carrying for her. "We can't even leave this damn village."_

" _To go where, Princess? It's not like we can leave now; we need to take care of her!" Damon pointed a finger toward the sleeping infant._

" _Shush! You'll wake her up, you fool!" Elena narrowed her eyes at him. "And stop calling me "Princess"."_

" _What am I supposed to call you then?" Damon shrugged, dumbstruck. "We need to have boundaries between us, you know?" He pointed a finger toward himself and then at her._

" _Well, I don't know "smart ass", why don't you try Elena?" She responded, chin rose; fiery sight darted on him._

" _If you accept: "Mummy Elena", we might have a deal?" He winked, playfully; handing his hand for her to shake it._

" _Oh God; you're so insufferable!" She spat, angrily; pushing his hand away, under his burst of laughter. "For once, make yourself useful; I'll need some blankets and a pillow to sleep on the sofa bed." She ordered, dryly. "I was up last night and I'm beat!"_

" _What? You won't share my bed, Mummy Elena?" He suggested, teaser._

" _In your dream; asshole!" She replied._

" _I remember a time that you had suggested having sex with me?" He added, mockingly; lowering his head at a near inch of hers, his eyes fixated on her red lips._

" _I must have been under the influence of drugs or of a strong fever that day, obviously?" She replied; under clenched teeth. "Now; get moving!" She whooshed him away._

" _You know it would be easier if you would admit that you still want my ass." Damon replied; walking toward an adjacent corridor to open a small closet when a few pillows and blankets were stored. "And it would make the time that we need to share together less boring."_

" _Damon!" The small cry came to his ears, with him not making too much of it._

" _Because, you still do, "Mummy Elena"; you still want to fuck me!" He added, grabbing a pillow and a wool blanket._

" _Damon!" The cry got louder, making him drop all the necessities he was holding on the wooden floor; before rushing back inside the living room._

" _Elena…What is going on?" He asked; his sight dropping instinctively on the empty baby chair. "Where's Clara?"_

" _Look!" Elena pointed toward the woman ghost who was holding Clara in her arms, a few steps up the stairs; a vicious smile plastered on her face._

" _What the fuck is that? What is she?" He slowly approached the fire mantle, grabbing a fire place poker in his hands._

" _It's …. It's a ghost." Elena stammered, nervously; her right hand placed over her chest._

" _The child is ours!" The said woman, dressed in a blue vintage dress, mouthed the words; grabbing Clara by her small feet, only to drop her head first, by her side, with her sudden cries filling the space._

" _Oh my God, Damon!" Elena yelled his name, tears rolling down her cheeks; right hand now covering her mouth to stop her sobbing._

" _You bitch; you're going to gently give back the child to us!" Damon slowly climbed the stairs, one by one, holding the poker with both hands. "Do you hear me?"_

 _The female ghost tilted her head toward the back, her sadistic laughter escaping her throat, while very unexpectedly releasing her hold on Clara's feet; leaving Damon a split of a second to drop his weapon to catch the infant in his arms, before she could disappear from their sights._

" _What the fuck is going on here?" The voice of Stefan Salvatore (who had entered the renting house by the front opened door, with Lizzy close on his heels) exclaimed; dumbstruck._

" _Tell me she is alright?" Elena begged Damon to confirm to her; dropping herself into a kneeling position on the Persian rug._

" _She's fine!" Damon replied, to her, meeting his brother's sight; while holding Clara, who had stopped crying, tightly pressed on his chest. "You're fine baby!" He whispered to the infant; blessing her forehead of a sweet kiss._

* * *

 _Thank you my dear readers for reading the tenth installment, titled "The truth and nothing but..." of this TPOL sequel._

 _So damn much has happened in this present update!_

 _In no particular order:_

 _I don't know if a lot of you have figured out who Mary truly was? If not … Well, keep reading ;)_

 _Stefan has become the keeper of Lizzy; while Damon and Elena were battling a ghost woman who wanted to steal Clara from them? Unbelievable, would you say?_

 _Klaus saved Caroline; and with the help of Rosa they begin healing her from the vicious attack of Tyler._

 _Then Caroline witnessed the transformation of Klaus into a werewolf; and was shocked by it._

 _Elijah became the "bodyguard" of Katherine; under the direct order of Captain Brownston. He managed to get close to her (very funnily if I may add!), and he sensed that she was hiding something "big" from him._

 _Kol and Bonnie were just making progress when he suddenly transformed into a werewolf in front of her sight, and gave her the scare of her entire life!_

 _Until my come back to this story ..._

 _Much love to all of you,_

 _ **Lovely Vero**_


	11. At the dawn of a new day

**TPOL – The Legend Sequel**

 **(Sequel of the Fan Fiction: The Port of Love)**

Fan Fiction – Alternate Universe

Klaus & Caroline

Elijah & Katherine

Kol & Bonnie

From: **Lovely Vero**

* * *

 _ **Previously on TPOL – The Legend Sequel…**_

 _She reached the corridor, helping herself walk by placing both of her hands on the wall to take her first steps; before hearing Rosa's soft voice speak in what seemed to be the only common room; the left side of her shivering body leaning on the arch._

" _You'll be a good boy, Klaus, you won't kill a living soul tonight; you hear me?" Rosa suggested; while kneeling on the floor, her right hand caressing the head of the majestic black animal._

 _Caroline started, her right hand rose in front of her opened mouth; her sight brushing the scene with much horror perceived in her facial expression. In front of her female host was standing a large wolf, with his long fangs out of his large mouth._

" _Go hunt now!" Caroline heard Rosa ordered the beast, while opening the back door to the animal who jumped outside running widely; before turning on herself to face Caroline._

" _Lady Caroline?" She called her name; dumbstruck to see her stand in front of her sight. "Have you been standing there for long?"_

" _You called this big animal: Klaus? Why did you call it Klaus?" Caroline inquired, in shock._

" _Please, I beg of you Lady Caroline; don't repeat to a breathing soul what you just saw tonight." Rosa shook her head, nervously rubbing her hands together; with tears rolling freely on her cheeks and neck. "Don't repeat to anyone that Klaus is a mystical creature called a werewolf."_

* * *

" _Elena…What is going on?" He asked; his sight dropping instinctively on the empty baby chair. "Where's Clara?"_

" _Look!" Elena pointed toward the woman ghost who was holding Clara in her arms, a few steps up the stairs; a vicious smile plastered on her face._

" _What the fuck is that? What is she?" He slowly approached the fire mantle, grabbing a fire place poker in his hands._

" _It's …. It's a ghost." Elena stammered, nervously; her right hand placed over her chest._

" _The child is ours!" The said woman, dressed in a blue vintage dress, mouthed the words; grabbing Clara by her small feet, only to drop her head first, by her side, with her sudden cries filling the space._

" _Oh my God, Damon!" Elena yelled his name, tears rolling down her cheeks; right hand now covering her mouth to stop her sobbing._

" _You bitch; you're going to gently give back the child to us!" Damon slowly climbed the stairs, one by one, holding the poker with both hands. "Do you hear me?"_

 _The female ghost tilted her head toward the back, her sadistic laughter escaping her throat, while very unexpectedly releasing her hold on Clara's feet; leaving Damon a split of a second to drop his weapon to catch the infant in his arms, before she could disappear from their sights._

" _What the fuck is going on here?" The voice of Stefan Salvatore (who had entered the renting house by the front opened door, with Lizzy close on his heels) exclaimed; dumbstruck._

" _Tell me she is alright?" Elena begged Damon to confirm to her; dropping herself into a kneeling position on the Persian rug._

" _She's fine!" Damon replied, to her, meeting his brother's sight; while holding Clara, who had stopped crying, tightly pressed on his chest. "You're fine baby!" He whispered to the infant; blessing her forehead of a sweet kiss._

* * *

Chapter 11

" **At the dawn of a new day"**

* * *

 _ **Clovelly, present time …**_

" _Take this: couple of pillows, a few blankets. I'm sorry but this house has the size of a mouse hole, so … The both of you will have to sleep in the living area." Damon dropped the stuff on Stefan's arms. "Why aren't you sleeping at the Rose Garden Pub anyway?"_

" _Well, I love you too Damon; thanks for welcoming me into your home with such warmth and love!" Stefan mocked, tilting his head. "How was I supposed to know that the village was under some sort of spirts spell and that you were playing "house" with Elena?"_

" _I'm not playing "house" with the princess; so you'll know!" Damon replied, dryly. "Klaus Mikaelson and Caroline left town on a wild goose chase into a spirits parallel world, because Mayor Brownston's ship reappear one night near the port. Could you believe that these two fools made Elena and me "temporary" godparents to Clara; and this until they'll come back? And please, don't look at me like I'm a chicken without a head while I'm telling you all this… It's the damn truth!"_

 _Stefan lowered his head, to hide his amusement; a discreet laughter escaping his throat._

" _I'm not laughing at you, Damon, I swear … It's just you and Elena, godparents to Clara… I'm … It's not …It's not funny, right. This is not a laughing matter." He held his laughter at bay, rising his head back up to stare at his brother. "And, I've been informed of what is going on in this the village, so you don't need to swear everything you've just told me on a bible."_

" _Good!" Damon replied, surly. "Because to this point I don't even believe this shit myself."_

" _And now that we are all stuck in this village until further notice; I better be informed of everything supernatural that is going on here." Stefan added. "What was this "apparition" we all just witnessed? That ghost trying to steal Clara from your hands?"_

" _I don't have a fucking clue what it was! But, it scared the hell out of me and Elena!" Damon shook his head, clueless; nervously passing his right hand through his tangled hair. "We need to discuss it with Mayor Brownston… Oh pardon my English, he goes by the appellation of_ **Captain Brownston** _now."_

" _At least you find a way to laugh at this ordeal too." Stefan winked, playfully. "This said; we need to keep the little one safe at all costs. With Clovelly' walls closing on us, I don't think it'll get easier anytime soon."_

" _Agree." Damon nodded. "What's with you and the Lizzy chick?"_

" _Oh, that? Right…Well … It's me acting like a Good Samaritan once again." Stefan shrugged. "Trevor wouldn't let her have a room for the night; something about Bonnie's marriage to Kol being broken because of her? I'm not really sure how, when, how … And I don't care! This said, I couldn't left her sleep in her car in the middle of the parking lots … It's a full moon for fuck sake!"_

" _Right! So … Kol dipped his pencil in Lizzy' ink pot; and it's the girl who's being entirely blamed for the entire thing? Typical!" Damon rolled his eyes._

" _Sometimes you have the weirdest way of phrasing facts of life, Damon." Stefan replied, wincing._

" _Hey… One of my many qualities!" Damon teased, pushing his brother through the narrow corridor, leading their mutual walk to the living area. "Let's catch some sleep; we'll talk more tomorrow morning… Did you bring… I mean do you have …" The Sergeant stammered through his ask; redness filling his face._

" _What are you trying to say, brother? Did I bring blood? Yeah… Don't worry; I'm covered." Stefan nodded; before passing the threshold that brought them face to face with both Elena and Lizzy._

" _Clara is an adorable child." Lizzy commented to Damon while holding the toddler in her arms; a shy smile spreading on her lips. "But, maybe I'm not supposed to hold her…. I mean... Klaus is not a fan of little me." She added, losing her enthusiasm; before lying Clara back in her portable crib, under her perplex stare._

" _Well, it's not like the mighty Klaus Mikaelson is here to take care of his daughter; is he?" Elena commented, shrugging. "So, who cares if you're holding her or not? As for me, if you're gentle with her and don't hurt her … I couldn't care less."_

" _I'm not sure you'll find her so adorable when she'll wake you up in the middle of the night and start crying." Damon added, with a comforting smile toward the young woman._

" _About that … You have so much on your shoulders already I don't think I should stick around." Lizzy replied; nervously rubbing her hands together. "I mean; the ghost apparition alone was enough to wreck my nerves; I can't imagine how you both feel. You think that woman will reappear somehow?"_

" _None sense! We are welcome to stay for the night; my brother just confirmed it to me. I did not save you from sleeping in the parking lots to have you run into the streets of the village afterward." Stefan objected; vehemently. "As for the ghost; it's doubtful she'll try an apparition again. She has lost her surprise factor already."_

" _In that case; I need to contribute." Lizzy offered a suggestion. "Maybe you could get a good night of sleep while Clara will stay downstairs with me… Me and Stefan, of course?"_

" _I think it's a good idea." Stefan nodded, in approval._

" _It's actually very kind of you, Lizzy; and I think neither I nor Elena would actually say "no" to that proposition." Damon thanked her; yawning. "This sofa transform into a bed; you can easily pull it and enjoy a good night of sleep as well." He explained, winking at his brother._

 _Lizzy rapidly glanced in Stefan's direction; redness filling her cheeks._

" _If you give me a pillow and a blanket I'll take the armchair." She nodded in direction of the said sitting furniture._

" _I'll sleep on the arm chair; you can actually take the sofa bed." Stefan concluded, a shy smile appearing on his lips. "And don't argue this with me."_

" _O.K. then; thank you." She nodded; appreciative of his gesture._

" _Clara is taking a bottle around 4:00 a.m." Elena informed them._

" _Duly noted. It's nice to see you again, Elena." Stefan greeted her. "It's not like we had time to salute each other."_

" _It's nice to see you again, Stefan." Elena replied, a sincere smile reaching her lips; before reaching the entrance to pick her rain parka on a hook._

" _Where do you think you're going, Princess?" Damon asked, while standing behind her back.._

" _Back to the Pub to finally have a good night of sleep." She responded; yawning herself. "Motherhood and this sudden ghost chasing drained me of all my energy and strength."_

" _Oh no, you're not!" Damon grabbed her right wrist to pull her behind him; while walking toward the bedroom. "You'll stay here until the morning, or your uncle will kick my ass for letting you stroll the streets of the village on a full moon."_

" _Damon! Let go of my arms!" She protested, vehemently._

" _We're here!" He pushed her inside the room, before slamming the door behind both of their backs. "There's a bed in front of you; lie in it and sleep!" He ordered, uncompromisingly; while passing his long sleeve t-shirt above his head._

" _With you in it? Are you insane, Salvatore?!" She exclaimed, dumbstruck. "I won't sleep with you in this bed; I would prefer to sleep outside under the full moon!"_

" _You slept here yesterday; and you weren't making that much fuss about it!" Damon retorted; pushing his khaki pants down on his legs._

" _Because we did not slept last night; we were up all night trying to calm Clara!" She reminded him. "But today… No! I refuse to sleep in the same bed as you; while your brother is … is with Lizzy in the other room. You could be a gentleman like Stefan and let me sleep in the bed while you'll take the floor."_

" _Said the girl who wanted to fuck with me not even a few days ago… You're something else, you know that? Well, that is your problem then, not mine! And I am not a gentleman, princess, I thought you knew that about me?" He replied; a dry laughter escaping his throat. "Sleep on the floor for what I care, but I won't let you walk outside at this hour; particularly after the ghost apparition. Your ass will be glued to mine, like it or not; Elena!" He informed her, dryly; while pushing his pair of boxer down on his ankles. "And by the way, I sleep in the nude; and I'm not about to change my ways for you."_

" _Oh my God; you have no shame inside of you; do you?!" She spat, angrily; without forbidding herself to take a peek down his pelvic area._

" _Do you like what you see Elena?" Damon questioned; a large grin spreading on his full lips._

" _Average." She shrugged, redness filling both of her cheeks; arms firmly crossed over her chest. "I've seen better and bigger."_

 _Damon stared blankly at her for a few seconds; before bending his head backwards to burst into laughter._

" _I bet you have! Now if you don't mind Princess, I'll catch a few hours of sleep; before the apocalypse falls on this village." He informed her; pushing the blankets and sheet to lay himself on the mattress._

" _Damn you!" Elena mumbled, under clenched teeth; dropping the parka on a nearby chair before undressing herself of her pair of jeans and sweater, only to keep her over-the-hips t-shirt to replace her none-existent nightgown; before furiously grabbing one of the blankets and the other pillow placed on the bed to lay herself on the floor._

 _Damn Damon Salvatore!_

* * *

 _Elena swore under her clenched teeth when her head met the hard floor for the tenth times! She was tossing and turning so much that her pillow had slipped again; and that was without mentioning how cold she was while she wasn't able to cover herself properly with the thin blanket._

 _She rose her head, listening for a steady breathing. When she finally heard it; she smiled in pure delight. It seemed that asshole has finally fallen asleep._

 _She silently stood on her feet, tip toeing toward the bed; before gently sliding herself under the sheet and blankets._

" _Took you long enough, Princess." She heard Damon whisper. "What did it? The hard floor or the cold… Or maybe it was both? Or could it be that you were missing me already?"_

" _Go to hell!" She replied, dryly; while slamming her teeth. She was an ice block!_

" _Come here… Body heat will do you good." He spooned her without any warning; his right hand encircling her waist underneath her t-shirt, while his thumb caressed her skin. "Better?"_

" _Your junk is glued to my ass, Salvatore; how can this be better." Elena asked, under clenched teeth._

" _I love when you're talking "dirty" to me, Princess." Damon commented, in a low whisper; his lips finding the soft curve of her neck, before his teeth could softly bite her earlobe._

" _Salvatore I won't sleep with you!" Elena warned him; pushing his face back on his pillow. "I mean … I won't have sex with you!"_

" _Obviously!" Damon replied, under his muffled laughter. "But you're right, we need to sleep." He concluded, his hand still firmly placed on her bare waist, his chin tugged in the hollow of her right shoulder._

" _Damon?" She called his name, in a softer voice, after a few minutes of silence._

" _Mm…" He mumbled; slowly sliding into sleep land._

" _I'm scared … I don't know what's going on… I mean… What will happen with the ghosts business? Will my sister come back? What if Klaus and Caroline …." Elena expressed her concerns for the first time; before being cut in the middle of her sentence._

" _Shush… They will…" Damon gently calmed her down._

" _How do you know? How can you be certain?" Elena questioned; nervously._

" _Because they are all as stubborn as we both are." Damon commented, before blessing her right cheek of a kiss. "Now sleep; princess."_

* * *

 _Bonnie couldn't say at what precise time of the night she had passed out from exhaustion. She could only guessed that her body had rejected her fear at some point to grant her a few hours of rest._

 _Lord Kol had been lurking at her none stop with his bloody red eyes, and this since he had transformed into this black imposing beast. Shivers of fear had filled her entire body with the continuous sound of its squalid grunts evading the small place of her private quarters; while the view of his fangs would make her think that her last moment on this earth was surely approaching._

 _At some point in the middle of the night, she had carefully crawled on the bed; pushing herself at its head, with her legs tugged near her abdomen to protect herself from a probable attack; which would explain her sudden awakening in a fetal position._

 _She blinked a few times, her heavy eyelids slowly forcing her to connect with her present surroundings and the past events of the previous night._

 _The beast (who kept his position at the opposite side of the room) raised his head, his dark stare meeting Bonnie's; before barely being able to rise back on his paws._

" _No, no, no… Please!" She mumbled the prayer, in hope of a divine help; straightening her body in a sitting position, before bringing her legs near her chest. Her worst nightmare was still standing in front of her._

 _The animal growled, suddenly leaning forward, and left in an intense agony; before slowly reversing his beast appearance into the young man she knew. And this under her speechless expression. She closed her eyes; pushing both of her palms over her ears to blocked the images and his loud cries of sufferance. When a quietness finally surrounded her; she reopened her eyes, lowering her hands on her bed._

" _Please… Please don't scream to alert the other girls; give me a minute to … I just … I mean, I need to catch my breath." Kol begged the metis woman for her indulgence; slowly raising his right hand and teary eyes at her._

" _You … You don't think it's … it's a bit late to ask me to stay silent and quiet?" Bonnie replied; nervously. "What … What happened to you?"_

" _Just … Just be happy that you're still alive and are even being able to stay quiet." Kol responded, impatient. "Now, give me just the time to unfold my sore body…And I'll be all yours in a few minutes."_

" _Oh! You got some nerves_ **Lord Kol** _!" Bonnie spat, angrily; jumping from her lying position on the bed to a standing one. "You think I should be happy that I am alive; who do you think you are? You scared the hell out of me last night!" She pointed a forbidden finger at him._

" _I'm …" He closed his eyes; taking a deep breath inside his lungs; both hands placed on his knees. "I'm just a man who just suffered another physical transformation back into his old self; pardon me_ **Madam** _for taking a few moments to regain my strength."_

" _I…" Bonnie bite her bottom lip; while wrapping her arms around her shivering body. "Are you o.k.?" She finally asked; out of concerns for him. "Why is this happening to you? Is it a curse? What are transforming into exactly?"_

" _I know it will sadden you, but … .I'll live. I always find a way to come back as myself." He nodded; before slowly unfolding his naked body to her sight. "And … I don't know why this is happening to me? I don't know if I've been cursed?" He shook his head; lowering his sight in shame. "It's called a werewolf. I usually transform into "one" when the fool moon appears."_

" _Your clothes… Your clothes have been shred to pieces." She stammered, scattering the room only to find shred fabrics on four corners; while taking a quick glance at him, her sight sliding from his chest down his pelvic. "Maybe … I mean, maybe I could find some clothes for you to wear?"_

" _Does it bother you that much that I'm standing naked in front of you, Bonnie?" Kol teased, smirking; before taking a few steps to close the distance between them. "Is it redness filling your cheeks? I'm flattered! Do you like what you see, baby?" He rose his right hand to slowly caress both of her cherry cheeks._

" _You seriously think that you're the first man I saw naked in this whorehouse establishment? Don't flatter yourself. And don't think for a minute of reprising your seduction game with me; having to watch the beast in you all night would drive a woman away from your perfect body for eternity!" She spat to his face; whooshing his hand away from her face._

" _You think I have a perfect body?" He grinned some more; before grabbing her hand to bless each tip of her fingers of a kiss. "What else? Tell me something … Are you thinking of me oftentimes? Do you think how right it would be to have this "perfect" body for yourself?"_

" _Or I could rose my knee and kick you in the balls right now?" Bonnie replied, angrily; narrowing her sight at him. "I'm pretty sure it wouldn't be so hard for me to hit them." She threaten, rising her right leg in the air; before seeing him wince, his hands brushing the right side of his abdomen._

" _Kol? What is it?" Bonnie questioned, in fear. "Oh my God; you're bleeding?" She suddenly realized; rapidly turning on herself to reach a water pitcher, before coming back with a wet washcloth in her hand._

" _It's just a scratch; don't worry about it." Kol grabbed it; before cleaning the small wounds. "Sometimes the claws are hurting my skin, it's not deep. I can assure you."_

" _How are you able to accept all of this?" Bonnie whispered, tears filling her eyes._

" _You're playing me or what?" Kol arched an eyebrow, doubtful; before seeing her grab the washcloth to clean the small trails of blood left on her lower chest._

" _I was so scared … First, for my safety and then … I was scared for you." She confessed, humbly; while avoiding his sight. "I wasn't sure what was happening; but I knew it was against your will."_

" _I don't want to cause you trouble, Bonnie; it's the last thing that I want." Kol shook his head, with all seriousness._

" _Says the man who wants to rub me of my money!" She mumbled, under clenched teeth._

" _You mean the money you are stealing from the customers, right?" He winked, playfully, grabbing the cloth from her hand before throwing it on a nearby desk; both of his hands encircling her wrists._

" _Same… It's mine!" Bonnie replied; rising her chin at him in a defiant way._

" _Then keep it, I don't need it." He shrugged; indifferent._

" _What? What do you mean by that?" She questioned, dumbfounded._

" _What I just said." Kol replied._

 _But what about the "deal" we made?" Bonnie inquired, more._

" _The deal is "off"." He informed her; his right hand rising to push a few strands of her hair away from her face. "I'm forever indebted to you now, Bonnie."_

" _Right … I see." She swallowed a lump in her throat. "You think I would blur your "secret" out and turn the table on you." She realized, with much uneasiness. "Are you thinking so little of me?"_

" _No; on the contrary – I think the world of you." Kol shook his head in sincerity._

" _I wouldn't use your misery against you; I have more dignity than that. Furthermore, no one would believe me." She replied, sincerely._

" _I know that, because I know you more than you know yourself. Why do you think I've started all of this?" He questioned; the tip of his thumb sliding on the length of her bottom lip._

" _You wanted an easier way to make more money for yourself." Bonnie shrugged; a range of shivers hitting her all at once. "And you wanted to have "sex" with me on the side. I was an easy target for you." She added. "Unfortunately for you; I've seen the "beast" and now you're worried that I would use it against you."_

" _Firstly; I have more money that you could ever imagine. I stole from others because it gives me a "rush" that I like. It keeps on my toes." He informed her; unapologetically; stepping away from her to grab a nearby blanket to place it around his waist. "Secondly; you're right… I wanted you in my bed; and usually I'm not one to beg for sexual favors. I'm a sexual being and I've paid women all my life to pleasure me; it's always been that way with my "condition", if I may call it that. I'm not what you could call the "marrying type" either; so I don't see myself courting women." He continued his explanation; tremors filling his voice. "Thirdly, you're everything but an easy target, Bonnie; you're extremely beautiful, you're intelligent, and you have a heart of gold that you're hiding despite of you. The first time I laid my eyes on you I felt something beating inside my chest…It's called: "My heart". The same heart whose struggling every month to survive had forgot to feel things such as wanting someone. So yes; I made this deal to get close to you; because I needed one night … I needed one night to believe that it was possible to be with someone that I truly wanted."_

 _A heavy silence fell on the room. Bonnie kept staring at him, her chest rising over her heavy breathing; while a few tears rolled on her cheeks._

" _Thank you." Bonnie finally expressed her gratitude._

" _For what? Using you the past few weeks? Scaring the hell out of you tonight?" Kol questioned; nervously passing his right hand through his tangled hair._

" _For being a courageous man, and dealing day after day with your "condition"." Bonnie replied, truthfully._

" _I should go." Kol nodded toward the close door._

" _It wouldn't be wise. You're weak and dawn has just risen. The customers will start living the girls and you'll put yourself in jeopardy of being seen in your present state. Later in the day; I'll be able to get you some clothes." Bonnie objected; firmly. "You should rest." She then nodded toward the bed._

" _You're sure?" Kol wondered; frowning._

" _Yes." She nodded; a shy smile spreading on her pink lips._

" _Thank you." Kol replied, throwing the blanket at the foot of the bed, before pulling the sheet to enter the bed; lying on his back with his forearm risen on his forehead._

 _Bonnie approached her hairdresser; pulled the remaining pins from her hairdo before giving her hair a few brush strokes. She rose back on her legs; pushing her satin stockings down her legs, her corset at her feet. She approached the bed naked as the day she was born to lie by his side, her head placed on a decorative pillow._

" _You're beautiful, you know that?" Kol complimented her; his fiery sight sliding on the length of her nakedness._

" _You're the first man who's looking at me with this intense fire in his eyes." Bonnie admitted, openly._

" _You're the first woman who accepted the darkness inside of me." Kol acknowledged this simple fact; gently leaning his head, before their lips could brush into an exchange of kisses. "I want you so much… It's driving me crazy!" He admitted; his right hand sliding in the small of her back._

" _I … I mean…Maybe we shouldn't…" She stammered, nervously; over his parted lips. "Your body had to endure a lot of sufferance tonight; maybe it's not wise to…"_

" _Are you blushing again, baby?" He gently teased; striking her cheeks and the tip of her nose. "I'm fine; you're the best medicine a man like me could ask for." He reassured her, while nibbling on her bottom lip, before grabbing her right hand to place it on his erected member. "See, you cured me." He winked, playfully._

 _Bonnie blinked at him, before lowering her head on the pillow, a frank laughter escaping her parted lips._

" _I see you're back as yourself, Lord Kol." She commented, playfully; straddling his lying body, her back turned to his sight; before slowly lowering herself on his hardening shaft._

" _Fuck Bonnie! What are you doing to me?" Kol exclaimed, a muffled growl escaping his lips, while feeling his lover take him deep inside of her warm and wet core; under her loud moans of pleasure. He straightened himself into a sitting position, both hands firmly placed on each side of her bottom cheeks._

" _Oh God Kol…" She called his name, slowly rolling her hips on the base of his penis, to grant them more pleasure; while lowering her back toward his bulged chest._

" _That's it baby … Give your best to me." He whispered, out of breaths; accelerating her movements in a mix of spanking and pushing with his hands on her lower back. "Do you need stimulation?"_

" _Mm…" Bonnie agreed, in a single moan sound; at the verge of climaxing._

" _Do you know how good it is to be deep inside of you?" He questioned, nibbling on her right earlobe; his left hand reaching for her Venus mound to gently part her lips to reach her bundle of pleasure, his right hand cupping one of her generous breasts to strike her erected nipple._

 _Bonnie cried her pleasure, ridding him shamelessly. She coated him of her wetness, her walls contracting around his expanding member in an intense climax that left them both breathless when he finally poured himself inside of her, in a few intense thrusts._

 _They remained in their embrace to catch their breaths; falling back into the bed in their previous lying position a few minutes later._

" _Bonnie?" Kol whispered her name; his fingers interlaced with hers._

" _Mm…" She moaned; turning her smiling face to glace at him._

" _I've fallen in love with you, baby." He confessed, humbly._

" _What?" She exclaimed, in shock; her eyes widening over the shock of his admission._

* * *

 _It had been hours since Lady Caroline had exchanged a few words with Rosa; after witnessing the exchange between her and this black beast who had strolled outside the house and ran into the full moon night._

" **What did you see?" Rosa questioned, while turning on herself after finally noticing Caroline's presence in the room.**

" **I'm not sure what I saw? Tell me what was that? I mean, what was that animal doing in your kitchen?" Caroline questioned; while seeing Rosa turning on her heels to stare at the opened door.**

" **You perfectly know "what" or should I say "who" that animal truly was. You must have heard me call him by his name." Rosa replied, honestly; wrapping her arms around her frail silhouette.**

" **It can't be possible." Caroline shook her head, in denial. "Where is Klaus?" She asked; raising her chin in the air. "Why isn't he here?"**

" **Lady Caroline…" Rosa took a few steps to reach her standing position; her sight being buried in the young woman's. "If you're truly a charitable soul, and if you want to thank my son Klaus for saving you when you needed it the most; I beg of you to forget what you just saw tonight." She begged the lady with all her heart. "Please, think of what it would do to my son if you would share that information in the village." She concluded, with a single nod. "I wish you a good night, Lady Caroline; tomorrow you should feel strong enough to finally go back to your husband's home."**

" **Rosa?" Caroline called the name.**

" **Yes, Lady Caroline?" Rosa turned on herself to face her.**

" **I would never betray Klaus." She replied, with much sincerity perceive in his voice. "I would prefer to die before doing such a thing."**

" **Thank you." Rose nodded, in gratefulness.**

" **You'll leave the back door open?" Caroline questioned, in surprise.**

" **Yes, I'll leave it open. I am not closing the door." She responded, evasively; before leaving the young woman in the middle of the small kitchen.**

 _And that was the only explanation Caroline had been left with since then. Of course it had been impossible for her to go back to sleep; even if her sore body was begging her to slow down and rest. She had paced back and forth in the small room Klaus had called a bedroom; firmly determined to wait for his return to go to the bottom of this._

 _It couldn't be possible? This imposing animal who had the first appearance of a wolf, couldn't be Klaus?_

 _This was the kind of stupidity some legend books was filling the minds of the poor ignorant souls with._

 _She stopped her pacing, taking a deep breath inside her lungs, before raising her head and sight to the ceiling of whitewash; while trying to regain her calm._

" _Caroline; you must regain your calm and your sanity for God sake; you're losing it!" She scolded herself; before hearing discreet steps sound in the house. "Who's there?" She called, shakily; while raising her head and sight at the opened bedroom door. "Rosa is it you?" She swept the darkness to hopefully see the woman's silhouette appear in front of her._

 _Unfortunately for the young woman, it's not the older woman she saw on the threshold; instead she met the red eyes of the beast who stared and growled at her._

" _Oh my God!" She stumbled on her own feet; stepping away from the animal intrusion in the room, her body hitting the wall behind her back. "Please; don't hurt me?"_

 _The imposing animal dressed of a lustrous black fur titled his head to the right, while studying his prey for a few minutes; before taking a few more steps in her direction._

" _Oh God take my soul and forgive me for my sins." Caroline closed her eyes, praying out loud, while firmly believing she would die soon; before feeling the subtle touch of the animal nose on her right hand. "What…" She lowered her sight, in shock; before seeing the black beast fall on her feet into a lying position. "You're bleeding?" She kneeled by its side to look at the obvious wound on the right side of its abdomen._

 _A set of loud growls suddenly escaped its mouth, making the blonde woman jump at a few feet of distance, behind the small bed; where she could kneel to protect herself._

" _What is happening?" She questioned herself, agitated; while witnessing the painful transformation of the beast into a human form._

" _Don't be scare; Caroline … Please don't be scare… It's me… It's Klaus." The human form rose his head at her; the traits of his angular face showing deep pain._

" _Klaus? How … How is this possible?" She rose back on her legs; before rushing by his side to help him stand on his weak legs._

" _It's o.k, Caroline. You should rest; you shouldn't be up or standing right now nor should you help me. I'm too heavy for you to carry me." He gently pushed her at arm length._

" _Did you take a good look at you? What is happening to you? Why are you … I don't even know how to ask you this?" Caroline stammered, while nervously rubbing her hands together. "Rosa wouldn't explain to me what had happened. She kept silent on the fact that I had witnessed the departure of this … animal, who has turned out to be you!"_

" _She's protecting her adoptive son, Caroline. I'm sorry you had to witness all of "this"." He shook his head, in an apology; while slowly limping toward the desk to grab a washcloth that had been placed there for Caroline's need._

" _You're bleeding. Please tell me what happened to you?" She rushed by his side to pull the washcloth out of his hand, before softly applying a pressure on the wound._

" _I don't remember?" Klaus responded, truthfully. "Usually it takes me a few days to remember the events that have occurred in my transformation into a werewolf."_

" _A werewolf? So you're telling me that's what this animal is called?" Caroline asked, with a trembling voice. "How is it even possible that you're transforming into one?"_

" _Yes, it's called a werewolf." Klaus nodded; before wincing with pain. "I had researched it for the longest time. And I don't know … I've been cursed I believe."_

" _I'm sorry; I'll try to be gentler." Caroline expressed her apologies; before rinsing the cloth in the bassinette filled with water. "Then, what is triggering your transformation into this animal?"_

" _Press your sweet lips on mine and I promise to forget everything about the pain; Love." Klaus teased; a smirk spreading on his full lips._

" _Klaus; Please be serious." Caroline scolded him; while forbidding herself to take another quick glance at his muscular body, down his pelvic area; where she could easily see that God had granted him larger assets than her own husband!_

" _Every full moon; I'm transforming into this beast for a few hours." He explained, evasively. "Did I hurt you in any way?"_

" _No." She shook her head. "You … I mean the animal slowly approached me and smelled me; before lying by my feet."_

" _Oh sweet woman, do you even know the effect you have on me? Even as a beast you're able to control all of my actions." Klaus slowly rose his right hand to brush a few of her loose strands behind her ears; his fiery sight slowly sliding on the length of her nightgown, where he could noticed the attractive roundness of her hips, before raising his eyes back at her._

 _Caroline stared into his eyes for a few seconds, before once again catching a glance of his bare body; redness filling her cheeks in shame of her own actions and sinful thoughts._

" _It seems my Lady that I have some sort of effect on you too?" He noticed, a large grin deepening his dimples. "Don't be shy, Love; my mind, my soul and body have become yours the mere moment our eyes met for the first time… And you know it." He confessed; humbly. "You can look, Caroline; and you could even touch if you wanted."_

" _It's Lady Caroline for you not "love"! And … Don't' say that…" She shook her head, with much vigor and anger toward herself. "I'm a married woman, Klaus; and even if I'll always be indebted to you for taking care of me while I was … let say "indisposed", you shouldn't address yourself to me in those words or try to seduce me."_

" _Then you should look at your husband and stop peeking at my member like you want to swallow it deep inside your mouth and throat,_ **Lady Caroline** _!" Klaus responded, angrily; before feeling her right hand hitting his left cheek in a resounded slap._

" _Oh! What did I just do? I … I'm so sorry; I don't know what… I …" Caroline stammered, nervously; while shaking her head at her own action._

" _It's quite aright,_ **Lady Caroline** _; it seems you liked it rough with your_ **husband** _." Klaus replied, dryly; "I'm not surprised you would like it the same way with others." He added, harshly; while rubbing his red cheek._

" _How dare you? You should never say something like that to me." She responded, tears filling her eyes; while closing her fists in anger._

" _I've been kind, considerate, and helpful to you." Klaus replied, under clenched teeth. "The only thing you've done since we've met is lying to yourself about the connection we are sharing. And after your silent acceptance of who I truly am the past night; I declare you "mine";_ **Lady Caroline** _, like I always knew you were." He added; while slowly walking bare foot and naked toward the opened door to close it on its wooden arch; before narrowing his fiery sight on her. The beast was back and he wanted one single thing … His prey!_

" _I… I don't know what to say." Caroline swallowed a lump in her throat._

" _What about admitting the truth to yourself, Caroline?" He suggested, perniciously. "Why don't you admit that you want to touch me?" He added; taking a few calculated steps toward her._

 _"What are you doing? Klaus, no … Please, let me go … You should dress yourself and … It's almost dawn now; I'll find my way out and I'll walk home." She shook her head; her body hitting the wall behind her back, once again._

" _It'll be our little secret; how passionate you truly are about us… about me." He lowered his bare body at a near inch of hers; both forearms placed on each side of her head. "We can touch each other… We can permit ourselves to touch our skins, can we?"_

" _Klaus…" She whispered his name; her sight darkening with unspoken desire._

" _We won't betray your husband if we're just touching. It won't be a "sin" if I'm not buried deep inside of you." He murmured; lowering his right hand to trace the delicate curve of her chin with the tip of his fingers. He lowered his hand down on her neck, neckline, before pulling the ribbons of her nightgown; slowly parting the two sides of the fabric to capture her perky breasts; his mouth following the path of his hand before closing on her nipple to bite and strike it with his teeth and the tip of his tongue._

" _Oh God; we shouldn't…" She protested, eyes closed, head leaning backwards; while contradicting herself by sliding her hands on his chest, before burying them both in his tangled hair, to bring his mouth in a nearer proximity of her burning skin._

" _You want me to stop?" Klaus took on himself to stop his caresses; while raising his head to bury his sigh in hers. "I will if you're asking?"_

" _I…. Yes…. No." She stammered, nervously; redness filling both of her cheeks._

" _Which of "yes" or "no" is it, Love?" He questioned, smiling, while mouthing the words on top of her trembling lips; his right hand slowly raising the fabric of her nightgown on her bare legs, before he could caress the soft skin inside her thighs._

" _Yes…. Touch me, please…" She begged of him; before feeling his fingers between her legs, one sliding inside her core in delicious strokes._

" _Oh Caroline; you feel like heaven …. So wet for me." He gave the compliment, his breath picking up while stroking his own length; before adding a finger inside her, under her cries of pleasure and increasing movements of her hips. "Yes…Ride my fingers, Love; let me give you the pleasure you deserve."_

" _Oh Klaus… it feels so good…" Caroline shared her deepest thoughts, biting into his right earlobe; her right hand sliding between their sweaty bodies, before closing on his fully erected shaft._

" _What are you doing?" He asked; under a loud grunt of pleasure._

" _Returning the favor." She replied, pumping his length with much vigor._

 _It did not take them long to reach their release, under heavy panting and increase of their erotic ministrations. She was the first to feel her wall contract on his invading fingers, and this under a powerful orgasm that forced her to bite into his shoulder to silence her cries of pleasure. He followed soon after; with her hand squeezing his base harder to help him reach his own release._

 _They remained in a close embrace, catching their breaths, before he could slowly pull his fingers out of her; under her shameful expression._

" _Don't Caroline… Don't find a way to destroy something good and beautiful between lovers by making it something sinful." Klaus shook his head, his sight buried in hers._

" _It is still wrong … I'm married for God sake!" Caroline replied, tears filling her eyes._

" _You're mine; you're certainly not "his"! As of now you'll always be mine." Klaus grabbed her chin to force her to listen. "Next time; we'll become one, you and I … And he won't be claiming you anymore."_

" _I can't do this; Klaus." She shook her head, in denial. "This will kill us both; we'll be damned to burn in hell!"_

" _I prefer hell than being forbidden the pleasure to be inside of you." He replied, unshakable. "Dress yourself now, I'll bring you home for the time being."_

" _We can't see each other again… It would be fatal for the both of us." Caroline concluded, nervously._

" _You may have your wish for the time being; Love." Klaus informed her._

" _What?" She exclaimed, ambivalent of the "right" or "wrong" choice in the matter._

" _I'm leaving on Captain Brownston ship at the end of the day." Klaus concluded. "It'll give you time to miss me."_

* * *

" _You need to listen to my strict order." The brunette waved a forbidden finger at the young maid; while opening the door of her bedroom._

" _Yes, Lady Katherine." The maid nodded, nervously. "I'll listen to your strict order."_

" _You can't inform Quarter Master that I've left the hostel. You'll tell him that I'm resting for a few additional hours. You could even tell him that I am in a deep sleep and can't be disturb." Katherine continued her explanation; while twirling the many layers of the skirts of her blue velvet dress through the narrow corridor. "And you'll ask him to wait for me in the parlor room; while serving him breakfast."_

" _But that would mean that I need to lie to the Quarter Master!" The young maid concluded, outraged; while opening the door leading to the private parlor room. "Isn't it a sin in the eyes of the church?"_

" _Oh for God sake; what are you a nun who's professing her vows to God? A well intentioned lie never killed anyone." Katherine rolled her eyes to the ceiling; before holding her steps over the threshold, shocked and astonished to find the subject of her present conversation sitting in one of the armchair; a large grin spreading on his face._

" _You were saying Lady Katherine?" The Quarter Master rose on his legs in a formal salute. "Perhaps you would want to reconsider your order considering you won't left this place without me glued to your skirts. Lovely dress you're wearing by the way." Elijah mocked, gently; while winking._

 _ **This would be the end of Katherine pulling me by the ears and nose! Elijah told himself … He would finally show her that he was the "boss" and couldn't be fooled anymore into believing her lies! Past spirits world or not … He would give her a lesson that she would soon not forget! She was "his" and would always be "his" and it was time to set the record straight!**_

" _Quarter Master… What … What are you doing here? I mean … In this early hour of the day?" Katherine stammered; before passing the threshold to rose her chin at him. "Isn't it a bit early for you to be up and … well, here? I could have easily been sleeping through the morning hours; and you would have been obligated to wait for me."_

" _And yet; Lady Katherine; you're standing in front of me fully awaken and as fresh and beautiful as the sunrise outside." Elijah took an additional step; burying his fiery sight in her dark brown eyes. "You can leave, Mademoiselle; I'll keep a close eye on Lady Katherine."_

" _Yes, Quarter Master!" The maid made a quick reverence, swirling on herself to run away from this uncomfortable exchange._

" _Now if you'll excuse me, Quarter Master, I think I'm feeling quite ill. I'll go back to my private quarter to rest." Katherine agitated her right hand in front of her face, in the most theatrical way; while turning on herself to escape her jailor; before being retained by a firm grip of his hand on her left wrist._

" _I'm feeling quite distressed by that news, Lady Katherine." Elijah played her game to the perfection. "Maybe we should call the village doctor? I'm here to assure your welfare after all, until the return of your_ **fiancé** _; I don't want anything bad to happen to you."_

" _No; there's no need for you to call a doctor, really; it's nothing that a few additional hours of sleep wouldn't cure." She mumbled, under clenched teeth; while regaining the freedom of her hand._

" _I'm not sure, Lady Katherine; you seem a bit flushed at the present moment." Elijah replied, teaser; pulling on his white gloves to raise his right hand to touch both of her cheeks and forehead. "It could be the beginning of a strong fever." He whispered some more; leaning his head near hers, to softly whisper in her left ear. "I would forever be damned in hell if I wouldn't take care of you in proper manner."_

" _What are you doing?" Katherine whispered, placing her hands on the front of his red uniform; while feeling his tensed muscles through the thickness of the fabric._

" _Verifying your heartbeat; I wouldn't want you to miss a single "one", Lady Katherine." Elijah replied in a low murmur; slowly sliding his right hand from her neck, down on the plunging neckline of dress, before letting it rest on the roundness of her left breast._

" _Quarter Master…" Katherine whispered, her chest raising up and down on her heavy breathing._

" _Yes, Lady Katherine?" He replied; his lips at a near inch of her own. "Call me Elijah, please."_

" _I'll certainly not do such a thing!" She pushed his hand away, with a slap of her right hand; before straightening her shoulders, raising her chin and narrowing her sight at him. "Are you forgetting I'm an engaged woman, Quarter Master; and to your captain nonetheless."_

" _So you say, Lady Katherine; but you never really shared how you've met Captain Brownston; perhaps we could discuss this happy past event while sharing breakfast?" Elijah replied, tit for tat; a strand of laughter perceived in his voice. "It will give me a chance to keep an eye on you in my work duties, of course."_

" _I'm… I'm getting out to the public market; Quarter Master! The cold air will lower the said fever you think I've caught." She replied, under clenched teeth; while picking up the many layers of her dress before swirling on herself to reach her private quarter._

" _Then it will be my pleasure to accompany you, Lady Katherine!" Elijah shouted through the corridor, before bursting into a loud laughter._

 _ **She truly was the sexiest thing when she was mad…**_

* * *

… _**And the wicked woman he had ever met!**_

 _Damn he had never been so furious in his entire life! She had managed to escape his sight at the village market; while sneaking herself among the tents of the merchants. He had tried to run after her, but the tip of his left boot caught itself in a few branches left on the ground, making him loose his equilibrium and fall face first into a puddle of mud; under the laughter of all the villagers present in a nearby proximity._

" _Oh Quarter Master; what are you doing lying in a puddle of mud?" She had teased him openly; waving her fan in front of her grinning face. "I guess I'll have no other choices but to leave you here while continuing my journey alone."_

" _Lady Katherine; I swear you'll…" He had sworn under his clenched teeth; raising himself into a standing position, before wiping the mud of his eyelids only to notice that she had disappeared from his sight._

 _But now, while lying in her cast-iron bathtub, both of his feet hanging at the far edge, with the biggest grin spreading on his face; the time for his revenge had finally come!_

" _I brought you more hot water, Quarter Master." The young maid carried the bucket; before pouring the said water into the bathtub; while averting her eyes for looking at his naked reflection through the soapy water, redness filling her cheeks._

" _Thank you; it's very kind of you." Elijah thanked her, politely._

" _Your uniform has been cleaned and it's drying on the balcony. Hopefully the sun will do its job and you'll be able to have it as new in a few hours." She made a reverence; before grabbing the empty bucket to leave. They both startled at the abrupt entrance of the brunette._

" _Lady Katherine, good afternoon Madam, and please pardon me." She saluted her; before passing by her side to leave the room by closing the door behind her back._

 _Katherine stood speechless and paralyzed at the view of Elijah bathing in her own bathtub!_

" _What are you doing in my private quarter, using my private bathtub?" She questioned, under clenched teeth; rapidly undressing herself of her cape, before throwing it on a nearby lodge velvet chair, both hands now firmly placed on each side of her hips._

" _Well I figure you wouldn't mind me taking a bath in your private quarter while using your private bathtub after my unfortunate fall of this morning, Lady Katherine." Elijah replied, a large smirk spreading on his manly lips._

" _Well, you figured wrong, Quarter Master!" She exclaimed, furiously. "Get out of my bathtub and leave my private quarter … Now!" She pointed her right hand toward the bedroom door._

" _Very well, Lady Katherine; I wouldn't want to disobey your orders." Elijah replied, shrugging._

 _He rose his wet body in a standing position; before straddling the edge of the bathtub to stand as naked as the day he was born in front of her sight._

" _This is … This is not what I meant." She stammered, nervously; redness filling her cheeks, while her sight slowly sliding on the length of him._

" _Well, that is what you've asked, Lady Katherine." Elijah replied, victorious. "I hope I'm not the first man you saw in full nakedness?"_

" _I … You … I mean … You need to dress yourself and …" She tried to articulate; her right hand raising on her chest; over her beating heart._

" _Unfortunately, Lady Katherine, my uniform is drying on the balcony at the present moment." Elijah informed her; slowly taking a few calculated steps to reach her standing positon. "You like what you're seeing?" He inquired, in a low whisper._

" _Don't do this … I can't do this with you." She shook her head, in hope to make disappear her sinful thoughts about him; while swallowing a nervous lump in her throat._

 _Elijah took an extra step; promptly pulling her in full contact with his muscular body. He lowered both of his hands on the small of her back, down on her buttocks; before raising her in a sitting position on a nearby desk._

" _What … What are you doing?" She asked, breathless._

" _Tasting you." He replied, promptly raising the many layers of her skirts up her thighs, while inserting his bare body between her parted legs; before biting her left earlobe, his lips tracing a trail down on her neck. "And you taste divine; woman." He groaned; rocking his pelvic and erected shaft between her legs in languorous strokes; while noticing the wetness and bare skin of her core._

" _Oh Elijah …" Katherine moaned; tilting her head backwards to grant him more access to her deep neckline. "We can't do this; it's inappropriate."_

" _Way less inappropriate than you not wearing a single thing underneath the many layers of you dress." He teased, cupping two hands full of her breasts. "Kiss me, Katherine… Kiss me…" He begged her; before crashing his lips on hers._

 _She let a small cries escape her throat, her legs wrapping around his waist; while responding to his passionate kisses by timidly invading his mouth with the tip of her tongue._

" _Oh Katherine; I want to be inside you … Please, let me make love to you?" He mouthed the invitation over her parted lips._

" _We can't … I'm engaged … It would be wrong." She shook her head._

" _You want me as much as I want you, woman; don't you deny it!" He objected, vehemently._

" _Yes, but …" She tried to explain._

" _We both know that it is a lie… Please tell me it's a lie. I want to hear it from your lips." He grabbed her chin to bury his fiery sight in hers. "Captain Brownston is not your fiancé; isn't he?"_

" _No, he's not." She finally admitted._

" _Who is he to you then? Why would you both lie this way?" Elijah questioned, dumbfounded._

" _He's my uncle… And he's lying to save my life." Katherine finally told the truth._

* * *

 _Thank you for reading this eleventh chapter titled "At the damn of a new day" from the TPOL series._

 _It seems this chapter was foremost the "bare" and "naked" update of the new year … LOL._

 _I had this idea of literally undressing all men in a fitting way of their respective scene, and it worked!_

 _I hope you enjoyed this first chapter of 2017; and are looking forward to read more of this saga, my dear readers; while it will continue in the next months._

 _Hugs and kisses;_

 _Lovely Vero_


	12. Writer's note

Dear readers;

This is not easy for me to write, so be indulgent with me, please. I know that I will probably be criticized because it's human nature, but at this point … And for me to reach it, it takes a lot… I don't care.

I'll try to make it as truthful, short and precise as possible to not over-do-it.

First, I want to thank you for six years of giving me the chance to explore this wonderful world of fan fiction, while firstly writing in the TVD fandom, soon followed by Kalijah, Klaroline and Kennett (BONKAI) in multi-ships stories.

I literally discovered myself through these wonderful years of writing, while exploring my imagination, giving the chance to understand others while understanding myself.

This said, the past two years I've given so much of myself into my writing that I come to the realization that I had become truly sad for the little encouragement I received in return.

Not to bother you with my private-personal life, but I've lost a parent a year ago, since then I took care of my elderly mother, I also have a demanding job, and near 13 hours of commute by bus and metro by week (I'm just stipulation the facts of my life – Please don't take it as me showing off myself).

The past year I realized the high amount of readers I have (truly… It is always taking me by surprise). I will not put a number that is so beside the point. The point is that after a week of pure exhaustion because of my work and commute, and obligations, **my first thought is always to the readers and my stories** and I feel I have receive nothing in return (and please don't think I'm fishing for a high amount or reviews but there's a certain respect of myself that I need to keep).

Unfortunately, even today I looked at the number of readers again that I had in January versus the amount of those who contacted me, or left me a message, or a review … And I literally started crying. I come to the realization of my own worth versus how little it seems it mattered to encourage the fan fic writer. And at the moment, it feels that all the effort I gave to write the best stories that I could have, has been taken for granted.

For the small group (and you perfectly know who you are!) who were my ROCK the past year, who continue to encourage me… You were the main reason I continue to write, and force myself to not be so depressed and to not give up.

So I decided to stop the multi-fandoms fictions (at the moment it is: "TPOL – The Legend Sequel" and "Battle of the Species"). I will finish FIREBALL as a gift to myself (because this short amount of chapters fiction is lifting up my mood), and also as a gift to ALL of those who encouraged me chapter after chapter (again I won't make a list of user names – you know who you are).

I will probably continue writing inside a very small fandom that will make me feel more appreciated in the long run.

I want to say thank you to all who truly saw my true writer soul and who understood who I truly was.

On these last words …. Lovely Vero is out …

I wish you all the best of happiness!


End file.
